What I did for love
by poisonivy228
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the golden girl of Hollywood, heartbroken and humilited after her public divorce, trying to find her way again. Niklaus Mikaelson is the horrible bad boy that Hollywood loves to hate, and that Caroline loves to hate. They have a messed up past together, and they could never actually fall for one another ... Or could they?
1. Prologue

**1. Prologue**

Those damn vultures, those stupid jackals … They couldn't leave her alone for a day, could they now? And after being under the spotlight for over 10 years one would think you get use to it, but you never do, not really. It's hard to deal with pain and disappointment and heartache when you're alone, but to have no choice but to display it in front of the whole world is even harder. Damn it, and damn them, and damned her, to add to the mix. She was holding up so well, at least for the public, putting on a brave face, not letting the world to see that Caroline Forbes, the girl next door, and favorite American sweetheart was crushed, when her husband Tyler Lockwood left her for that slut Hayley. Even on the day that she found out that he was leaving and her marriage was definitely over, or to be precise when the jackals also known as the paparazzi found out, she put her big black glasses on and pretended it was beneath her to suffer because of a trivial thing such as the love of your life leaving you like you were the most disposable thing in the world. Her trade mark smile was always on, even when her poor broken heart was aching to scream and throw things and just break, but no, she had to be the golden girl of Hollywood, even in her darkest moments. She wasn't Lindsey Lohan or whomever, she build her name and her career on being the good girl of Hollywood, the ultimate girl next door after Sandra Bullock. Sometimes she believed people forgot that she was in fact Caroline Forbes, a person, made out of flesh and bones, and not that stupid Scooter Brown. Not a good damn apparition, a real person. She was so much more than the character that made her famous 10 years ago, a character that was still controlling her life but people just refused to see it, or maybe it was her that hid behind this imaginary persona as well? Almost no one knew the real Caroline. When she met Tyler she finally thought that was it. A moment has come in her life, a long expected one, to open up to someone, to let someone truly in. To be … herself … But she was wrong, he was just like everyone else. Wanting the image instead of the real person. But when she found that out it was already too late, she had already fallen for him and knew she wanted him in her life. To have and to hold … To raise a family … A lump formed in her chest when she thought of that. It had been 9 months since their separation and eventually divorce and this was the day when the jackals finally caught Caroline Forbes without armor.

She was driving down Beverly Boulevard looking for that cute shop where they sold hand-made perfumes. She knew her best friend Bonnie loved presents that were unique such as her, and since her birthday was coming up, and she finally promised she'd visit LA after her husband's tour around the world would be over, Caroline knew exactly what to get her. She couldn't believe she was actually so stupid to believe the hype had died down and that the paps would leave her be. Her father, also known as her manager, warned her it was far from over.

"You have always been an interesting sell Caroline. But you never gave them anything to sell, and now when they finally have ammunition such as a very public divorce on their hands, a divorce of two huge celebrities, they won't stop for months to come. It won't die down until you start shooting a new film, speaking of ... I got some pretty interesting scripts, you should take a look. I know you've been through a tough period honey but you have to get back to work. Hollywood waits for no one, and you're not getting any younger."

"Dad, how can you say that? I'm only 27 years old …"

" And there's a new actress coming to Hollywood every day, younger and eager to succeed. You can't miss out on chances just because …" and then he suddenly stopped and looked aside, he knew he pushed it too far.

"Because? Because my heart got stomped on? Because I cried a dozens of rivers because the person I thought was the love of my life thought I wasn't good enough for him?"

"Oh Carebear, save the melodrama for the big screen … I'm sorry you had to go through it, but life goes on. And so should you … Now if you're going out I'd suggest a bodyguard or even two. There's a mad house out there, if they ambush you …" And that was the end of discussion or conversation or however you'd like the call the intense relationship she had with her father. But because of that she decided to be rebellious today and go out alone, no bodyguards and no nothing. She refused to be a prisoner of the situation. But this time she was wrong …

And she realized it as soon as she stepped out of her car and got ambushed by two paparazzi at first … But then they just started multiplying, like pests that they were. " Caroline. Look over here Caroline. How are you feeling today? Have you seen the latest news?" they were screaming from different sides while surrounding her like a pack of lions surrounding their victim. And then it happened, the most humiliating moment in her life, well except her husband leaving her in front of the whole world, and except something that happened 11 years ago on a certain ship, with a certain asshole called Niklaus Mikaelson. But this … This was equally bad and heartbreaking. "Caroline have you seen the news?" a pap screamed and pushed a magazine in front of her nose. And there it was, in black and white, a huge title and a picture. A sonogram picture of Tyler's and Hayley's baby. The baby that should have been hers. The baby she wanted so much it hurt. But Tyler wanted to wait, they had their careers to focus on, and he wasn't ready for a baby yet. Now she saw that apparently he was ready all along, he just didn't want her to be the mother of his children.

" So, what do you have to say?" the paps were relentless.

And she did something she had never done before. She shed a tear in public. She looked at the photo of the tiny spot growing in Hayley's belly and her hand automatically flew to her mouth while her eyes were flooded with tears. After so many months of holding it together she had finally lost it and now the photos of her losing it will be all over news stands around the world. The jackals finally got what they've been after for almost a year now. She dropped the magazine and turned to flee the scene of the crime trying to minimize the horrible damage she had done, but it wasn't that easy. The jackals still weren't backing down. They were screaming and flashing those horrendous things called cameras and as she was trying to pass they were pushing her around like she was a ragged doll. One wrong step and she … Stooped even lower, literally. She was knocked on the ground, of course no one offered her a hand, everyone was too busy counting the money they'll get for selling this picture. And to make matters even worse, yes, this was one of those days, where everything that could possibly and impossibly go wrong goes wrong, she saw him. Her worst nightmare. Only a few steps away there was a man with black sunglasses and a baseball cap staring at her and smirking. Yes, the paps didn't recognize him, oh, but she did. You don't forget that smirk, not ever, no matter how much time has passed that smirked still sometimes haunted her in her dreams, nightmares to be precise. And he was still the same stupid, self-centering jerk, waste of air as she would call no one on Earth, but him. He was just standing there, enjoying the sight of seeing the good old Caroline Forbes on her knees. It probably hadn't even occurred to him to give her a hand and help her fight off the paps. No, he still didn't have a chivalrous bone in his hot body. He hadn't changed at all and also … He must have dreamed of it for years. When she finally managed to get away and drive off in her Prius she couldn't stop thinking about him, to her unfortune because he haaated thinking about him. The man in the baseball cap watching her fall. All those years when tabloids were ravishing in stories of his drug problems and his constant parade of whores and his way of making a scandal in every event he turned up to, he probably waited for this moment. For the sweet little Scooter Brown to be embarrassed and ashamed in front of the whole world to see. He was a pest, but a pest Hollywood looooved to hate. Hollywood could deny it but they always adored their bad boys, even more than golden girls such as herself. They despised them on the outside, mocked them, didn't take them seriously, like anyone could, but on the inside they loved following them and writing about them, I guess hoping they'll one day have their story of the big comeback of a fallen star. There's nothing Hollywood liked more than a fallen star rising again in all its glory. She remembered an article she read a few months ago, praising his amazing looks of course. It went something like this: _"Niklaus Mikaelson is still so dashing with his boyish dirty blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes not even heaven would have such a cold heart to kick him out. He'd probably seduce all of the female angels and cause mayhem as never seen before but still he'd manage to get away with it somehow. If his looks couldn't keep him safe than his sexy British accent would." _

His stupid bloody blue eyes, and his stupid melodic accent, the same one she once fell for and acted like a stupid, idiotic teenager, that she actually was, around him. Ok, so I guess it was official then, she had a rotten taste in men. And the only man that could remotely cheer her up today was the man she was heading to see. Her best friend and her everlasting shoulder to cry on. The only man that stood by her through the years and never let her down. Yes, she had a lousy taste when it came to lovers but when it came to male friends; she hit the jackpot with Stefan Salvatore. The only man that could never intentionally hurt her. God damn it, she should just marry him and be done with it. That way she'd never ever again have to go through the heartache of giving your heart to someone that would just stomp on it. She wouldn't have to worry on him cheating on her, at least not with the person of her sex. So … That was kind of the only problem. Stefan was gay, although the world didn't know it yet, she knew for years now. He was as gay as they come and no women could ever make him "turn to the dark side" as he liked to joke around. But still … If she had someone in her life … Hm … She could finally stop reading headlines as: "Is the heartbroken Caroline Forbes suicidal?" or "The American sweetheart wasting away. Friends wear for her life." She would finally stop being the girl the whole fucking America sympathizes with and try to get her life back on track. But to actually, like for real, look for a new guy was out of the question. She was so repulsed with man at this point she'd seriously think of going gay herself if she ever felt such way for a woman before, unfortunately she didn't. So the only way left for her … was to convince her gay friend to marry her? As she was entering Stefan beach house, or better said villa, in Malibu she thought of her plan some more. Of course Stefan would say she was as mad as a hatter, and probably never agree to it but … there's no harm in asking, right?

* * *

**So I felt like writing and while a million ideas were dashing through my head I thought of this one ... Why don't I take a novel from my all time favorite romance author Susan Elizabeth Phillips and turn it into a Klaroline story? So I decided to give it a go. Those of you who have read her books and this book in particularly know what you're in for, for those of you who haven't I suggest you do because she's aaaamzing, but also to enjoy the ride with me writing this ... As always my continuing this or not depends on you my dear readers ... So please leave me some review and tell me what you thought of this? PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE? Love you as always and it feels good to be writing again :)**


	2. The first

**2. The first**

"I hope you don't mind me barging in like this. I just didn't know where else to go and this place is always a safe haven to me." she was telling Stefan as he was letting her in his beautiful new home.

" Please, after all of these years of friendship you still have the need to apologize for anything to me? Me casa es su casa bonita. You can barge in whenever …"

" Yeah … I remember barging in that one time Tyler and I had a fight and I found you in a very compromising position when a certain gentleman that will remain unnamed. Scared me for life."

Stefan slapped her on the butt and rolled his eyes: "Always such a prude Carebear."

It was just harmless teasing between them, something they have always done, but today wasn't Caroline's day so her eyes filled with tears again. Damn it, when did she become such a cry baby? She hated Tyler for doing that to her, and more than anything she hated that she still didn't hate him at all. I mean she could finally say she didn't love him either, but hate just never came. Sadness and disappointment yes, but Caroline Forbes just wasn't a hate kind of girl. Only when it came to one another man from her past, she hated him with a fire that could wipe out cities.

" Am I really like that Stefan? A prude? Is that the reason Tyler left? Am I boring?"

"My God Caroline you're amazing, you are gorgeous, sweet and kind and funny and you have a heart of gold and nooo, you're not boring. I hate that that little prick made an insecure person out of you. People love you. I love you, don't forget that, ever. Now, tell me … Am I right or wrong when I say you need some liquor in you?"

" Yes please … Yes please with a big P. Let's get wasted in the middle of the day. Always wanted to do that."

"Now that's the spirit babe. I'll whip us up some margaritas. Okay senorita?"

" Muy bueno. Can those margarita's come with some hot cabana boy wearing nothing but a thong?

" Why Miss Forbes I think some needs to get laid and pronto."

" What, are you offering?"

" Well it's been quite a while since I've been with a woman but I'm sure I still remember what goes where." Stefan said while chuckling like crazy.

"Just go get our margaritas cabana boy and I'll just go freshen up a bit."

She entered Stefan's bathroom and started removing the mascara from her face. Waterproof my ass … She took one long and hard look at her self. Stefan was right as always when he told her last time she could play Fantine in Les Miserables without a problem. He was being melodramatic as always, but not so far from the truth, she did lose a lot of weight over the last few months. Her beautiful blue eyes felt too big for her face now and her wavy hair seemed sort of lifeless. Everyone was right; she did have to start taking better care of herself. Maybe proposing her little plan to Stefan was the first step towards it …

When she stepped outside Stefan was already waiting on the deck with the delicious margaritas.

"What, no thong? I'm disappointed … I was hoping for some, well at least PG 13 …"

" Well my black one is in the wash and I just didn't feel like wearing the pink one, it just doesn't go with the surrounding. Now take this and drink up. Let's toast to our fabulous lives, it doesn't matter if they're a bit crappy at this precise moment, but we are fabulous and in the end everything will be fabulous."

" Wow, could you squeeze another fabulous in there? Just kidding … You're right and I'll drink to that, to the fabulous us."

They sat on the brand new chairs she helped him pick out as Stefan was pouring another margarita.

"So how was your day? Still having trouble with that new actress on the show?"

" Omg, she's such a freaking pest. Apparently she doesn't understand we're only playing lovers, she seriously can't keep her hands off me and it's very annoying. If I was a woman I'd sue her for sexual harassment.

" Oh my poor baby. She just can't help it. I mean look it you, you're freaking irresistible."

" Noo, she's just so easy. She's hooked up every guy in town. She dated Klaus for a while …"

" Stefan … I seriously don't want to talk about him …"

" Really? Still?"

" Still … And always and forever … No … Let's rather talk about something sweeter, like you and me for an example?"

" What do you mean you and me?" Stefan gave her a quizzical look.

" Well, I mean …" Caroline slightly shifted in her seat, trying to say what she was about to say in her serious tone, not wanting it to sound like a mockery.

"I'm so sick of the tabloids portraying me like that poor Caroline Forbes that is about to cut her wrist on hung her self on the shower curtain. I'm just sick of it. I don't want to be the victim anymore; I never wanted to be that. I don't need nor want anyone's sympathy."

" Honey, you now the public doesn't mean anything bad. You're their sweetheart, they worry about you, and I mean they push it sometimes but they do love you."

" But what if they had no more reasons to worry about me? If I found a new glorious love of my life? Someone that has been there all along but I was just too blind to see how in love I was?"

" Where is this going Care?" Stefan asked in a serious tone.

" Well I think you can guess … We'd tell the world we'd fallen madly in love and decided to get married without thinking twice about it … We could do it … Marry me Stefan …"

" Caroline … I mean, what the hell has gotten into you? I'm gay remember?"

" But no one knows that, there are only rumors of that. This would be a good way to put a stop to it if you don't want people to know yet."

" Think about it Stef. Please."

" Caroline …" he looked firmly into her eyes.

"This is not the way to deal with things. I know you think it's a good plan but one lie always leads to another one and than another one and it never ends well. Trust me, I know … So no, I'm not marrying you."

"Me neither" she heard a voice say behind her. " I'd rather stop drinking." Caroline turned around to see her nightmare standing in front of her. Niklaus Mikaelson in all its glory.

" Don't let me interrupt folks, this is the most interesting conversation I heard since I heard Mary Kate Olsen tell she had lesbian dreams about Scarlett Johansson. I mean who could blame her, that girl is a tiger in bed. Now that would be an interesting threesome."

The mere sound of his voice made her want to gag. Especially when she remembered the first time she heard it more than ten years ago and how intoxicated she was with it, it was like the finest melody to her young ears and every time he turned to talk to her she would melt, especially since those moments were so rare off screen. There was something about him … Even though she was a famous actress/ millionaire and he was a wash out that Hollywood swallowed and spat out, she still felt like 17 around him.

" What the hell is he doing here?" she looked at Stefan in anger. I mean she knew the two of them were, let us say friends, but she never wanted to here about it …

" Please don't tell me he has a key?"

"Of course I do love. It's for our special rendezvous'". he smirked and gave Stefan a wink.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, something she loved doing in his presence.

" Please. Stefan has far better taste than to fall for the likes of you."

" No, I actually don't" Stefan finally said a word.

" I mean look at him. He's been blessed with the gift that he looks even better as age progress. Too bad he's straight. So I've given up barking at that tree."

Caroline refused to look at him, she knew damn well he was good looking and beyond that, but she wasn't falling for that again. She refused to look at him because she was afraid after all this time she would still blush. Yes, she was that stupid when it came to him. So she always played with the only weapon she had – snotty remarks and sarcasm, lots and lots of it.

"Well Stef hope dies last. Maybe he'll come around once he has his way fucking every woman in Hollywood." Caroline regretted it the very second it flew from her mouth. Damn it, it was like she had Turrets syndrome while she was around him. She didn't mean to say it, because now she was sure he'd in a very gentleman like kind of way mention that he, how to put it, fucked her too once.

" I'm shocked. Someone call the swear police. The goodie goodie too shoes Caroline Forbes actually knows the f word? Alert the media people. And don't you worry about my sex life sweetheart. I'd rather worry about yours … I mean here you were ready to marry a gay guy, it means sex is not all that important to you, right? Come, tell me, just between us girls, Tyler Lockwood was shit in bed right? Could he even get it up?"

Caroline's ears started to burn, she truly couldn't stand this pompous ass.

" I really hate you." she muttered through clenched teeth and run into the house. Stefan ran after her.

"Caroline … He's only kidding." was his lame attempt in justifying his friend.

"I can't believe you're friends with him. You're actually friends with that jerk? You know you don't have to take every stray dog home Stef."

" Caroline, stop it."

" I have no clue what happened between you two all those years ago, and you won't tell me … Fine, I can respect that but … Caroline, he's not all that bad."

" Oh noooo … He's a angel. A drugged drunk man's whore for an angel."

"First of all he hasn't been using drug for years, I swear. And he's not been with every girl in Hollywood; I mean you know better than anyone else that the tabloids live from exaggerating."

" Don't know and don't care … I just know I don't want to be near that man. Could you please just get my purse, I left in on the deck. I want to go home."

" Be a mature person and get it yourself." Stefan said and left her to stand there and sulk like a little child.

"Leaving so soon love? Please don't tell me my visit has upset you, I could never forgive myself for that. " he started picking on her even before she entered the deck.

"Please don't call me that." she said not even looking at him.

"Why not? Scooter enjoyed when Skip called her that, remember? Love? Btw. I remember reading somewhere she made it to the top 10 list of all time American favorite tv characters. Congrats to the old girl."

"Did you really hate that show so much or do you just like to shit on everything in your life?" she couldn't help but to ask.

" I didn't hate the show I just hated the character I played. The good old Skip, uptight little prick …"

This was so sad for Caroline. She loved the character of Skip, he was everything Klaus wasn't. Nice, loyal and madly in love with the character she played. She didn't always look like this. She was entering her teenage years when they started shooting and she felt all of those things young teenage girls feel. Not good enough and not pretty enough. Since her mother died when she was 5 she didn't have a mom to tell her how beautiful outside and inside she was, her father was always working, managing her career putting that first, and so she was left alone. She needed someone like Skip in her life, and all she got was Klaus. And since a fictional character couldn't break her heart, the boy playing him had to I guess.

" I don't think you hate Skip at all. I think you always wanted to be like him but fell so far short now you have to pretend to despise him."

" Oh, that's too much psychoanalytical shit, I'm not even nearly drunk enough to listen to that. Let's get on to more impending matters. Like, now that our Steffy has rejected you, who will be the next mister Caroline Forbes?"

"Aren't you sweet to worry about my little life when yours is such a screwed- up mess?" was the last thing she spat before finding her purse and getting the hell out of there, screaming to Stefan she'd call him later after he gets rid of the vermin infestering his beach house. And yes, she screamed it intentionally loud so he could hear her. Not that it would mean anything to him… Nothing ever did …

Once she was in her home she couldn't believe she let him provoke her like that. What was she? Twelve? She hadn't spoken to him in years, just a hello now and then when they bumped into each other in public where she had to be, let's say polite, but in private … She never wanted to be in private with him again. Because the fact of the matter was, his glare still made her blood boil and her spine turn into mush. She thought Tyler was the love of her life, and one Klaus Mikaelson was nothing compared to that but … Yes, it would be unreasonable to call him exactly nothing, although that's what she wanted to think of him … But no matter how she tried to erase it from her memory, one fact still stuck there, and nothing could change it, he was and always will be - her first …

* * *

**Thank you so much for the review and story alerts ... I'm having so much fun writing this, as I truly am a huge fan of Susan Elizabeth Phillips and Klaus and Caroline just match the characters in the book perfectly ... To answer your question, in the begining I will be holding close to the book, to see where it's heading, but with time I'm probably going to do some adjustments. I think I'll leave Klaus being a prick as he is, because I'm just having a lot of fun writing it, but Caroline will be even more sassier than the character in the book ... Well, I had lots of fun writing this, so I hope you'll have fun reading it, and let me know ... Please review if you have time to spare, it always makes me day ;)**


	3. Old friends and old wounds

**3. Old friends and old wounds**

Plan B of not being the world's most famous dumpee was in motion. Ok, Stefan was not so thrilled on marrying her and ok, maybe that was a bit of an over-stretch but she still needed to do something to show the world she was more than just someone's ex. She needed to go out, she needed to laugh, and at least pretend to have fun. She needed to pretend she still had a life. As so the plan began … She was sitting at the Ivy, a place swarming with every paparazzi on the face of the Earth. And she was waiting for her hot man to join her for lunch. She wanted pictures. Pictures of her laughing with him, holding his hand tenderly, and looking fabulous of course. She thought she got the fabulous part quite alright. She called Bonnie last night, since she was her fashion guru, and asked her what to wear. To look gorgeous, but not like she tried too much … A little black dress is always fashionable, even by day, if you match it with the right accessories, the legacy Bonnie swore on. She put her hair up and left a few waves to fall freely around her face. She hoped it would distract people from actually looking at her face and seeing how much weight she had lost. But oh well … That was in the past. Today was a new day and everything would be fine. As long as Stefan got here on time … Where the hell was he? They said 1. p.m. sharp. She wasn't one of those divas that always came fashionably late and thought for some stupid reason that was actually charming. She waved to that cute guy from Supernatural, God damn it she never could remember his name, and she continued waiting. And then her favorite song started buzzing. Oh no … This was never a good sign …

" Where the hell are you?" she said as quietly as she could, not wanting the whole Ivy to hear she was super upset with her best friend right now.

" I am sooo sooo sorry. You're going to hate me for the rest of your life but I swear it's not really my fault. Damn it, I should just quit …"

" What happened Stef?" Caroline asked sympathetically, not being able to be mad at him for more than a few seconds.

" That crazy ass of a director called 15 minutes ago and said he had some epiphany, I guess it came to him in a dream or some Hollywood shit like that, I have to come in pronto because he wants to shoot a scene with Annabelle and me. How much do you hate me?"

Caroline signed before answering. "You know I could never hate you so stop being silly, and go do your job, and kick ass in it as always. I'll just go home. Or maybe I'll hook up with that hot guy from Supernatural. You know, the one you like? He's here …"

" Jensen? Yeah, he's married …"

" Damn it, all the good ones are. I just can't catch a break today." Caroline had to joke on her expense, since it was obviously the only thing left on the agenda today.

" Don't go yet. I might have …" and then she heard some strange noise in the background and line died.

So she put her mobile phone back in the purse and was just about to leave and throw herself at the mercy of the paparazzi getting another super title: _"Caroline Forbes ditched by her date", _ when the atmosphere in the room somehow shifted. She turned towards the patio and her body froze instantly. Again? Twice in two days? What the hell was the universe doing mocking her this way? Heads turned like ferice wheels when he entered the room and went ... towards her table … He was dressed like a person not giving a damn about anything, but still managed to make every woman in the room want to take him into the bathroom in the back and well, you know … The stupid son of a bitch was also quite aware of that, in his Gucci jeans and faded black T-shirt that looked like it was a gazillion years old but still showed his body and his muscles very, very nicely. Caroline gulped and looked away, pretending to look for something in her purse hoping that once in his miserable life he would TAKE A HINT and leave her alone. But we're talking about Klaus Mikaleson, right? He could never take a hint if it meant missing on the opportunity to screw with someone. Especially her …

* * *

He went straight toward her and gave her a small peck on the lips. She was so surprised with this gesture she didn't really have time to push him off and tell him to go to hell. He'd love a scene like that.

Anyways it lasted only a second or less, but she could feel her lips burning like lava. And the paparazzi outside were burning as well. This will be the picture of the week, month even. Scotter and Skip reunion. Caroline and Klaus in the same room without daggers flying around, not yet, but they could be hopeful they would start to fly, and she could be hopeful one of them would fly and hit the spot where his heart was supposed to be.

" What the hell are you doing here?" she said clenching her teeth and trying to fake a smile.

" Stef called me and told me you might need some company."

"He could never do that to me …" she said looking at him with disgust, while he was looking at her with amusement.

"He's only looking out for his little princess. He felt bad for not making your little, how did he call it? A date? So he asked the most chivalrous guy he knows to take his place."

"What, he couldn't pick some homeless guy of the street and ask him to come? Because I'm sure they are more chivalrous than you. Chivalrous and Klaus Mikaelson should never even be in the same sentence. It should be forbidden by law. "

"Now, now love … Why always so defensive? Can't you just believe I'm here from the kindness of my heart?" he said and took her hand and started rubbing circles on her skin. Every nerve in her body felt awaken and she hated the heat she felt in her entire body by him just touching her hand. She hated his little games and how they made her feel, so she removed her hand from his and asked bluntly: "What do you want Klaus? What's in it for you?"

" Just a free lunch sweetheart. I'm starving. Another late night last nigh" he said and yawned.

" Those young Hollywood starlets are getting quite demanding. You wouldn't believe what one wanted me to do to her last night …"

" I don't care!" Caroline yelled and than remembered where they were and lowered her voice.

" Let's just order then, shall we?" " And get this over with." she mumbled to herself but he heard her and chuckled in amusement.

They sat in silence while he was actually enjoying his meal and she was just torturing her poor plate. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

" Well, it was a pleasure …" she said not even trying to conceal her sarcasm.

"but I really should go, you know some of us actually have obligations."

"What and no dessert together? You can't leave the Ivy without having a dessert. We could share one? One plate, two spoons, very cosy and romantic?" he was mocking her again.

" And prolong this farce any further? No thank you …"

"Easy love, you're losing your happy face."

" You're broke, aren't you?" she asked him while observing his angelic face as some like to call it, not her though, she knew the devil inside all two well.

"You finally spent all the money on drugs. Or gambled it away … Or have to pay alimony for all those illegitimate children … Of course no one will hire you since you're "so reliable" so you need the publicity to get back on your feet. My publicity … Am I right?" Caroline said in a smug voice finally being on to him.

But he wasn't paying her much attention as he was checking the dessert menu …

"How does a chocolate cake with a hot fudge sound? Enticing enough? Like something we would order as foreplay?"

"Don't even go there …" she said in a serious tone but her cheeks turned red at the very thought of having foreplay with him.

"Yes, so we will definitely have that then. Waiter, can we please get a chocolate cake with a hot fudge on top. Two spoons."

" You know, I really do hate you."

"Oh really?" he said finally intrigued with what she'd have to say.

"I hate you for ruining my childhood."

" You weren't exactly a child. 16 when the show started to shoot."

" I hate you for embarrassing me in front of anyone with your practical jokes."

"Yet you fell for them every single time." he said without the slightest regret in his voice.

" I hate you for all the hours I waited for you on set while you were doing God knows what."

" That was unprofessional, but why did you care? You had your nose buried in books anyways. So you can actually thank me for your education and for being such a smart-ass today."

" I won't thank you for anything. You cost me millions. Because of your sleazy behaviour she show got cancelled."

" What about the millions I cost myself?"

" Well that's my only retribution." she said in a smug voice not even pretending to smile and be happy anymore. She didn't care if anyone knew how much she despised this man over here. The same amount she once longed for him.

" Can I tell you now what I thought of you?"

Wow, that wasn't something she was expecting but whatever, nothing coming from him could hurt her … Not anymore … She wasn't a stupid 16-year old girl with a crush anymore. And he meant nothing to her.

" You were a stuck up little angel, the little sweetheart everyone adored and pampered. Whenever something wasn't going your way you ran to your daddy and made he made sure his little princess got everything she wanted.

" That's not true." she said very silently.

" And you were a crappy actress. Never wanting to improvise, always sticking to the script. It was horrible."

"You asshole only wanted to improvise because you could never learn you lines."

" And of course then there was the trashing in the paper. Not very angelic of you, was it now?"

" I never said anything bad about you until the sex tape."

" Pff. Some sex tape, I had my clothes on."

" But she didn't …"

" Well, well, well … And they say nothing interesting ever happens in Hollywood anymore."

Caroline and Klaus were so preoccupied they hadn't even noticed a gorgeous woman approaching their table. Meredith Fell, barely 30, and already a powerful studio executive.

Klaus got up and flashed her with his biggest smile. " Meredith, every year that passes you're more and more gorgeous. Hope you had a nice lunch."

" It was fine, thank you. I can't believe you two are sitting at the same table. Tell me, where have you hid the weapons?"

" I wanted to bring mine but the purse was too small." Caroline said in her Scooter voice.

" Water under the bridge Meredith. We made peace a long time ago." Klaus said lying through his teeth. Caroline wondered why. Now she was more sure then ever he was after something.

" Ok, then they care of Care for me. She's one of the rare nice ones in this town. See you later dear." she said to Caroline and leaned it to kiss her on the cheek.

And now for the first time Klaus was the one completely awestruck.

"Since when are you friends with Meredith Fell?" he said while still looking after the tall brown- haired woman leaving the Ivy.

"None of your business. Like anything concerning me and my life. Bye Klaus."

She took her things and went towards the exit. Not knowing his was right behind her.

But once she opened the door of the Ivy it was back to the mad world again.

" Caroline, Caroline … Why are you and Klaus having lunch together? Don't you hate each other? Is he your new boyfriend? A rebound guy?" they were shouting from all sides.

" It's just old friends having lunch together. Don't make anything out of it." Klaus said adding fuel to the fire.

" Does Tyler know you're seeing Klaus now? What does he think? Will you be working on a baby anytime soon?"

Usually the mention of a baby would make her sad, but thinking of having a baby with Klaus just made her laugh, he wasn't exactly a paternal type. Although a small voice in the back of her mind had to admit it would probably be one good-looking baby.

" Will there be a Scoot and Skip reunion coming up? Did you get any scripts? We saw you talking to Meredith Fell …"

" Now, now guys … You'll know everything you need to know in due time. If … There would be another film or something like that, you'll be the first one to know."

Caroline gave him a look that could demolish 10-storey buildings. He was just making this reunion thing up to wound everyone up. She haaated him … She wanted to scream how much she hated him, but she had to admit … That hour in the Ivy with him made her completely forget about Tyler, Hayley, the baby or her current messed up existence. But as she looked at him chatting with the paps like they were BFF's she knew she had to get away from him, as far and as fast as possible. Old wounds are better left untouched …

* * *

**Since I'm still not working I have plenty of time to write, so the updates are pretty quick, but when I start in a week or so I'll have to focus on that as well, but for now I hope you're enjoying this ... One big thanx for everyone reading this story, reviews would be nice also, just so I could know some of your thoughts about it ... Love you :))) **


	4. End of the age of innocence

**4. End of the age of innocence**

A few days have past and the hype has died down, well at least a bit. Let's put it in numbers shall we, her and Klaus, and her and Tyler, and her and Tyler and Hayley weren't on every second's channel anymore, now they were on approximately every fourth one. But still … It pained her to admit it, but she was, let's call it happier, hearing about her hot romance with Klaus than about Tyler and Hayley saving orphans in some third world country while picking out baby names. Of course she felt disgusted that she was even connected with that lowlife but in moments like these, one can not exactly be picky. So it was Saturday morning and she was enjoying herself by doing nothing. She just got up and was about to make some coffee when her phone started buzzing. The name on the screenplay made her smile instantly.

" So, now that we've become a famous journalist following big stories around the world we forgot our friends, did we now?"

" You know I was just using you to get ahead in my career. It's never bad to be friends with celebrities."

" I figured as much. So, what is Lexi up to?"

" Lexi is in … wait for it … LA … and she is waiting for your scrawny little ass to come to Canyon Road and join her in a little jogging session."

" Omg, you're in LA? When the hell did you get back, and why didn't you call me?"

"Ease the nerves babe; I just got back late last night. And I didn't want to bother you with all the hot sex you must be having with a certain Klaus Mikaelson."

" Lexi … You know that could never ever be true."

"Excuse me, I know nothing … So get your ass here and tell me everything. Now."

So Caroline had no choice but to put some leggings and an old t-shirt on, and get ready for some jogging. To be honest, she could use the workout, not because of her figure but because of her health, she has been neglecting it lately. Lexi was a sport freak, but it unfortunately never really rubbed on Caroline, she was always more of a yoga/dance person. Luckily the Canyon was only a fifteen minute drive from her home and it was too early so she didn't really have to be afraid of bumping into anyone, and paparazzi were still sleeping after an exhausting Friday night and morning following the new kids in town getting wasted and causing mayhem. When she got to the Canyon she saw Lexie's car but Lexi herself was nowhere in sight. And then she saw two people approaching her. And she instantly started screaming like a little girl.

"Booonie!" she didn't stop screaming her name while jumping up and down and hugging her best friend. She missed her so much.

"I found this one on the road and decided she could tag along for the ride."

"So the two of you planned this all along? How long have you been in town?" Caroline looked at Bonnie pretending she was mad.

"Actually I came with Lexi last night. We met in, you wouldn't believe, London of all places. And since Jeremy had only two more cities to tour before coming back to the US and I was kind of getting sick of all the travelling I decided to, like Lexi put it, tag along."

"Well I'm glad you did. I'm so glad you're here. The both of you. We can catch up a bit before you run of into the big world again." Caroline said with sad puppy eyes.

" O hush you, like you don't go to different parts of the world when you shoot. You're just bored because you have nothing to do at the moment, or to be honest, refuse to do anything." Lexi was blunt as always.

" Lexi …" Bonnie gave her the look and Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

" No, Bonnie, let her. I'm so glad you're here, I'm sick of people treating me like I might break any second. No one died, I just, lost a husband."

" See? I told you she was getting over it. Does the dashing Klaus have anything to do with it?"

" Let's just run shall we?" Caroline said trying not to talk about Klaus with her best friends, although they were insanely close, when it came to that man, she just couldn't share with anyone what exactly happened between them. She just felt too embarrassed.

" Fine, fine, but you're not getting off that easily missy. If you're having hot, over the roof, do me in every room in the house and some more sex with the baddest boy in town I want to here everything about it, aaall the glory details. And then some …" Lexi wasn't backing down.

"Seriously Lexi? How desperate are you? Get your own sex life." Bonnie was teasing her.

" Well excuse me if I'm not getting laid every night by the rock God himself like some of us …"

Bonnie blushed at first, but then Caroline saw the proud look on her face. Jeremy Gilbert has grown from a small town boy and a teen celebrity into a real A list musician and as Lexi nicely put it, a rock God. A rock God that had eyes for only one girl, his high school sweetheart Bonnie. Luckily Bonnie was one of those smart and strong women that were very much aware of that so jealousy was never an issue in their marriage no matter how many groupies made a pass at him on a daily basis. Caroline loved Bonnie to death but she had to admit she was sometimes a bit jealous of her. Bonnie was so confident and she never felt not good enough around Jeremy, as much as she loved Tyler, and at a certain point believed he loved her as well, she always felt she had to prove she was good enough for the big action star. To him, to the public, and to herself … So she promised herself, if she would ever do such a foolish thing like to fall in love again, it would be for someone she could 100 percent be herself with. Like that would ever happen … At this point she couldn't even think about it yet. Maybe one day … But not now …

" Nice move Bonnie, trying to talk about your sex life in order to forget Caroline's. But it won't work on me … I'm a journalist, remember? My job is to dig below the surface."

" True, but I think Caroline has had enough of journalists for a lifetime, she needs a friend. She'll tell us if there's something happening. Riiight?" Bonnie gave her a curious look alright.

"You guys, for the laast time, there is absolutely nothing happening between Klaus and I."

"So why did you even have lunch with him? I thought you hated his guts, you don't even ever want to talk about him when we gossip about his trashy lifestyle."

"Because I'm not interested in his trashy lifestyle …" Caroline said, and sat to rest a bit. The girls sat next to her. They were just sitting there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the view and catching their breath. Blabbering and running at the same time is never a good idea, especially if you're so out of shape as she was. She laid on the ground and closed her eyes trying to block all of her thoughts. It was a nice day, the Sun was just beginning to shine, she had her two friends with her, and there was no reason why she couldn't block all the thoughts about Tyler, and about Klaus. Except … Her sometimes truly pesky friends didn't let her …

"What happened all of those years ago Care?" Bonnie asked her for the millionth time, and for the millionth time Caroline couldn't tell her. She just couldn't get it out of her mouth and over her lips.

"Seriously Bonnie? Why do you always have to look for things that don't exist? I told you a gazillion times that nothing ever really happened. I was young and stupid and had a crush on him, and he didn't feel the same about me. He thought I was a boring little pest and didn't even like being in the same room with me. It bruised my ego, that's all. End of story."

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. But in reality, it wasn't the end of the story, it was just the beginning …

* * *

_It all started when she was sixteen years old and got the role that every young actress in Hollywood wanted. It was a new upcoming sitcom that was rumoured to be the next American favourite show. She was playing the role of Scooter Brown an orphan girl that falls in love with Skip, the youngest son of the Dover's, the family on which farm she was hiding after she escaped the orphanage. The role of Skip was given to an 18 year old British heartthrob Niklaus Mikaelson. He won over all of them American boys because there was just something about him everyone wanted a peace of, he was to be the new James Dean and Tom Cruise, in the early days, all wrapped up in one. The world was to fall for his blue eyes, the tabloids screamed when he got the part. And so did her heart when she first met him. His beauty left her completely dumbstruck; she was smitten like never before. Well, she was too busy playing every child role there was in Hollywood since the age of 8 to pay much attention to boys anyways. She had gone out on a few dates before, mostly arranged by her father, public dates with other teenage stars but she was held on a very short leash so she never before formed an actual crush. Until she met the unnerving eyes of one Niklaus Mikaleson, called Klaus. Unfortunately Klaus wasn't so smitten with her. He ignored her entire first season; unless they were actually filming he barely spoke a word to her. She had her big blue eyes and cute blonde hair even then, but she knew to him she was just a skinny kid. But despite of knowing that, she just couldn't shake her crush. She did all the wrong things, just didn't know it back then. She laughed too loud to get his attention, she bought him presents, tried to talk to him about the latest CD's or that new actor that was hitting it big in Hollywood, she just did everything to make him like her. But when the camera's stopped rolling she might have been very well as invisible to him. She turned seventeen when the second season began filming and nothing has changed much between the two, Skip and Scooter were getting closer and closer, becoming one of America's sweetest couples but Caroline and Klaus were as far as ever. And Caroline just couldn't take it anymore, she needed to show him she wasn't a kid anymore and that she could be cool and relaxed and carefree as him. Sure even then the rumours started buzzing he was drinking and driving, doing drugs and God knows what and God knows who, but his managers somehow managed to keep it under wraps, the show was just too precious to taint it in any way, it was brining in the big bucks at the time. So she never actually believed the rumours, she thought they were just jealous exaggerations and she was determined more than ever to catch his eye. _

_One weekend she overheard a friend of his from set mentioning he was throwing a party at a rented yacht in the harbour. Of course she wasn't invited but … A miracle happened, at least she thought it was a miracle back then, her father was called for a business meeting in New York, and she was left alone. Her father knew she wasn't a party person and trusted her. But that night she decided to crash Klaus's party and show him that she could be a party person. She wanted to look older and wiser. So she wore a tight black dress that rode up her thighs and higher heels than she had ever worn before. When she stepped on the boat she saw gorgeous 20 girls in only bikinis but she decided not to feel self- conscious that night. It was her big night and she looked good, she had to. And then after a half an hour he emerged from the cabin below. He had a hot redhead in his one arm and a drink in the other, while a cigarette was dangling from his mouth. She should have been repulsed by that scene but strangely she wanted him more than ever. She wanted him so much it was actually causing her physical pain, or at least that is what her stupid young heart perceived it to be. As the night progressed the party became wilder and wilder. Girls started taking their tops off, making out with each other while the boys were cheering and throwing obscene amounts of liquor inside of themselves. She went into the salon, stupidly she had such high hopes about that night but Klaus didn't even look at her. Then suddenly the door opened and Klaus came down the stairs. _

"_Great party."_

"_A party you weren't invited to …" he said uninterested. _

" _Well, decided to come anyway."_

"_So what, your daddy is out of town?"_

" _I don't do everything he tells me to." She said trying to sound confident. _

"_Really? Not how it looks to me …" he replied poring himself a millionth drink that night. _

"_You don't know me as well as you think you do." she said going on with her little confident Caroline, trying to tease him, to get a reaction, to finally make him pay some attention to her._

" _Oh really? I bet you're still a virgin." he said without even blinking._

" _Please, I'm seventeen and a half." she said while she could only hope he didn't hear her heart pounding as crazy and discover her little lie. _

_He started laughing and just said: " If you say so princess…"_

" _He was an older man, and … I don't have to be telling you this … It's none of your business who I sleep with." she said while shaking, stupidly hoping he'd say it was his business because he was secretly in love with her as well, and that he didn't want her to sleep with anyone else but him. Stupid, stupid girl … _

" _Ok, let's go then …"_

" _Go where?" she asked innocently. _

" _In there …" he showed the door to one of the cabins. _

_She looked at him in surprise: " I, I …"_

" _Nah, forget it …" he said shrugging it off like she was some annoying fly he was trying to get rid off. Back then she didn't realize that was exactly what she was to him. _

"_No, no … I'll go." She blurted out without thinking. _

_She was scared shitless, but this is what she wanted more than anything in the world, him, right? _

_Soon as the entered the cabin he violently pressed her against the wall. He kissed her with the same violence, and she was trying to mistake it for passion, knowing all along this felt so wrong, while she was tasting the smoke and the booze from his mouth. Still she gave the kiss all that she got. He took hold of her dress and pushed it up. She was now standing in front of him in only her black panties and a matching bra, she did come prepared although she in her wildest dreams didn't think this would be happening so soon. He pushed her onto the bed and started unzipping his pants. He was going too fast for her; she wanted to tell him to slow down, but couldn't find the words, she didn't want him to think she really was a stupid little girl, a virgin. If it was anyone else she would have pushed him away but this was Klaus, the guy she was dreaming about for the last year and a half. Before she could count to two he zipped his fingers under her panties and got rid of them. She felt so vulnerable and well, naked, but she was still hoping he'd show some sign of gentleness, some sign he did care for her at least a bit, just a tiny fragment of how she felt for him._

_Instead he just said: "Lie down." and she stupidly did what he asked of her. _

_He opened the night stand near the bed and pulled out a condom. This was actually going to happen, she just realized that, and was about to say she didn't want it, not like this but … Then everything he ever said about her would be true and she still, after everything, didn't want to lose him. Like she ever had him in the first place, what a joke she was. _

_He hooked his hand under her knees, splayed her legs and stepped between them. His vision was blurry, like he was there but not really there. His fingers dug into her bottom as he positioned himself and entered her. She felt a sting of pain and winced trying not to scream, hoping it would past soon. He ground into her. Again and again. She looked at the ceiling all that time trying not to cry. Biting her lip, trying to keep the tears away. Finally, he began to shudder. Just moments later he pulled out and rolled off of her. He got up and started getting dressed, while she was laying there like a hopeless fool. He didn't even look at her when he got up and said: "Later" before slamming the door and going back to the party. Shame spread all over her body as she was gathering her clothes and getting dresses, she realized that up until that night she knew nothing about people and real life. She didn't cry though, she had to give herself credit for that. She decided as long as she will live and breathe there will not be one single tear shed from her eyes for that bastard. _

_From that moment on all of her love for him was replaced with hatred. They kept filming together for two more seasons, before the sex tape incident accrued and tipped over an already very full glass of Klaus shit the studio was enduring, but she never spoke to him off screen again. Luckily, he pretended that night never happened as well. Honestly she didn't even know if he remembered who he was with or doing anything at all, it or if he was too drunk or high to remember. But with the slamming of that door in that cabin on that yacht her childhood was officially over. And although a lot of time has passed, and although a very big part of it was her fault as well, she never truly forgave him for that …_

* * *

**So, here's the next chapter ... Now you'll finally know what happened in the past, but don't hate Klaus too much just yet, remember he's not the same person anymore, and I'm sure he'll make it up to her somehow ;). I hope you enjoy this ... Thank you so much for all your reviews and support ... I'm going through a rough patch in my life at the moment so your reviews truly are a ray of sunshine in my days, so thank you once more and don't forget to review ;) ... **


	5. Viva Las Vegas

**5. Viva Las Vegas**

Caroline Forbes stepped out of the limo onto the red carpet. She tried to look up and look confident as she was posing for the photographers. It was all part of the job, she was repeating to herself. She twisted and turned like a puppet on a string so that the photographers could shoot her in every possible angle. And although she knew they would probably pick the worst photograph and write something nasty she actually felt good about herself. She was enjoying in the fact that last week she had Bonnie all to herself. And the brilliant Bonnie helped her pick out this fabulous red McQueen gown that showed just enough skin to be sexy, but no too vulgar. She put her hair into a slick ponytail, and wore her favourite diamond earrings, the ones her father bought her for her 20-ith birthday. She looked alright. She hoped alright enough for the nation to stop having a pity party over her.

" But do I look as hot and as perfect as Hayley?" a horrible voice started humming in her ear.

" No, stop it", she said to herself, she hated being the insecure, neurotic Caroline. She had so many things to be grateful for, her wonderful friends, although she was a bit pissed Bonnie stood her up tonight, but Jeremy got back from Europe yesterday and she knew the love birds wanted some privacy. Truth to be told she didn't want to go to this benefit either. Strolling down the red carpet was never her thing, but she bought the tickets for it months ago and she HAD to attend, or so her father claimed.

" I seriously don't understand why I have to go." she said to him.

" I already paid for the tickets, and I'll donate money anyways. So why do I have to show up?"

"Because your appearance is expected Caroline. Stop hiding …"

" I'm not hiding, I would just rather spent my night sitting in front of the tv and pigging out than having to doll up, wear a tight dress and socialize with people I don't like."

"Well that's life for you … We don't always get to do what we want." he said with a strict tone in his voice.

God, sometimes she just wanted scream how much she just needed a father, and not a manager.

"Your film will be released in two months or so and you need this …"

"Please, like they'll ever ask me about my projects … They'll just ask me about Tyler and Hayley, and …" she wanted to say Klaus but stopped in time.

Her father despised Klaus even more than her. He wasn't stupid, although he never mentioned a word about it to her, he knew about her stupid crush, and he knew he was trouble, so he did everything possible to keep her away. Luckily as already mentioned Klaus never paid any attention to her anyways so his job wasn't very demanding. So you can safely assume he went ballistic when he saw their pictures in the press. Right away demanded an explanation why was she even seen with him and started giving her the speech how that is not good publicity for her. She sometimes felt like a 15 year old around him when he started to talk to her like that, and hated him for it. Not her manager, but she hated her father. Too bad those two were so intertwined she couldn't tell anymore which one was which. So this was pretty much the only reason why she finally agreed to come here tonight. To get him off her back.

So she posed some more on the Red Carpet while the light of Vegas were shining on her, and while the reporters were asking questions like: "No one at your arm tonight? Where is Klaus? Is there something going on there? Is there Caroline? Reunion in more than one sense?"

She was just smiling mysteriously and not answering any questions. God, at least she hoped it was mysterious smiling and not just dumb. That's why she disliked those things … Too much stress, she used to handle it without a glitch, but she had to admit to herself, Tyler was always the one in the centre of attention on the red carpet, and she was kind of always ducking behind him. No one to duck behind now, she thought, while entering the restaurant where the benefit was taking place. And a thought of Klaus suddenly crept its way inside her brain. The way he handled the paparazzi more than a week ago. He was a natural at it; although he was a dirty bum, he was still as charming as hell. She wondered where was he now … No, wait, what?

Why would she be wondering that? She didn't give a shit about him and his whereabouts … She was obviously just lacking some food, so she sat at her table and waited for the dinner to be served. She was making polite small talk to everyone but she didn't see anyone she'd particularly want to hold a conversation with. Everyone just wanted to know if she was ok, the poor thing being screwed over like that, and it made her so sick she couldn't even eat properly. She needed a drink, so she headed to the bar.

" Omg, Caroline, is that you?" she heard a familiar voice behind her but she just couldn't place to whom it belonged to.

She turned around and saw a petite yet gorgeous black- haired girl standing in front of her.

"Anna?" she asked hoping she got it right. It's been so long …

"Yeah, it's me. Come here you." She said and the two women hugged.

"My God how long has it been? Five years? Or six?"

" If not more … Right after the show got cancelled I went to Europe to work as a photo model. I lived in London, then Paris, short time in Madrid and Milan … I didn't visit the US much, maybe once or twice a year. But I'm back for good now." Anna said and flashed her with a big rock.

" Omg, congratulations. I had no idea."

"Well no … He's not a celebrity … Just a normal guy so … We try to keep our lives out of the press."

"Lucky you." Caroline said with a sigh.

" Oh yeah …" Anna said and looked down feeling a bit embarrassed.

" I read, I'm, a … Sorry about your marriage and all."

"Don't mention it. Please, don't …"

"You're right. Let us not talk about glum subjects. Hey, you want to get out of here and have a decent drink with me? This is totally not my scene, just had to make an appearance since I'm "the face" of one of the sponsors of this shindig."

" So much, let's get out of here, a decent drink always sounds like a good plan."

"Great, let's get our coats and go, we have a lot of catching up to do."

" So where do you want to go?" Anna asked.

"Well I'm staying at The Palazzo so we could go to a bar there; it's only a few blocks away and we'll have our privacy since the press are not allowed inside."

"Awesome, let's go then."

So they sat at the bar and ordered a couple of Cosmopolitan's. Anna told her all about her international career and how she met her hubby, a chef from France, while Caroline remained pretty secretive. Yes, she did tell her about Tyler and how they met, fell in love, and got married, but she didn't go into detail. She also spoke of her career, trying to hide the fact she wasn't too happy being known as only queen of romantic comedy these days, and of course Scooter Brown, a character she apparently just couldn't get away from.

" What about Klaus and you?" Anna suddenly asked.

" What about us?" Caroline said showing more interest to her second cocktail than to Anna's question.

" Oh please, don't give me that, "what about us" bull. You can sell it to someone who wasn't there Care, not to me. I was there from the very started, playing Skip's younger sister. I know you were head over heals for him."

"That was million years ago." Caroline said and looked away.

" Did, did everyone know?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

" Pretty much." Anna said without blinking, like it wasn't a big deal at all she was making a fool out of herself for some asshole that didn't care for anyone but himself. And that did not change, Caroline thought bitterly.

But Anna noticed Caroline's expression so she toned it down a bit.

" Hey, but it's not a big deal. We all had are foolish crushes. Unless yours is more than a crush these days? I always thought you had incredible chemistry on screen. Always wondered if there was something there …"

" No, no and noooo … I wouldn't be with the likes of Niklaus Mikaelson even if he was the last man standing."

" Wow, someone's being pretty feisty about it … Maybe that's …" Anna stopped in the middle of sentence and looked dumbstruck.

" Speak of the devil. Don't look now but the devil is here. Unbelievable …"

But Caroline couldn't help but to turn her head, and see Klaus entering the bar. Alone, surprisingly enough. God, she hoped he wouldn't spot them but knew the chances of that were pretty slim.

" Annie!" he screamed across the room and started approaching him. Him and Anna hugged and kissed, while he was completely ignoring her. And she saw Anna checking them out thoroughly, waiting for a reaction, but Caroline was also playing the ignoring game.

"I haven't seen you in ages. You look soo good, not little Tony anymore I see." Klaus told her and winked and Caroline felt a sting of jealously creeping down her spine. It was ridiculous, but she hated how Klaus was even semi- nice to everyone else on the set all those years ago, but to her he always was, well, you know the story …

"She's married … And so out of your league …" she finally spoke.

"Well, congratulations on getting hitched. I personally don't believe in marriage, but he's one lucky fellow."

"Like anyone would even let you get married and let alone marry you." Caroline mumbled under her breath but he caught that and finally acknowledged her presence.

"Giving marriage tips are we Miss Forbes?" he said ironically hitting her where it hurt the most. Anna was very much amused with this. It was like the good all times all over again, well to some … And then Anna opened up her purse and took out her Iphone. "

I'm sorry you guys, but we'll have to shorten this little reunion, hubby's texting and waiting for me. It was very nice to see you, and Care you have my number, call me when you have time and we'll to this again. She leaned in it to kiss her, and than she leaned to kiss Klaus while she whispered: "Go easy on her. Don't always have to prove you're the alpha of asses." And left before either of them had to chance to say something to that. And so they were left alone, again …

Right after she left Caroline turned to Klaus and gave him an angry look.

"Are you stalking me now or something?"

"Wow, someone has a high opinion about herself." He sat next to her and ordered scotch.

"Well I doubt it's an accident we'd just bump into each other in Vegas of all places. In this hotel of all places …"

"Well it is, I was at a corporate shindig. I got 30 000 bucks just to spend an hour with some suits."

" And you're pathetic enough to admit it."

" Hey, a job is a job …"

"And someone has to pay the dealer …" she wasn't even trying to hide her disgust towards him.

" I'd say it was a pleasure, but we both know I wouldn't mean it, so …" She took her purse and went towards the elevators. They were attracting enough attention as it was. She could notice that every head in the bar turned towards them, she even thought she heard snapshots from a mobile phone being taken. She had to get out of there and to her hotel room, where she wouldn't be bothered, not by him or anyone. She really didn't expect of him to follow her, but right before she could turn around he was in the elevator with her.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

" I'm bored."

" And? How is that my problem? I'm not your entertainment." Caroline yelled at him annoyed.

" I'm sure there are plenty of desperate women in this town that would lower there standards and have there way with you. Maybe you should go back to that corporate thing of yours, I'm sure plenty of women there would even pay, and we all know you're short on cash so it would be a win- win. "She was throwing all of her most poisonous darts just trying to build as tall as wall as she could around herself to keep him away. He said nothing and just pressed the button for the last floor, the royal suite.

" So I was right, you are going to some mogul's wife room."

" Want to tag along? Imagine how much money I would earn for brining you for a threesome, I'll even give you, let's say 30 percent?"

" Aww, always a gentleman Klaus. But unlike you I'm still filthy rich, and don't have to sell myself."

" Oh really? I saw you in the remake of Dangerous Liaisons. If that wasn't a sell out …"

That shut her up instantly, because he was actually right. She tried to tell her father that movie was just wrong for her from the very start but he refused to listen. And although her remark about being filthy rich was true, her box office flops did start to have an effect on her.

Maybe not financially, but mentally and emotionally. Her heart just wasn't in acting anymore.

" The costumes in that movie were just … " he started laughing and she wanted to put her hands around his neck and just … choke him to death …

"They should have focused on your legs not your bust."

"Could you just refrain from commenting my look, nobody cares what you think." she said while her heart was pounding like crazy, she hated to admit it to herself, but she still cared.

" So I can't even say that you look really nice tonight? Because you do … Bonnie's doing?"

" Jeremy and I go way back …" he added explaining why he knew more about her life than she wanted him to.

They finally reached the final floor and she could finally say bye bye to him and return to her own floor just two storey's down. But before she could grasp what was happening her took her hand and pulled her out.

" What the hell are you doing? Leave me alone …" she said and ripped her hand out his again feeling that strange fire burning through her veins.

" Oh come on. For once don't be such a bore. There's a party going on here."

" Not interested …"

"You know what Caroline Forbes, you're all shine on the outside but there's no treat on the inside. Do you even remember to take your clothes off during sex?"

" Fuck you." she just greeted through her teeth and opened the door of the first suit to see the place swarming with people drinking and dancing and making out and … There were basketball players, rap stars in the raising and starlets of all hair and age. Well, you get the picture. But she stepped inside just to get away from him.

" It's Scooter everyone." Someone screamed.

" I loved you so much. I practically grew up watching the show. Come have drinks with us." And so she did, and she was actually having a semi-decent time before he again turned next to her.

"Found someone desperate enough yet?" she said although she was very much aware 90 percent of women in that room would give their left kidney to be with him. Luckily she was falling in the category of the other ten called: "not a chance in hell".

" Nah, I just thought of using you instead."

" Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that? Giving me a fast lobotomy?"

" Well, I am the keeper of your dirty little secret, on the search for the new mister Forbes and all … "

"So what, you'll blackmail me to sleep with you?" she said and started laughing, but something twisted inside of her stomach. Just a small part of her was curious how would it feel, the second time around. Ok, maybe it was more than just a small part, as she was standing this close to him and she could feel his scent. But she would never ever actually do something about it, it would be a mistake not worth making twice, the first time around was heartbreaking enough.

" Nah, I'm just messing with you, you're just uptight for me anyway."

"And you're too unattractive for me." like he'd ever believe that, but as the night was progressing she was tiered and her poisonous darts were losing its poison.

"Let's toast to that then" Klaus said and took two drinks from a blonde that was trying to get his attention for ages now. She looked so disappointed that Caroline would have felt sorry for her if she wasn't so pushy. She should have said no, she didn't feel like drinking anymore, but one more drink wouldn't kill her, after this one she was definitely going back to her room and leaving Klaus to do whatever with whomever.

"To us, never happening." he said and touched her martini glass.

" Hear hear to that." she sipped her martini, that felt oddly strong but kind of nice.

What was she saying again? Oh yes, she wanted to go to her room. But as the time passed the room started turning more and more, and she wasn't going anywhere. And then there was Klaus, standing next to her, looking so hot, with his boyish grin and those dimples, she suddenly felt the urge to touch his dimples. She suddenly had the urge to touch him, everywhere she could get her hands on … He approached her and she hugged him and whispered in his ear: "I don't hate you anymore."

He hugged her tighter and started doing circles on her back; she almost melted then and there.

" I don't hate you either." He repeated her words while nibbling on her earlobe.

And then for no apparent reason he pulled back and went in the direction of the blonde from earlier, he seemed angry and she didn't understand way, everything was sooo peeerfect tonight she could just sing and dance, and sing … Hey, maybe she could … She was just about to climb on top of the bar and start singing when someone yanked her away. It was Klaus of course. And for once she was happy it was him, she wanted to be near him, he wanted for him to take her to his or her room, it didn't matter really, and make love to her till morning. No … She didn't want him to make love to her, no love, she wanted sex. Hot, steamy, animalistic, don't care about your name the next morning sex… She was just about to say that to him when he beat her to it and said:"We need to get out of here and now." he said it in a serious tone, but his eyes were still blurry as hell. His gorgeous blue eyes … His eyes … It was the last thing she remembered before waking up the next morning …

* * *

**First of all, a biiiig biiig shout out to all of you, I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH ... Seriously you've been the best with your reviews and kind words. I'm am beyond happy so many people are starting to like this ... **

**So ... This is a fun chapter, or at least I hope it is ... Klaus and Caroline are still at it, playing their little roles, but the stakes will be risen higher than they might expect ;) ... I'll try to update as soon as possible, but can't promise anything since their is a chance sth. big might me happening in my own life. Anyways THANK YOU once more and pretty please review to keep me this haaapy ;)**


	6. The morning after

**The morning after**

She could barely open her eyes the next morning. They felt so heavy and swollen, could eyes even feel swollen? But that was nothing in comparison to her mouth … She felt like she swallowed some battery acid, and it was now successfully burning a hole in her stomach. What the hell happened last night? She was hangover before, despite of what Klaus might think, she wasn't that much of a goody too shoes, but she has never in her life felt like this. Like life itself was drained out of her. Once more, what the hell happened last night? Even when she had the worst hangover in her life, that one time when she went to Mexico with Katherine and they were generously accepting tequila's the locals were buying them, she remembered some parts of the evening, bits and pieces, but last night … Blank … She took a deep breath and tried to think of at least something, but as she was taking a deep breath and trying to focus her mind something shifted next to her, and she had to bite her lip not to scream in surprise. She was, she was … not alone in her bed … She saw a man's thigh appear under the sheet, but everything else was pretty much covered. The sheet was pulled over his head. Had she slept with someone last night? She slowly looked under her sheet and yeah, realized she was naked, so … Yeah … Fuck … She slowly put herself back into horizontal position trying not to wake that someone lying next to her. She closed her eyes once more and tried to focus once more, but her head was throbbing and throwing imaginary daggers at her poor abused brain. She had to get up, she had to get out of there and get some clothes on for Pete's sake. She again as slowly and as quietly as possible wrapped the sheet around her and almost ran towards the bathroom. Luckily whoever was in her bed was still sleeping as a log. Who was in her bed? She closed the door of the bathroom, and sat on the edge of the jacuzzi clutching the sheet around her body. Like that could help her now …

" Think Caroline, think. What is the last thing you remember from last night?" she was mentally scolding herself.

She was in a bar drinking with Anna. Then Klaus appeared and dragged her to that party on the last floor. She was flirting with that cute football quarterback. Tom was it? Could that be him in her hotel room? Well he wasn't exactly her type, but she could have gone much worse. Well, at least now Tyler wasn't the last guy she'd ever slept with, even if she did not remember the action itself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad … Maybe he'd wake up and apologise for the drunken night and ask her to go to breakfast with him. Maybe they'll realize they have much in common actually. And they'll start seeing each other on a regular basis. She'll go to his football games, and he'll go to her movie premiers. And soon people won't think of Caroline and Tyler, but Caroline and her new fiancée.

"No, stop it Caroline. That is not happening. But what is happening is you taking your stupid hangover ass out of the bathroom and facing the man in your bed." It just had to be done.

After some self reassuring she finally did it. She stepped outside and looked towards the bed. But there was nothing there, except a couple of ruffled sheets. I guess the Gods did love her today; he probably sneaked out of her room while she was hiding in the bathroom. Good boy, this was perfect. She almost did one of her happy dances but her head still hurt too much for that … But as it turned out she thanked the Gods just a little bit too early …

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa …" she screamed her lungs out when Klaus walked in from the improvised living room in her suite wearing nothing but a black, well it wasn't a thong, but they were a very revealing boxers. Revealing his morning pride and joy. She started hyperventilating: " What, whaat are you doing here?" she asked although she already knew the answer to that question. It wasn't Tom she hooked up with, it was, it was … him of all people …

"Could you reduce shouting to the minimum before the hotel security gets here? Jesus, I didn't even have my coffee yet." he seemed calm as ever.

And then she remembered the last detail that she actually did remember about last night, having drinks with Klaus. Having drinks with him that had a strange taste …

She took the pillow from the bed and threw at him as hard as she could, and since she was super pissed it was hard even for a girl like her.

He just brushed it off and said. "What was that for?"

"You drugged me!" he screamed at him finally putting some pieces of the puzzle together.

"Please, if I was to drug someone, why the hell would I want to drug you?" he said not hiding his disinterest in her.

" But you are right. We were drugged."

" We? Who would do that?"

" That blonde chick from the party that looked like Pamela Anderson."

" But …" Caroline was still confused.

" Why would she want to drug me?"

" She wasn't … She was trying to drug me and herself, but I took the drink from her hand and gave it to you …"

"You know what, I don't believe you. Why would she want to drug herself?"

"Don't live in such a bubble Caroline, some people get a kick out of it."

Oh yeah, Caroline had forgotten he was very much familiar with the world of drugs, or any other vice you could think of.

" If you knew those drinks were drugged why didn't you stop her?"

" I didn't know, not until we drank them, and I looked at you, and you didn't seem completely repulsive to me."

"Oh, gentleman as ever." She was about to say something else when she heard a knocking on the door that scared the shit out of her.

"Room service."

She quickly turned to him and said: " Go to the living room and stay there."

" Stop telling me what to do." Klaus was losing his patience.

" The tabloids have informants everywhere, so I'll ask you nicely one more time. Please go into the living room, you dick."

He finally did as he was told, and she put her robe on and opened the door, luckily it was only her complementary breakfast. After the service left she closed the door and leaned her head against it, she slept with him … Again … It didn't matter she didn't actually remember it, it obviously happened. She felt so bad, like she had betrayed her 16-year old self so badly. She stayed like that for a few second trying to forget everything, trying to pretend it didn't really happen. But he was still here … She kind of remembered that when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

" I can't find any condoms."

"What?" she turned so fast she bumped her knee on the food cart in front of her.

" Have you checked the trash?"

"The trash, the floor, the bathroom …"

She went into a frenzy checking the whole suite.

"You better tell me you'd been tested since you last slept with that scumbag ex-hubby of yours?"

She gave him a look she had never given to anyone before, a perfect mixture of hate and loathing and pure disgust. " Me? How dare you even say something like that to me. You, that banged every hooker, stripper and porn star on this continent. Maybe even a few pool boys.

"I already told you at Stefan's, I don't do pool boys."

"And I'm as clean as a whistle. But then I never slept with Tyler Lockwood and other boy- candy …"

"Just shut up, I'm not going to hear this from a guy that has passed a single digit before he was even old enough to drive a car. "

"I bet you never passed them …" that shut her up, not that she'd ever tell him but he was right, she'd slept with four men in her life, and he was one of them, since he was her first, it meant she wouldn't be bragging she reached number five after tonight.

"I'm clean. So you don't have to worry about catching any diseases you don't already have. Now get the hell out of my room." she said and pointed towards the door. But he only put the other robe on and went towards the food cart.

"What no liquor? Hate when that happens." And then he stopped again and looked at her dead serious. "You are on the pill, aren't you?"

" Oh God …" she said and looked away …

" Caroline …"

" I mean … What are the chances I could be pregnant?"

" You could be if you aren't on the pill." he screamed feeling like he was explaining a simple math task to a child. You know the one going, one plus one equals three, possibly.

"Well if it does happen … I'll, I'll give it away … I mean I know it won't be easy to find someone who would take a baby with horns and a tail but …"

He started laughing. "I must say, you're a better actress than they give you credit for."

" I know." she said, smiling smugly, glad she finally won in at least one of their arguments.

She put the tray at the table and sat down to pour herself some coffee. The thought of food made her disgusted but she was in a desperate need for coffee.

He sat next to her and poured himself one too, and she didn't have the strength to tell him to leave, he never listened to her anyways. She also didn't have the strength to ask him what happened last night. But she didn't even have to …

"You were an animal last night. Your nails digging through my flesh, begging me not to stop.

All those moans in my ear … All those things you begged me to do …" he looked at her seductively and although she knew he was just kidding it did make her react.

"And the things little Scooter begged me to do. I'll tell you; even I was embarrassed by some of them."

She leaned in close, so close she could almost feel his breath on her face. "You don't remember anything, do you?" she called his little bluff.

" Not much." he shrugged it off.

"But you did call me your wild stallion. I do remember that."

"I seriously doubt that."

And then she noticed him looking at the open collar of her robe.

"Want me to jog your memory?"

"Not in this lifetime." she got up and went to get dressed.

" It's a shame that's all … Now we will never know if we were any good."

" I was fabulous. And you were as selfish as always."

" I doubt that." he said in such confidence it did make her wonder, and made her sorry she didn't remember anything. But the sixteen year old girl inside of her told her it was for the best, she couldn't swallow another disappointment coming from him in that department.

"Just please take your things and leave." She said suddenly feeling so tiered. She was supposed to move forward and not backward, and this is exactly how it felt, like a huge step backward.

"As the lady pleases." he answered and went into the bedroom to pick up his things. She sat on the couch and looked outside. A new day has risen and she was none the wiser when it came to her life. What was her next move? She had no clue; she surely didn't plan this on happening. She didn't even know if she would share it with anyone, or if was going to be another one of those things locked at the bottom of her heart. She knew her friends wouldn't judge but … She was afraid they'd be disappointed in her, the way she was disappointed in herself. If it was a one night stand with anyone else they would be happy for her, Katherine would probably throw a party or something. But him … He was a complicated story … That was about to get even more complicated …

She was just about the get up and get dressed herself when a semi- dressed Klaus stormed into the living room of her hotel suite. The situation would have been funny, his pants unzipped his t-shirt semi buttoned, if there wasn't that crazed look on his face. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this upset. What must have happened? His drug supply ran out? His agent just called him to tell him he was cast in some Eddie Murphy movie? Or was he just bipolar?

He threw a paper at her.

"What is this? Another fan mail from your deranged fans telling you they want to have your babies?"

"Laugh all you want … You won't for long love."

" Or should I say my bride?"

Caroline looked at him like he was the one deranged here, but slowly unfolded the piece of paper he threw at her.

" Noooo, noooo, noooo … Tell me this is one of your sick little jokes …"

" Even I'm not that sick Carebear." he used that nickname on her purposely, trying to provoke her to take that knife from the card and stab him right in the heart or some other delicate places, and God she wasn't far. If this turned out to be true she'd do it anyway.

" We …" " We got married?" she finally uttered.

"But why … I mean … I … I hate you …"

" Well the feeling's mutual love, but I guess there was enough happy pills in our drinks to somehow help us overcome that little bump in the road."

" This can't be happening. It has to be a fake. I think I read somewhere they changed the law in Vegas. You have to have a licence to marry someone. So this is a …"

He came closer to her and took her hand in his. " Does this feel fake?" he ran her fingers across the official seal of state of Nevada.

" But it can't be … The licence …" she uttered weakly trying to hold on to something.

"We're celebrities Caroline. It would've the first time someone bend the rule for us."

She knew he was telling the truth, but her heart was still pounding a million an hour trying to find a logical explanation for this, although she knew there was none. It was just one of those things. A stupid, and even cruel, jokes of the universe. She needed something, she needed someone to unleash her anger on … And he was the obvious choice …

" This is all your fault!" she screamed at him.

" This was your idea. You're so desperate to find someone to support your lifestyle you probably planned this all along."

" You have serious mental problems, you know that? If that were true I'd rather marry a 70 year all grandma than your pompous little ass. You're the one who was desperate to find a husband after that loser Tyler left you."

"Not that desperate … I'd never be that desperate!"

"Don't knock it till you tried it."

"I'm calling my lawyer." She got up and went to find her phone.

"Not if I call mine first." he did the same thing.

" This will be the fastest annulment in the history of the world." she said and started dialling Mellisa's number, but then suddenly stopped. Annulment, she thought and swallowed that horrible acid that was still forming in her throat.

" Klaus …" she said barely being able to breathe.

" Can we just stop for a second …" it hurt her so much to ask something from him, but he did stop dialling, and was looking at her, waiting for her next move. The move she mostly certainly shouldn't take.

"The annulment will be in public records, rights? There is no way to keep it from the public. Within a few days the whole world will know about it." she was talking to him as much as she was explaining this messed up situation to herself.

"There will be such a media circus about it."

"You're used to it." He said still not sure where she was heading with this, to be honest neither did she.

" I can't go through it again. I can't get divorced twice in one year."

"Well it wouldn't be a divorce; technically it would be an annulment."

" It's the same for them …" she said a bit louder than she intended to, she needed to keep calm and think … Think, think, think …

" Well maybe you shouldn't have married that shit brain Tyler then."

" Would you just stop calling him that? Why do you hate him so much?"

" I hate him for you, since you don't have the common decency to hate him yourself. I'm getting out of here." Klaus was as always solving problems the Klaus way, running away from them.

"You're not going anywhere until we come up with a story."

"There's no story … We got drunk, you begged on your knees for me to marry you, and I was plastered enough to actually do it."

" You wouldn't actually say that …" Caroline's face turned green.

" Oh, grow a sense of humour. We'll just turn it into a joke, we'll say we had one too many drinks, we got nostalgic and it seemed like a good idea at the time. In the morning we realized our little funny time had gone too far and we parted as BFF's."

Caroline sat down, realizing she still had just the hotel robe on, while he was already tying his shoes. This little story of his wasn't bad; it would work out brilliantly for him, but for her …

For the rest of her life she'd be branded as the loser who can't keep a man by her side, or a loony that gets married in Vegas after too many drinks, the drugged drinks? No one would buy that, and even if they would, they would still wonder how was smarty pants Caroline Forbes dumb enough to fall for that.

And then it hit her, and before her brain connected with her mouth, it just flew right out of the cuckoo's nest: "We could stay married."

And the silence between them spread …

* * *

So now you finally know what happened the morning after, or do you? Things aren't exactly clearned all the way, are they? Where would be the fun in that :p ... But they will be, soon enough, all in its time :)

Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you soooo much for your reviews and kind words and support, I truly do adore you ... I wasn't sure if I should update this soon but since I know a lot of you like this story and that an update would make you happy, this is for you, hope I didn't disappoint, please do REVIEW AND TELL ME :)))


	7. The marriage bliss

**7. The marriage bliss**

" I'm sorry, I must have had my wires crossed somehow. What did you just say?" he asked in disbelief. Yes, she couldn't believe she said it herself, she couldn't believe something as insane would even cross her mind but, did she have a choice? It's not like she really wanted to stay married to him, but a marriage of convenience, she could handle it somehow, the only question was, could he? So she would have to try to explain it to him as clear as possible.

" Just for a year … We stay married for a year …"

" I knew the divorce had done you some mental damage but this … I have no words."

" Just, just hear me out. So we stay married for a year, and after that go our separate ways. We say we figured out we are better friends than lovers. There will be no cheating, no second parties included, and it will all be very nice and drama free. So neither of us will have to wear the title of "the victim". It will all be very Courtney Cox and David Arquette. Without the scandals, and without giving the media their daily bread."

" I see the smarty pants has everything already planned and figured out, but do tell me … Why on Earth would I agree to something like that? I mean, to stay married, you and me? Really?" he asked in disbelief, showing her it didn't even cross his mind, and she had to admit it did sting a bit. I mean of course this was Klaus, the guy who never wanted to marry, but why did the sound of marriage bliss with her sound so horrible? But whatever, she had to put all feelings aside, and be rational about it, as much as a woman can be rational in a situation like this.

"Look, I know this is not exactly the ideal plan, for either of us. But it would be only for a year … It's not like you have anything better to do with your life." she said before she had the time to think about it. Damn her and her mouth when she was around him. This is not the time to be throwing angry darts at him … So not the time …

"But to stay married? With each other?" he was apparently still wrapping his mind around it and the idea of it wasn't sinking in. So Caroline started panicking, this was not going as she was hoping it to. She remembered her father and how disappointed he was when Tyler left her. He always liked Tyler, and although he never said it out loud, she could feel he thought Tyler leaving was somehow her fault. And now she married the man he despised, while drunk and drugged. Just great … Just the perfect next move … No, she had to do something to make the best out of this horrible situation she got herself in. Although she was sometimes a push over Caroline Forbes was no quitter. So she decided to take out the last card that was in her sleeve.

" I'll pay you."

Now that got his attention alright. "Pay me?"

"Yes. I'll pay you a hundred thousand dollars for each month we spend as a happy married couple. That's over one million in case you can't count."

"I can count just fine thank you." was the only thing he said, so she wasn't sure if he was considering her proposal or not. But there was one reaction she wasn't counting on. Anger.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? It's one of your twisted little plans. After Stefan said no you found another victim, me …"

" Oh please, even you can't believe in that, no matter how much your brain is ruined by drugs. I hate you; listen very carefully when I tell you there isn't a bone in my body that doesn't despise your very existence. But this happened, and I care more about my … my career.. than how much I want to slice you up in pieces and feed you to the sharks."

" You care about your career or your image?"

" You know very well it's the same thing in this town. That's way you can't get a decent job to save your life, nobody trusts you. But they trust me, despite of this thing with Tyler, they still trust me, I'm still Hollywood A list girl." she was speaking fast; her brain was working on over-drive.

" I honestly can't believe you have to even think about it. You have nothing to lose by going along with this. People might even start thinking you've reformed and start giving you a chance." she was sure this meant nothing to Klaus, and she'd pick the wrong argument, but she was wrong. This finally caught his attention and for the first time it seemed like he was really considering this little deal of their.

"Six months … I'll go along with it for six months, and not a day more. Also, you have agree to every one of my conditions."

" And those are?" she thought and she had to admit her head was filled with not so innocent pictures of two of them.

" I'll let you know when the times comes."

He was being a pompous jerk as always, and she already regretted even asking this of him.

"No deal." she tried to bluff but it didn't work on a bluffer like him.

" Ok, fine, no deal then. It was your stupid idea to begin with, not mine."

" You are being completely unreasonable and you know it."

"Whatever sweetheart, either we do this by my rules, or we don't do it at all."

Did she think about it? Well I guess she did but she also knew she had no choice, as much as it pained her it was hopeless, she was trapped, and so the only thing she could say was: "Fine. I'm sure you'll be as fair in your demands as always."

"Right …" he said and she was hoping she'll catch the usual glimpse of sadism in his eyes and there was nothing there. This wasn't the Klaus she knew, he was dead serious about all of this, he wasn't making jokes anymore, and this really was just a business transaction to him.

"The first thing we're going to do is call Ron Stine and make him take the exclusive pictures of the happy married couple. It's better to do that right away then to wait for them to dig it out." he was all business, and she was still in shock, since Klaus never gave a damn about business before. Who was this man in front of her? Who did she just agree to spend six months of her life with? Even if they were wake six months, it was still a bit unnerving … But she snapped out of it and focused …

"I'll call Matt right away and tell him to arrange everything."

"Who's Matt?"

" Matt Donovan, my personal assistant."

" You have a personal assistant? How very royal of you …" they started their little game again and she saw their life together would be misery for the upcoming six months.

" Don't look so surprised. Every celebrity has one. Well, every celebrity with decent jobs." She wasn't backing down either. He might be calling the shots from now on, but he won't see her beg him for anything else anytime soon.

" Fine, call this Matt person. I'll call my lawyer to make an agreement."

"You do that, because my lawyer would very much like to see it before I sign." was the last thing she said before closing herself into the bathroom again and dialling Matt's number.

"Hey Matt. Hope I didn't wake you."

" Are you crazy? It's noon already."

" I know, but it's one of your rare days off and hate to bother you but … I have a request …"

" What's up boss? Wait, where are you? I thought you should be on a plane back to LA by now? Did something happen? Is every ok?" she hated to hear the worry in Matt's voice. In the last two years he had been working for her, he had become more than her assistant, he had become her friend. And she knew it was only a matter of time one of his little projects got picked up by Apple of IBM and he would be out of her life … All the good ones are, she thought, and signed.

"No, relax, nothing happened. I just decided to stay in Vegas a while longer, I'll book a later flight. Anyways, I promise I'll explain everything when I get back, but for now I just really need you to do something for me, and no questions asked."

" Ok …" Matt said still not sure what the hell was going on.

" I need you to call Ron Stine and …"

" Wait, who? You mean the sleaziest reporter in Vegas? Care you hate him … You hate him every since he took that shot of Tyler leaving the casino with his ex-girlfriend when he was celebrating his birthday and you were filming in Africa."

"Yes I know, but never mind that now. I need you to call him and tell him to come to this address in, I don't know, an hour or so … That he'll get a big exclusive out of me."

" Caroline I really don't know what's going on but …"

" Matt, just do it … Bye." She hated being so firm and bossy with him, it was so not like her, but she had no choice. Yes, she was a horrible coward, but she'd rather all her friends found out about the wretched marriage via internet and paper than her actually having to utter it.

It took only a few minutes for Matt to text her.

"Done, he'll be up in an hour and a half."

Not that she had any doubts about it. Every media in the country was fighting and calling all of her publicists to get an exclusive out of her. But even Ron Stine had no idea what kind of an exclusive he would be getting.

She stepped outside and saw Klaus wearing the same outfit as yesterday. I mean of course he did, he didn't have any clothes here, and this was her hotel room. The hotel room where they had sex last night, probably, damn, if only she remembered at least something. She hated the thought of sleeping with him, but even more the part where she didn't remember anything.

" He'll be here in an hour and a half. Could you go get change?" she spoke to him in firm yet calm tone. She wanted to show that although she agreed to obey his every whim she was still herself, and that she still despised him. Very much so …

"Anything in particular you want me to wear honey? I mean we are married now, so, should we start matching?"

" Just don't turn up naked and I'll be fine with that."

" Are you sure you don't want just the opposite? I mean you were taking my clothes off pretty heartily last night."

" I was probably just looking for some signs you truly are a Satan's offspring."

" Really? Because I don't think it was his name you were crying out in bed last night …It was …"

"Ok, fine, I get it … Enough with the bed jokes. We should come up with a story. You know how we fell in love, why we decided to marry and stuff like that."

" Let's just improvise it."

" No … We won't improvise it. I hate improvising."

" Because you are bad at it. I on the other hand I am brilliant at it, so all you have to do is watch the master at work."

" No."

" No is not an option buttercup. You do what I say, remember? Now put something sexy on, my wife has to look like million bucks."

She took another pillow and threw his way. " Oh just go fuck yourself."

" I see the honeymoon period had officially begun." he said and left her hotel room while whistling Frank Sinatra's "Love and marriage". God, could he be more annoying?

But Caroline did want to look presentable, not just presentable; she really did want to look like million bucks. She had to pull every ounce of actress she had in her, but she had to look and act like a woman madly in love with her new husband. She put on a light summer lavender dress, luckily she didn't pack light this time, curled her hair as quickly as she could, making it look like she hadn't bothered too much, like she was too busy having blissful marital sex, and put on little make-up but hopefully enough to hide her horrible hangover. She looked ok, now she just had to fix a fake smile on her face and they would be good to go, and she could only hope her dear husband wouldn't screw everything up. He appeared in her room just a few minutes before Ron came in with all the lights and cameras. And she had to admit he looked gorgeous, the hangover part didn't leave a mark on him, of course not, she thought bitterly, he's been drunk more times than Charlie Sheen and Robert Downey Jr. combined. He wore tight black jeans and a dirty white t-shirt, with a few necklaces around his neck, and she still wondered how so little look could like so much, so much sexiness and hotness.

" Are you ready for this Scoot? You look nice btw; but … Too clean …"

He came up to her and tousled her hair a bit.

" Hey, it took me half an hour to do that."

" But now you look like you just got out of bed. Smile for the nice photographers Caroline." he said in his nicest dimples smile, the one that made millions of teenage girl scream a decade ago, and opened the door to the media circus.

She had to admit it was actually fun seeing Ron's ugly mousy eyes almost pop out of their socked when they told them the reason why they invited him into Caroline's suite.

"So you two are actually married? Did I get that right? This isn't some media trick?"

" How could it be a trick, falling for such an amazing woman like Caroline?" he said and looked in her eyes acting like a love sick puppy. She almost forgot how much potential he once had as an actor and how could he truly was when he put his mind to it.

" But you too hated each other. Couldn't stand to be in the same room with one another." Ron wasn't backing down.

"You know what they say Ron, the line between hate and love is very thin. I think we just never wanted to admit how we truly felt for one another, and then she got divorced, and she was free at last, I just couldn't hide it anymore, I had to risk it … Because you know how they say Ron old boy if you don't risk everything you risk nothing at all." Klaus was full of wisdom all of a sudden, coming out of his ass of course; Caroline had to pinch herself not to barf. Had to pinch herself real hard.

"Caroline, what do you have to say to that?"

Ok, so now it was her turn to play the role of the woman crazy in love with her amazing husband.

"When I was younger I was too scared to give us an honest chance, too afraid of my own feelings. But now I see Klaus has always been the guy I loved, and him returning into my life has been such a blessing. I … We couldn't hide it anymore and …"

"Are you pregnant? Is that reason for this hasty marriage?"

There they go with the baby again; she hated those questions so much, but she couldn't show how much it hurt her she wasn't a mother yet, nor would she ever be with her dear hubby standing next to her. Yet another fail in her life in that department …

" No, I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is not the reason of our marriage. We were just so happy to find each other again; we didn't see a reason to wait. When you love someone, you want your life together to start right now, no moments lost … Because when you are truly in love every moment together, no matter how silly or small, is simply perfect." she said and she felt pain rush through her heart, because she actually did believe in all this nonsense she was saying. She did, but she didn't find anyone who would share those beliefs with her, and she sure as hell won't find it in the man standing next to her.

"Ok, let's take some shots on the balcony. The lighting is perfect there … "

So they stepped on the balcony and did their typical couple in love shots. Klaus holding her hand, Klaus wrapping her hands around her waist while she looked at him with a look only a woman in love could give to her new husband, him touching her cheek lightly … It all seemed so surreal, like she was playing a role, or like she was just a bystander watching this beautiful couple in love. It was almost like a fairytale, it seemed so real she almost bought it. Until Ron's voice brought her back to reality. Okay, just one more shot for the headline and we are good to go. How about a kiss?"

" I think that's the perfect idea. Don't you sweetheart?" Klaus was teasing her, knowing very well she couldn't say no. So she just nodded her head, and waited for the inevitable.

Klaus's lips closed over hers and she tried to remember how it felt kissing him before, when he was playing Skip all those years ago. It was horrible actually, he was a good kisser, but she could always taste the alcohol and cigarettes in his breath. But this time, it was different … The only thing she could taste was the softness of his lips, no cigarettes and no alcohol. She didn't like that, she wanted Klaus to be Klaus, the Klaus she could handle, the Klaus she could hate and despise. Not this Klaus that was kissing her with such gentleness and softness. She knew it was all just an act, but it felt good, and it felt real, too real for comfort. She waited for him to do something low, like stick a tongue down her throat, but he didn't do such a thing. The kiss was innocent, like a husband kissing his wife with love and respect. He lifted her up a bit, and kissed her once more with so much passion it took her breath away. It lasted only a second but she knew it was the best "innocent" kiss in her life. He put her down and nibbled on her lower lip before releasing her.

"Welcome to married life Mrs. Mikaelson." he said gently, but with his other hand, hidden from the eyes of the camera, he pinched her bottom. She smiled in relief; Klaus was finally acting as his old self. The one she could go back hating.

"Welcome to my heart …" she said and jabbed him in the ribs beneath his shirt as hard as he could. Oh yes, the marriage bliss was in motion …

* * *

**Ok, so first of all, WOW, I have no words, no words whatsoever to describe how overblown I've been with the reactions and support to the last chapter. You guys are so sweet and amazing and I just love you all to death. I haven't been writing the last few days as much, since I had some things to sort out in my life, but BECAUSE OF YOU, I couldn't wait to start writing again ;). So thank you once more, you are the best thing that could happen to a girl :)**

**Second, since I didn't have time to answer your review one by one, I'll address a certain issue a lot of you have mentioned here. I'm really sorry if I'll disappoint some of you, but I'll be honest, although the idea of a baby Klaus/ Caroline would be very cool, not in this situation ... I mean her getting pregnant after a drugged sex? Do you really want that for our girl and her relationship with Klaus? That way she'd always wonder if she was good enough or if he stuck around because of the baby ... No, Caroline, and Klaus, deserve better than that ... Maybe there will be a baby in their way, eventually, but at this point they have plenty to handle with just being themselves, and don't worry you guys, I'll try really hard not to disappoint ;)**

**SO PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEIR MARRIAGE BLISS ;) ... This is just the beginning ...:p**

**P.S. A small spoiler alert, a very important character will be introduced in the next chapter, and I'm veeery looking forward to that :)**


	8. Home sweet home

**8. Home, sweet home**

Caroline had the funniest dream. Well, it started out funny anyways. She and Klaus were playing miniature golf dressed like Scoot and Skip. They were actually having fun, him trying to teach her how to bend her elbow to do the perfect hit. And then suddenly out of nowhere her father appeared. "What have you done Caroline? Married this lowlife? You ruined your career, your life …" and she woke up gasping for air. But she wasn't on a miniature golf court, she was in a plane back to LA, no father in sight, but her dear hubby was sitting next to her. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful when sleeping; he looked so young and vulnerable, not like a man that has in his 31 year of existence been through what most people couldn't even imagine. A stroke of his hair fell on his forehead and she felt a funny urge to put it back, to touch him. She was obviously losing her mind. Because despite of the fact he looked like a true fallen angel while sleeping, she knew he was as far from that as possible. Their last fight before boarding the plane was clear evidence of that. Since their marriage was more or less a business transaction she tried to look objectively at it, she was looking for best solutions to make the next six months bearable to both of them. But of course he wouldn't listen to her; he never did listen to sane people … Just him crazy self …

"So, since we'll be spending these six months together we will have to make some adjustments."

" Why? You can live in your place and I'll live in mine buttercup."

" You know that won't work Klaus." She said in a serious tone.

" The media would be on to us in a matter of hours. You agreed to this so there's no backing out now. We'll just have to adjust to a common life … First we'll have to find a place to stay, since the house I'm renting right now is obviously too small …"

"I still can't believe you let douche bag keep the house."

"Could we stop mentioning Tyler in every conversation we have? What are you obsessed with him or something?"

" Just curious how you managed to marry such an asshole."

" Yeah, and my second choice turned out to be sooo much better, ha?"

" I bet I'm better than him in at least one thing." he said and winked at her.

And noo, she wasn't wondering at all who was better, she was keeping a cool head in all of this, remember?"

" Whatever, I don't care. All I care about is for us to find a house big enough so we can both live there and barely see each other. Too bad those two parts of the house have to even be on the same continent, but oh well … Can't have it all when you marry the man of your dreams." she gave him her sweetest look but her eyes were throwing daggers again.

"Since we know who's the boss in this relationship I say we'll live in my apartment."

" What? What apartment?"

" My one bedroom apartment on Hollywood Boulevard."

" Look, I am in no mood for jokes. If it's money you're worried about, don't be, I'll pay for the rent of our gigantic never have to see you house. "

" I love my apartment. It has this great waterbed; I have very fond memories attached to that bed. Maybe we could make some more, what do you say babe?" he rolled the babe out of his tongue trying to sound American and redneck, but although he lived in this country for years his British accent could never be masked completely. She hated his stupid accent, she hated how alluring and sensual it sounded. He could recite a phone book and probably all panties on Earth would drop. Stupid jerk.

" Stop it, ok? I know you love pissing me off, and there is nothing that I love more than pissing you off, but this is kind of serious now. We are in a messed up situation and I'm only trying to make the best of it."

"Can't fix everything Scoot …"

"Don't have to make everything so difficult either Skip …"

" Call me crazy but I love a good challenge. So I say my one-bedroom apartment and that's the end of it."

"I'm calling you crazy, crazy as fuck. And who are you to make all the decisions, especially the stupid ones?"

"Look, that's where I'm living, and the rest is up to you."

Her head ached like crazy. She saw it would be his way or the highway, and she saw this would be the most difficult six months of her life.

There was a car waiting for them at the airport. But when they got in Klaus didn't go towards Hollywood Boulevard but the Hollywood Hills. She wondered what he was up to this time, but was too afraid to ask. She had enough shock in the last day and a half to last her a lifetime. I mean, could this get any worse? In a few seconds when he stopped in front of a gorgeous two storey stone colonial house with six arched windows she almost ate her words.

"What is this?" she asked in surprise.

" Home, sweet home my love."

She felt relief; she knew he was only kidding about the one- bedroom apartment, or at least she hopped he did. Well this wasn't on two different continents but she could see it work. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, spoken too soon …

"Who's house is this?" she seriously doubted it was his, she could only imagine him renting it

if even that. So when it comes to Klaus, she was pretty much used to anything by now, and she thought nothing could really surprise, not even seeing him snorting cocaine out of a dead hooker, or having a threesome with a pizza boy, but what he was about say, for some foolish and naïve reason, oh it shocked her alright.

"It's my girlfriend's house."

It was good she was leaned against the rental car or she would have blacked out. What?

" Please tell me your kidding."

" No, a girl lives here and she's very special to me."

Omg, he actually looked serious. The son of a bitch actually looked serious; she was going to be sick. Would it be appropriate for her to throw up in front of his GIRLFRIEND'S house?

"Since when do you have girlfriends?" she managed to say somehow although she barely recognized her voice, it was that squeaky and unnatural.

" A girlfriend Caroline, not girlfriends." he said even trying to pull of an offended look. Oh please, like they just met.

" And there's a first time for everything. I didn't think I'd be married to you yesterday, and look at us now."

" Yes, please do look at us. Standing her, fighting in front of your girlfriend's house. You don't really expect me to leave there, do you? Do you?"

" Well you have to explain to her what happened."

" Me? Are you freaking kidding me?"

" What, I'm supposed to let her read it in the papers tomorrow? Don't you think I should be more sensitive towards the woman I love?"

" Ok, now I know you're just messing with me. You've never loved anyone in your life. You only love yourself and that's a given fact."

"Maybe I've changed … Reformed … Finally found the woman who brought me on my knees."

" Well, unless she's a she devil straight from hell itself I seriously doubt it. And don't forget we aren't telling the truth about this little arrangement of ours to anybody. Not my friends, not even my father, and not even to your little girlfriend." Caroline didn't want to admit it to herself but she was getting more than just annoyed and severely pissed, she was also getting pretty jealous. Who the hell was this girl that made Klaus care? Was that even possible?

"If she's serious about me she'll keep her mouth shut and wait this out." he said dead serious again. Who the hell was this man standing in front of her? Because she seriously didn't recognize him anymore. Was he being honest, or just that good of an actor?

" And why the hell do you think any woman would stoop so low?"

He lifted one eyebrow and looked at Caroline with that sex God look that made woman across the world scream his name and long for that one eyebrow look of his to make them wobbly in the knees.

"Let's be honest sweetheart. When have you ever known a woman that could resist my charms?"

* * *

He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Wow, he had a key, which meant he did actually live in this beautiful house, with his girlfriend. She mustn't forget that unpleasant part. And she was about to meet her and tell her she just sort of, kind of, married her boyfriend. Should be fun … No, no … She had to stop it, it couldn't end well …

Klaus didn't say much, he just tilted the head towards the kitchen and said: "Kitchen's that a way. Maybe you should prepare some coffee to ease her up a bit."

"Klaus for the last time I think this is a horrible idea. As one woman to another, this could only end in a cat-fight."

" Then I'll go get her right away. I always had a thing for two women fighting over me. Well if it was a good night there were at least three and some oil but … One takes what one can get. Be right back wife. "

She sat on the steps and put her head between her knees. No, this was not happening. It was just surreal. Yesterday her life was normal, well, as normal as it could be being a famous film star recently dumped by her famous husband, but yes, nooormal. And now she was married to Klaus Mikaelson, the man she hated, and she was about to meet, what, the love of his life? Even Tim Burton couldn't come up with a plot as twisted as this one.

She finally rose up and started walking about. She had to pull herself together, she shouldn't come off as the biggest loser in the world, who ever this hussy was, she was Caroline Forbes, and God damn it, it still meant something.

But all of her hopes flunk lower than Rose's Heart of the Ocean from Titanic when she saw a female figure approaching her. She was just the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long blonde hair, baby blue eyes and full lips that probably made men jump through hoops just to get near her. She also had a body to die for, skinny but curvy. And she was walking with such confidence like she was royalty. She looked like she didn't have an ounce of insecurity in that perfect body of hers. So this was a woman that has captured Klaus's heart, damn even Hayley couldn't compete with this one. Hayley, this still unnamed beauty, it all made Caroline feel so small. But she raised her head high and she pulled out her best inner actress, in the end, this was what she was paid to do, right? She could act confident and not threaten and hope the two of them wouldn't give Klaus the show of his life.

"So …" the blonde said and stared at her like she was going to jump any second and bite her head off. But even in all of this anger and rage she was so sexy it just wasn't fair.

Caroline did the same thing as her, head up and staring. It was a full on staring contest, while Klaus was standing on the side, probably having the time of his life. Jerk.

"So you're the girl that Nik married." the girlfriend finally spoke.

Nik? She couldn't remember anyone calling him Nik, in his first interview when he came to the States he said he wanted to be known as Klaus, and everyone called him Klaus. Nik … It seemed so intimate, she hated it. She hated her calling him that.

" I never liked Scooter, I always thought that she was such a pathetic character. Don't like romantic comedies either, neither the actresses in them, I always think they're overrated."

"Go easy on her B; will you?" Klaus finally said something.

And that, that made Caroline so angry she thought she could literally feel fire going through her ears.

"I can speak for myself Klaus. And I long stopped to care about opinions of people who don't matter. At least I earn my living. What do you do? Sleep with washed out celebrities wanting to be one as well?"

"Hey, he may be a screw up, but I won't let you talk about my brother that way."

Wait? What the hell was going on here? Who was her brother? Nooo, it can't be … But she realized it was when Klaus finally stepped in and said: "Caroline, I'd like you to meet my step sister. Rebakah Mikaelson, Bekah for friends. A warning, she can be quite mean.

" Nik, don't be an ass." she said and poked him in the ribs.

Caroline was so shocked she didn't know what to say. He truly was the biggest asshole in the world making her believe she was his girlfriend. But now that she looked closer, the resemblance was more than obvious, blue eyes, full lips … Oh fuck, she had to say something before she came of like a total loony, although she was pretty sure it was waaay too late for that.

"Hey, I'm Caroline, as you probably know from the show and the romantic comedies you hate so much, it's nice too meet you." damn she didn't mean it to sound so ironic but the girl did hurt he feelings.

"Whatever …" the girl rolled her eyes, and showed that Klaus wasn't kidding when he said she could be quite mean.

" I'm off Nik, I have some business in town and then I'm having dinner with friends so don't wait up for me. FIY, I live in the guest house right there." she showed towards a small house in the back.

"But I go here, mostly to get food, so try to contain yourself from walking around naked and having sex on every single surface. Thank you. Bye."

And just like that she was off, and they were left alone. She didn't know what she would do to him first. Roast him over a hot barbecue? No, not punishment enough. Pull his eyes out and then make him walk over broken glass? No, still not good enough. Throw him into a tank full of the most deadly sharks and watch them tear him limp by limp? Close, but still not good enough for the embarrassment she just had to go through because of his cute sense of humour.

" I thought plenty of you, but I never knew you were the incestuous type."

" What can I say, I have a thing for blondes?"

"You idiot, you moron, you asshole, you lowlife." she started punching him in the chest, at first lightly, but she did have a few classes of boxing for one of her roles, and she just needed to vent. As she was punching him she lost balance and fell onto something soft. The couch … And he fell with her. He was lying on top of her while they were both breathing heavily. She could feel him so close to her core, and she needed to close her eyes to focus, to forget that his lips were only a few inches from hers, and how she actually wanted him to kiss her. And then to take her then and there. But no, that was the bad Caroline talking …

"You know, now that Rebekah's out for the night we could christen this house properly."

He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear: "On any and every surface you desire."

It sent cold ice shivers down her spine, and she knew he could read the answer in her eyes. She licked her lips a bit, while he started stroking her hair.

"You know, I never told you this, but you always used to drive me crazy when you did that Scoot …"

And just like that the spell was broken … She remembered who was laying on top of her, and as attractive as he was, he was still the same jerk he was eleven years ago, but she wasn't the same person anymore. And he wasn't getting into her panties anytime soon.

"Get off me, I'm bored." she exclaimed and pushed him a bit. Luckily he did take a hint and stood up.

" You sure? You didn't seem so bored a second ago."

"How would you know? You were never really an expert on reading women's minds, that's too much for a strain for that tiny little brain of yours."

" Well, not all on me is tiny …"

"Seriously, that's your best comeback? I guess you really are tired …"

"Maybe I'm just sex deprived. I hadn't had one for over 24 hours now. "

"So sex is also one of yours addictions. Can't say I'm surprised."

"I'm just a normal guy, who likes to have sex. So sue me. But there's no way I'm staying celibate for six months."

" Oh yes there is … We have a deal, remember? Maybe it is a fake marriage, but there's no way I'm letting you cheat on me so it gets into the tabloids that I was cheated on yet another husband of mine."

"He really did do a number on you, didn't he?"

" That is none of your business, so don't even pretend to care. The only important thing is that we have a deal here and …"

" and sex was never discussed …"

" And we are not discussing it, I say cheating is out of the question and that is that."

"Fine, cheating is out of the question. I'm not talking about cheating, I'm talking about sex."

"That is out of the option too. I'll find a room to stay in. And call Matt to bring me some things. I'm tiered. I just want to go to bed. Alone. So goodnight."

She turned her back on him and ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She, she wasn't mentally stable enough at this point in her life to deal with this. To deal with him, and her feelings of hate, and of lust towards him … She found the first bedroom that seemed available and that seemed empty and yes, that had a key, and locked herself in. What had she done with her life? She should have just annulled the marriage and be done with her. But … Too late to cry over spilt milk now.

"Welcome home Caroline." she told herself bitterly, and threw herself onto the bed.

* * *

**I loooove you guys sooo much for all the support and lovely reviews ... So happy a lot of you really like this story and my writing. And also so happy a lot you do understand and support my decision not to bring a baby into it at this point. **

**So onto this chapter ... I had soooo much fun writing it, maybe my favorite chapter so far. So that is why I'm dying to read your reviews, did you like it? Did you think he actually had a girlfriend? Did you think it was going to be Tatia :p? Rebekah has become my favorite TVD female character so I'm enjoying writing her (in the original story the male character didn't have a sister). Unfortunately I made Stefan gay, so I'm not going to be able to write Stebekah (and I've become a huge Stebekaf fan since the last episode) but I am going to try to make your proud by really making her kick ass :). SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, your reviews keep me writing ;)**

**P.S. Spoiler alert, in the next chapter we are finally going to learn a bit more about our mysterious Klaus ;)**


	9. Family portraits

**9. Family portraits**

One would think that after the two days she had Caroline wouldn't sleep a wink. Especially since she was technically sleeping in the guest room of a house belonging to her worst enemy, now also known as her dear husband. But no … Caroline Forbes slept like a log. I guess all of the excitement of the married life finally got to her. But as she woke up the next morning she saw she overslept exactly 36 phone calls and about 50 texts. Ups. There was of course her father, who was probably pulling his hair out by now, and calling every assassin on the face of this planet to take down Klaus, and possibly her as well. And of course there were phone calls from Bonnie and Lexi, probably throwing a "take her to the loony bin" intervention in her honour. There were Matt's worried texts and phone calls screaming- my boss has finally lost it. And surprisingly just one text from Katherine saying:"You finally got some, good for you." Typical Kat, making her laugh even in the darkest hour in her life. God she missed her, and hoped she'd be back soon from backpacking through Peru. Wait … Do they even have tabloids and internet reception in the outskirts of Peru? Wow, so as predicted this has become global … Damn, I guess it was time to get up and face the world. No more hiding in this nice, cosy bed. She had some explaining to do. To a lot of people … And the first one was up, she thought when she heard her phone ringing. This time she actually made an exception and answered it.

" I simply can't believe he married you. I can't believe you talked him into it."

" Good morning to you too Stefan. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Don't you good morning me missy. What the hell happened in Vegas? I mean I'm browsing through web pages and web pages talking about the new Mikaelson pair, and I don't even know if it's true, I mean my supposedly best friend didn't call me to brag about it … Is it even true?" she could hear disbelief, but also worry, in Stefan's voice.

" Well the Mikaelson part isn't, I'm definitely keeping my last name. The marriage part? Weeell … It kind of is."

" I seriously don't know what to ask first. How? Why? What were you thinking?"

" I don't think there was much thinking involved. We were pretty drunk. "

" Believe me when I say Care, Klaus is never that drunk. He always knows exactly what he's doing." Caroline decided to leave the drugged part out of it, she didn't know if it was shame or just not wanting everyone to worry, but if this fake marriage was to work then everyone had to believe it wasn't that fake. Even her best friends. Even Stefan, somehow she'd let him in on some things, but some … Would be just between her and Klaus, if he learns how to keep his mouth shut. Hopefully the 100 thousand dollars that she'd be paying him every month would be motif enough.

" So where is your dear hubby now? I feel like I should have a word with him or something."

"Thank you for the concern, but no words needed Stefan. And where is he? Oh, just sleeping in his magnificent house, which he apparently, guess what, owns. Why didn't you ever tell about it? I thought he was fat broke?"

" Well, first of all darling, every time I even tried to mention anything about the notorious Niklaus Mikaelson you rolled those beautiful eyes of yours and said you didn't want to hear a word about that scumbag. I'm not psychic to know he would become your next boo."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Anyways, how can he even afford this?"

" He bought it two years ago, as far as I know. And he did a lot of work on it himself actually."

" Klaus? And work? In which parallel universe are we living in again?"

" The same one in which you marry him?"

" Touché. Still, this house must cost a fortune to obtain on a monthly basis. He must have some rich lovers. Since I don't see him getting any good roles lately, like in years …"

" Caroline … Klaus is not the same person he was ten years ago, not even five years ago. Don't be fooled by his little acts."

" What are you trying to tell me Stefan?"

" You're both my friends, and I care for you both. But you are my best friend, like a sister I never had, so the only thing I'm going to tell you is to be careful. Klaus is not the silly boy that cares only about parties and fun anymore. He may not want the world to see it, but he has grown up. If he's with you it only means he has decided you could be of use to him. That you're the ticket he needs to raise his profile. I mean this publicity could help him get some decent parts again. He only pretends he doesn't care about being practically unemployable, but trust me, he does."

" You're telling me this like I already don't know it …"

" But do you? Do you really? Because we all know how easily you give your heart away … Look at Tyler …"

" Stefan I'm sorry but I have another call, it's my dad. I'll call you later, love you, bye."

She hung up as fast as she could, Stefan had the best intentions, but he was wrong this time, dead wrong. This was far from the ideal situation, but this time, she at least knew what she had gotten herself into. And there was no way she'd ever actually fall for Klaus.

A text from Stefan arrived shortly: "Fine, I'm not saying a word about the matter anymore. Just want a dinner invitation so I can enjoy the fireworks ;). Love ya."

Ok, so now it was Bonnie's turn. Yoicks, she dreaded this.

" Before you say a word let me explain, ok? Klaus and I met in Vegas, and sparks flew, and silly kids us decided we have spent too much time apart as it is, and decided to get married. So, ta- da you were right all along. I always had feeling for him and now, we're finally together."

" Oh honey …" Bonnie sounded like a worried mother scolding her crazy child.

"No, it's great. I'm happy. Happier then I've been in months. Really, I promise." Caroline hated lying to Bonnie, but some things just had to be done.

" You know you can tell me anything, right? I know I'm a bit judgemental sometimes."

" No, don't even say that. You're the best friend a person could ask for. But there is nothing to say, I know it's a bit hasty but … I've put my life on hold long enough, now I just want to live it. By my rules."

" Are you sure? Jeremy and I are just about to leave for Sydney, but if you want me to, I could stay …Yes, that is definitely what I'm going to do, I'm going to stay and …"

" My God don't be silly. I'm fine, and I need some alone time with my new husband, if you know what I mean. We have a lot of catching up to do, in every sense, if you know what I mean." Caroline hoped sexual allusion would throw Bonnie of the track.

" Ok then, but I am going to call you every single day to see if you're ok. Is that clear?"

" Clear as a pistol. And could you just do me a favour before you leave? Would you call Lexi and tell her the same thing? And Katherine if she ever decides to resurface."

" Of course honey, but I'm just so worried about you …" The tone of Bonnie's voice almost made her spill the beans and have a good cry. But she had to focus, she has gotten herself into this mess by herself, and she was going to get out of it the same way.

" Don't be. Have a nice time down under, pet some cute little koalas for me, and give my love to Jeremy. Love you so much. We'll talk soon. Bye."

As she hung up on yet another one of her best friends, lying yet again, she finally got out of bed, and walked onto the balcony facing her suspicious future. She made herself face reality. She was trapped in this house, and even when she will get out, the public will expect her and Klaus to go everywhere together, as the perfect in love newlyweds they were. Weeks would pass before she could be seen anywhere without him, without tabloids writing about troubles in paradise already. And now she had the most difficult task of all to do. Call her father … But she, she just couldn't do it on an empty stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she ate a decent meal; it must have been at the benefit two days ago. Seemed like two lifetimes ago, if you consider everything that has happened in between. But she had to eat; starving herself to death wasn't a smart move. Even if eating meant going down stairs into the kitchen and possibly bumping into him. But she couldn't avoid him for six months, as much as she wanted to.

* * *

She put on a pair of shorts and a top and went downstairs. As she was approaching the kitchen she heard some noises. Damn her luck, was it too much to hope for she could get some food and ran upstairs into the safety of her room? Although one would think she was always in the mood to bicker with Klaus, this was not true. Not after their little sex talk last night, she still had to wrap her mind around it. But her mind was working on over-drive as it was, and dealing with the thought of having sex with Klaus, a sex she'd actually remember this time, was just too mind blowing at this point. She entered the kitchen to find … Well, not Klaus, but another Mikaelson that wasn't really her biggest fan.

" Morning …" she said shyly.

Rebekah just looked at her like she was a bug that needed to be squashed, and turned back to doing what she was doing in the first place, not granting her another one of her precious glances. What was it with those Mikaelson's? Why on Earth did they have to be so obnoxious to everyone?

"Can I get some coffee?" Caroline asked politely.

Rebekah pointed towards the coffee, not looking at her again. So Caroline got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. The silence was killing her, Caroline was never really sit still and be quit kind of type, she always had to say something.

"It smells great. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing myself breakfast. What, your husband didn't bring you breakfast in bed?"

"No, I'm sure he's busy with something. Do you know where he is?"

"He's outside taking a swim and doing his morning work-out."

Caroline couldn't believe Klaus actually worked out, I mean, she couldn't lie and say she didn't notice his body looked aaamazing, but the last she remembered his work-outs consisted

of drinking himself into an oblivion while handling two or three girls at the same time.

"Look Rebekah. I know we didn't start of at the best of terms, but I'd really like to fix that. I'm sorry about yesterday; I know I must have come off like a total nutcase, but in my defence Klaus didn't tell me you were his sister."

Caroline honestly didn't know what to do with this feisty blonde, so she decided that honesty would be as good as an approach as any. She could see the blonde putting her walls down a bit, or at least she hoped that was it. She was very hard to read. Another thing the gorgeous siblings had in common.

" Did he tell you I was his girlfriend or something?"

"Actually he did …" Caroline admitted, although she knew this made her look like a total idiot. But Rebakah finally laughed, she had a very pretty laugh, and rolled her eyes.

"He can be such an idiot sometimes. I know he wants to protect me from the public and all, but saying to people I'm his girlfriend? That's just sick …"

" I agree." Caroline said finally relieved the gorgeous blonde was showing some signs of being human.

"Hey, I'm not the one that married him." and it was over.

"Well, it's a complicated story." was the only thing Caroline said and stared at her coffee. But the blonde surprised her by taking out two plates and putting scrambled eggs on them.

"I like to put some vinegar on them, it's the only way I like them." she said trying to show she was unique in every way possible. But Caroline would have eaten the eggs even if she put snake poison on top, as long as the blonde was showing some signs of likeability. And Caroline was also curious … I mean, who wouldn't be? A sister appearing out of nowhere? And she suddenly realized she knew so little, if anything, about Klaus's family life.

"Thank you. So, I had no idea that Klaus had a sister?"

"What, you don't share every thought? Being a married couple and all?"

"I see you don't think highly of marriage."

" Well that's just because I'm not a bloody idiot. Marriage is a sham, and so is love for that matter." Caroline felt sorry for the girl, to be so young and already given up on love. Or maybe, I don't know, taken in her recent experiences, maybe the girl was right, and she was the smart one while Caroline was a fool that still believed in a fairytale called love and marriage.

" Don't need to pity me or anything." Rebekah added. "I love my life as it is. I have fun, have sex, I care about certain people, but love is just too complicated. It broke my mother's heart, and it as sure as hell won't break mine."

" Klaus said yesterday you are his step- sister. You have the same mother?"

"Aren't you a nosey little thing? But no, we have the same father, the same lowlife waste of air and space father." Rebekah said without blinking, like she was talking about someone else and not herself and her family.

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you about him; it's not a great story to tell."

" I'm Klaus's wife, you can tell me."

"Maybe he should tell you himself if he wants to."

"True, but you know how he is when it comes to these things. He likes to keep things bottled up inside. I don't think that's very healthy." Caroline knew this was a low blow, but she was way too curious to learn something remotely human about Klaus to back down now.

"Well, like I said I don't think there's much to tell anyways. It's a typical story about an asshole not loving, well, anyone but himself actually. Our father was married to Klaus's mother; he was never to mine, fortunately or not, because being his mistress killed her. Anyways, he was one of those larger than life figures. Nobody was ever good enough for him. Not Klaus's mother and not Klaus. He told me when he was younger he was constantly trying to prove himself to him. To prove he was worthy. But nothing was ever good enough. So when he was spotted in a bar in a small town near London he took his chance and when he was offered the role in the US he took it, hoping it would make his father finally proud of him."

" But it didn't …" Caroline whispered mesmerised with the story.

"Of course it didn't, he was a deranged man that hated his life for some reason, so he couldn't stand to see anyone else happy. Klaus's success made him criticise him even harder. Until Klaus finally had enough and cut all the strings to him when he was 18. "

"And all the boozing and drugging and whoring began."

"I don't know, I mean it probably is connected, but I'm not cutting him any slack just because his life wasn't perfect. And neither should you. He made his choices, bad ones, and nobody forced him to make them. He still had more than most people have, and he blew it. Just because I'm his sister doesn't mean I'm blind to his flows."

Caroline couldn't believe but she was really starting to like this girl, no, not girl, a woman. Because she could see how the things she went through made her they way she was today. Sassy, smart and strong. All those things Caroline wanted to be, but lately felt like she was lacking.

"So when did Klaus find out about you? Because I presume he didn't know he had s step- sister?"

"A few years ago. He always suspected his father led a double life, maybe even a triple, we can't know that, but back then he was too angry to actually care. My mother died when I was twenty."

" I'm so sorry …"

" It's ok, I mean it's not, but it was a long time coming. And she told me I had a brother some where out there. So I found him, and the rest is history, I guess …"

" I always wanted to have siblings." Caroline admitted.

" Well, you can see from mine it's not everything that's cracked up to be. But it's better than to be all alone in the world." Rebekah took their plates and started washing them; Caroline sensed she needed some time alone after her little story. Although she was a real trooper on the outside, Caroline kind of sensed she was more delicate on the inside, she just wouldn't allow the world to see it. And she could definitely relate to that.

"I'm going to go find Klaus." She said and went outside. She learned a great deal about him today, but she knew she shouldn't let it mess up her mind. She did feel sorry for him, but as Rebekah put it, no matter what we've been through we still make our own decisions and our actions affect other people, so there is really no excuse for selfishness and bad behaviour. And she would make no excuses for the bad boy of Hollywood. She did it once, and it ended up bloody, but she was far from that seventeen year old naive girl, or was she?

* * *

She stepped outside on the pool terrace to find Klaus. She heard him talking to someone on the phone, and once again, the curiosity got the best of her. Yeah, she was acting like a seventeen year old when she hid behind a fake palm tree and eavesdropped.

" Look sweetheart I can't talk right now." Who the hell was he talking to? One of his girlfriends? And there it was again, the strange sting of jealousy growing in her body.

" Yes Caitlin, I know I have only six more weeks left. I'm handling everything. Don't be so bitter, and have some bloody faith in me. I'll call you soon, ok?"

Ok, this definitely didn't sound like your typical lover's spat, but what was it then? The thought that she knew Klaus much less than she initially anticipated scared her. But since she had no other choice then to spend the next six months with him it only meant she would have to get to know him, get to know him in order to shield herself from letting another man use her, in any way possible. Because whatever game he was playing, she was on to him.

"Hey hubby, did you sleep well?" she stepped onto the terrace and sat on one of the wooden chairs next to the pool.

"Well yes, although I didn't have anyone to warm up my bed. What about you honey? Did you think of me in that big empty room of yours?" he got up from where he was sitting and came up to her. He pressed his body to her back, and started running his hands all over her small delicate hands.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered in that stupid accent of his. In his sexy, seductive accent and made her spine melt. And he knew exactly what he was doing; Caroline never for a second forgot all of this was just a game to him.

" Like a bullet through my brain." she said and pushed him little but not enough, she didn't have the strength to push him all the way.

"You can fight it all you want, but you know it's going to happen. You want it, I want it, why fight it then? "

" I have no idea what you're talking about Klaus. I guess all the chlorine must have gotten into your brain. I don't want anything from you, except a fake marriage, the accent on the fake part.

" That conversation from last night isn't over … It's sooo far from over my sweet little Caroline."

" Klaus, just stop …"

" Stop what?"

Oh no, he was about to kiss her, and she, she was about to push him away, she had to, but it was like her body and her mind just weren't coordinated, one was screaming no, while the other one was pleading yes. And then when she was just about to do, God knows what, she heard a horrible scream coming from the house.

"Caroline? Caroline where the hell are you? Are you out there?"

Her heart sank. She knew this had to be dealt with, but she could already see how it would play out. Her father appeared on the terrace dressed perfectly as always, white shirt, gray trousers, and a tie, always a tie. The glasses he wore gave his face a serious tone, but he still looked pretty darn good for a man over 55. She wasn't expecting from him to run outside and starting to yell as mad, she was expecting exactly what he was doing at this point. He was just standing there and observing her closely, studying her like she was one of his projects. Oh wait, in some ways, it was exactly what she was.

" Caroline, what have you done?" he said in a quite, disappointed voice that made her feel so small and pathetic.

" Hi dad. How are you?"

He looked at her in disbelief, and said nothing. And as we already know Caroline hated silence, it made her ramble on and on just to avoid it.

"So, surprise. I was just about to call you, but everything happened so fast. Well, not so fast, I mean you had to suspect that we were dating; you saw the pictures from the Ivy. Sure, it may seem fast to some people, but look at it this way, we practically grow up together. And when it's right it's right. Right Klaus?" she was turning blue in the face, she was sure she was going to faint from rambling without catching a breath.

But her husband was just as quite as her father. Great, so this was an absolutely perfect timing for Klaus to have nothing to say, it was definitely a first.

" Are you pregnant?" he father asked yet again in that detached voice of his. He didn't ask it like a future grandfather happy there might be a grandson on the way, but as a manager already calculating how many roles will this set back his little start. And it hurt, it hurt more then she would ever admit to anyone.

" No … Of course not … We, we just love each other."

" Oh cut the crap with me Caroline. You hate each other."

" That's old history Bill." Klaus finally found his missing tongue and decided to join the conversation.

" I'm not speaking to you Niklaus, so you better not address me." the tone of his voice made Caroline shiver. She had never seen him this angry, he was always so poise, and now he was barely holding it together.

" I don't know what you did to make Caroline agree to this charade but I certainly know why."

"Dad please, can we talk about this when we all calm down a bit?"

" You married her to advance in the pathetic thing you call your failed career. You want to ride on her coattails, just like you used to."

" Don't say that. This is exactly the reason I didn't call you. I knew you'd be upset and start making unfair accusations without even hearing us out." Caroline was once again pulling the actress in her, trying to play the role of a woman passionately defending her husband.

" Upset? You think I'm just upset? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to deliberately ruin your life? Is that it? I don't think I've ever been this disappointed in you."

When he said it, it was like a knife ran through her heart, all her life she had done absolutely everything to please this man, to make him proud, to make him love her, and one mistake, and he was this cruel to her? It wasn't fair, but she wasn't going to show him how much he had hurt her.

"I'm only twenty eight daddy. I have lot of years ahead of me to disappoint you."

" That's enough Caroline." Klaus said gently and put his hand around her waist, what the hell was this one up to? The men in her life sure were tiring her down.

" Bill, I'll be so kind and lay things out for you. Caroline is my wife, and in case you haven't noticed this is my house, so you either behave, and speak to my wife with respect or I'm afraid you won't be very welcomed into our home."

Caroline stopped breathing for a second. Really? Was this really happening? It felt yet again like observing someone else's life from the sidelines. She couldn't remember the last time anyone spoke to Bill Forbes that way. I mean him and Tyler had a great relationship, but it was only because Tyler had the utmost respect for him, and to be honest, was amazing in butt kissing. Klaus on the other hand, Caroline doubted he every butt kissed anyone, he was more of a kiss my ass kind of guy. And for the first time in her life, she kind of started respecting him for that. The sixteen year old that admired him for his bravery and free spirit returned for a second, and for that glimpse of a second saw him through a totally different pair of eyes. And just about when she thought Klaus couldn't surprise her any more then he already did, there he went and did it again.

" And also Bill, I'd really like to see Caroline's tax returns from the last few years. And her financial statements if you don't mind.

"You no good bastard, are you implying I mismanaged Caroline's money?"

" I don't know. Have you?" Klaus said in a dead serious voice.

Ok, Klaus had gone too far there. She might have resented her father a lot of things, but he was always more than careful with her money and thanx to his impeccable investments she was a millionaire.

" So now we are finally getting to the only reason you married Caroline. Because of her money."

" First you say I married her to get ahead in my career … Now it's because of her money… Pal, I married her because of the sex."

She could see her father clenching his fist and going toward Klaus in a blind rage, so she stood in front of her husband, willing to do anything to stop this stupid show from getting any further. A stupid show also knows as her life, she thought bitterly.

" Ok, that's enough. We all said some things we didn't mean, and had our laughs, but we all need a time out. I'll call you tomorrow dad, I promise. Just give us some time, give us all time to adjust to this new situation.

"There will be no adjustments on my side." he said firmly not backing down an inch. What was it with her life that she always had to be surrounded by the most stubborn men?

" Do I need to show you out Bill?" Klaus was as polite as always.

" No need. I'll leave the same way I came in."

" No, dad … Let me …" but Bill Forbes was already leaving her new home, and maybe even her life.

" And here I thought this day would be fun free. That was a real rollercoaster ride."

"How dare you question his integrity like that? How MY father handles MY money is none of your freaking business." Caroline turned her anger towards the only man left standing. Klaus.

" Hey, if he has nothing to hide then he won't mind opening the books for his new son-in-law."

" But I mind you asshole, those things are private and I'm calling my lawyer to make sure they stay that way."

" Oh relax sweetheart. Do you really think I know how to read a financial report?"

" Omg, you were just deliberately pushing him."

" Come on Carebear, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at least a bit? Now your father knows he can order me around like he does you."

" Oh shut up, I run my own life."

" If you say so sweetheart, whatever makes you sleep at night. Speaking of sleep, where were we when your father so rudely interrupted us? You know, you're so tense all the time, I bet you could use a good massage."

" Maybe you are right … A good massage sounds heavenly. Could you call someone and order a massage for me, I always like to be massaged by a professional that knows what he's doing."

" Oh sweetheart, what this hands could do for you. I bet you'd scream your lungs out."

" I bet I wouldn't."

She was about to leave and return into the house when she turned around, she couldn't let her curiosity rest. "Why are you pushing this Klaus? You don't even like me."

"Because I'm a guy, and maybe I am curious …"

"Curious about what?"

" What lies beneath …"

" Maybe I'm curious too … But you know how they say, curiosity killed the cat." was the last think Caroline said before she walked into the house. She heard him mutter coward to her, but she didn't look back. Because she was too afraid she would have tripped, and fallen right into his arms, and under his spell.

* * *

**Omg, so this is one maaaassive chapter :p. I didn't think it would turn out this long but I just kept on writing and writing. I hope you'll be pleased with the result ;). I know there is not a lot of Klaroline in this one ( so I promise I'll fully make it up to you in the next chapter) but I think it's an important chapter in understanding Klaus's and Caroline's backround a bit. **

**Family is what defines us (to answer one question I got, no unfortunately I decided not to include other Mikaelson siblings into this one, hope you don't hate me too much :p). I hope you liked this chapter, and that you do understand Klaus a bit better now. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :)**

**Since I feel like all the Klaroline lovers, and especially amazing and kind followers of my story are like my family I have to tell you sth. Good news for me, not so much for this story. **

**I got a job, I start Monday, and I'm moving to a different town on Saturday, so it's going to be a stressful. I love this story so much, and I don't want to give it up, since I know a lot of you would be very sad, right? So I'll definitely try to keep it up, but I can't promise regular updates as they were until now, but I'll try to write a bit every day, and we'll see ;). Thank you once more for all your support, keep on supporting me, because your support is what keeps me writing.**

**P.S. Spoiler alert - things are heating up in the next chapter ;) **


	10. A walk to remember

**10. A walk to remember**

Caroline woke up the next morning, and she, actually felt good. I tell you it was the strangest thing but for some crazy inexplicable reason this house was doing her good, and she was sleeping like a baby. She woke up, got up, and decided she wouldn't let anyone ruin this magnificent day. And this glorious moment lasted for exactly five second. Until she got her stupid phone and saw another missed call from him … It was like the fifth one already. And Caroline had a tendency to be a masochist from time to time, so this time she actually decided to play his stupid voice mail.

" Care, it's Tyler." please, why the hell did he have the urge to emphasise it was him. What did he think, she already forgot his voice? Maybe everybody was right, she married an idiot. An idiot that broke her heart.

"Could you please just call me? I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about the baby by myself. I really wanted to, but … I didn't know how you would react."

So, yeah, he was pretty much being a coward as always.

"About your marriage … Caroline I really worry about you. I know we ended things on a bad term, but I really want us to be friends. The three of us."

What? Did that jerk actually say that? He wanted her to be friends with the woman he was cheating her with? Seriously? Seeeriously?

" I know you're probably upset, and a bit instable."

Omg, what gives him the right to call her unstable after what he did to her?

"I'm sure that is the only reason you married Klaus Mikaelson. I know how much you despised him, and probably still do. When I get back from Thailand I'm going to help you …"

Delete, delete, delete … She didn't have to listen to this. And she won't. She could have married Klaus to have obscene animalistic rituals in the middle of Hollywood Boulevard for all he cared, it wasn't his business anymore. She was no longer his business, and she was sick and tired of all man in her life treating her like she was mentally instable. Stupid guys, stuuupid guys, the rage in her grew and she just had to throw something, the first thing that came into her hands, her cell phone made a really nice noise smashing against the wall.

" Wow, someone is apparently not a morning person."

" Bekah …"

"Maybe I've misjudged you. Maybe you're not as vanilla as I thought."

" I've always been more of a chocolate type of person."

" Yeah, actually me too. But you know what I mean, but I guess miss perfect has a lot of pent up anger flying about. Nice hit btw."

" Thank you"

"So who made you ruin your expensive cell phone? My brother? Troubles in paradise start already? Although I don't understand what kind of a marriage is this exactly, he's not spilling the beans on me, but you are sleeping in separate bedrooms. It makes one wonder …"

Caroline had to think quick, but nothing really original came to her mind.

" He snores. And we both like our space. So it's just more convenient this way."

" Convenient? Wow, that truly sounds like a couple madly in love wanting to spend every second together. But fine … I promised Nik I wouldn't meddle …"

" I thought you didn't believe in love to begin with."

" I don't. But I do believe in lust. In some much lust that your body aches to be touched by that person, every inch of it. And hours after your little rendezvous has past, you can still feel his hands all over you. And all you can think about is the moment he'll place them on you again. And again and again …"

" Ok, I get it. No need to set the room on fire girl." Caroline started to blush from Bekah's explicit description, but not even that. She was blushing because of the look an her face when she was talking about it, and more than anything else she was blushing because she knew she had never felt that way. She always thought her and Tyler had a good sex life, but the truth was … It was a sex life that demanded a lot of work. Work on her part to make him happy. Her always dolling herself up for him, buying sexy lingerie, reading the Kama sutra trying to figure out how to do that pose and that pose, and for what? She worked really hard, and yes, it felt like fucking work most of the time, and in the end she still wasn't good enough, and he left her for the sex goodness Hayley Gentry. Man … She really hated them sometimes; she really should just go gay. Except, she really did miss sex, with a guy, and being around Klaus, him always touching her and making it very clear what he wanted from her, wasn't making matters any easier. She was sexually frustrated, there, she had finally admitted to herself. She just wasn't sure what she was going to do about it yet.

"Sorry sister –in – law. I thought we were sharing bed stories. Come to think of it, yeah that would be a little sick, since you're married to my brother. Damn, I guess that cute blonde guy downstairs did really distract me, and set my room on fire, if you know what I mean."

" I think I have a clue. Wait, what blonde guy?"

" Oh yeah, that is why I came to find you. There's a guy downstairs, he's name is Matt and he's really hot, and he says he's your assistant and that you need to go through some schedule together. I know what schedule I'd gladly go through with him. "

"Rebekah … You really are crazy."

"Just assertive when I see something I like. That's a good quality, you know?"

"I'm sure it is. Now if you'll excuse me, Matt and I really do have a lot of work to do."

" Fine, fine, but all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"You know I'm truly starting to see a resemblance between your brother and you."

" You mean we're both amazing, gorgeous, relaxed, and dynamite in bed? Be sure to mention that to your little eye candy downstairs."

Caroline was really starting to like Rebekah, even against her will and better judgement. But there was something about that girl, maybe Caroline would have been that relaxed and carefree if her life wasn't always so on schedule. But one thing is wishing, and something completely other her everyday reality. Waiting for her in the living room with a schedule in hand.

" Matt it's so good to see you. Good, why does it feel like ages, and it's only been two weeks? Btw. how was your vacation, did you have fun? Did you manage to stop thinking about work for at least a second?"

"You know me too well boss. Workaholic walking, guilty as charged."

" Well if you weren't one, I feel my life would fall apart without you. And please, what did we say a billion times already, Caroline. Call me Caroline. Boss makes me sound like I'm seventy and smoking a pipe."

" Ok Caroline. Let's get to business, shall we? You still plan to go through with your six month pause? I know Mr. Forbes sent you some scripts to see …"

" And I don't feel like it. So yes, you can tell the press my pause is still on. Now at least I have a good excuse for it, I'm happily married and want to spend all my time with my gorgeous husband." Caroline managed to utter all of it without a hint of sarcasm in her voice; Klaus and this marriage were doing wonders for her acting abilities.

" Yes, your marriage … " Matt said suspiciously.

"Well it caught us all off guard." Matt was always being the epiphany of politeness.

"But we did manage to push it into your schedule."

"My schedule? I thought I was on a break and didn't have a schedule."

Matt signed. "You know it doesn't work that way boss. You may not be filming but you still have your obligations. Dinners to attend to, openings, film premiers. Enough to make the public interested.

" I think the public's been more then a bit interested in me lately. But yeah, I do know what you're talking about. But I doubt Klaus would agree to this. He's very possessive and he wants me all to himself." ok, so she barely uttered the last part without choking herself on her own tongue. And she was making Matt uncomfortable. She could tell he still had no idea what to think about this marriage of hers. But was professional enough to keep his opinion to himself, one of the reasons why she respected him so much.

" Ok, am … I'm sure we'll adjust somehow. I'll leave the schedule here for this week and you can see what you and your, am, husband like and just call me if you feel like going to some of these events so that we can arrange everything, ok?"

" You're the best Matt. You truly are gold. Am I paying you enough?"

She was waiting for him to make one of his usual jokes that she was not paying him nearly enough, and when he sells one of his inventions she'll be his assistant, but something distracted him. Something leggy and blonde.

" Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting you?" she said in her sweetest voice.

" I'm just going to have a swim, God I'm just so tense, it always relaxes me." she said and started stretching out, in her little white bikini that was not leaving anything to the imaginations. Matt was turning fifty shades of red but he just couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Damn, the girl really did know her moves.

" No Rebekah, you're not interrupting us, thank you for asking. We're just about done. Thank you so much for everything Matt. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and find that no good husband of mine. You kids have fun." and from Rebekah's look she could tell that was exactly what was on her mind. Poor Matt, he never stood a chance.

So Caroline task was to find Klaus and go through the schedule with him. Damn, she should have just sent Matt to do it, instead of leaving him to drool all over Rebekah, not that Bekah would mind one bit. But that would be a cowardly thing to do. And Caroline had to grow a pair again, whatever life threw at her she needed to learn how to fight back again, and fight her own battles. Even if they were with a very handsome actor that once broke her heart and was trying to get her into his bed, because of boredom. She was running around the house looking for him but he was nowhere to be found. Interesting. Since she didn't hear his car drive off anywhere, and it was still a paparazzi jungle out there. She went outside and heard some commotion in the guesthouse, so she followed a gravel path towards the guesthouse. She saw a small light from one of the windows. As she entered the guesthouse she saw movie posters framed on the wall. Al Pacino, Marlon Brando, Humphrey Bogart … Who knew Klaus would be a fan of anything else than a threesome porn, but then again ... She did know so little of the real him, if there was something behind the surface of a pretty bad boy. She remembered Stefan's words, be careful because he is not the same person anymore. Be careful … She opened a door without knocking, and saw him sitting in front of the desk, talking on the phone. He practically hung up the very second she walked in, what was he up to? This was getting more and more suspicious …

" Please do come in and interrupt. Mi casa es su casa."

" Well that technically is true since we are married dear husband." She looked around at a room that looked like an office. It was very nicely decorated – wooden desk, bookcases. It all looked very business like, and very not like Klaus. She didn't see one Penthouse lying around. Of course there was a drink on his desk. He really did have a problem there.

" You have an office?" she asked in disbelief.

" And this?" she pointed at the bookcases.

" Who are we kidding? We all know you can't read." She had to admit she was enjoying this little game of theirs more than she would every admit to anyone, even herself. She kind of loved she could be herself around him, not always loving and caring and sweet, like she was with Tyler, a girl just feels like being a bitch sometimes, and there is nothing wrong with that.

"My decorator put it there. He thought they'd make a nice touch."

" But why do you have an office? It's not like you, hm, I don't know, work."

"The previous owner built it. I haven't gotten around into turning it into a sauna yet."

" That sound more like my husband. Anyways, don't think I'm here because I actually missed you or something." she said and rolled her eyes at him putting him into his place right from the start. He made a funny gesture pointing at his heart and making a crying face. Yes, he was truly heartbroken.

" But we have to talk business …"

" You talk business. I'm on my honeymoon. Not a really good one so far, but still …"

" Klaus be serious for a second. I mean I know you probably don't feel like it any more than I do, trust me on that one, but we should appear in public together. So here's the list of events …" he didn't even let he finish before showing his enthusiasm, and no, she wasn't being sarcastic, an actual enthusiasm.

" We should definitely do that. The sooner the better."

" Ok Klaus, I know it's 11 in the morning but may I ask what are you on? What are you up to?"

" Were you this suspicious in your first marriage as well? Can't you just believe I want to take my beautiful wife out and show her around?"

" No." Caroline was loud and clear on that one. Oh, he was up to something alright. He took the schedule out of her hands and observed it carefully.

" This dinner at The Chateau Marmont raising money for art school sounds classy enough. Hook us up. And wear something pretty sweetheart." he grabbed her and kissed her hair before she could punch him. But she was going to this event today, with him, because she was determined to find out what exactly was he up to this time.

* * *

She dressed low key but she did think she looked beautiful. Simple, yet flattering on the curves, white dress and matching stilettos while leaving her hair down putting just a little diamond bow in it, the one Bonnie bought her for her birthday two years back. Two years ago … They had a big surprise party for her, Tyler was there … No, she wouldn't think about it. That part of her life was over, done, buried. She didn't know what the future had to bring, but she was damn sure it wasn't in anyways connected with her past, not Tyler, and not Klaus.

Klaus waiting for her downstairs in a black tux. Damn did he know how to clean up nicely. She always had a thing for men that looked crazy good in suits. And this one looked crazy good plus one.

" I like white on you. It makes you look very angelic like." he surprisingly started their evening with a compliment.

" I didn't think you were the type of guy that liked girls that were in any way angelic."

" Oh, but I do." he approached her closer and took her hand while staring intensely into her eyes: " It only makes it more fun when I discover their devilish side." he kissed her hand gently.

" Pig. Let's just go and get this over with."

The dinner/ party wasn't actually all that bad. After the intro outside taking pictures together and answering stupid questions about their grand love affair they split up for a bit and she was enjoying herself talking to her acquaintances, for the first time feeling like they weren't looking at her with pity but curiosity. But they were too polite, or rather pretended to be too polite, to actually ask her anything about her new marriage. It was a win-win situation. Until she ran into April Young, a young actress that was working on set with Tyler and Hayley, the set where their larger than life love was born, and where Tyler's love for her apparently died.

" Caroline hiiii, it's so good to see you, gosh you like amazing." Oh no, she knew she wouldn't get rid of the little pest so easy now. She was desperate for attention and hungry for fame.

" April, it's nice to see you too. You look very nice as well." Caroline was trying to be polite, but point out she was in a hurry to get back to her table and Klaus.

" I was so happy to read about your new marriage. I just wanted to say that I think you're a very nice person and you deserve to be happy."

" Thank you. I really should go…"

" And I just wanted to say that we all thought what Tyler did to you was very low of him. I know him and Hayley tried to sell the story that they got together after he left you, but we all knew what was happening on set between the two of them. I mean, everyone knew."

" Ok, thank you April. I really have to, have to go to the bathroom." She rushed towards the ladies room while the "everyone knew" was buzzing in her ears. I mean it was old news to her, although Tyler wasn't man enough to admit it to her, but to hear it like this, she just remembered all over again how humiliated she felt. This party was clearly over for her, so she was about to sneak out and leave Klaus a note, she actually didn't want him to see her like this, her weaknesses were her thing and her thing alone. But tough like tonight … As she was leaving the ladies room the very person she bumped into was him.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked her and he actually looked concerned and was actually behaving like a human being.

"I'm fine. Fine. This is just a bit too much for me."

" Want to get out of here?"

" Yes please. Just take me somewhere." She couldn't believe she said that but her walls were a bit rocky tonight.

"I'm just going to get our coats and then we'll leave in the back, they have a secret entrance even the media doesn't know about."

" Klaus?"

" Yes?"

" Thank you." it was the first genuine thing she told him since this little story part two of theirs began.

" Are you mad? You know this is breaking and entering right?"

" It's a beach sweetheart."

" Yes, but it's a private beach. Hence the fence and the private beach sign and all. God, I knew you actually couldn't read."

" Hey, I thought you wanted privacy. Hence the private part. Now don't be a sissy and give me a hand so I can give you a boost."

" Did you just call me a sissy?"

" Would you prefer daddy's little princess?"

" Ok, that's it. I'm taking these off." She took her stilettos off.

" And you're going to give be a boost. And no peaking under my dress."

" I would never." Klaus acted offended.

"Why would I when I already know what you're packing under it?"

" You're beyond disgusting. But less talking and more boosting."

With heals in one hand and Klaus's help Caroline managed to go over the fence. Yeah, she'd gone over the fence alright, breaking the law like this, he was such a bad influence on her, and she kind of loved it. Not that she'd ever admit to that.

Caroline stopped for a second and enjoyed the view. The beach, the ocean, it wasn't half bad to live in this city sometimes.

" How did you know about this place?"

"Actually, a friend of mine lives here. See that house on the left? That's his house."

" What? So we couldn't enter like normal people?"

" Where would be the fun in that?" Klaus smirked at her.

" You're such a boy. When will you start to act according to your age?"

" You mean start acting like I'm seventy five? The way you're acting? Life isn't so complicated Caroline. Stop complicating it. Give me your hand and let me take you for a walk, and clear your mind. No thoughts whatsoever. Just two people taking a walk …"

Caroline was about to say something clever but gave up at the last minute. Clearing her mind of thoughts was exactly what the doctor proscribed, even if it was in a shady company. So she actually took his hand and let him lead the way. For a few minutes they were just walking like that, in blissful silence. She was feeling the sand between her toes, the silent breeze in her hair and the smell of the ocean at night. And she wondered, why didn't she do this more often? Maybe Klaus wasn't all that wrong when he said life isn't so complicated, maybe she was complicating it for no good reason, no good reason at all.

" I see you thinking again."

" I am not."

" Yes you are. You just can't shut it off, can you?"

" You know Klaus, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

" Is that so? So tell me something about you no one knows."

" To you? So you can sell it to the tabloids when you ran out money to buy cocaine?"

"Oh come on chicken, even you know I don't do drugs anymore. Tell me, I dare you Caroline."

" Oh, what are we five, so you think I'm going to fall for that?"

" I dare you, I dare you, I dare you …" he almost started singing and she had to laugh at that. He was fun to be around, when he wasn't his usual jerky self.

" Ooook, I'll tell you. Just to shut you up."

" Yes, I win."

" You do not win …"

" Tell me something bad you've done. If there is such a thing. And ok, it doesn't have to be a sex story."

" And it won't be a sex story. Something bad?" Caroline was thinking.

" Ok, you now that episode of Glee I was in? You probably don't, but never mind. Afterwards I was doing an interview with Lea Michele and she was being such a bitch. She was yelling at everyone, her make up artist, the lighting guy. And when she was finally done and everything was perfect my assistant brought me a soda. And I was just so upset with her behaviour I couldn't help myself. I accidently spilled some on her."

"You're lying. I don't believe the goody good Caroline Forbes would ever do that."

" I couldn't believe either. My father was furious at me, although I tried to explain it was an accident, someone kicked my chair and the drink just spilled. He didn't buy it … I think it's safe to say I won't be in any Glee episodes any time soon, or becoming BFF's with Lea. She hates my guts. But it was worth it."

" I still think you made it up."

" Did not. Now quid pro quo. Tell me something about yourself. And no, please let it not involve any Hollywood threesomes or higher numbers in bed."

"You're so touchy when it comes to threesomes. We can try one if you like …"

" Only if it involves you being tied down and me and the other person torturing you with hot wax and those long needles."

"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart."

"Now stop changing the subject and tell me something personal about yourself."

" First time Rebekah called me and introduced herself as my sister I hung up on her."

" What?"

" I panicked. I heard in her voice she was serious, she wasn't another phony trying to get to me. It was real. And I didn't want to have anything to do with anything real at the time. It took me a month to call her back."

" I bet she was pissed."

" Pissed doesn't begin to describe it. She wanted to chop my balls off and feed it to the seagulls. Luckily they are still here, functioning … "

Caroline rolled her eyes. "So your expand of being serious lasts exactly five seconds before returning to sex talk. Sex addict."

She was waiting for him to say something clever as always to that when his head came up and he muttered: "Shit."

"What's going on?" Caroline asked confused. But she didn't get her answer. Instead he pulled her hard against him and gave her a fiery kiss. One hand slipped around her waist, while the other one was sliding close to her core.

" Cameras. I think they found us." he whispered in between kisses, like she hadn't figured it out on her own by now.

So she did the only thing she could do. Kept the scene going. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. Their kisses grow hotter. Deeper. Her breasts pressed against his chest. She could feel him growing hard and it turned her on even more. He started running his hands down her spine, finding that delicate spot of hers. She heard herself moan, or at least she thought she did. It was hard to tell, everything was so hazy. He forced his thigh between her legs.

" I'm going to feel you up a bit. Ok?"

She said nothing. This didn't matter, right? It was all a show for the paparazzi. As long as it was insignificant and a show it was fine by her. Oh, more then fine, when he slid a hand down her dress and caressed her through her bra. Arousal swirled all over her body. It has been so long, and it was safe because it was phony. She couldn't get hurt from this.

His fingers were touching her nipples with great expertise.

Suddenly the other hand went under her dress and started massaging her behind. Again, with great expertise.

He leaned in closer and whispered while making circles on her ear with his hot breath: "When we stop playing these little games of ours Caroline, I'm going to take you so hard and deep you'll want it to last forever."

Although his little sentence almost made her go over the edge, it somehow also made her get back to reality.

" I'm bored." She said and pushed him away.

" I can tell." He was teasing her, so cocky and confident in himself.

"Let's just go back. I'm getting cold."

" Ok, fine. But for your information there weren't any cameras. I just wanted to have some fun."

She hadn't known this, but she had suspected it, so she had to find a comeback to this.

"For your information I knew there weren't any cameras. I wanted to have some fun as well." She lifted her head as high as she could, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks: _" Klaaaus, don't be such a party pooper. Come on, don't leave me here. I want to have some fun as well." _ It was a Vegas flashback.

* * *

**Thaaank you guys so much for your sweet reviews and kind wishes for my new job ;). The situation there got even more complicated, I'll work more hours than I thought, and I'm looking for an apartment which is turning out horrible, since most are dumps that I really don't want to live in, and of course I won't have internet for a while :( ... But despite all of that I decided to post a new chapter today, and it's one of my favorites so far, so I hope you'll do me a favour and REVIEW, I think it would totally made my day, and it was a really, really hard day ;)**

**P.S. Last night episode? I'm heartbroken because of Kol and Klaus :(((**

**P.S.S. Spoiler alert - a treat for you my lovely readers, the next chapter will be a Vegas flashback and it will mostly be in Klaus's POV ;). It should be intereeesting ... **


	11. That night I married you

**11. That night I married you**

" Oh come on Klaus, don't leave me here. I want to have some fun as well." Caroline was lying on her bed while the whole room was spinning. Like a little ferris wheel. Up and down, and up and down. And then around again. Man, what was in those drinks? You know what, she didn't care, because it was awesome, and she was awesome, and Klaus … Damn he was hot, she wanted a piece of that.

" I think the best think for you would be to get a good night sleep."

" You are a mean, mean man. It's not even midnight yet. We have to go and paint the town red."

She got up and tripped a little, damn this dress was really annoying, and she should just take it off.

" I know, let's go to a strip club. I've never been."

" I am so dizzy. I need to sit down." Klaus said and sat on her bed trying to think, trying to stay sober, and trying to stop the effect the pills had on him. Funny, it was actually the first time he was trying to stop it, and not deliberately enhance it. The irony wasn't lost on him. He looked at Caroline spinning around the room, dancing to a non existent music. She looked adorable. Like a little girl chasing a dragon across the room. He suddenly did see dragons in front of his eyes, he had no idea what that blonde bitch put in their drinks but it was pretty strong, that was his expert opinion of an ex drug lover that tried it all just to prove that he could. And now he couldn't believe he use to get off by using this shit, he really was a messed up lunatic. He really was a messed up fuck. By looking at Caroline he knew it was her first time doing something like this, although she had no clue that she was on something. And she was having the time of her life. He remembered how it felt, but it never lasted long, it always came to an end. And after that? A big void remained. So big that all the happy pills in the world couldn't fill it. No one could, not until you learned how to deal with your emotions. He lied on the bed and closed his eyes. He never ever wanted to go down that road again. The world thought he wasn't afraid of anything, but he was. The world thought he was the coolest guy ever, but he wasn't. He was just lost most of the time. And not brave enough to let someone in to find him.

" Klaus, what are you doing? Don't fall asleep on me, ok? There are a lot of drinks out there, and lot of fun out there, with our names on it."

She lied on top of him and put her head above his heart.

"Please, don't leave me." She whispered

He didn't know what exactly she meant, but he put his hands around her and started caressing her hair.

" Please have fun with me, ok? I want to be a fun person."

" And who says that you're not?"

" You." She admitted honestly.

" Me? Why the hell would you listen to anything that I have to say? I'm a prick, remember?"

" I do remember, I am not drunk." She sat up and stared at something, thinking …

" I'll prove it to you. I will show you that I can still stand on my toes without even blinking."

" Caroline, I really don't think …"

" Shush, you don't believe me … Well, I'll show you. I just have to … Put this dress up and … There we go …" she was trying to put her dress up but it kept on dropping. And she was getting angry. It really was an adorable site to see, Caroline Forbes fighting a dress off.

" There. Now I'll show you who is drunk here mister." he deliberately didn't want to mention the drugged part to her right now, because he didn't have a clue how she would react, and he didn't want to freak her out. Better for her to sleep it off, and then they can pretend this night never happened. Even he wasn't such a lowlife to mention it to her again. Sure, he liked having fun teasing the good old Skooter Brown, but this drug thing went a little out of hand.

Caroline tried really hard to stand on her toes but her ballet lessons weren't really paying off in this condition. But she was very persistent and Klaus didn't have the heart to tell her to stop, plus it was a really amusing scene. Until she of course lost balance completely and fell. Luckily he was there to catch her. She fell right into his arms.

" Ups. Let me try again."

" No, no … That's ok, I believe you. You're not drunk. Sober as a whistle."

" Then prove it to me."

" Prove what love?"

"That you believe me. Go out with me. Let's go and have some fun."

" Caroline …"

And then suddenly she started crying. I mean it wasn't exactly crying, it was more of an angry sobbing.

" I am fun. I am. Maybe not "funny ha ha" fun but I am not a boring person. It is not my fault."

" What is not your fault sweetheart?"

" That Tyler left me for Hayley …"

He couldn't believe she was still obsessing over what that jerk did to her. I mean it was obvious to anyone that had a brain that Tyler was a coward, a man that always needed a better and better accessory to feel good about himself. I mean, Klaus knew, he was far from an angel, and that he used and abused women to his gain, but he never needed them just to feel good about himself. And he never got married and then left his wife when a better piece of meat came along. Although honestly he couldn't see what was so attractive on Hayley anyways. She was too trashy for him, the sex bomb act wasn't working on him anymore, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially to Caroline here, but he was done with women playing the sex card to get something in life.

" Oh sweetheart." He took her into his arms and he could only pray she wouldn't remember this in the morning. Because it would severely damage his reputation of being the biggest lowlife on the face of the Earth in her eyes. But even he wasn't made of stone, and he hated women crying. Yes, it took him a long time to get to that, to stop being a jerk that only cared about himself, but Rebekah entering his life, having someone to take care of and think about other than himself did change him, even if he wasn't ready for the whole world to see it yet.

"Of course it's not your fault. How can it be your fault that he's an asshole?"

" Yeah, but she is so beautiful and sexy …" Caroline started sinking again.

" You are much more beautiful." he looked into here eyes and said it with all honesty.

" Really? You really do think so? No, I don't believe you."

" But you are … You are classy and sophisticated. Not to mention you have a great ass."

Caroline had to smile to that. She looked into his eyes and suddenly she jumped him. She actually jumped him and started kissing him. He had to admit he didn't hate it one bit. I mean her lips were a little uncoordinated due to a lot of foreign chemistry in her system, but they still felt good. They were sweet, gentle and even in this crazy phase, they still felt kind of innocent. It was a long time since he's been with someone liked that. And for a second he let himself be taken with it. Trying to imagine he could be a different person, for that one night that he could leave his past behind, and be the man a woman like Caroline would actually want to be with. But not just in a drunken/ drugged stage. So he pushed her off gently and said the only thing that came to his mind, that he knew wouldn't make her sad again, or doubt her worth.

"You know what? You are absolutely right, the night is still young. It would be a crime not to take advantage of this city of vice. Let's go out. Let's party like there is no tomorrow. I'll let you show me how fun you are. Hell, I'll even let you pay for all those tequila shots will be drinking."

"How did you know I was a tequila kind of girl?"

He leaned over and whispered: "Because all of the most fun girls drink tequila. Let's go."

He took her by the hand and they were on their way. He knew it wasn't a good idea. He was barely holding it together, while she was completely trashed. Nothing good could come out of it, he knew that. But somehow, just for one night, he wanted to obey the ladies wishes, and he really just did want her to have fun and to escape from the person she usually had to be.

Plus, if we're going to be completely honest, it was so long since he allowed himself a night like this. A part of him missed it as well.

So they went into this dodgy bar where he hoped no one would recognize them. And they were drinking tequila, while Caroline was trying to convince him to do karaoke.

" Oh come on. Don't be such a sissy. We could do a duet."

" You are craaazy."

" Craaazy fun maybe. What do you want to sing? Y.M.C.A.? Oh, I know …Sex bomb …"

" Caroline Forbes I am not singing in public no matter how drunk I am. That is absolutely the one thing I am not doing."

" And you do everything else?" she asked in a seductive voice, although since she was drunk and , it sounded a bit hazy, but she still sounded seductive to him.

"Whatever the lady desires." he didn't have a clue what kind of a game he was playing but he didn't feel like stopping. It was just harmless fun, right?

She came up to him and ran his hand across his chest. "Where do I sign up?"

And then it was like the movies. They were all over each other. Him grabbing her hair, she holding onto his shirt … It felt like being on a rollercoaster of death, so deadly but yet so intoxicating.

" Want to get out of here and head back to the hotel?" he heard himself ask her although the voice, his voice, sounded so distant to him now. Man, he was really dead.

"Yes, please." she batted with her eyelashes, and all he could think about was all those things he'd be doing to her tonight. He'll make her forget Tyler, he'll permanently erase him from her memory. She'll be screaming his name in bed tonight.

They got into the taxi and started making out. The driver was having a blast, but luckily he was a foreigner, and it didn't look like he recognized who exactly he was driving, how could he, when they were practically sucking each others faces off. They finally came into the hotel. Klaus threw a hundred to the driver and Klaus couldn't wait to get Caroline upstairs. They walked into the lobby when he saw Caroline stop and look at something. It was a small chapel within a hotel. Really? Could this be anymore cheesy? Now even fancy hotels like these had fake wedding chapels?

" It's so cuuuute. I looove it. We should totally get married. It would be the perfect ending to this evening. "

"You mean, like actually get married?"

" No, you silly. For a joooke. So we can tell everyone we know Skip and Scooter finally tied the knot. You know, it should have happened. In the show. It was in the script for the last season. The one that never got filmed. Because of you …"

" I haven't read it."

" Figures you wouldn't. But never mind, we can fix it now. Give them a proper ending."

" You're right, the old boy and girl deserve it. Let's marry them."

They barged into the chapel that was still open although it was past 3.a.m. But hey, this was Vegas, the city that never sleeps, and neither do the employees.

"We want to get married. Now." Caroline said affirmatively.

" Do you have a licence?" the girl behind the counter asked, not very amused. She obviously didn't recognize them, although she was eying Klaus since the second they stepped inside.

" Well you see, we didn't really have time to get one, but we'll fix it tomorrow. We promise, cross our hearts and hope to tie. Haha, get it. Tie, as in tie the knot? Couldn't you bend the rules just a little? We have our documents with us, and we really, really doo want to get married."

" I am sorry miss, but I can't help you without a licence."

" You can, you just won't." Caroline said sulking and Klaus saw he had to take the matter into his own hands.

" Look. What's your name gorgeous?" he said and gave the girl his most seductive smile. Show off.

" Katie."

" Katie darling, we are so sorry to cause you this inconvenience. We know it is late, and you must be so tired. But see this girl here? I loved her for years now, and tonight. I finally talked her into becoming my bride. Now, I know what you're going to say, we can always get married tomorrow. And that is true, but the thing is … I'm so afraid she might change her mind tomorrow and that she won't want me anymore, and that would just break my little heart that has longed for her for so many years."

Damn him, he really was an amazing actor.

" So please help us out? And after your shift is over go and buy yourself something nice. A pretty girl such as yourself deserves it." he put a thousand dollars on her counter. Holy shit, a thousand dollars? Where did he pull that one out? And then she remembered what he told her about earning thirty that night …

Finally Katie darling did agree to bend the rules a bit, and they were, getting married. I mean, no, Skip and Scooter were getting married. It didn't matter that the silly minister, dressed like the cross between Elvis and one of the Beatles, was saying their real names. That was just because those names were on their ID's. Anyways, it didn't matter because all of this was a joke anyway. It really was a blast of a night. Who knew she could have so much fun with Klaus. And now after they married Skip and Scooter maybe they could finally put their past to the rest. But not before she screws his brains out, and then she doesn't have to see him ever again. It will be like a perfect one night stand, with a perfect stud. She didn't want to think what happened all those years ago, not tonight, tonight was all about fun. Her fun. For once she was being completely selfish and thinking only of herself. She wanted to sleep with Klaus, and it wasn't even the alcohol talking, well maybe it helped but … She knew what she wanted. So they came back to her bedroom and she started to undress him right away.

" Wow, maybe we should slow down a bit." Klaus hated himself for saying this but it just somehow didn't feel right.

" Why? We both want this. We're both adults. It won't be like that night on the ship. I won't let you hurt me like that again. I promise. I promise this to myself."

She finally managed to take her dress off, and she was standing in front of him only in her red bra and matching panties. She looked like a wild animal. Red blooded eyes and red blooded smile. This didn't seem like the Caroline he knew. It seemed like a Caroline that was trying to prove a point, to herself. And although he wanted to, he couldn't, he couldn't do it. He couldn't take advantage of her like that. It didn't matter she wouldn't forgive him in the morning, she hated him already for what he did to her all those years ago, and he hated himself. But what worried him was, he knew she wouldn't forgive herself for doing that.

If we ever do sleep together Caroline Forbes, he told himself, although he knew there was a fat chance of that happening after tonight, it will be because we both want it and both know what is happening.

" What? Why are you looking at me like that? Come here." she told him and extended his arms to him.

He came to her, grabbed her and lifted her up like she was feather.

" Wow, that was cool. I love myself a strong man, where are you taking me sir?"

" To bed."

"I second that motion." she said and started kissing him. But he had to resist her.

" What's wrong?" she asked offended

"Nothing is wrong. You just need some sleep. And so do I."

" Oh come on, don't be such a grandpa. Tell you what. I'll go under the covers and remove all the clothes. To save you the trouble. And then we can get it on."

She didn't have a clue how much effort this was costing him. How happy he would be to undress her himself, slowly, taking in every part of her body, worshiping it, with his eyes, with this touch, and with his mouth. But he couldn't … He saw a bra, and then panties flew across his head.

" Mmmm, this sheets feel so good. And this pillow … Maybe I'll rest my eyes just for a second. And then we're going to have some sexy time."

He sat next to her and started massaging her back. " Just you rest sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

" You promise?" she asked barely keeping her eyes open, her breathing was slowing down and he knew she was seconds, if not less, from falling into a deep, deep sleep. He needed one as well, desperately.

" I promise." he whispered and kissed her forehead.

He was just about to get up, and go to his room, but leaving her without even saying a word seemed kind of wrong. I mean, he did promise he would stay. Maybe she did actually want him around. And maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for the two of them. Maybe, maybe, maybe… Too many maybes, he needed to close his eyes and not think about anything for a while. So he removed his shirt and pants, and crawled into bed with her. He fell asleep before he could even say - good night sweetheart. Sleep tight.

* * *

**So, I'm actually moving tomorrow, to a horribly overpriced apartment that costs more than half of my salary, but unfortunately that's life, right? I can only hope it will get better ... But before I go into no internet life :( (please fingers crossed it doesn't last long) I decided to share this with you. I hope you'll enjoy it ;). **

**Now you can finally see why Caroline just couldn't have been pregnant. They never slept together :p. That goody is yet to come :p. And I for one, as you my dear readers, can not wait for that ... Things will definitely be heating up ;). But for now, I'm curious what you thought of their Vegas night and off Klaus's POV ... SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ;). And once more, thank you so much for all your reviews and support, so glad this story is so loved ;) . Lots of love to you all ;).**


	12. A double date

**12. A double date**

It has been a few days. And in those few days nothing has changed, and everything has changed. It wasn't just the fact she managed to remember bits and pieces from that notorious night when she managed to marry an even more notorious guy. No, she could have sworn it wasn't just that. It was that walk on the beach … It somehow changed the dynamics between them. And she wasn't even talking about that hot, steamy make-up session that was a show for the paparazzi but more of a let's see how far we can take this than anything else. It was the fact he opened up to her, even if was for just an inch. She started to see him as more human and it freaked her out more than anything else in the world. She didn't want to see him like that, she wanted to see him as an asshole that is an asshole for no apparent reason, just because he can be, and because he enjoys being it. Giving everything a reason always complicates things. But here was the funny part of it all … Somehow she believed she wasn't the only one feeling like this. One would think, one would bet all their money that Klaus would still be pushing her, teasing her, testing his limits, but no … He was, she would even dare to say, avoiding her. In the last few days he was barely home. And when he was home, he was always in his office, or on his phone, talking to someone, being all secretive. And that made Caroline more curious than ever to get to the bottom of it all. She had to have all the facts in order to protect herself. From what exactly? She didn't know yet. But she wasn't taking any risks and chances this time around.

So this particular morning she waited. She waited to see his car leave the driveway. The paparazzi finally settled down a bit, so it wasn't such a madhouse outside anymore. It was almost a normal life, except nothing was normal, nothing at all in this crazy situation. But if she was forced to be in it, at least she'll know what she's up against. And what is he up to. She carefully left the main house and went into the guesthouse. In her hand she held a key to his office. She found it accidently just laying around, on a coffee table in the living room, and she decided to borrow it. She had never before done such a thing and a rush of excitement ran through her. She was aware how wrong this was, and a part of her was ashamed, but a part of her just didn't care anymore. They were married now, and whatever he was up to, she had the right to now, and since he would apparently never tell her himself, she had to find another way. And so she did. She felt like one of the character in her movies when she was looking around, making sure no one was around when she put the key into the lock. And voila, it was the right key alright, and the door opened. And she was in. Looking around, taking in his little empire. She wanted to observe closely every little part, as if that would give her more insight into his soul. But she had seen and filmed too many movies not to know better. He could be home any second, so she had to hurry. So she went straight towards his desk and opened the first drawer. There was nothing there, just someone papers. The second one, empty … Damn, I guess this would turn out to be a waste of time and her breaking and entering skills. But she once again spoke too soon. The third drawer was a jack pot. She found a yellow envelope. "Scoot and Skip – a reunion." Her face went pail. What kind of a joke was this? This just couldn't be serious. She wanted to rip the envelope and open, it but how? He'd know she was in here, damn it, maybe her days as a burglar weren't going so well, and she should definitely stick to her day job. Think, think, think … And then she remembered a trick she saw in a movie. Opening an envelope by using steam, maybe it would work; she just had to do it before he came back. She turned around and a scream came out of her lungs.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a voice ask her.

" Omg, Rebekah. You scared the shit out of me." she replied to Klaus's sister while she was trying to calm down her heartbeat. And her trembling voice. Guilty as charged was written all over her.

"That doesn't really answer my question. Nik doesn't let anyone in here. Not even me …"

" Oh yeah, I know that. But he had to step outside and he forgot some papers, so he send me to find them." her heartbeat was still close to a heart attack.

Rebekah passed by her and sat in Klaus's chair, probably enjoying seeing her squirm again.

" You know, I don't want it to sound like I'm criticising your acting skills again, but … You're a really terrible liar."

" I know that." Caroline admitted knowing Rebekah was on to her, and nothing but honesty could save her now.

Now it was Rebekah that started snooping around, touching everything. They truly were a pair, even Klaus didn't deserve such noisy women in his life, Caroline thought.

" So dear sister in low, what exactly are we after?"

" We?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

" Yes, we. A, I'm bored and have nothing better to do. And B, you'll owe me one." She winked at her, and Caroline couldn't describe how much she reminded her of Klaus in that moment.

" I don't like debts." Caroline said straightforwardly.

" Who does? But sometimes we don't have a choice. Besides, you don't have to worry; I won't ask you to give me your first born or anything like that. Just a little, tinny, tiny favour for my silence. I think that's more than fair."

"Just tell me what you want Rebekah. And I'll see what I can do." Caroline decided to go with it, more than anything curious what would Rebekah ask for.

"See? Who knew we'd get along? It's like a song. I want a date."

" With me?" Caroline was teasing her, although now she knew what the little blonde wanted.

" You're cute and all, but you are my brother's wife, so I think I'll pass this time. No, with Matt …"

" Don't tell me he turned you down?" Caroline was just poking but didn't know she actually hit a rough spot there.

" He did not turn me down. I mean look at me." Rebekah got up and started pacing around.

"He's just feeling uncomfortable since you're his boss, and he apparently doesn't like mixing business and pleasure. Which is usually a turn off for me, but he is so darn cute and sweet, I see it as a challenge."

" So, he's just a challenge for you? A boytoy to pass your time?" Caroline got a bit overprotective over him but she couldn't help it. Like she already said, he wasn't just an employee, he was a friend, and she took care of her friends.

" Not that's is any of your business…"

"Sorry, but actually it is. Matt is my friend, and you're right. He is a great guy, and doesn't deserve to get hurt. Or toyed with … I won't let it." She was sure Rebekah would bite her head off for this but she was wrong. She saw something in her eyes, something strange, almost a longing, for something.

" I really like how you care so much about your friends. I just … I don't know … Want a chance to get to know him? I don't think that's so bad."

" It's not. I'm sorry if I came out a bit harsh. I just don't like to see people hurt."

" Like your ex husband hurt you?" Rebekah asked her with sympathy in her voice. But Caroline was done with sympathy, so she changed the subject, or rather, returned the topic of the conversation to its right course.

"So, you want a date? Me to play a matchmaker for you crazy kids?"

" I can match and make on my own, thank you. I just want you to show him you're cool with us hanging out. Maybe he'll ease up a bit then."

" Ok, fine, I'll tell him I'm, as you put it, cool with that."

" Doubt that that would be enough. He's so serious when it comes to his work."

" Yes, I know, it's called dedication. So, what exactly do you want me to do Rebekah?"

" I was thinking a double date? You me, Nik and Matt."

" Whaat? Are you crazy?"

" Why not? It's the best way for you to show him you don't mind him being with me. Don't worry, we won't start anything nasty in front of you, Nik would kill me if I did anything like that, you wouldn't believe it, but he can get so ridiculously over protective sometimes."

" But there are cameras and paparazzi everywhere. Matt hates that, I don't think he'd be very happy to be part of all of that madness."

"Don't you worry about anything. Just leave it all to me. I know this town like the back of my hand. I'll find a perfect place where we can have our privacy. All you have to do is say yes."

" And talk your brother into this?"

"Well he's your husband, isn't he? Use your charms …" Rebekah innocent retort almost made Caroline blush. She remembered the way it felt being pressed against him on that beach. To feel his strong body, to feel his want for her, and almost giving in to it all. Wanting to give in to it all …

"Shit. I think I heard a car. Come on. We have to get out of here. Now." Rebekah interrupted her daydreaming. She quickly placed the envelope back into the drawer, for a few minutes completely forgetting about the reason why she broke into his office in the first place, and locked the office, putting the key into the pocket of her designer jeans.

" So are we on?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

" I'll see what I can do." Caroline answered and saw a smile spread all over Rebekah's face. She could keep up the façade but Caroline was really starting to feel her as a person that she truly was deep down, and she was starting to like her. Which couldn't be a good thing, she didn't want to have any connections with the Mikaelson's, none whatsoever, once this little play was over with.

She walked back into the house, and mentally reminded herself she had to put the key back onto the table in the living room.

He emerged from the kitchen holding a drink in one hand, and of course a cell phone pressed into his ear. She wondered why didn't he just glue it to its ear, it would have been much easier. She didn't want to admit it was her jealousy talking, whoever he was devoting so much time, it seemed kind of unfair, I mean she was his wife.

Fake wife Caroline, fake wife. So get a grip girl. You wanted to see as less of him as possible, not the other way around, she tried to convince herself.

He finally got off the god damn phone and looked at her. The way he looked at her made her uneasy.

" I have something for you." he spoke first, breaking the silence between them.

" A time machine so I can go back in time and fix this?"

" Please, and then you wouldn't have the honour to enjoy my wonderful company."

" Oh yeah, I'd really be missing out on that one."

" Yes, yes you would indeed. And this is so you can brag to the world what kind of a gem your husband is." he pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened it, and there was this beautiful ring in it. Purely perfect. But unfortunately the husband that came with it just didn't match, because before Caroline could say anything, he showed his colours once more.

"I bought it for two hundred bucks on eBay. You have to admit it looks like the real thing."

" Wow, a fake ring to go with the fake husband. Works for me." She took the ring and put it on her finger. It really did look like a real three- carat cushion-cut diamond. She was admiring the fake ring when he as usual just couldn't let it go.

"It is even a bigger stone that cheap loser of yours bought you. I mean you dear ex husband. Pardon my French. "

"Except his was real." she thought of her engagement ring that was now lying somewhere in a box in her safe. She had to sell it and donate the money. It was time. High time.

"Like his wedding wows?" Klaus really did take a cheap shot there, but Caroline had to suppress the urge to leap into Tyler's defence. She had to kill that habit, especially in front of Klaus who obviously hated Tyler's guts, for reasons unknown to her.

"You know I'm not discussing that with you, so don't even bother going there. Just because you were never in love …"

"You think what Tyler and you had was love?"

" Like I said honey …" she said it as sarcastically as he possibly could.

" You're the last person I'd discuss the matters of the heart. Since you still need to grow one." She knew it was a cheap shot but she had to show him she wouldn't be sharing anything personal with him, not this time. The ring was fake, and the marriage was even faker, and it was the way they should keep it.

"Anyways, we have a date tonight. Don't ask me anything, it's not for me; it's for your sister.

She'll let you know the details, but I think the dress code is pretty casual." was the last thing she said to him before her and her fake ass ring left the room.

* * *

He watched her leave the room, upset, and like always he was the one that made her this way. And yes, there was a time when he'd enjoy it. But lately, playing this role of the hated guy was getting a bit tiring. But the funny thing is as much as he wanted to he didn't know how to stop. Seeing Caroline on every day basis stirred up million emotions inside of him. One the one side there was that feeling that he wanted to be a good guy, accepted, respected, leave his past behind, but on the other hand, seeing her and remembering their relationship from the past when she was the perfect Mary Sue with her daddy always be her side, made him act like his eighteen year old self again. He went into Harry Winston's this morning, and bought her a gorgeous wedding ring, he wasn't planning on telling her it was a fake knock off bought on eBay, but when he saw her walking into the room his bad self emerged again. There was something about her that always made him feel not good enough. Her always being on time, her always knowing all the lines, buying muffins for the whole set, having all the producers eating out of her pretty little hand, the public adoring her. It wasn't like he was jealous, because he wasn't, but he was a bit intimidated by all of it. So his sarcasm and mean remarks were the only way to deal with it. It was the wrong way, and somewhere deep inside he knew he should know better, and that all of those things were in no way her fault but old habits die hard, right? He just hoped these six months could pass without them mutually hurting each other. Because they were more than capable of that. The best way would of course be her way, keeping away from each other, having a strictly professional relationship/marriage, but the devil didn't let him rest. Because on top of all of it, he was really attracted to her, he was challenged by her like never before. Sure he was teasing her all time, touching her, trying to seduce her just to get a reaction out of her, just to see those pretty cheeks blush and her mouth twitch, the things he could do with those mouth … But he still wasn't sure what his next move would be. That walk on the beach was pretty intoxicating, and he was more than sure that he wanted more, he was even more than sure she wanted more. And not just because he was a cocky bastard, and he was, but because there are some things that can not stay hidden for long. Sure they fought like cats and dogs, and sure they were a step from being mortal enemies, but the chemistry between them was undeniable. He knew he was not the only one feeling this way. But the question was … What where they going to do about it?

" Bekah, are you in here?" he knocked on his sister's door.

"Come in." she replied and he entered her little empire filled with clothes, make-up and all those other things that women apparently desperately needed to look their best.

" Wow, what happened here. Did a bomb fell in this room while I was away?" he simply took in the clothes hanging from every free space.

" Ha, ha, you're very funny. I'm looking for something to wear ..."

" And let me guess, you have nothing? Although you have enough clothes to fill at least two boutiques on Rodeo Drive."

She took a pillow and threw it at him. What was it with women and pillow throwing lately?

"Don't be an ass Nik. It's not about the quantity; it's about finding the perfect thing to wear."

" I guess this has something to do with a certain double date I'm being dragged to tonight?"

" Oh good, I see Caroline has spoken to you. Please dear brother do me a favour and don't act like a caveman tonight. Don't scare the poor guy off before I scare him off."

"If you're so worried about my behaviour why do Caroline and I have to be a part of it dear sister?"

" Because, well because … It's complicated, ok? Your task is to sit there, and to be polite and I don't know, speak only when asked something."

"Whoa, so many rules. Can I get that in writing? I could forget something and then what, you'll hate me for the rest of your life for commenting on the guys shoes or something banal as that. "

" Nik, be serious …"

" Why? Are you serious about this guy? Do you actually like him? Are you in looove?"

" Oh shut up Nik. You know I don't do love. "

" You know, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

" What?" Rebekah asked confused.

" To fall in love. To have someone by your side."

" Oh please, keep your advice for someone who actually falls for that bullshit. No offence dear brother, but what do you know about love? "

" Well, I'm a married man, aren't I?"

" Please, and I mean please, don't get me started about your marriage to Caroline. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going on there. I mean, she's way too good for you."

Rebekah was waiting for a reaction out of him. But he said nothing … Although he knew she was absolutely right.

" Love is just not our thing Nik. Life gets easier when you deal with it."

Maybe she was right, but she was definitely too young to be this cynical. And he wanted for her sake, and maybe even for his, to prove that she was wrong. He came up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Life is not always supposed to be easy Bekah. Neither is love. Which doesn't mean all of it is not worthwhile."

She pushed him away quickly, but he could see she loved his little show of affections.

" Yeah, yeah, keep that gooey crap for you bride. Now, get out so I can find my perfect outfit for tonight. Something casual, and yet sexy as hell, so when I guy sees me …"

" Ok, ok, enough details for someone who's your older brother. My ears are going to start to bleed. Just tell me when I'm supposed to get ready. I'll be in my office. And tell Caroline …"

" Why don't you tell her?"

" I'm busy. " he said and left the room. Not wanting to admit that he was not in fact that busy just confused, about a lot of things. All those advices he was giving Rebekah, could he ever take them himself? Will there come a time when he'll finally feel ready enough to love someone? And a time when he'll feel worthy of someone's love? Unfortunately he didn't have answers to those questions, and he wasn't sure if he ever would. He would never admit that to her, for obvious reasons not wanting her to turn out like him, but Bekah was right. Love was definitely not his thing. And it was all for the best.

He put on a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, just like Bekah asked him to. She was wearing a red summer dress; red pumps with a small black bow on them and a matching necklace.

"Wow, you look stunning. Matt is going to lose it when he sees you. Poor guy probably won't be able to utter a normal sentence."

Caroline came down the stairs wearing jeans and a cute yellow top with ruffles. She put her hair into a ponytail and had the sweetest flowery earrings matching her top.

"Yeah, isn't that dress a little too short?" it was hard for Klaus not to comment when it came to his sister.

" Oh please Klaus …" Caroline came into her defence before Rebekah could even say anything.

"Didn't you date women who wore bikinis to movie premiers?"

" Hey, Lola was from Hawaii. It's practically their national symbol."

" Whatever …" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Now, don't be angry love. You know I have my eyes only on you now."

" Let's just get this over with." she whispered to him before she heard the doorbell. Matt came to pick them up.

Rebakah begged her brother to be nice and not intimidating towards Matt, but luckily Klaus didn't even have to put a lot of effort into it. It happened rarely, but this time it actually happened, he liked Matt from the start. Klaus even secretly hoped he could be a good influence on Bekah, if Bekah managed to stay with him more then two or three nights. It's not that he didn't understand her, committing yourself to someone was very hard, and he was aware that he wasn't the best influence, but hoped his little sister would know better than him and not make the same mistakes.

" So this is it you guys, what do you think?" Rebekah asked with enthusiasm.

" It's a dump." Klaus said it like he saw it.

" I like it, it has a certain charm to it." Matt came into Bekah's defence.

" I agree. It's a nice place Rebekah." Caroline turned against him as well.

" And you …" she pointed a finger at him.

"You've seen your fair share of dumps, probably licked the floor in a more than just a few of them. So this place should be like a palace to you. And plus, it's far from LA and we won't be bothered here. And that is my kind of place."

Klaus actually agreed with all of it, but he just liked being an ass sometimes.

"Please, Mystic Grill? What does that even stand for? A grill that is mystic? As in, cooks mystic hot-dogs that will make your hair grow quicker or something? Or make you turn green? Well that could actually be true if you eat anything in this place."

" Niiik … Stop being such a pompous ass."

"Takes one to know one." he ruffled Bekah's hair a bit, and she reciprocated by darting his tongue at him. He could only hope Matt understood they were just messing around. From the look on his face one would say he blended into their strange little entourage quite nicely.

" Matt, want to play some pool?" Rebekah turned to her date with googly eyes.

" Be careful Matt, she's a real piranha at the pool table. She has no mercy whatsoever."

" Well, I have been taught from the best." Rebekah finally gave him some acknowledgment.

" Not that I would ever brag …"

" No of course not, mister I'm a walking and talking perfection." Caroline was having no mercy also.

" This is how a marriage life looks like?" Matt asked in disbelief.

" I know, right? I so don't want to ever get married. Come, let's play pool, I promise I'll be gentle." Bekah said in a seductive voice and an entranced Matt followed her.

"Lovebirds get us some drinks, will you? Laters." Bekah shouted to Klaus and Caroline across the room.

" I guess that's our cue that they want some alone time." Caroline said and went towards the bar, Klaus followed.

She sat at the bar and ordered a margarita, sipping it slowly. Klaus was observing her.

" What are you looking at?" she asked irritated. He kind of figured she hated to be observed so carefully, like she was afraid someone would see something she was so desperately trying to hide. "We are not so different, you and me." he thought, but didn't utter it out loud.

" You, enjoying that margarita. First tequilas, now margaritas. I'm making a notorious woman out of you."

"Well, I think being married to you would turn any woman into an alcoholic."

" Harsh … But technically I don't know how valid our little marriage is."

" You mean because I'm paying you to do this? Because you're a step from being a man whore?"

" No, I have no problem with that part. Because we haven't consummated it again."

" So you're finally ready to admit nothing happened in Vegas?"

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing happened. But I think I quite remember what didn't happen."

"Wow, I'm so honoured you actually remember something like that. I thought you usually didn't remember your one night stands." Caroline said before she had time to think, but it was out there and maybe it was high time to address it.

" I do remember Caroline."

" Remember what? I don't have a clue what you're talking about." she gulped her margarita in one elegant swift.

" I'm talking about that night on the boat." Klaus said quietly, since believe it or not it did make him sick thinking about that night. But he was a stupid kid that thought he was higher than God himself, hurting somebody just wasn't his concern. And she was so boring, so sickly in love with him, always following him around like a lost puppy, trying to get his attention so desperately, he couldn't think of ways for her to forget him anymore, so he chose the stupidest there was. By killing every illusion she ever had of him, in the harshest way possible. By making her really see what kind of undeserving asshole not worthy of love he was.

"Nope, still no clue … I guess it just wasn't that important to me."

" I know you were a virgin, and I …" she gave him a look he had never before seen on her, her beautiful eyes were on fire. He thought she would jump from her chair any second and give him a good slap, not that he didn't deserve it. But Caroline Forbes was too classy for public scenes, or for any scenes for that matter.

" Don't … Just don't … Whatever you say can't make it better, only worse. Nothing you say can chance the fact you ended my childhood and I was the one that let you."

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

" Why did you do it? I know it wasn't because you liked me or actually wanting to be with me. I know we can't change it, and maybe it's better for me not to know, but I want to know. So help me God but I do. Why?" she asked him and he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. The same he saw that night when his mind was to blurry from drinks and drugs to care. But this time he cared at least as much to tell her the truth. She deserved it.

"Because I could. It's stupid I know, but that is the truth. You were there, you came to the party disobeying you daddy, and you were willing to the anything to be with me. I was sick of you not taking a hint and leaving me alone. Sick of you always being around, trying so desperately to get my attention. You already had everything else, everybody were eating out of your hand, loving the sweet little Caroline Forbes. You could do no wrong … I just didn't want to be around Mrs. Perfect. And this was the only way I knew to get you to leave me alone. I didn't plan it Caroline, but I did take advantage of the situation. And of you. And there is absolutely nothing I can do to change it, or to make it up to you. And why would I? I wasn't a good guy back then, and I'm not a good guy now. I'm a selfish screw up that thinks of no one but himself. "

"Thank you. For you honesty. You're right, it won't change anything, but I needed to hear that, for some reason."

She took two margaritas into her hands: "I'm going to take these to our little lovebirds."

She stood up and started walking away when he couldn't help but say, although he knew it wouldn't change anything.

" Caroline?"

" Yes?"

" I am sorry. For what it's worth." he was sure she'd say it wasn't worth nothing, and he could shove his sorry where even the Sun don't shine, but she just looked at him and nodded her head. He didn't know why he cared but that little nod meant the world to him. It didn't mean much to her, but maybe … just maybe … it meant there was hope for him yet …

* * *

**Hey you guys, I have internet again :). And it feels so nice after a rough couple of days. The job turned out much harder than I thought and I feel like making a huge mistake when accepting it and moving to a different town, but too late now :/. Luckily I started writing this chapter while I was at home and I managed to finish it. I'm sorry about the mistakes I don't have time to go through it one more time and I really wanted to share it with you guys, the ones still following and liking this story ;). **

**So, did you like the chapter? What do you think about Klaus now? Do you think he's apology was genuine? PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK, when I see people actually taking an interest in the story it makes me write faster and with more enthusiasm ;) **

**P. S. you can check Rebekah's and Caroline's outfits for this date on my tumblr: **


	13. Coming clean

**13. Coming clean**

Caroline woke up with a buzzing in her head. My God he was really turning her into an alcoholic. She hadn't had so many hangover "mornings' afters" since, well never. She skipped the college experiences and took online courses since acting was always number one in her life, and Tyler was never much of a drinker, he was too afraid some paparazzi would caught him in the act and his impeccable reputation of number one action star would go down the drain. One concern Klaus probably never in his life had. Klaus … Her husband … So he did remember. Because she always wondered, since he acted like nothing happened that night on the boat. So she obviously always wondered if he even knew it was her that he had sex with. And last night she finally got her answer. And it was painful and hurtful, to open that can of worms again, but in a way she was glad they finally cleared the air a bit. And in a way she even appreciated he didn't try to justify himself, but honestly admitted he was a self-centred jerk that cared for no one but himself. The thing that was bothering her was, she couldn't quite figure out if he was the same person back then and now. If someone asked her that question two weeks ago she would have said yes, without thinking about it twice, but now … She saw the way he acted towards Rebekah, the overprotective older brother act was not just an act this time, he was really trying to be a good brother. Maybe there was more to Niklaus Mikaelson than meets the eye, maybe there was something deep down worth digging, she just wasn't sure if she was brave enough to borrow the shovel.

She took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. She had an appointment, a very important one, one of those that you don't miss even if you're shooting in the middle of nowhere while Tarantino is yelling at you to show more emotion. A message arrived last night while she was terrorising the Mystic Grill having a karaoke showdown with Rebekah. It was a message from Lexi saying pretty much she'd drag her out of the house on her knees if she didn't show up at their favourite brunch spot at eleven sharp. And of course added it was high time she stopped making a fool out of her friends and explained this extraterrestrial situation to them. Otherwise they'll just assume she's been abducted and brainwashed and call the FBI, since one of Lexi's ex boyfriends was now an FBI agent that was actually a possibility. And since Caroline didn't have on her agenda today to alarm the whole Federal Bureau she had no choice but to say yes. Although she had no clue what she'd say to them when she saw them.

She walked into the kitchen, just wanting to get an orange or an apple to make her last till the infamous brunch, but like always in this house, his house, she got more than she bargained for.

"My God, this is a place where people come to eat, in case no one ever told you. Could you put a shirt on or something?" since there was Klaus, standing only in his shorts, while sweat was running down his lean, muscled torso, and Caroline had to look away. Had, had had to, but so didn't want to. Damn, it should be illegal for anyone to look that good without a t-shirt. I mean, Tyler had a great body, since he spent five hours a day in a gym making sure it was great, but this was a body of a man that was born as a perfect specimen put on Earth to torture women. Women that hadn't had sex as long as her. Damn, why did she have to think about sex? It would only make her blush, and him read every dirty thought of hers, having him as her lead actor in all of them.

"It's not like you've never seen me naked sweetheart."

"Doesn't mean I want to, ever again." Caroline was lying but her lie was more than transparent.

" Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll eventually start believing it. "

" Hey, does your bedroom have a super maxi size door? Because I don't know how your ego manages to pass it."

" My ego is just the right size, just like everything else on me." Klaus winked at her.

" You are beyond annoying. I just came here to have some light breakfast but even a simple task like that has to be torture with you."

" It doesn't have to be love. You're making it torture for yourself. Looking at this, wanting a piece of it … Denying it … Must make you toss and turn at night."

" Go the hell Klaus." she was ready to storm off, when he grabbed her by the hand and she could smell his scent, he was all sweaty from his morning work-out but it still smelt good. It almost made her throw herself at him and ask him to take her on the kitchen counter, so they could both be hot and sweaty. Oh God, she did need Bonnie and Lexi, because she was truly losing her mind. This was Klaus, the guy that took her virginity and acted like she was a piece of meat there for his taking, and now she was actually thinking of asking him to take her again. And again and again …

"Leave me alone." she yelled at him a bit louder than she planned to, letting her frustrations vent.

"Relax sweetheart. I think we started this day on the wrong foot. Why are you so edgy? Those margaritas from yesterday still kicking in? Come, sit down. And I'll make you breakfast."

"I have a brunch date in two hours. I don't want breakfast. And knowing you, you'd probably slip me something in it."

" Why would I do that? So I could get you so high and oblivious to marry you? Oh wait … To late … We already did that. Sit down and at least let me make you my special hangover drink. It really helps, take it from a pro."

In the end Caroline gave up and sat on the stool in the kitchen while Klaus was mixing God knows what into something she'd supposed to drink, yuck.

"So, where is Rebekah? Did she come home last night? I haven't heard from Matt today …" Caroline was trying to talk about something else and avoid the topic of them.

"It's not like a keep a tab on her. I'm her brother, not her father. Her love life is not my concern."

" Oh, really? So you're telling me you don't know exactly when she got home, if she got home, and with whom she got home?"

" No"

" Liar. Oh come on, just come clean and tell me you care about her, every aspect of her life, even her love life."

" Caroline, sweet naïve Caroline. You know I'm a no good son of a bitch that doesn't care for no one but his amazing self."

" You do care about her. More than you would ever admit, even to her. You love her, probably so much you'd be willing to put her life before yours, just to see her happy. To see her in love, to see her loved. "

" That's it. As your husband I'm forbidding you to drink. Apparently the liquor is making more damage to your brain than it ever did to mine. You're hallucinating."

But Caroline wouldn't fall for his bluff, not this time; she saw what he was trying to do. Turn this into another pissing contest between them, anything to mask his real feelings, to mask any feelings whatsoever. Maybe they weren't that different after all. Maybe they were both trying to put a shield around them, to prevent anyone from getting in, from getting closer, from hurting them. Because that was what people did, they hurt you, they scared you, and they made you feel, the bad things, but also the good. And Caroline was afraid if you block the one you'd block the other one as well. A few weeks ago she was a hundred percent sure it was worth it, she never wanted to feel like she felt when Tyler left her, but no … She started to see that the world without genuine feelings was not a world she was willing to live in. And she also started to see not all was totally black or white. Did she still believe Klaus was all wrong for her? Yes. But did she still believe he was a ruthless bastard incapable of love? Oh God, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

" You're hallucinating my dear wife." he repeated one more time.

"You know, not everyone is worth saving." he said and she could have sworn she even so a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

" Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."

He said nothing, they were just staring at each other, in each other's eyes, and you could feel the electricity between them although they weren't even touching. It was like they were caught in a spell of some kind, pulling them closer to each other, no matter how strongly they were fighting it.

"Here's your hangover medicine love. I have to go. Important meeting, already running late." he gave her something that looked like, well there is not a pretty way to put it, vomit, and stormed out of the room. He was as afraid as she was. He was more than fine to get physical with her, to take her body, he was fine with teasing her and making her hate him, but he was afraid of everything else that could follow. And so was she, so much, but the other part of her was curious… About them, the non existent them, that could become, existent. Oh God, she needed Lexi and Bonnie more than ever. No more lies, no more pretending, no more coping with all of this alone, it was time to come clean to her friends.

* * *

So the three of them were sitting, having their brunch, and for the first time in years Caroline was spilling, and spilling it all. How she actually felt about her divorce and Tyler, what actually happened between her and Klaus all those years ago, and what was actually happening now.

"Waiter, we'll need another round of drinks. And keep them coming." Lexi yelled so that the whole restaurant, and probably two more blocks around the restaurant could hear her.

" Lexi, are you nuts? This is brunch. Who gets drunk over brunch?"

" We are." Bonnie took a sip of her Manhattan and backed Lexi on this one.

" I'll need a few more rounds to digest all of this."

" I thought we were best friends. I told you everything about my life. Even about my miscarriage two years ago. And you kept all of this to yourself?" Bonnie kept on sipping her Manhattan, waiting for another one to come. And another one, and another one …

" Bonnie, please. Please don't be like that. Me keeping things to myself has nothing to do with you, you know I trust you more than life itself, right? You're like my sisters. I'm … I'm just not the type of person who likes to share her feelings. I always thought it would make me look weak."

"There is nothing wrong with being weak sometimes. It's human." Lexi added

" Yes, I know that. I do. But easier said than done for someone who has spent their life pretending to be perfect, the perfect daughter, the perfect little child star, the perfect Hollywood princess, the perfect wife to her famous husband, the perfect part of the two piece set. It's hard for me to admit that I'm not … perfect …"

" Oh please. We never thought that you were perfect, I knew deep down that you were a neurotic little bitch." Lexi was pulling out her humour to try to ease the tension between them. Bonnie was still silent. Sitting there, saying nothing. Caroline hated that so much. She never wanted to hurt her best friend.

"Bonnie, I know I made a mistake and handled all of this poorly, and there is no excuse for that. But I'm here now, coming clean, and asking for your help, advice and guidance. I'm really screwed and I need you to tell me what to do."

" You should have sex with Klaus." Bonnie said like it was "pass the bread" and Lexi almost chocked on her croissant.

" What? Omg … Wait … what? Did she just use the S word?" Lexi was stunned beyond belief.

"Ok, I get it Bonnie. You're mad at me, so you're telling me the exact opposite of what you think I should do."

"No, I really think you should sleep with him. I mean, I do have the urge to find him and rip that miserable heart of his for doing what he did to a poor innocent seventeen year old girl. And don't even get me start on this ridiculous stupid fake marriage of yours. You're all bunch of brainless idiots and I apparently can't leave you alone for a second without making a mess out of things. "Bonnie signed and Caroline was happy that the Bonnie she knew and loved has returned.

" But … It's more than obvious you already have him in your system. And right now I can't think of another way of getting him out except doing what you so obviously want to do."

" Yeeees, just please do him already. It's been tooo long Care. You need to get laid." Lexi was vivid as always.

"Maybe it would be safer to hire a male prostitute if I need to get laid so desperately."

" But why would you do that when you have a perfectly good, and I mean peeerfect, husband at home waiting for you to give in to him. Hey, just because the marriage is fake, doesn't mean it will all be fake. I bet the orgasm will be quite real."

" Lexi …" Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes, but couldn't help but giggle.

" Don't you Lexi me. I want all the details once you do it, you hear me? I bet he'll be much better than Tyler, that man was just too serious about all of it, everything was a movie scene to him."

" Please, can we just leave him out of it? And pleeease, I haven't decided that I was actually going to sleep with him."

"Of course you didn't sweetie, and I'm Jennifer freaking Lopez. I wish … Just stop fooling yourself hun. You have a gorgeous man that wants to sleep with you, and you're still thinking about it? I say go for it …"

"It's not that simple Lexi. Bonnie tell her it's not that simple." She turned towards Bonnie for support.

"I think Caroline is afraid of repeating her past. Am I right?"

" Well … I don't know … I do just want to have good, casual sex, I mean, I am only human after all, but … I don't want to be just another one of his sex toys. Just another unimportant and easily forgettable notch on his already over-size belt."

" So don't be … Make sure he knows exactly who he's with this time, have no mercy. Don't for a second think of him; think only of yourself, and your wants and needs. He owes you that, after his bad performance the first time around. This time, don't let him get away with anything. I think all of this is poetic in a way. Like you owe it to the seventeen year old Caroline Forbes, to get one hell of a ride on that rollercoaster of death."

" Even if I get burned?"

" Life doesn't always come with a safety net. But that's what makes it really exciting. You know I love you to death but I think you've lived on the safe side for too long sister. So don't look at this marriage as a horrible thing that will ruin your life, look at it as an opportunity. An opportunity to be someone else for six months. Try your new skin, who knows, maybe it will fit."

" I do have to actually agree with Lexi on this one. Although I still don't like your new husband, fake or no fake, or trust him. But maybe it wouldn't be bad for you to try to live by your rules for once, do the things you like. Although I'm still mad at you a bit …" Bonnie gave her "don't pull that shit on me ever again" look.

" … you know I think you're one of the sweetest and nicest people in the world. Too too good sometimes, putting everyone else first, and yourself last? That's not healthy, nor good. You matter, your needs matter, so start acting accordingly.

"Wow, this really was a breathtaking brunch. I didn't know you felt that way."

" Well, since you came clean, we decided to do the same. So, I guess I'm sorry too … I'm sorry I never told you I always kind of thought Tyler was not good enough for you. I mean ok, he was really good to you, before this Hayley and divorce thing, but it always seemed to me like he wasn't committed all the way to your relationship and marriage. But I hoped till the very end I was wrong, you were so happy and I wanted you to keep being happy. If he was making you happy I was determined to keep my wiseass mouth shut. We didn't want to be one of those friends that would hate a friend's husband for no good reason. But that's over now, a new era of complete honesty has began. And I'll have no problem telling you my two cents about Klaus …"

" Thank you Bonnie. For being honest with me. And hey, you can bash and trash my new husband all you want, I'll probably even join you, we can have a proper bash and trash party. It's not like I'm in love with this one or something. Love is a bitch."

" No, it's not. It's the greatest feeling in the world. You just have to find the right person. And you will … I'm one hundred percent sure of that. If anyone deserves to be loved than it's you Caroline Forbes."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, love, bla,bla, bla. For now she just needs some hot angry sweaty sex. So let's finish these Manhattan's my ladies and go do some serious damage to the stores here. I'm getting stir crazy, and besides … We need to find something absolutely fabulous for this one over here, something that would make, I'm going to quote my idol Samantha Jones: " make a guy come in his pants when he sees her."

" Oh no, she started quoting Samantha, it's time for us to leave. Come friends, let's shop till we drop. I really did need this girl time. Thank you."

" For what Care?"

" For nothing, and absolutely everything. For being my friends, for being there for me. I just wish Katherine was here, so we could have our perfect four together again."

" She'll be back. When you least expect it, as always. But till then … Shopping it is …"

* * *

When Caroline got back home it was already night. They really did shop till they dropped. Caroline barely felt her feet anymore, and was in dire need of a good back rub. The thought of a massage made her think of him. Her dear husband, in the room next door. So close, yet so far … Only a few steps needed to cross the distance between them, and it was up to her, whether or not she wanted to, make those steps. She didn't have a clue what she wanted, well, actually she did, she just didn't know if it would be a good idea or the stupidest one ever. But maybe … She just needed to think less and act more. Yes, that is what she needed to do. And right now, before she lost her courage and regained her common sense. So she changed into a white t-shirt and jeans, let her hair down and let her inhibitions down as well. She knocked on his bedroom door. Something she never, in a million years, thought she'd be doing.

But there was no answer. He wasn't home? Typical for him, the night when she finally decided to do, well she wasn't still sure what exactly, but he was out somewhere, probably getting it on with on of his whores, ups, she meant lady friends. Not that she was jealous or anything, he was just getting what she denied to give him. Simple as that. It was always as simple as that to him. Well, this was definitely a sign. A sign they should keep their relationship strictly professional, and that this here was a baaad, baaad call. But … If he wasn't at home … Maybe she could snoop around a bit, get to know the man behind the mask. She slowly entered his bedroom, luckily it wasn't locked, although if he knew what kind of a snoop she had become he'd start locking all the doors in his house. She looked around a bit, king size bed with black satin sheets? So cliché even for him … Although it did look cosy, and big … She was just about to try it on a bit, when she heard a voice coming from somewhere outside.

" Please don't start going through my stuff. I'm waay too drunk to deal with a dead body tonight." she heard the clink of ice cubs coming from his balcony. And she had two choices, go back from where she came from, or join him outside. Well, she needed a bit of fresh air anyways.

" I wasn't snooping around. I was hoping to find you in your bed, sleeping. And end your misery, with a pillow. But since you're here, standing on the edge, looking down, I'm hoping you'll do the job for me."

"Oh come on Forbes. Admit it that you'd miss me dearly."

" Of course I would Mikaelson. I'd even shed a few fake tears on your funeral. Fake marriage, fake tears, it would be very poetic. The media would love it. But since you don't strike me as a suicidal type, what are you doing here?"

" Having a cigarette … I desperately needed a smoke."

" And where is that infamous cigarette of yours? Omg, you liar, you don't smoke anymore."

" Please, what makes you say that?" he said and returned to his whiskey.

" Because, I hear you talk and talk about cigarettes but I haven't actually seen you lit one, not even one."

" Sure you did. I just finished one. "

" No, no you didn't. And I haven't tasted tobacco on you when I had to endure one of your pathetic kisses. You used to taste like a freaking ashtray when we had our kissing scenes on set. But now … You really did stop smoking." Caroline was shocked, she really didn't know anything about this man anymore.

" Okay, fine, you got me Mrs. Marple. I stopped, but only because my drinking got so out of hand I couldn't deal with more than one addiction at the time. I know my gorgeous looks can be deceiving, but I'm not getting any younger."

" So, when did you quit?"

" I don't know. Five years ago?"

" Five years ago?" Caroline was getting more and more furious.

" And you couldn't just say it like all normal people? You had to make a show out of it, a real spectacle. Nothing is ever even remotely real to you, is it? You know what, I'm going to bed. I just realized I'm very, very tired. From all of this."

" Why did you come here tonight Caroline?"

" I don't know."

" And who's making a show out of it now Carebear? And I thought you loooved honesty."

" Don't you dare to talk to me about honesty. You wouldn't know what honesty was even if it bit you in that pompous ass of yours. You want to talk honesty, fine, let's talk honesty. I'll tell you why am here, if you tell me what are you up to these days. All the phone calls, going to meetings …"

" Jealous much?"

"Goodnight Klaus." she was about to leave, and leave for good any ideas of anything remotely real and honest happening between them.

" It's about a tree house."

" Are you kidding me? Grow up already."

" No, it actually is about a tree house. Lance Chase's "Tree House". The novel that hit all the bestseller lists two years ago? I bought filming rights to it."

" What? Is this one of your drunken fantasises?"

"Sometimes I think it is. Since it's becoming almost impossible to start filming. And the clock is ticking. I'm looking for investors, a production company… I have a few more weeks left before it's all gone. A part of me wishes it would be because it's just too much work for a no good lazy ass like me."

" But …"

" Quid pro quo sweetheart. I'm done talking about it tonight. But I'm dying to hear why did you show up in my room?"

" I don't know, ok? Maybe I just wanted to see you? Talk to you?"

" Is that all?"

"God, you really do have a one-tracked mind, don't you? It's not all about sex."

" Maybe, but this thing between us, right now, is …"

" Ok, fine. Quit pro quo, right? I'm not going to say that I'm not curious, but … I need more time, to adjust to the idea of this."

" Allow me to speed things along then."

Before she could even breathe in and out he crushed his mouth to hers. Oh yes, this kiss was very real, no photographers watching, no scenes being filmed. It was just the two of them, Klaus and Caroline, mortal enemies and possible lovers. She almost began to pull away when she realized there wasn't a need for that. She finally knew what she wanted. This was Klaus, a liar and a faker, and she knew how little his kisses meant, and they felt good. It was all that was supposed to matter.

He slid his tongue into her mouth in a sensual exploration. He was a great kisser, she could never deny that. She slipped her arms around his shoulder and deepened the kiss. Klaus wanted to use her. Fine. She'd use him as well. Just for a moment. Just because it felt that good.

He splayed a hand across her back, bringing their hips together. He was hard and she was enjoying this power she had over him. It wasn't the same like all those years ago. He wasn't the only one in charge anymore. She had the power now. The power to say no, or to say yes, and play this out by her rules, but she wasn't just a ragged doll anymore, she was in control of herself and her actions. Actions being led by pure physical pleasure, no stupid emotions getting in the way this time.

" I want you so damn much." he purred into her ear.

A dark, erotic, almost forbidden thrill swept her away.

"So take me then." She couldn't believe she was saying this, in her most sultry voice. They just stared at each other, both breathing heavily, both knowing what was to follow. He reached for her, but suddenly … They were both hit by a flash of blue- white light.

Klaus's head shot up: " Fuck!"

It took her a few moments to get back to reality and to realize the light came from a strobe. And before she could say anything she had to face the ridiculous action scene happening right before her very eyes. Klaus swung his legs over the balcony railing and dropped to the roof of the veranda below.

" Stop. What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're going to break your neck." She cried out, but there was no stopping him.

He ignored her and lowered himself over the edge of the veranda roof, hanging by his fingers, before dropping to the ground. And here she naively thought her first husband was the action star. The last thing Caroline saw was him climbing the high stone wall that divided his property from the one next door. From all the stupid things … She rushed from the house after him. She hurried along the path to the wall, happy she wasn't wearing heels, she found some footholds in the stones and began pulling herself up. She had no idea what she was thinking, and why she was in this game but yes, the idea of their intimate moment being exposed like that made her sick to her stomach as well, and … Somebody has to be there when Klaus tries to kill the photographer, if nothing else, to help him. Finally she somehow managed to climb high enough to try to see what was happening in the neighbour's backyard. Suddenly the security lights came on, and then it all happened in a flash. She saw Klaus chasing a man holding a camera; the man jumped over a row of shrubs and disappeared around the cabana. Klaus was just about to follow him when a woman stormed out of the house holding a gun. It was Meredith Fell, ready to shoot.

* * *

**Woah, a long chapter it is. Hope you guys are going to like this one ;). A lot of it has been revealed here, and more will be in the next chapter about Klaus's project ... They almost did it, but damn something had to get in the way :p. But don't be mad, the M ratings will be justified very shortly :D. The best is yet to come :p ... SO PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME VERY HAPPY, your beautiful and sweet reviews and love for this story always make my day :))))**

**P.S. What did you thing about last night's episode? I loved Caroline and Klaus so much, they have amazing scenes together, and he really cares for her (maybe even loves her), as much as he can being a man that has gone through quite a lot in his life. I just wish she'd finally give him a chance ... But no matter what, Klaus will always be my favorite character, the only one I'd never ever stop loving and Klaroline my OTP 3 **

**Poor Jeremy, and just when I was starting to feel Beremy in this season again, I hope they bring him back somehow (although I doubt it), first Kol, and now Jeremy, they just have to kill all my favorite characters :(. Klaroline and Rebekah is te only thing still making me watch the show. **


	14. The release

**14. The release **

Klaus never cared about the paparazzi, much. Did it bother him? Sure. As it would every normal, sane person that doesn't like having his picture photographed while taking a piss. But did he accept it as a part of his life he couldn't avoid, since he was a celebrity by his own choice? True, he did. He shrugged it off when they caught him licking whip cream out of Miss Teen America a few years ago. He even shrugged it off when they took billion photographs of him lying on the sidewalk dead drunk not being able to get up. His publicist gave him a hard time, but even they were used to him, and his ways back then, so he shrugged it off and moved on. Not having either loving or hating relationship with the paps, he was always just ignoring them. Until tonight … When from some reason something in him cracked. Maybe because like Caroline, and like many of his friends, he had been in the spotlight for too long. Being pulled by the sleeve, being asked horrible, inappropriate questions he just had to smile to and move on, maybe he was sick on moving on. Maybe he just wanted a moment, in his own home, for himself, for them, without the world having to read about it and cast their judgment. And this new feeling kind of scared him. A feeling he was not just going to stand still and let this happen to him, a feeling that made him react. A feeling that made him, as Caroline yelled at him, almost break his neck chasing after the guy with the camera. A crazy chase that made him end up into his neighbours backyard. He actually knew the house belonged to the notorious mogul Meredith Fell. But he also knew she owned at least four more houses like this one, and that she was almost never home. So what would be the chances she'd be home tonight? Well, not big, except if your name is Niklaus Mikaelson and you'd obviously had to repent for all the sins you've done in your no good life, and there were plenty to go around in that department. If that was the case, then there were really good chances that Meredith we're talking about would fly out of her house in her nightgown holding a gun. A real gun, not just a toy from a set, because women like Meredith weren't for toying around. They meant business. And Klaus would probably get his ass kicked, or to be precise, get his ass filled with led, before he even got the chance to explain who he was and what he was doing on her property, if it weren't for his saving angel.

" Meredith. Please don't shot. It's me. Caroline" his wife was calming this crazy situation.

" Caroline?" Meredith put the gun down but very reluctantly. She was still careful, you don't get to be where she was before hitting thirty without being careful and weighing your every move.

" Yes, it's me. Caroline. And that man you just saw ran through your backyard? That's Klaus. My husband. You probably shouldn't shoot him either. But I'll leave that completely up to you."

It was so strange to hear her call him her husband. Even if he was just a fake husband. He could never picture himself as anyone husband, let alone to be Mr. Caroline Forbes. It truly was a twisted, parallel universe that they were stuck in, but the most twisted part of all of it was: on some level it didn't seem twisted at all.

Caroline claimed down the fall and was going towards Meredith.

" You know I think there's a door somewhere out here. I haven't lived here for a long time." Meredith explained her absence to Caroline.

" That's ok. I needed to brush up on my action scenes anyways."

It was time for Klaus to appear from the back and explain himself as well. Oh God, Meredith Fell, the last person on Earth in this moment he'd want to have a grudge with, even if it was just a neighbourly grudge.

"Hey Meredith. Sorry to go all Rambo in your backyard… I was chasing a photographer …"

" A photographer?" Meredith asked in disbelief, she truly was the iron lady of Hollywood.

" Yes, one of those horrible pesky photographers. Klaus and I were on our balcony when suddenly a flash went off. I guess he was hiding in one of these big trees of yours. And then Klaus went after him, it all happened so fast …" Caroline was giving his version to Meredith, and Klaus was actually thankful to her for that. He knew Meredith would much sooner believe Caroline then him, if he was alone here, she's probably think he came to knick her panties or something obscene like that. It was just his reputation that was preceding him, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever shake it off.

" Omg, I can't believe it. He came all the way here? With all the security and everything? This is horrible, we should call the police."

Meredith saw the look on Klaus's and Caroline's face and came to the same conclusion as them. If they were normal citizens, sure, they would call the police, in this case, it would be pointless.

" We are so sorry, I'm so sorry to bother you Meredith. I know you're a very busy woman. I hope we didn't interrupt your beauty sleep." Klaus was trying to make nice, but Meredith was still giving him the evil eye. She didn't trust him, like every other woman with a brain.

" It's not your fault." she told him but there were no emotions in her voice. But there were plenty when she turned to Caroline and said: "Are you sure you're ok honey? Everything fine?" it made Klaus feel so small, knowing that even Meredith Fell that didn't actually know them all that much was worried about Caroline because of her horrible decision to marry such a lowlife.

" Yes, don't worry. I'm fine. These things … Suck … But one just has to get used to them, right? It's all a part of the glitz and glam of our lives."

" Yes, it does suck. One can never have the perfect privacy, not even in his own home. I'd better go to bed, although I doubt any of use will get much sleep after this."

Klaus saw this as the perfect opportunity to try to make nice to Meredith, was he really that desperate? He thought of his life, and he thought of his project, yes, yes he was.

"You're probably right Meredith. So why don't you come over and I'll put on a pot of coffee. I even think we have some bagels lying around? You'll be our first official company."

"Thank you for the inventions Klaus, but I just remembered I have some reading to catch up to. I'll have to take a rain check." she blew him off just like that. So there was a woman who was completely bulletproof to his charms. Or maybe he was jut losing his charms; I guess those who said he couldn't rely on it all his life turned out to be right.

But she wasn't bulletproof towards Caroline. She hugged her and said: "Take care of yourself. I'll call you as soon as I speak with the security company. This will not end like this. And you …" she pointed towards Klaus.

"Be good to her. If you need any help let me know." She turned towards Caroline once more and this gesture hurt Klaus more than anything. He didn't know quite why, but it bothered him that Meredith thought he'd mistreat Caroline in any way possible. But you did mistreat her, many times, in many ways, a nagging voice in his head kept on reminding him. You are not innocent in this story, so you don't get to feel insulted, the voice just kept on going.

"If she needs any help, I'll take care of it." he said in a strict tone, although this was Meredith Fell, his good behaviour was starting to slip.

" I'm sure you will" Meredith said in a tone that suggested she wasn't sure at all. She picked her gun and walked away, and so did Klaus and Caroline. Each to his/hers side of the wall.

He waited until the truly were on the other side of the wall to speak.

" If that little asshole publishes any of the shots he took tonight we're suing his ass."

" Who's being the drama queen now honey? Please, what's the point of it all? Our marriage will be long over before the lawsuit even reaches the courts."

" So what do you suggest Miss Smarty Pants? To forget the whole thing? Like it didn't happen? Like some idiot didn't break into my property and invaded my privacy?"

" There is not much that we can do. I hate it, more than you do, more than you could even imagine. Why do you care anyway? I thought your life was an open book and you didn't mind sharing your intimate moments with the whole world, in close up, if I might add."

" Maybe … But I do mind certain moments being interrupted." he gave her a hot and heavy look to remind her where they left of, before some asshole ruined something that could have been a very interesting night.

" Well, what is done is done. And maybe it's for the best. I'm going to bed. Alone." she pointed the last part out very loudly, like he hadn't figured out on his own that her mood was down and won't be going up tonight. And neither was anything of his …

So he had no choice but to play it cool, show her he didn't really care where she slept, or who she slept for that matter.

"Your loss sweetheart. I'm going to take a swim. Naked. You're welcome to join me at any point." he said and started undressing himself, just to see her reaction. She stood there for a second, observing his moves, weighting it all in and out, and came to a decision. The one that made her step inside, and leave him outside half naked. Oh well … He might as well take that swim then. But before he removed the last item of his clothes and took a dive, she came back to the porch.

" Meredith has something to do with your little project, doesn't she? That's why you were sucking up to her that time we met her at the restaurant, and that is why you were practically grovelling at her feet tonight."

" Oh please darling, when have you ever seen me grovel? I go on all fours for only one reason …" he winked at her, but she wasn't fooled that easily.

" Don't even try … I am so on to you. But, it was nice, I have to admit. Very gratifying indeed, to see Klaus Mikaelson grovel in front of a woman. It will definitely make me sleep better tonight. Goodnight dear hubby."

Caroline went into the house and turned off the living room light, heading towards her room, alone as she pointed out. He removed his boxers and took a dive. Nothing like a naked swim to clear his mind. She was right, more than she even knew. He was grovelling, and he'd continue grovelling, and he'd continue fighting for his project till all hope dies. Unfortunately it felt like it wasn't long now. He was so frustrated; every time he'd try to dig himself out of the tunnel he made for himself he'd only fallen deeper and deeper. Caroline thought it was about money, and probably everyone else would agree with her. But it wasn't … It was about respect. He wanted to earn the respect of the industry, show his true talent, show he was more than a "scandal guy" and a B list actor in Hollywood. But his past just wouldn't let him. Hollywood might forgive, but it rarely forgets. All the stupid stunts he had pulled, all the scandals he got involved in, they were all dragged through the media every time he tried to do something remotely serious. So eventually he gave up … And then a half a year ago a script practically fell into his lap, he was insanely lucky to get the filming rights to it, but he didn't know that was just the beginning. Luck run out, he needed a studio to stand behind him, he needed the capital. And nobody serious wanted to work with him, not that he could truly blame them. Time was running out, if something didn't happen soon, he'd lose the filming rights and that would be it. His last chance to show he was more than a guy that was once on a popular sitcom, and then screwed that one up too, would be dead and gone. He would be just another Hollywood cliché. Sure, he had enough money to sit tight for the rest of his life, but it wasn't about the money. It was about achieving something, leaving something behind.

" You'll never do anything with your life boy." he heard his fathers words echo in his ears.

"You're worthless. Just a pretty face, just like your mother. But the pretty face won't last forever boy, and neither will your fake confidence. Sooner or later you'll be back where you belong, forgotten."

He kept one swimming harder and harder. Exhausting his body, until he felt pain in his arms. Long, angry strokes …

"Nobody cares about you boy." the voice just wouldn't shut up tonight. So he kept on swimming, pushing himself from the voice, trying to drown it. But the bugger always kept on resurfacing, always. I guess deep down he hoped maybe if he succeeded with the "Tree House", if he got the praise he wanted so much, maybe the voice would finally be gone. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking, and he's father's voice was here to torture him for all the screw ups he had made and all the people he had once hurt. And Caroline was one of them, and the best thing would be to just leave her alone, stay away from her, but why couldn't he do that? What strange force pulled him towards her? It was no good, he thought while exiting the pool in all his naked glory.

"My, my, I always wondered about that, since we never got there … I guess all the rumours I have heard of you weren't just exaggerations." he heard a female voice behind him and turned around to see … Katherine Pierce standing in front of him, admiring the view. She was shameless as ever.

" What are you doing here Kat?"

"Before I answer that question, let me hand you a towel. Not that I mind the view or anything, but you are married to one of my best friends, so I should behave." She handed him a towel and he wrapped it around the lower part of his body.

" And now for the question … What are you doing in my house?"

" Somebody is obviously not getting some, can we say cranky much?"

" I don't know. Can we say trespassing? Breaking the law?"

" You are no fun mister. And I am not trespassing, I am merely visiting."

" In the middle of the night?"

" Hey, I just got back from Peru and needed a place to crash."

"There are still such things called the hotels."

" I like being amongst friends. I wanted to see Caroline ASAP. She has a lot of explaining to do."

" She's asleep … And I don't see what she has to explain to anyone, it's her life." Klaus got protective of their fake marriage, for God knows what reason.

" I know it's her life, and trust me I'm the last person who'd ever tell anyone what to do. I'm glad if she's having some fun, but I'm still here to keep an eye on her."

" Are you kidding me? Keep an eye on her? What is she, twelve?"

" Yes, that's right. You heard me. See Caroline has this problem, an addiction even. She's addicted to putting others before herself. It's a horrible addiction she has trouble shaking. So, yes, I'm glad if she's screwing your brains out and having the time of her life, the girl needs it. Needs it like you need a good cosmopolitan in the middle of Peru, but … I won't let you take advantage of her, I'm fine with her taking advantage of you, but not the other way around. I wasn't the best of friends when she married Tyler, but I'm more than happy to make amends now."

"And you expect me to do what exactly? Spill out my heart to you? What happens between Caroline and I is our business and our business alone."

"That's cool, I respect that, I just want to hear it from her. So, how about that guest room?"

" You got to be kidding me … "

" Oh come on Klaus … Don't be a jerk. A girl needs her beauty sleep. Lead the way."

And what the hell was he supposed to do? Katherine Piece was a tornado no one could stop, not even him. But the plot definitely did start to thicken …

* * *

Caroline woke up and gazed at the clock near her bed. It was barely 8 o'clock but she knew she couldn't sleep anymore. There was just too much on her mind lately. If she would be perfectly honest she'd also admit she didn't get much sleep last night either. She couldn't, because … Well, because a certain man with blonde curly hair and dimples was penetrating into her every dream. If she hadn't known better she'd say he was some kind of a vampire that was giving her all those dreams, sex dreams, just to drive her crazy. But that was ridiculous; she had to stop watching The Vampire Diaries, this was not the case of the supernatural, it was a case of pure and naked desire. Naked … She remembered how he asked her to join him in the pool, naked of course, like there was any other way to go swimming. She of course said no, she wasn't in the mood after what happened last night, after the paparazzi invading their privacy in most horrible way possible, it made her come to her senses. Sleeping with Klaus would not be a smart move, but nonetheless … She had to admit she did peek through her window quite a few times after she got back to her bedroom. See, her bedroom had the perfect view onto the pool outside, and she saw him swimming, making long, elegant strokes with his strong arms, his back stretching showing his muscles. She didn't get to see if he was really naked though, that would have been too much for her, so she stepped away from the window and went to bed, hoping she'd get some sleep and forget about the gorgeous man she almost slept with. But sleep came in various forms, them having sex in the pool, him pressing her hard against the wall outside and entering her from behind. Oh god, she needed to shower … A cold shower was just what she needed this morning before she faced the man she shouldn't desire, but couldn't help herself not to. She was just about to step into the bathroom when he phone started buzzing. She decided to leave it, but as it wouldn't shut up she went to see who it was. "Dad" was written on the screenplay. She hadn't heard from him, except through Matt if it was business related, since that day when he barged into Klaus's house and told her how disappointed he was with her. The thought of that almost made her not answer, but he, he was the only family she had, and regardless of his flaws she did want him in her life.

" Hey dad, what do I owe the pleasure?" she couldn't help but to be a bit sarcastic, he deserved it after the way he spoke to her, and made her feel like a little child, once more.

" Caroline, are you ok? What the hell is going on in that house? Just say the word and I'm calling the police, but first I'm going to sent someone to pick you up … I'd come myself but I'm in New York on business, I'll come as soon as I can, I'm already booking a flight as we speak."

" Dad, dad, please slow down and calm down … And tell me, what the hell are you talking about? What did I miss?"

" No, I'm the one that missed a lot of things. I never should have left you in that house, with him. I knew he was capable of lot of things, but to think he would raise his hand to you …"

" Who are you talking about? Wait … Klaus? I mean, I'm sorry, but I still haven't got the slightest idea about this …"

"There is no need to hide it Caroline. It's all over the internet."

Caroline turned on her laptop and opened the worst gossip page she could find, and there it was, pictures from last night. Except they were, surprise surprise, completely taken out of the context and they really did look like they were arguing and even as Klaus was about to hit her. This was so ridiculous, but the whole world was going to see it, with titles like: Trouble in paradise already: Caroline is leaving her husband in he refuses to go to rehab" or he all time favourite: " Klaus is more than Caroline bargained for. The info on the most wrecking and reckless marriage in Hollywood."

She shut her laptop, not wanting to read that rubbish anymore, and got back to her phone call.

" Dad, you can't possibly believe in all of this? How many times have the paparazzi and the media invented something that had nothing to do with reality whatsoever? Well this is one of those situations. Let me explain what happened last night …" So she told him everything, well except the part that she was about to sleep with Klaus, and that it would have probably happened if it wasn't for that man ruining their moment.

" Are you sure? You're not telling me this just so I don't hire a hit man to get rid off that horrible Mikealeson?"

"That horrible Mikaelson is my husband dad, and you need to start dealing with that. Because I do want you in my life, but you two have to learn to get along."

" Very unlikely …"

"Well make it likely, for me, your daughter, remember?"

"I'll be back in a few days, let's have lunch or something."

" Good, I'd like that dad. I really would. Call me when you get back. And daddy? Thank you for worrying about me."

" You need to do some damage control Caroline …" and he was all businessy again.

" I know, don't worry … Klaus and I are on it. We'll take care off it." she hung up and the headache began. Damage control … Sometimes her whole fucking life seemed like some kind of a damage control. Why did there have to be so many lies and made-up stories and people being plain mean to "celebrities". Couldn't they see they where normal people as well, people with feelings, people who didn't want to share their every tear and bad day and fight with the whole world? People who when they were in their own private home wanted some PRIVACY? Every year the madness was just getting more and more overwhelming. It was all too much sometimes. She needed coffee, and lots of it, before she spoke to Klaus, and saw what they were going to do. The hot moment they shared last night seemed like a million miles away now. Damage control was about to take place … She walked into he kitchen and saw a woman making coffee. A brunette wearing nothing but black panties and a small white t-shirt. In her kitchen? Ok, technically it wasn't her kitchen, but still, it made her furious. That rat bastard, if he wanted to have sex that much he could have done it somewhere else, or at least asked his little lady friend to leave before morning. She was so angry she almost took a pillow and threw it into her head; she was just about to, when she saw something … A tattoo of a dragon on her butt.

" Katherine?!" she screamed so loud she was sure if there was anyone sleeping in this house, they weren't anymore. The brunette turned around, and it in fact was, one of her best friends.

" If I knew I would have a welcome of this high pitch proportions I would have come from Peru a long time ago. Come here Blondie and give me a hug."

You didn't have to tell Caroline twice, she rushed to her friend and gave her the biggest bear hug ever.

" I have no idea what you're doing here, but it sure is good to see you."

" I'm making you some coffee silly. Now all we need it a bit of brandy to spice things up."

" You never change …"

" Why chance something that is perfect? Brandy, brandy … Where does that man keep the booze? Because he probably has a better stash than Hugh Hefner. I would know, since I'm a frequent guest at his Playboy parties."

" Wait, does Klaus know that you're here?"

" Oh yeah, I ran into him last night when I crashed your lovely love nest. Btw; he was just stepping out of the pool and all I have to say is congratulations babe. Well picked, well picked. " Katherine winked at her and got back into pouring the hot coffee into two cups. She was here what, five seconds and she was already making herself at home? Well, that was great, right? Right? I mean Caroline was so happy to see her friend, but why did she feel a sting a jealousy when Kat mentioned Klaus. I mean that was ridiculous. Just because the two of them dated …

"So, he didn't mind you crashing? Concerning your history and all?"

Katherine looked confused. "What history? Oh, you mean that two lousy dates we were on? Please, I told you already it was just a show for the media. I was mad at my folks, and I wanted to piss them off. Klaus was the best bet back then. To piss anyone off … "

But Caroline was silent.

" Omg … Caroline Marie Forbes, don't tell me you're actually jealous? Of me? Nothing happened. Nothing."

" Well if that's the case how is it that I know about the dragon on your ass?" a voice came for behind, and Caroline could feel herself blushing. How much of this conversation had he heard? Oh no, now he'd never leave her alone, teasing her and taunting her that she was actually jealous of her best friend, because of him. This day was a nightmare from the start.

" You know because I told you, you asshole." Kat threw a mop at him.

" Please tell your wife nothing happened between us."

"Define nothing sweetheart …"

"We didn't exchange any bodily fluids. There. That's nothing."

Klaus sat at the table and took the coffee that was sitting in front of Caroline, the one she already drank from. A very intimate moment between two people that were supposed to be married, Caroline wondered if it was just an act, since he couldn't have known if she had or hadn't told Katherine the truth about their fake marriage.

" Ok, it's true. I admit it. Nothing happened. Sorry Katherine you are just not my type."

" You mean, since I'm so gorgeous, brilliant, funny and amazing? And you are none of those things?"

" No, since you're a hand fool and a pain in the ass. And I prefer blondes." he looked at Caroline, took her hand, and gave it a lazy, long kiss. It made her shiver. Whatever game he was playing, it was good, too good. She almost bought all of those things. That some man would choose plain old vanilla Caroline, instead of the hot sizzling fire that was Katherine Pierce.

" Ok, ok, get a room you two."

"Well, we are still technically on our honey moon…" Klaus came from behind and kissed her neck, Caroline closed her eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach, but they felt more like elephants. She wanted to hold on to him so badly, she didn't want him to stop kissing her, touching her skin … But unfortunately, he was wrong, the honey moon was officially over, or at least that was what the media claimed. He obviously hadn't seen the picture or the titles yet, so she was the one who had to break it to him and ruin his day as well, but there was no way around it. Whether they wanted it or not, this was their life now.

" Klaus, we need to talk."

* * *

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caroline knew she was being slightly annoying asking the same question for the millionth time since they got out, but she couldn't help herself, you can't exactly blame her not trusting Klaus's plans.

" It's the only way we'll show the world we're still the lovey dovey couple crazily in love with each other, and those pictures from last night are just a stupid made-up story."

" I hate being dragged around and shown like a prize horse."

" No pouting love. The paparazzi are shooting as we speak. Now, give me a big smile and look like a woman in love."

" I think I'm going to barf."

"Not before they take pictures of us looking happy and gorgeous together."

" Don't you ever just get sick of it? Just want to leave everything and go somewhere no one knows you?" Caroline asked him hoping for once to get an honest answer out of him.

" Sure I do, all the time. But then I remember all the things we have, that normal people that have to work all their lives to buy a house, to put their children through college, or some other shit like that don't have. So I continue playing my part … It's not great, but it's also not the worst in the world."

Caroline wanted an honest answer, and my God, she got one, she was shamed down by none other than Niklaus Mikaelson. He was right of course, she hated this aspect of her life, but it was still a pretty amazing life to have. Apparently she just needed to be reminded of that, from time to time.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For putting me in my place … And for being honest with me … "

" None of it was my intention, but you're welcome, I guess. God, the atmosphere in here is just becoming so … stale … let's do something a bit over the edge, something that will make the paparazzi have something to photograph."

" I'm not sure I like where you're going with this Mikaelson."

" Oh come on, live a little Forbes. Show me your wild side."

" I don't have one, remember? I'm vanilla, as you once put it."

" Show me that I was wrong …" he extended his hand to her and she couldn't refuse him. She didn't have a point to prove to him, but maybe she had a point she wanted to prove to herself.

"Where are you taking me exactly?"

" You'll see. I think you'll enjoy yourself very much."

" Oh no, is this another sex thing?"

"It's always a sex thing sweetheart." he took her by the hand and led the way. Into, none other than: Provocative, the most famous sex shop in LA, often visited by celebrities. There is something Caroline would never admit to Klaus, or anyone else for that matter, since she wasn't one of those people who would talk about her sex life just like that, but this wasn't her first visit to the shop. She came her frequently, wearing a wig and large sunglasses of course, when she was married to Tyler, always trying so hard to please him, to make him happy, putting him first in everything, what a fool she was. And now she was back, but no wig and no sunglasses, and she wasn't solo. The paparazzi were having the time of their life outside and so was Klaus, even she started to relax a bit, for some strange reason. Klaus left her for the erotic lingerie section, so she was left alone to browse. She came across a very interesting display of all sorts of vibrators, and was ashamed enough to admit she had never used one, Katherine and Lexi would probably stop hanging out with her if she ever confessed that to them. A vibrator is the perfect way for a woman to get to know her body, she almost heard Lexi say. I don't know, Caroline still liked the real thing best. Just than Klaus came from behind and she was caught in the act, eyeing the display of vibrators and dildos: "You know, you don't have to be in this section. I'd be more than happy to lend you my tool. It doesn't run on batteries, but trust me it can last just as long."

She was just about to tell him off when the owner himself came to greet them; of course, he must have recognized them the moment they walked in.

" Welcome to Provocative. We are so happy you decided to be our customers today, honoured even. All our toys are high quality. And if you wish to try some of it … Like this lovely corset … We have a VIP dressing room."

" A what?" Caroline asked confused, this part was new to her. She thought she heard Lexi mention something that one time, but than again, Lexi talked a lot, so …

"It's a dressing room for our, let's say, distinguished customers. It actually has a peephole in the wall. And you can open it if you please. And there's a dressing room for your husband. "

Klaus looked at her and said: "Now this place would solve all the problems between men and women. No man would ever say he hates to shop after going in here."

" We are not doing this." she whispered to him, not wanting to fight in front of the owner, but definitely not agreeing to this.

" We would love to try some stuff …" he told the owner without listening to her wishes, so typical Klaus, just when she thought he wasn't such a self-centred asshole he just had to prove her wrong.

"Excellent, I'll arrange everything. I'm sorry, but can I just say I'm a huge fan, I loved the show so much, and you were the most adorable couple. I never believed all those rumours about you hating each other, your chemistry was through the roof … Ok, I'm babbling, am going to get everything set."

"What the hell is he on? Is there a gas leak somewhere in here?"

" So, what should we pick?" Klaus turned to the toys.

" I'm not doing this …"

" How about some S&M?"

" Sorry, not my style anymore. It gets tiring after a while, to see all those grown man cry."

" No vibrators of course … Although I know how much you want one since Tyler and his …"

" Omg, would you just get over it?"

" Over it … Under it … Inside it … "

A bolt of heat zipped through her body, she felt like she was going to melt, just from hearing his luscious sinful voice promising things she started to feel he could fulfil.

He nudged her toward the lingerie collection where he picked a really nice blue panty- bra set for her. She had to reciprocate "the favour". She picked a piece of low cut leather briefs for him.

"No, no way. Not in a million years."

" You don't take my gift, I won't take yours." Caroline was actually starting to enjoy this little game their where playing.

" Okay, fine. So you don't say I'm not a good sport. Give it. I'll trade you."

Finally a clerk came a led the way to the VIP dressing rooms. Caroline was on her side of the wall, and her sweet little husband was on his.

Before she could even take in the environment she heard a knocking on the wall.

"Open up sweetheart."

She tugged on the little "clamshell" and opened the door. She saw Klaus's face appear. He looked as dangerous as ever.

"I'm embarrassed to admit it, but this place has seriously turned me on."

He wasn't a bit embarrassed Caroline thought, he'd have to know what embarrassment was first, but she did have to admit it, all of this turned her on as well. It was like they were in their own little fantasy world, far away from reality. It was a place where everything was simple; it was all about sex, no heartache on the horizon.

" I wish we took a better look at that bondage equipment."

"Just out of curiosity hubby, which one of use did you want tied down?"

" Starting off? You …" he spoke in his low husky voice now, the one that made her heart race and her pulse vibrate.

" After you would shown what a good little girl you could be … we could trade off … Now, what don't you try that bra and panties for me?"

" What do I get in return?"

" What do you want?"

She almost screamed, you, inside of me, now, but she held it together somehow. They were playing a game and she was more aroused than ever, she was always a verbal kind of girl, she just never had the chance to show it, well maybe her time has finally come. In this fantasy world far from reality …

"Those black leather briefs I chose for you."

"No way."

"Too bad." She turned around and shut the door between them. Loving this amazing control she had.

" Hey. Open up."

" Have you reconsidered?"

" Only if you go first …"

" Not a chance in hell Klaus."

" How about we do it together?"

" Ok, you have yourself a deal."

They stood like that in silence for a few seconds, on their side of the wall.

" I feel stupid." she uttered out loud.

" You feel stupid? This bloody thing has a codepiece. "

" I know, I chose it, remember doll? And what about me? This stupid panties were made so they wouldn't hide anything."

"Well that's pretty much the point of it love. Now open the door."

" On the count of three."

" Ok … Step back so I can see. One … two … three …"

She opened the door and looked through.

Both of them were still fully clothed. So much for honesty …

" You have serious trust issues Carebear."

" Me? At least I took my shoes off you jerk. You didn'even have the decency to do that."

" Ok, ok. A new deal then. A real one this time Forbes. The door stay opened. You take one piece off, I take one piece off. Since I'm feeling generous … I'll start …" he took off his shirt and although Caroline already knew he had great chest, she couldn't help but to admire them once more.

"I'm waiting." He said impatiently.

She slipped her hand behind her neck and removed her necklace.

" Hey, that's not playing fair."

" I guess I've learned from the best."

" Very well. Two can play this game sweetheart." he said and took of one of his shoes.

" That's cheating. You know I don't have shoes on anymore."

" You're one to talk …"

" Fine. Let's play then." She removed one of her diamond earrings. He removed his sock.

She removed her ring. He removed his watch.

And then after some time her hands went towards the buttons on her pink blouse. She unfastened her blouse, slowly, seductively, button by button of sexual tension being released. She was wearing a white La Perla bra with matching panties, the ones he had yet to see. He removed his belt. God Damn it, she totally forgot about the stupid belt.

She took of her pants. Her legs have always been her best feature – long, slender and strong. He looked at them with such intensity it felt like he truly saw them for the first time, a hungry wolf look that made her core burst.

His hand finally went towards his pants. And off they went … He wore a pair of black boxers that couldn't hide his sizeable erection.

" Now your panties sweetheart."

She had never been this aroused in her life; this was getting out of control. But this was still her game, and she was going to play it by her rules. She unfastened her bra but kept the cups in place.

" Work for it" she whispered

" I'm going to have to trust you on this one."

He tucked his thumbs into the boxers and pulled them down. And there he was, standing in front of her, magnificently naked. She was looking at him and barely felt her bra drifting through her fingers. He really was a God, a horrible, despicable, no good of a God, but a God.

" The game's over. We're getting out of here." he said in a voice that almost made her go over the edge. It was so eager, so full of lust; she had never felt this wanted before.

" I don't know. Maybe I'd like to try this on …" she took the piece he chose for her.

" Now? You want to put on clothes now? You're killing me."

" I know. And I love every second of it. These fit, don't you think?" she took off her La Perla panties and tried the ones he chose for her

" I can't think. Come here." it was more of a plea than a request. Could it be? Could it be she finally had Klaus on his knees?

But she did as he asked. She pressed her face to the grill between them and their mouths met through the black metal that was keeping them apart. And then the earth moved … No, I mean literally moved. Or at least the wall did. Of course. She should have known a shop as inventive as this one wouldn't put something like this passed them. Klaus wasn't losing any time, not anymore. This was one hell of a foreplay, but at this stage, they both wanted, neeeeded more. He grabbed her gently and pushed her on a small couch that was in her part of the dressing room. They didn't stop kissing frantically, like their lives depended on it. Sucking and biting, taking control, letting it go … His thighs had pushed her own apart. His little naughty finger found his way into her silky area and was pushing all the right moves while she was trembling with desire, her head spinning uncontrollably. When she couldn't take it any longer she pushed herself of the couch and slowly took him into her body. His breath came in gasps, but he didn't try to push himself inside of her. Instead he gave her all the time she needed to accept him. And she took wicked advantage of that, although it was hurting her as much as it did him. She pushed herself away and started all over again. His shoulders were now slick with sweat, but he let her take the lead. This was so good, so amazing, she didn't care about his needs, fantasies or his fucking ego, like with her ex, she only cared about herself and her own pleasure.

"You're going to pay for this Blondie." he whispered while he was nibbling on her ear, trusting inside of her, but still letting her lead this game. But after a while she became so mindless that she had no choice but to give up the game. And that point he dug his nails into her bottom and pulled her hard upon him. Trusting harder and harder … He buried his head into her breasts and started rubbing her where there bodies joined. She threw back her head, and clutched his shoulders, being so close … seconds away from the … release …

* * *

**Wow, this is huge chapter ... The longest I have ever written ... And hopefully the one you all have been waiting for. And that is why I truly hope you'll like it and that I'll get some positive reviews because I really poured my heart and all my energy into it.**

** My new job is horrible, and I'm sick as a dog, but I still couldn't stop writing this, because I wanted to share it with you guys so much. With all of you that love this story, that review, and send me wonderful words that encourage me and keep me writing, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH :))))). And you would make me so happy if you would review this chapter as well and told me your honest thought :p **

**P.S. Don't judge me too harshly on the sex scenes, I am not very good in writing those, but I did my best ... **

**Once more, LOVE YOU GUYS ;)))) **


	15. To second chances

**15. To second chances**

Anyone who ever had the pleasure to get to know Caroline Forbes would describe her in many nice adjectives. Sweet, kind, caring, giving, loving …. But the adjectives that someone probably wouldn't use would be bold, daring and irrational. But if he saw what she did only a minute ago he would be mistaken … She had sex. She had sex with a man she wasn't in love with. She had sex with a man she despised. She had sex in a practically public place, and she didn't even think twice about it, at least not during the nice session. After the session … That is when the practicalities started to hit. The mess they did. The lingerie they didn't pay for yet. The inconvenient husband that just made her have one of the best orgasms in her life, but it still didn't change anything, I mean, what could it possibly change? They pretty much still disliked each other on all other levels, and she still didn't trust him, and a part of her, the part buried deep, deep inside still feared he would just turn away from her and leave her lying there, like all those years ago. It was an irrational fear, because she wasn't the same person she was all those years ago, but still … She had to show him this meant nothing.

"Well you're no Brad Pitt, but you do show promise Skip."

"Wishful thinking blondie, you did not actually sleep with Brad Pitt."

"You can't know that … I could have slept with half of Hollywood for all you know."

"Of course you did, and I'm just another notch on your belt."

"That's right mister. You're just another body, used for my pleasure. And now … Hit the road Jack … and don't you come back no more …"

"Oh you'll be begging for more love."

"Not something we'll be seeing anytime soon love … Now let us pay for this and get the hell out of here. I'm thinking we've extended our staying. Do you think he knows what we did in here?" Caroline asked Klaus suddenly starting to blush.

"You mean that crazy ass owner that just loooves us to death? Doubt it. If he knew he'd already be here cheering us on."

" That's disgusting."

" What? I thought you actresses loved having an audience to boost your ego."

"Not all actresses are cheap and sleazy like the ones you usually sleep with."

" Well than I'm sure you're very proud of me for this upgrade. You Blondie are neither cheap nor sleazy. You're a very elegant and expensive pain in the ass."

" You know, just when I think you're about to say something nice …"

"Typical, sleep with a woman once, and she's right away fishing for compliments. Very well, you have a really nice rack …"

" That's not what I meant … But thank you for the compliment."

"Seriously? That's all your going to say?"

"What? It's not like I don't know already you're a full on caveman. So I'll take what I can't get. Now let us please get out of here."

" You won't say anything nice about me?"

" My God, you sleep with a guy once, and he's right away fishing for compliments. You Klaus, are the best sex I ever had. There, happy now?"

" Not yet … But I will be … This was just foreplay love. I'll make you scream I'm number one, actually the only number out there, soon enough."

" You and your ego … "

" … that makes me do amazing things … Let's get out of here and I'll show you all over again. Those satin sheets in my room and just waiting to be crumpled.

" You'll never change …" Caroline thought do herself, but this thought was actually kind of comforting for her, as long as he stayed the same she didn't have to fear of actually falling for him. No more silly dreams and romances, making him out to be something he's not and ever will be, just a cruel harsh reality to keep her safe. She opened up her bag and saw she had a message on her business blackberry. From her dad …

"I decided to catch an earlier flight anyways. So please let me know when you're not too busy to see me. We should talk. I'll be in my office as always."

Maybe it was the sex, maybe it was that she did something so unlikely for her. So bold and daring. Or maybe it was just the fact that after all those months being on edge she started to feel in control of her life again. It was funny, she was married to a man that she paid to stay married to her, after a drunken mistake, she lived with him, even slept with him, but she felt good. After all those months of being a basket case, she felt like Caroline Forbes again. The Caroline Forbes finally ready to make some true and real choices in her life.

"My dad is back in town. He wants to see me."

" Oh lovely … Will he be threatening to have me kidnapped again, or killed by evil ninjas?"

" You know, he's not that bad. He worries about me, in his own way." Caroline wasn't sure who was she justifying him to, Klaus or to herself.

Klaus came up to her and lifted her chin, he gazed into her eyes in that way she hated so much. Carefully, as if taking her all in, understanding her, seeing her for who she was.

" Maybe it's time you showed him your can worry about yourself."

" And maybe you should mind your own business." she answered, but in a gentle voice. She couldn't be so rough when he was standing so close and she could still smell what they did only a few minutes ago.

"You are my business, remember? In sickness and in health … in richer and poor …"

She punched him in the stomach.

"Stop goofing around. Let's pay this and you can be of service and give me a ride to his office."

"And here I thought I was of enough service today." he winked at her and she once again blushed slightly, I guess the old Caroline wasn't completely gone.

"For what I'm paying you Mikaelson I expect a full service in every area."

"That makes me feel so cheap." he put his hand over his heart and acted all offended.

" Hey, if the shoe fits …"

So they finally came out of their VIP dressing rooms. Bought and paid for the things they have used and … Klaus was smiling from ear to ear during the whole process, while she was looking down embarrassed as hell thinking every single person working in "Provocative" knew exactly what happened behind those closed doors.

When they finally managed to escape the paps and sit in the safety of Klaus's car his phone began ringing but he was ignoring it.

"You know, in case nobody never taught you, when you hear a strange noise coming out of your pants or jacket or whatever, it means somebody is try to contact you, so you pull out your phone and press this little button and this amazing things happens, you actually hear a voice coming from inside, it's a miracle."

" Very cute Care bear. It's Caitlin, I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now."

" Why? Because she's about to give birth to your illegitimate son, but it will actually turn out your evil twin brother is the father?"

Caroline was joking around, I mean this was what they did, but Klaus had suddenly gotten strangely serious. It was a side of him she didn't get to see often, or ever.

"What's wrong?" she asked him although she'd seriously doubted that she would get an honest answer out of him. They shared their bodies with each other, not their thoughts.

" We have a meeting today. She wants to know things, concrete things. The financial side of the story of course …"

" Ok … How close are you to getting the green light for it?"

" Not that far actually … David Lynch saw the screenplay, and he likes it, he'd be interested in directing, it's right up his alley these kind of films. With the right casting we could really make something out of it."

"Who did you have in mind for Danny? Because I read the book, he's an amazing and horribly complex character; you'll need someone really strong to carry that film. So who are you getting?"

"Who do you think?" he said without looking at her.

" Oh no … You're not actually thinking …"

" I can handle it."

" No, no you can't. No wonder you can't get it financed."

" Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be the voice of reason here. You insisting on playing the lead? Have you seriously thought it through? I don't think that's a smart move if you want this movie filmed."

" I can do it Caroline."

His intensity unsettled her; she had never seen him be passionate about anything, if it didn't have a big cleavage and a whiskey pouring out of it. He was dead serious about this one, and this only proved once more her wasn't the man she knew before. A boy actually, a boy that was constantly late coming to set or not showing up at all, always forgetting his lines and using his charms and good looks to get out of it. Maybe the boy had finally grown up …

"Here you go princess. Go talk to your daddy, and worry about your own career, and let me worry about mine." he dropped her off and left without even looking at her. Could it be that he was mad at her? Like actually mad? No, could it be that she hurt his feeling by not showing some faith in him? I mean, no … That was completely impossible, that he'd actually give a damn what she thought of him. Maybe she did make a mistake, he finally opened up to her in a way, and she shot him down cold bloodedly. And then and there she knew she had to make a decision, about how she wanted the upcoming five months of their lives to look like. Should they keep this semi hate relationship they had, or could she forgive him and forget the past, so they could actually become some kind of friends? Was her heart capable of that? And would that even be the right move?

* * *

" Do you think this is really the right move Caroline?" her father asked her a few minutes after her little talk one on one with herself. Of course her father's question was business related.

" Dad, we've been over this a million times by now. And I tried to explain to you, it's not just about Tyler, it's about me. Me being tired of the same old films you stuck me in. Tiered of romantic comedies where I play the same character over and over again … Did you see the the last box office numbers? Did you? "Two weeks in Paris" was a total disaster, just like I told you it would be."

"Okay, not all films can be hits. But you got 5 million dollars for it … And you should be lucky you still get as many scripts as you do … You know there's a recession going on out there, and less and less films are being made. You taking such a long break is not a good idea."

"Dad, I've worked almost every day since I was 14 years old. I need a break, I deserve one …"

" I know, I'm not saying you don't. But you love working Caroline; I just don't know what's going on with you since Tyler left."

Caroline sat down and looked at her father, and her manager. Never a good combination, as seen so many times in Hollywood history.

"You don't know what's going on with me because you don't listen."

"Now, I don't thinking you're being fair. I've put my life on hold for you …"

" I never asked you, or wanted you to do that."

" But I did, so you could have all of this."

" And I appreciate it, trust me, I do … But … Don't you think I maybe need a father more than I need the manager?"

" I'm both to you Caroline."

" No, I'm sorry … but you're not … You never talk to me. You talk about me, to directors, to producers, to my PR agent, to Matt, but you never get personal … We never talk about anything. We never talk about mom …"

Caroline saw his look shift and in the past she would definitely back down right about now, but not this time. This was a new Caroline forming and she wouldn't just brush aside the lack of their bond, she'd try to work on it, even if it kills her.

" There's not much to talk about." he said and started checking the papers in front of him, just to keep himself busy, just to divert his eyes from her.

" Did you love her?"

" Now, what kind of a question is that?"

" A normal one. The one a girl who never got the chance to meet the most important woman in her life asks. I … I love her so much, I don't know her, but I love her." Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

„ She loved you too. More than any woman ever loved her child. She used to sit by your bed and stare at you for hours. She called you her perfect little doll. She had a beautiful voice and she sang you to sleep every night. You would cry your heart out until she took you in her arms and sang to you."

" Dad I …" Caroline tried to say something but her voice cracked.

" I didn't love her. I worshipped her. She was the love of my life, simple as that. And every moment I was blessed enough to spent with her, before she was taken away from us, was like a ray of sunshine piercing through the darkness of life. You once asked my why I never remarried … I could never imagine loving anyone as much as I loved your mother. Nobody as clumpy as she was, nobody waking up at 5 o'clock in the morning to make pancakes just because she felt like it, nobody talking home every stray dog or cat she could find. Nobody so forgiving … No matter how many times I screwed up, she'd always have my back and held my hand gently, understanding me better than I ever understood myself. You remind me so much of her Caroline …"

Caroline's face was smeared with tears. Hearing all those things about her mother, she just wished so much she got the chance to get to know that remarkable woman. And wishing they could have remained a family …

"That's why you keep this distance between us? Because I remind you too much of her? Or because you just can't love me as much as you loved her?" Caroline asked what one child should never have to ask, but she had to know.

She saw the tears in her father's eyes. He stood up and walked up to her.

" Is that's what you really think? That I don't love you?"

" I don't know… Sometimes, I feel like I'm your project, like I have to be perfect in order for you to love me. And I have to tell you, I'm honestly sick of conditional love. I want you to love me with my flaws, and my dump ass decisions. My decisions … Our relationship is never going to progress, if you don't let me spread my wings and fly.

" But, I'm afraid if I do that you'd fly away …"

" I would … But that would be a good thing. Because I'd also come back. As my own person … You have to let me go."

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that I love you, more than I could ever express in words. You're controlling and harsh and stubborn, but you're my only father, and I want us to have a real relationship, before it's too late. And that's why … I'm afraid I have to fire you."

" What?" he father looked shocked, and Caroline said it before she actually had the time to think about it, but she knew it was the right decision.

" I'm firing you as my manager. I think it's high time for us to go our separate ways in that department. We need some distance."

Her father looked sad, but for the first time in a very long time, he said nothing. She was expecting he would shout and scream, and he would try to make her chance her mind telling her she couldn't function, that her career could never function, without him. But he said nothing …

She took her things and was about to leave, when she turned to him and said: "I don't want you to be my manager anymore, but I … More than anything I want you to be my dad. That spot is still open, I hope you'll think about it, and give that relationship a chance, an honest one this time. I know mom would want that for us, I think we can still make her proud. Because … I know it will sound silly, you being all rational and stuff, but I sometimes feel her, watching over me … I know she hasn't forgotten about us. She still loves us, no matter where she is."

She came up to her father and kissed him on the forehead.

" I know this has been a crazy afternoon, but once all of this sinks in, think about my words, and call me, or come see me, just … stay in my life."

She took her coat and walked out the door, but before she shut it completely she heard a whisper behind her.

"I feel her too …" and it made her heart burn with so much happiness and pain at the same time. It wasn't too late, there was hope for them yet … They deserved their second chance …

As Caroline was driving home, My God it hasn't been a month yet, and she already started calling Klaus's house her home, she was thinking about second chances … And about Klaus, and their messy relationship that got even messier as from today. But she, strangely enough, hadn't regretted it. She could say she did, and wash herself from all the sins, but she would be lying. But there was possibly one thing she did regret today … Speaking so harshly to Klaus about his career and his new project. She tried to convince herself she didn't do anything wrong, she was just acting like herself when being around. She was just playing their little game of being mean towards each other, but something was off. That split of a second when she thought she actually saw hurt on his face, before he put his "I'm cooler than life and care about nothing" mask back on, she couldn't stop thinking about it. About second chances and about expecting certain things of people, and thus not letting them show their full glory. She was sick of romantic comedies, sick of playing the same character over and over again, sick of Scooter, the character that made her famous but in a way never left her side. People never gave her a chance to show she could do more, because they put her in a box, labelled her … And she did the same exact thing to Klaus today. A part of her told her, why do you care? He doesn't give a damn about your opinion anyways; he doesn't give a damn about anyone's opinion, that's so grand about him. But the other part knew, the old Klaus didn't care, but this new man he had grown into did. He had the potential of being an actual human being, with feeling, and feeling get hurt. And she was Caroline Forbes; she never enjoyed making anyone feel miserable, not even the man who hurt her as much as he did once. Some other girl, some Hayley perhaps, would love to put him in his place … But not Caroline. She liked teasing him and throwing angry, poisonous darts his way, but only while they were playing their little game. Actually hurting him … No matter what he did, she didn't find any pleasure in it.

" Anybody home? I come bearing gifts …" Caroline yelled while entering the house. But there was no response. I guess he wasn't back from his meeting yet, and she was curious how it went, like genuinely curious, and it might sound silly, but she truly hoped it went well. She took the blueberry muffins she bought in her favourite bakery; let's call them a peace offering, and stepped outside into the Sun. Where she found Katherine sunbathing in this tiny white bikini listening to music on her iPod, not registering her presence. So she came up to her and snatched the earphones from her ears.

" Hey!" she screamed angrily, but calmed down when she saw it was just Caroline.

" Oh, it's you honey. I thought it was that nasty husband of yours …"

" If his so nasty why are you still staying in his house?" Omg, Caroline didn't mean it to sound so mean, but she couldn't help it, as much as she loved Kat, and she did, cross her heart and hope to die, she felt uneasy having her under the same roof with Klaus. She felt jealous, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? Because there it is, she felt freaking jealous, so jealous it made her kick herself, but she couldn't muffle those stupid feeling of jealousy. And a thing popped into her mind out of nowhere. Kat had spent plenty of weekends in her and Tyler's old house, and she never felt like that. She seriously didn't even have the strength to analyze it right now.

" Carebear, come sit … Please don't tell me you're still jealous? Because I'm seriously starting to feel your marriage to Klaus isn't just a fake Vegas screw up."

" Oh, so you know about that?" Caroline asked surprised and sat next to her.

"I spoke to Lexi today, and she was kind enough to fill in the blanks. Where you even planning to tell me?"

" Of course I did Kat, but everything happened so fast this morning I didn't have even get the chance to explain …"

" Ok, true … But that doesn't answer my question exactly …"

" What question?"

"Oh don't play miss goody too shoes with me angel, I know you, better than you know yourself sometimes. I know you have that destructive side creeping somewhere inside, just waiting to come out and play. Is it? Playing?"

"You have to be more specific."

" Oh stop avoiding the question you little bitch. Are all parts of your freaky marriage fake or are some real?"

"More specific …"

" Fine. I'll be as picturesque as possible. Are you screwing his brains out?"

" Maybe …" Caroline said, and strangely felt kind of proud of it. She was always the goody too shoes, as Kat called her, that did everything by the book, even sleeping with guys, only the ones she felt an actual connections with. She never let herself just shut that crazy brains of her for a second and make it purely physical. Until today …

" Omg, omg, omg … I knew it … Lexi said fat chance you'd actually do it, but I saw the two of you together this morning. You're like sizzling hot lava when around each other. I bet the sex is amazing …"

" You know I don't like to talk about it …"

" Noooo, but you have to … It's a rule. You know we don't go into details when it's about someone we actually care about, but when it's just about hot, meaningless sex then details, details, details …"

But Caroline remained shut.

" Wait … Wait, wait, wait … It is just about sex, right? Right Caroline? You're not actually falling for him. I mean the sex can cloud your judgment sometimes, if it's that mind blowing. Been there, remember my Damon Salvatore phase? Wow, that was rough, and stupid. But what I'm trying to say is … You can't mix sex with emotions … And you can't possibly fall for a guy like Klaus."

" Ok, first of all, hold your horses missy, nobody is falling for anyone here. Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself, ok? I won't let the Tyler thing repeat itself; I've learned my lesson, the hard way thank you very much."

" Ok, ok … My bad girlfriend, maybe I stepped the line a bit, of course you can take care of yourself you're Caroline fucking Forbes, the perfect girl … And what was the other thing?"

" The other thing being … And please don't jump at me right away … That maybe Klaus deserves a second chance. Not romantically of course, I don't plan to have his babies and grow old together knitting sweaters on a porch while watching the Sunset … But, a second chance, let's call it a benefit of a doubt, that he's not the worst human being, the biggest slime ball on the face of the Earth, anymore. Something like a truce … Since we're stuck in this messed up situation together, I don't feel like we have to be enemies anymore."

" So, what, you want to be friends?"

" I don't know … I haven't found a label for us yet. And is it really necessary to have one? I just don't want to waste my energy on hating him … I think that I'm finally ready to let go of the past and move towards my future, the one I'm going to build for myself."

Katherine suddenly hugged her.

" Thank God silly. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, after that douche bag cheated on you with that busty bimbo … This is a great step, a great decision. Just promise you'll be careful around Klaus? He's a charming bastard, remember? Don't be sweet talked into his web again. Let this be a second chance for you doll. No one else but you …"

" I promise Kat."

" Pinkie promise?"

Caroline gave Kat her finger. "Pinkie promise. This is MY second chance."

* * *

Suddenly Caroline heard the front door open and shut, her hubby was home. A sudden rush of something went through her … Expecting something … Longing for something … A do over maybe? No, they needed to talk, not go straight into, well, each other. But it was hard to focus her brain on words when it was sending her inappropriate images of the two of them. His perfect naked body entering her, filling her with his thickness, touching her core, making her bite her lips not to scream in pleasure. No … Talk … Talk is good … Sex is bad … So bad that it's good … No … Her brain was horrible today …

She finally left Katherine to sunbathe some more, and went towards Klaus's bedroom. She knocked on his door.

"Whoever it is, go away, I'm not in the mood." she heard a growl come from the other side of the door, but that didn't stop her.

"Well too bad, because I am. We need to talk." Caroline stepped inside and closed the door. He was just staring at her with that dangerous look of his, except it wasn't dangerous at all, it was hot and fiery and it was making her all hot and fiery as well, in all the right places.

" Oh really? You're in the mood? Why didn't you say so?" he walked passed her and locked the bedroom door.

" Klaus … I didn't meat it like that. I'm in the mood for talking. "

" Take off your clothes."

" What? You're being ridiculous."

" Don't make me ask twice missy." his little threat turned her on so badly. The sound of his sexy ass voice, his sexy menace, send a frenzy of desire rushing through her. She came here to talk but … Why? Why would she deny herself something she knew she wanted? The old Caroline would do that, she'd think of a million reasons why this was wrong and bad and shouldn't happen. The second chance Caroline? She just loved how uncomplicated this could be. He just wanted to get laid, and at this point, it was all she cared about too. Her head was finally screwed on straight to enjoy every illicit moment that was to come.

So she pulled her top over her head, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Knock yourself out stud."

He looked at her from top to bottom, taking everything in, enjoying himself tremendously. The way he looked at her filled her with pleasure, she loved feeling wanted, never mind that she was just a convenience to him at the moment.

"This time I want the bed. I want to see, touch and taste every little part of you."

He had a way with words; she had to give him credit for that. No one man ever almost made her dissolve in the middle of the room from just saying things to her, but he did … He was so damn good at it. And in other things too. When he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers it felt dissolving and shattering at the same time. His lips were demanding and hard, but still gentle and sweet. She loved how he never pushed himself on her, but let their tongues find a tempo of their own. Suddenly he picked her up and carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss, like she was feather, and let me tell you, when a men can grab you and carry you around without breaking a sweat, now, that's hot. This time there was no time for the slow burn, no torture and no striptease. They both wanted it; they both wanted each other with an urgency she never felt before. They threw aside their clothes, him sliding her panties of her legs while applying hot kissed to her tender skin making her goose bump all over, and her sliding of his boxers playing with his pride and joy, kissing the top of it, making him growl in pleasure. He explored every inch of her this time. Opening her legs, touching her in ways she didn't even know a woman could be touched. He teased and tortured her, but she did the same … She tortured and tormented him in return as well. Almost lowering herself onto him, and then stopping in the last second, rubbing her folds with his penis. But he didn't rush her. He let her play her game. Before he flipped her on the bed and steadied her hands with his, keeping them in place while he did as he promised. Using his fingers, his mouth, his sex … He found a delicate spot on her back and tortured her until she couldn't take it anymore, and when he put a finger, and then two, inside of her and started twirling them, she finally cave in. She floated around the room … But she still felt when he entered her and filled her in completely. He took her into his lamp and positioned her so she could be on top. She took advantage of that and set a tempo to their little rodeo. First it was slow … So she could feel every trust …

"God, you're so tight … So perfect …" he whispered into her ear while nibbling on her earlobe.

" And you're so hard. I love you inside of me. You feel so good." Caroline was never too verbal in bed, Tyler didn't like that, and she always wanted to please Tyler, but this time, it was about pleasing herself.

" Oh shit, I love when you talk dirty Care bear. I love this angel turn devil thing your doing."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." she said confidently and started riding him harder and faster. Until the final cataclysmic explosion took them both away.

After the little afternoon role in the sheets they just lied next to each other trying to catch their breath.

" Oh … well … I'm sure it will be better next time." Caroline was teasing him.

He rolled over on his back, his skin as damp as hers, his mouth curling into a lazy after sex smile.

" Let's face it Caroline Forbes. You're only that perfect smart-ass goody too shoes on the inside. On the inside you're a real hound dog. A woman such as yourself … You're a lot for one man to handle."

She just lied there, staring at the wall, without a thought in her head … She felt … Relaxed … and happy … Yes, she felt happy.

" So, since you're too much to handle all at once, we should give this another go. Like right now … He started kissing her neck and she could feel him hardening again. Again? Wow, so the rumours about him really weren't exaggerations.

" Stop, stop, for a second. I need a time out, I need to breathe." she pushed him although she barely forced herself to do that.

" I meant what I said, that I needed to talk to you. I was thinking about it … And … I want to help … With the movie … With Meredith …"

Klaus looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Why would you do that? If it's about the sex thing … I want to make it clear I didn't want to sleep with you for you to help me, I wanted to sleep with you because I wanted to sleep with you."

" Omg, you're really paranoid. It has nothing to do with sex. You're not that good. Sorry pal, you're ok, but I had better. " Caroline lied to him, but he just looked at her not believing a word she said. Cocky son of a bitch.

"Not everything revolves around you. I didn't make this decision because of you, but because of me. I want to help. I think this film deserves a fair chance, and so do you."

"What are you saying? This isn't you falling in love with me, is it?"

She took a pillow and started choking him until he grabbed her and put her into a delicate position again, beneath him, beneath his naked body. This was really making it hard to form words, but she needed to focus. She looked straight into those gorgeous baby blue eyes and spoke as franly as she could.

" I don't want love. Love sucks. I actually like our relationship as it is. I just...don't want to hate you anymore. Don't laugh at me, but maybe we could be friends?"

He was starting to lower himself, and found one of her nibbles and started nibbling on it, it made her grab his hair and close her eyes in ecstasy.

"You mean this kind of friends' Fun friends?"

"Yes … Oh … Oh yes … I could learn to live with this …"

"Then sweetheart, let me show you how humbly I feel for getting this second chance. I am your loyal servant." he said to her, emphasising his British accent and started kissing her belly, lowering himself down her body …

She once more closed her eyes and, let herself drift away … This Caroline really loved second chances… so … to second chances … wherever they take us in the end …

* * *

**First of all, omg, omg, omg, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOR LIKING THE LAST CHAPTER SO MUCH, SO HAPPY I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT ;). Hope you'll bestow upon me the same honour and tell me your thoughts, when it comes to this one ...**

** I'll admit straight out, I don't think it's my best chapter, but there are parts of it that I am proud of, the talk with her father was really sweet in my opinion ... I'm starting to like this Caroline ;). It was about time our girl sorted out her life :p ... And I did like the ending, I already told you I usually suck at this scenes and haaate writing them, but I don't think this one was that bad, I'm actually semi-pleased with it ... You? I'd love to hear your honest thoughts ... still following this story? still liking it? still interested? **

**P.S. Stay tuned to see how exactly will Caroline try to help Klaus with the film and Meredith :p ... It will be a blast, I promise you that ;) **


	16. The dinner party

**The dinner party**

A week has past. A blissful week of … Well, nothing actually … It's one of those surprises, you could even say miracles, of life. The media hype died down a bit, and Klaus and she were laying it low. Staying in, ordering dinner, watching movies together, having mind-blowing sex afterwards … They were almost acting like an old married couple, except … She still returned to her own bedroom after their little " rumpling the sheets" games. It didn't occur to her to stay the night, nor did he ever ask her. That would be too intimate, too close, it would make them lovers. This … This just made them two people taking advantage of a strange situation in the best way they possibly could. And Caroline didn't regret it, she was having the time of her life … With Tyler she had to be the perfect sex kitten, with Klaus … She could be herself, she wasn't afraid to say loud and clear what she wanted, and he delivered, he delivered alright. She had to admit … He wasn't the same boy that took her virginity all those years ago; he wasn't quick, or selfish or thinking only of himself and his pleasure. He took a deep enjoyment of torturing her, making her squirm, making her beg and scream for it, before giving her one of those mind-blowing releases. He took care of her with so much passion, worshiping every little part of her, like she was actually, special … But she had to keep it only physical, or she would sooner or later go insane, over him … And that would end in a catastrophe even greater than Tyler Lockwood. She had to keep it physical, and she was trying to keep it professional, to help him with his project, as she promised, but Klaus was not making it easy on her. How to put it simply? He was being a douche. She begged him like million times already to let her read the script but he was hiding it like it was the top world secret. She was just thinking that she could go back into her "burglar phase" and break into his office once more, try to pick a lock on his safe or something, when her phone began ringing. The call was coming from the house … Wow; this was like in one of those horror movies, she only had a small part in Stab 2, and just because the director was a personal friend of hers. Never again, it took her hours to wash the fake blood of her hair.

" Yes?"

" I want you in my office in ten minutes."

" And you couldn't have walked those few steps to the living room and tell me that? Besides … I'm not in the mood for sex, I'm doing my nails …" Caroline was trying to seem disinterested, he didn't have to know she never had enough of his strong, lean body pressing her onto every surface in this house. The wall, the table, the kitchen table, the stairs …

" Get you mind out of the gutter Forbes. It's not all about sex … God, you make a guy feel so cheap. Now get your sexy ass, clothes optional, into my office in ten minutes. Unless you're not interested in reading the script?" he said and hung up on her. The bastard … Just for that she made him wait ten minutes longer, actually doing her nails.

She walked into the office wearing a sexy as hell short jeans and a lemon knit top with a bear back, it wasn't naked, but as she came in and sat in one of those chairs stretching her legs, she knew she got the affect she wanted. She looked at one of the posters, the one of Humphrey Bogart and sighed.

" I bet he was a real man. A man that could make a woman feel safe …"

" I thought you feminists these days were perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves."

" We are, but that's not the point. I think every woman out there wants someone that can make her feel that way … Like she has a place she can always come back to, where someone will greet her with a smile and open arms. A broad shoulder to lean on…"

" I wouldn't bet on it. For example, Meredith Fell … I doubt she has such fantasies."

"You might me surprised Klaus. A woman's heart is an ocean of secretes. Who knows what's she's like deep down?"

" I know … She's a piranha, that chews her victims and spits them out while still alive, bleeding, begging for mercy."

" You are horrible, you know that? Just because she's not your biggest fan …"

"Well, this is where you come in handy my dear, beautiful, only wife. You need to convince her I'm the Husband of the Year. She loves the "Tree House", she loves everything about it, except …"

"You?"

" Thanks for pointing that out."

" You can't blame her. Your reputation … "

" That is why I need the Husband of the year award honey."

" And I need to see the script … So just hand it over finally, and we'll see where we will go from there."

Klaus looked at her for a moment, and Caroline was sure he was having second thoughts. He might be a selfish screw-up, but it wasn't hard to see this project meant everything to him and it wasn't easy for him to share it with anyone, let alone her. He finally opened one of the drawers and took something out it. A yellow envelope, containing his little treasure. He was just about to give it to her, when he snatched it away.

" Hey … You're mean."

" I'm just thinking … You don't have the best judgments when it comes to scripts. Remember "Pretty People"? And omg, my all time favourite " Winter in Texas". Really Carebear? What were you thinking?"

" Oh, shut it Klaus. Don't think I haven't seen your guest role on that daytime soap opera. Please, that's as low as it gets, so don't you dare make fun of my movie choices. So, I had a few stinkers, who hasn't? That's all in the past. You're looking at a brand new Caroline Forbes now. So hand me that script before a have to beat it out of you. "

"You've turned tough my little one."

"You ain't seen nothing yet little one." she snatched the script out of his hand, and started to leave the room to read it in peace.

"Don't burn it or something …"

"Making the fire as we speak hubby …"

She went into her room and read, for hours and hours … She couldn't stop, she couldn't put it down, it was … Breathtaking, amazing, life changing … As good as the book, if not better … This film had to be made. She would make sure it was made.

She almost ran down the stairs, stumbling on a very confused Katherine, just yelling that she'd catch up with her later, and ran into his office. He was still sitting there, doing something on his laptop. Porn, would be her obvious choice before … Now, this script was porn to her heart, and she wanted to …

" I want to play Hannah." she almost yelled before even having time to catch her breath from all the running. Damn, she really did need to go back to her exercise programme.

" Good luck with that." he just said and went back to his laptop.

" Oh Klaus, the script is brilliant and beyond. It's so … So row … Bone chilling and crazy. And Hannah? She's so cold and ambitious and deep and dark and hard to understand, but yet so easy if you look at it …" she was rambling, but she was just a basket case of emotions after reading this.

" I need to play her. I mean it."

" In case you haven't been paying attention Blondie, I'm having just a tiny problem getting the movie financed. Hannah is the last thing on my mind right now."

" But if you get the green light … The only reason no one ever things of me as a serious actress is because no one ever gave me a real break. But I can do it, I know I can."

" Sorry Care, but even if I do get the film made … This movie needs a killer actress to carry the film next to the leading man … "

" So you think I can't play a complicated character? You can do it, but I can't? You're wrong. And I'll prove it to you …"

" Caroline don't be like that … I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being realistic."

"You, being the realistic one? And I, what? The crazy one? The delusional one? Has the world really come to that? I'll help you make this movie, I'll convince Meredith Fell or however in Hollywood I need, to make this happen. And then … Then I'll audition for Hannah, and kick ass and get this part, just to show how wrong you are. Now, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take your pants off and have sex with me?"

She had never seen Klaus so shocked in her life. Honestly, she was a little shocked with herself as well, but it was a line she saw in a movie once, and always wanted to try it.

"What?" he just said, still lost.

"I'm angry at you, you jerk. So I either have sex with you, or I hit you. And I just did my nails so that would be a freaking waste. So take of your pants, put me on this table, and fuck me. Do I need to draw you a picture?"

Before she could say another word he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up, putting her on the table. She threw some papers on the floor just for the fun of it. She saw that in numerous movies, and aaalways wanted to try it.

He was still squeezing her ass while applying butterfly kisses down her neck line. A trick that never gets old …

"You know, you're cute when you're angry. I like you angry."

" You know … I like me when I'm angry too … Now why are these pants still on?" she started playing with his belt and zipper while he was taking her shirt off.

" You have such nice back Carebear. I couldn't wait to slide this off and do this …" He kissed every delicate spot on her back … "And this …" he was sucking on her nipples over her yellow bra. She moaned his named, although she tried not to. It made him suck even harder. He laid her on the table and started taking off her shorts.

"I don't think this table has ever been christened before. Let's mix some business and pleasure, shall we? I can't wait to be inside of you. To fill you, to stretch you, to feel you closing in on me. Do you want it? Do you want me Caroline? "

" Yes …" Caroline said quietly completely lost in his words.

" He started taking off his pants as well, when suddenly …

" Oh fuck … Oooooh fuuuck …" she heard the door close behind them. She never heard them open, but she recognized Bekah's voice.

" Bex, havent'you heard of knocking?" she heard Klaus ask in an angry tone.

" My eyes … They're burning … I think they're melting … Meeelting … I'm blind!" Rebekah was going around the house screaming like a crazy person, and it made Caroline, laugh … She was lying on a table, half naked, in nothing but her bra and panties, and she was laughing her lungs off. You just have to love moments like these.

Klaus just sat on the chair and said: "I liked it more when I was the only child."

But this little almost sex thing on his office desk didn't discourage Caroline from going all in into making this movie made. She sat in the living room, took out her notebook, and started writing something. Rebekah walked in on her again. But before Caroline said anything, she turned around and said: "Before I turn back, tell me you're decent. My poor brain couldn't handle more pornography today."

" Bekah, stop with the teasing. We weren't even naked."

" That's a technicality … Nice panties btw; new Victoria Secret collection?"

" Stella McCartney actually. And come sit, I want to ask you something."

" If it's to join some strange threesome …"

" What's with your family obsession with threesomes? I just wanted to ask how you and Matt were doing. He never tells me anything, since I'm his boss and all, and he often forgets that I'm also his friend … I'm having a small get together on Friday, so I was thinking of putting him on my short list of people to invite. But I wanted to check with you, if that's ok."

" It's fine." Rebekah just shrugged her shoulders.

" Is everything ok? Did you two have a fight or something?"

" No, how could we? I mean, Matt is sooo perfect. He doesn't fight, he doesn't argue. He just always does what he is told."

" It's frustrating, right? I know … But if you want my honest opinion, I think that's just his outside persona, on the inside? Well, you have to try really hard to get to that, but I think it's worth it; Matt is a really amazing guy. And you are not a quitter; I know you'll crack him eventually, in a good way of course."

" Like you cracked my brother?"

" Who? Me? I don't think that goes under the same situation, not even close … Klaus and Matt are too very different people …"

" Really? You so sure sister-in-law? You give good tips; maybe you should listen to one of them." Caroline just looked at Bekah confused, not sure what the feisty blonde that hated her at first, was trying to tell her. That she could in some way fix Klaus? Help him become a better person? That she could make him, what exactly? Truly care for her? It was nice that she believed in her brother so much, for some reason it made Caroline happy to see Klaus had someone in his life that loved him so much, but for the other part … She was just plain delusional. Her and Klaus … It could never work … Speak of the devil …

"Oh, dear sister … I'm putting locks on my door as we speak, and an alarm to notify your pesky presence. I'm also thinking about a guard, or a dog …One of those that bite."

" Oh Nik, don't be grumpy because you didn't get any. I'm going out with Matt, he's picking me up in ten minutes, and then you can go back to your frolicking. Bye children. Be good, and remember, always use protection."

" Bekah!" they both yelled at her, as she walked away giggling.

" She's right you know … We didn't finish what we started. And I have all this pent up energy …"

" So do some push ups pent up boy. I'm busy. I have a guest list to make, and a dinner to organize, and only three days to do it." She was sounding like her old neurotic self again, but that Caroline had things done, so it wasn't bad to be a bit of a control freak sometimes.

" What dinner party?"

"Oh, just the one I'm inviting Meredith Fell to. Hope she'll accept, she will … I'll persuade her. And you'll have your chance to show her you're not the biggest asshole in the face of the Earth anymore. That you're serious about this project, and someone she could count on. In other words, you're going to act your ass out and charm the shit out of her. Got it?"

" But what's with the guest list? Wouldn't it be better for just the three of us to go somewhere and have dinner together?"

"You men are so clueless sometimes. We don't want her to feel cornered, do we? Ambushed? Brought to the slaughter? No … We want to create a nice, homey atmosphere where people feel relaxed and can be themselves, we'll mingle. "

" I like the way your evil mastermind is thinking Forbes."

" It's not evil, it's just smart thinking. It's just what we women do, and that is why we rule the world Pinkie."

" If you say so Brain. Now, who's on that list?"

" Just a few of our closest friends and family. Me, you, Bekah and Matt. Katherine of course…"

" Of course." Klaus grumbled.

" Hey, she's my best friend. And she's practically staying here, you let her …"

" Just because you said you'd never have sex with me again if I kicked her out."

" Men … So easy …"

" Moving on … Bonnie and Lexi are out of town … But I spoke to Stefan a few minutes ago, he's back tomorrow from his shot, so he'll probably be able to make it. Can't wait to see him again."

" Yeah, I missed the old boy as well. He probably missed me as well." Klaus batted his eyelashes at her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

" I'm so not getting into your semi gay relationship."

" So you could picture yourself sharing me?"

" With Stefan?"

" With anyone sweetheart …"

Caroline had to stop and think about it. The obvious answer would be yes, I mean they shared only their bodies; it wasn't emotional what they had. But somehow … The thought of him with another woman made her not just jealous, but also a bit sad. It made her sad to know that in a few months they will go their separate ways, and only see themselves on location if she manages to get the role and if he manages to make the movie. They'll say hi to each other, maybe even fight and bicker like in the old days, but it will never be like in the old days, not really. Because she had the chance to get to know a different side of him now, and she could never look at him the same. It made her sad, because it felt, and I know this will sound bizarre, like in a few months she'd be losing a friend. But she could never admit any of those things to him.

"Don't try to make me jealous Klaus. You're just my hired help, remember? Now, going back to the list. Meredith of course, our guest of honour … And I was thinking of inviting my dad, but not sure if that's a good idea, since I fired him and all, not sure how he's handling it all."

"Wait? Back up a bit sweetheart … I don't think I heard you well. You fired Bill?"

"You heard me well. It's not a big deal; it was just time for us to go our separate ways, professionally speaking." Caroline started sketching in her notebook, hoping this conversation was over, she didn't want to hear from him how she was daddy's little girl for so long, and how she let someone else control her life. But Klaus did something that shocked her completely. He moved in closer and kissed her forehead with such gentleness she thought she was going to melt. How could a man so cruel at times, be so caring and sweet?

"I'm proud of you Carebear. You're a whole other woman now."

For a second she just leaned into him as well, and said nothing. The silence spoke for them.

* * *

Klaus woke up in his bed. Alone. He remembered having a really heated sex massage turning into a really heated sex with Caroline last night. But after that she, as always, rolled out of his bed as fast as she possibly could, and went back into the guest room, or her room. She was staying her for a month and a half now, so it could be called her room. They were married, a month and a half, and they still haven't killed each other, he was … Well he was actually enjoying her company, inside and outside the bedroom. She was definitely not the same person as before, or maybe she was exactly the same person, but he was too much of an asshole to give her a chance to show him what an extraordinary person she truly was. So, her sneaking out of his room and keeping distance between them was the best possible thing. Because Caroline Forbes deserved so much better than him. Did he grow up? Well, mostly yes. Did he become serious? Well, in some things … But was he still a selfish man incapable of love? He didn't think no one could ever chance that. But despite of that, he would be blind not to recognize how much Caroline began to mean to him, he felt the need to protect her and to take care of her, to be her friend. Not something he felt towards a lot of women, except his sister Bex. But she just blended into his life so naturally … He couldn't imagine how it would feel in a few months. He didn't think she would get the role of Hannah, but not because he didn't think she wasn't talented enough, but because he knew what kind of an actress the studio wanted for the role. But he was hoping that he was wrong this time. It was Friday. The day of their big dinner party and him charming the shit out of Meredith Fell, as Caroline nicely put it. Caroline invited Meredith, and she said yes. I guess she genuinely liked Caroline, equally how much she disliked him. So he didn't have an easy task in front of him. But Caroline thought he could do it. No, that they could do it, together as a team. She had faith in him, and although he tried not to get caught up in her infectious optimism, eventually it rubbed on him as well. He hated having hope towards anything, because the disappointments that followed were just too painful to handle, and so it just became easier with time to shut those emotions out, but having Caroline in his life, it was becoming harder and harder to shut anything out, even her. Her optimism, the way she smiled when she was trying to be mean to him, the way she smiled when she was being honestly happy, the way she smiled when he kissed her … Caroline Forbes had a smile for every occasion, and he loved watching them, and being the cause of them, and learning each smile by heart. He was trying to keep that distance between them, he really was, but when she was near he couldn't not breathe her in, everything she was and everything she represented. Her optimism, her smiles, her goodness and her sweet heart where swimming in his veins, like poison penetrating into every pore of his body.

He needed to keep distance … So he went to the gym and tortured himself for a good hour and a half, trying not to think of her face. Trying not to think of her … But it was hard, since she was everywhere. When he got down she was already in the kitchen, making lists and giving out orders.

" Oh good, you're here. I need you to run down the store and get these things for me." She shoved him a list and pointed towards the door.

" Good morning to you too sweetheart. Don't I even get a good morning kiss?"

" No, because we're on a tight schedule. The dinner starts at 5. It's 10 o'clock now. It's all written hear, see? THE SCHEDULE. We have no time for activities that are not on the schedule."

" Niiik, you married a total lunatic." Rebekah came from the pantry carrying a million things.

" A freak. You're a millionaire; you do know that, right? And what do rich people do? They hire a freaking caterer. They don't host a party and then cook themselves. That's not natural."

" It's not a party Bekah. It's a small dinner for friends and family. And when it's for family and friends, the nice thing to do is to make an effort and prepare things, yourself. I can't wait to start cooking … I haven't cooked for so long."

" Fine, but why do we have to help out? Nik, she's practically running a slave factory over here." Rebekah was whining.

" It's true." Kat came carrying another loud of things. Whoa, who were they having for dinner? The Pope?

" I came here to drink and eat free of charge. If someone mentioned work …"

" Oh come on girls, don't spoil my fun. This is fuuun! We'll cook, and talk, and bond …"

" Nik just add a gun to that list that she gave you, so I can shot myself."

" Klaus, just go to the store. You have to be back till two. The meat has to be in the oven till two. And I said to Stefan to come around early and keep you company."

" In other words, you're not letting me anywhere near the kitchen today, and you call yourself a feminist, that's so sexist of you Caroline Forbes.

She came up to him and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear so that Rebakah and Katherine couldn't hear.

" I'm leaving you an open path so you can talk to Meredith. I told her to come around 4, so you'll have time to play the role of the perfect host and mention the movie, nonchalantly as possible of course."

" Hey you lovebirds over there, has no one thought you it's impolite to whisper in public?" Kat of all people was scolding them.

" I apologise from the bottom of my heart Katherine. I was just telling my wife here how she rocked my world in bed yesterday. Care for more details love?"

" Sure. I always like a good sex tale." Kat wasn't backing down, but luckily Bekah was in no mood to hear about her brother's love life.

"Please don't … I just had my breakfast, and I already feel it in my throat."

" Just go …" Caroline pushed him gently.

" Okay, but not before I get my good morning kiss."

" The schedule …"

" Screw the schedule." He took her in his arms for one of those movie kisses. He tilted her back and was the Clark Gable to her Vivien Leigh, while Kat was cheering them on and Bekah was making gag noises.

"There. Have a nice morning ladies. I'll be back as fast as I can."

" So, you two are looking hot and heavy. Is there anything I need to know? Any new development?" Kat gave her a curious look.

" No. Not really. Now let's cook. We should start with the pie …No, where did I put those cranberries?"

" Are you avoiding the question Caroline Marie Forbes?"

" Would you stop calling me by my full name? And would you stop giving me the third degree … We never talk about your love life, or Damon for example. Or Matt …" she looked at Rebekah.

" For some reason we just always have to talk about me. Well, I'm sick of it. Today I just want to cook and listen to you guys. No Tyler, and no Klaus … Okay?"

" Matt and I haven't slept together yet." Bekah blurted out.

" What?" both girls turned towards her.

" I know, right? We've been on 6 dates so far. And it's been fun, and he's such a good kisser, the only reason why I'm still having high hopes that he's good at other things as well. But … Come on … Enough's is enough."

" Well, have you shown him that you, you know… Want to?"

"Shown him? I practically threw myself at him a few times. So humiliating. If it was any other guy I'd dump him without thinking a long time ago, but he's so nice and caring, and he makes me laugh, and he encourages me and makes me feel smart, I don't know … Maybe he's just not attracted to me physically."

" Are you kidding me? You're a freaking super model. Every girl would want to be you, and every guy dreams of having someone like you by his side. You're the ultimate fantasy. Tell her Kat."

" I have to agree with Caroline on this one. If I was a guy, or a lesbian, I'd do you in a heart beat."

"Yeah, me too."

" Well thank you. It's nice to know you both have lesbian fantasies about me, I'll make sure to lock my door from now on, but Matt …"

" Is just shy, or maybe scared shitless because he wants you so badly, and is afraid of blowing it. Gorgeous girls can be a bit intimidating sometimes. Look, I've known him for a while now, and I see the way he looks at you. He's got it bad, he just needs to shut down that large brain of his and …"

" Use something else large of his?" Kat added

" Katherine … Let's just start the pie so it has time to cool of before dinner, it's nice when it's served with vanilla ice-cream. Now, hand me a cup of flour …"

Two hours later while the kitchen looked like a battlefield of pans and casseroles and spoons and jars Klaus walked in carrying more groceries. And a guy followed him.

" Look what the cat finally dragged in." he pointed at Stefan.

" Stefan!" all the three girls rushed to him to hug him and kiss him. Funny, gay as they come, and girls worshiped and adored him.

"Not fair … I've spent two hours looking for avocadoes and mangoes that are just perfectly ripe, whatever that means, and no one's even paying attention to me." Klaus was pretending to sulk.

"Even my own wife is kissing another guy before coming to kiss her husband."

" Well this other guy is her best friend, and she's missed him a lot." Caroline said and wrapped her arms around Stefan.

" We have sooo much catching up to do. Grab an apron and join us girls."

" Oooh, no you don't." Klaus was pulling his one arm, while Caroline was pulling the other one.

" Now guys … There's no need to fight over little old me, there's plenty to go around."

" But if you had to chose?" Klaus winked at him.

"Stop using your sex charms on him Mr. Mikaelson."

" Yes, stop using your sex charms on me Klaus. It's not fair to taunt me like that, when you're so stupidly heterosexual."

" Just go … You're distracting my schedule …" Caroline sent them off.

" Let me just grab a bottle of my finest … "

Caroline grabbed him by the hand. " Be careful about your drinking. I know it's a habit of yours, but don't let Meredith see how much you drink."

" Fine mom, I won't." Klaus looked at her with irritation, grabbed the bottle and left the kitchen. He was pissed. He purposely didn't tell her the drink was for Stefan, and that he had no intention of drinking tonight. He already thought the worst of him, right? So he'd just let her think that. He was so mad it almost made him actually pour himself a drink, but he restrained himself in the last minute. He walked into the living room, and pissed was written all over his place.

" Lover's spat?" Stefan asked.

"She's so annoying sometimes. Such a control freak. She thinks she knows everything, doesn't she? She thinks she's soo smart, and adorable, and cute to get away with it?"

He waited for Stefan to jump into her defence, but he just started laughing.

" What? Why are you laughing at mate?"

" You really don't know? You got it bad my friend."

" Got what bad?"

" The case of the love bug."

" Don't be crazy. I told you already what happened in Vegas, and why we decided to stay married. You know damn well we can't stand each other, we fight like cats and dogs, and we're as different as they came."

" I'm just mad at myself actually. For not spotting it sooner. Al those years … The two of you talking against each other, hating each other … Of course … It couldn't end in any way but this."

" The heat in Morocco has fried your brain my friend, because you're not making any sense. Nothing has ended in any way, nor will it. After this is over, we'll go our separate ways, like it never happened."

"Are you sure mate?" Stefan was mimicking his voice.

" Are you making fun of me Stefan?"

" I'm just saying … Open your eyes before it's too late friend. Sometimes we don't have to know the reason why something happened, we should just be grateful it did."

Stefan finally poured himself a drink and took a large sip.

" Oh yes, and just in case you don't come to your senses and see what's right in front of your eyes. If you hurt Caroline in any way possible, my foot will be so up your ass even the whole fire brigade won't be able to take it out. Are we clear?" Stefan meant business.

" No one is going to get hurt here. We have an agreement, and we're adults."

" And clueless …" Stefan said before taking another sip of the drink and rolling his eyes. Sooo clueless …

Caroline was just about to put the meat into the oven, when she heard knocking on the kitchen door.

" Meredith, what are you doing here?"

Meredith coughed awkwardly.

" You invited me remember?"

" I know silly. But why didn't you come in on the front door?"

" Well, I was just finished with my meetings for today. So I got home and took a shower, and then I remembered you telling me it's going to be a home cooked meal, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help."

"Oh gosh, that's so kind of you Meredith. Come in. But you don't need to stay here with my little slaves, as they like to call themselves, we have everything under control. You're a guest. Go into the living room, Stefan and Klaus are there, let them fix you a drink and pamper you after a long day at the office."

"I'd rather help out if you don't mind. I like feeling useful. So … What's my task?"

Crap, how was Caroline supposed to push her into the living room without making it look too suspicious?

" An apron for a sex story. We where just talking about our first time experiences." Kat was being open as ever, even around perfect strangers to her.

" Kat, I'm sure Meredith doesn't feel like sharing such an intimate story with people she barely knows.

" It was at summer camp, I was 15, his name was Paul and he was a good kisser, but bad at everything else, it hurt and it lasted like 20 seconds. Now, did I earn my apron?"

" Fair and square sister." Kat tossed her the apron and pointed her towards the chopper.

This was not going as planned. This was not part of the schedule. Klaus was probably getting himself hammered with Stefan, Meredith was chopping vegetables instead of talking to Klaus, and her father … Still didn't reply if he was going to show up …

"You guys, I'm just going to stop for … The … salt … We need some salt …"

She walked into the pantry and closed the door behind her. She sat on the floor and just sat there. What was she thinking? Playing this new Caroline that was going to fix things, make things happen? She couldn't even fix herself most of the time … This dinner was going to turn into a disaster … The movie won't be made, she'd never get to play Hannah and …

" Has the game part of the dinner began already?" Klaus stood at the door of the pantry looking at her sitting on the floor clutching her knees.

" I just needed a second to breathe."

" And here I thought you were playing hide and seek. Scoot over Blondie." He closed the door behind him and sat next to her on the floor.

" Meredith is here, in the kitchen, chopping carrots."

" I know, I saw her, said hi."

" I tried to tell her to go into he living room and hang out with you and Stefan but she … "

"Hey, it's ok. The dinner hasn't even begun yet. I have plenty of time to charm her, no woman can resist me, remember?"

" I don't think he's coming …"

"Your dad?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have fired him so out of the blue. Maybe he took it even worse than I thought. Maybe he really won't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I know I'm stupid, you'll just say I'm daddies little girl …"

"You're not stupid. You just want your father to be in your life. If nothing, that makes you brave."

"You think I'm brave?"

"Giving others a chance to hurt you, but still trusting them they won't, that's brave …"

"Oh … "was the only think she could say while they were sitting there on the floor staring into each others eyes. A strange wave of electricity passed through them.

"I'm not really good at comforting people …"

" Oh no … I mean …"

" But I am good at this."

He gently touched her lips with his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was the comforting one, the one saying – I'm here for you, I understand you. It was intimate, too intimate, but Caroline didn't have the strength to stop it. Whatever was going on between them …

" There you are. My God, you really are behaving like horny teenagers." Kat opened the door to the pantry and saw them making out on the floor, and of course came to her own conclusions.

" Sorry to interrupt, but Caroline … But you have a guest … "

" My dad is here?"

" No, it's not Bill. It's … Well, let's just say you need to come and see this for yourself."

Caroline got up and walked behind Katherine into the corridor.

" For the record, I told him he couldn't come in."

She stopped halfway, when she saw a man standing at the door.

" Tyler?"

* * *

**Whoa, another huuuge chapter ... And I'm even publishing it sooner than I thought. Well my boyfriend is coming to visit and I don't know how long he'll be staying, but I won't be able to write when he's here ... So I don't know when I'll be able to update, but don't think that means I've given up this story. I've grown to love it so much, and I love every review I get, they truly keep me writing. So thank you so much for all your support and love for this story so far ... Hope you keep it up, because it makes me keep it up ;). **

**I really love this chapter, it's a bit messy, but it's exactly how I pictured it in my head ... So, I'm more than ever curious to here your thoughts ... On them bonding? Actually liking each other's presence in their lives? On Tyler? What was your favorite part of this chapter? ****Did you like the ending? The next chapter should be a lot of fun, when I manage to write it ... SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ... LOVE YOU GUYS ;)))**


	17. The uninvited

**17. The uninvited**

" Tyler?"

There at the door stood a man she once thought was the love of her life. The man she once promised to spend the rest of her life with, the man that was supposed to stand by her side, for better or worse … A lifetime that turned out to be just a before the first better thing comes along. And it broke her, she gave herself all the way, and it cost her … But she was finally putting the pieces of her life together, a life without him, she didn't even want to think about him, let alone see him, but there he was … Standing at the door …

" What the hell are you doing here?" No intro, no being nice, no pretending they could still be BFF's, just a cold-hearted question that would hopefully sent him packing.

"Care, I was so worried about you … I left a dozen messages, when you didn't answer, I thought the worst …"

" Worried about what? That she moved on with her life? That she was happy? God, you're even a bigger douche than I remember. And I remember plenty …" Caroline was so shocked to see Tyler that she forgot Kat was next to her. Getting ready to go into a fist fight with her ex from the look of it.

" It's nice to see you too Katherine. But I think this is between Caroline and me."

" No, because there is nothing between Caroline and you. There is no Caroline and you. Please tell me I can kick this bozo to the curb."

"Please Caroline, I just needed to see you and talk to you, make sure you're alright."

Caroline just stood there watching the show, not really feeling like a part of it, just an innocent observer.

" You look awful." she finally said something.

" Well, I just drove from the airport. We just got in from Thailand. Two people got sick. But this is the first place I drove, so …"

"Oh, save your mediocre acting skills for those imbeciles that actually pay to watch your films. I'm kicking him out." Kat was already walking towards him, and it was actually kind of a funny scene. To see a petite girl such as Katherine look so intimating, like she could take on an actual action star. But it did look like it; it looked like she could eat him up for breakfast and still look for leftovers. Caroline felt like an idiot, but she still just stood there and stared at Tyler, she didn't know what to say or think. She was angry, but mostly just tiered of it all … She dealt with this bullshit already; she didn't have the strength to repeat any of it again.

"Care … Can we just talk for five minutes … That's all I'm asking."

" You have no right to ask anything of me." she finally spoke with determination in her voice.

" I know, look, I do know that. But five minutes, and if you don't want to see me ever again after that …"

"That actually does sound like a bargain Care. Because no, we don't want to see your sorry cheating skanky ass ever again. Btw; just in case you were wondering, your ass is nothing special to begin with. Call me if you need anything. Like a knife maybe …" Katherine gave him one last menacing look and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

" Does Hayley even know you're here?" she hated even uttering her name, but she had to ask.

" Of course. We tell each other everything. She understands why I need to do this, and how I feel about you."

" And how exactly is that mate?" a voice came from behind her back, and she could tell it wasn't a happy voice, it was a voice that was trying to pretend to be cool, but was actually pissed as hell. It was her husband's voice. Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing in the corridor. She turned from one to the other, observing them. In a certain point in her life, or points better yet, she was madly in love with both of them. But they were as different as they come. They were both good-looking and handsome, she had to admit that, but there was where all the resemblances stopped. Tyler was your typical Hollywood good looking guy, a body built out of gym muscles, and a face that you couldn't find flaws on. A perfect poster boy for millions of teenage girls, and their mums to look at and admire. On the other hand, Klaus was not typical, he was an original. He wasn't good looking in that typical Hollywood way, he was good looking in his own way. There wasn't a category in which you could put Niklaus Mikaelson in, he made his own category. And he was walking up to them as we speak …

And Tyler, he was always such a cocky son of a bitch. He stood in front of her, as if he needed to protect her from Klaus. Always trying to play the role of the alpha male, on and off the screen.

" This is between Caroline and me." Tyler raised his head high trying to reach Klaus's height. If this was some other time or place, she might have enjoyed this pissing contest, I mean seriously, she just waited to see which one would pee on her leg first to mark his territory. Stupid men and their stupid testosterone …

"You guys … Just cool it …" she was trying to keep them as separate as possible.

"You lost your opportunity to talk to MY wife …" Klaus's my wife almost pierced her ears, that is how much he amplified it.

" … when you decided to trade her for Hayley. What a lame move Lockwood …"

" Don't say another word about Hayley or I'll …" Tyler tried to be all gentleman like and it made Caroline gag, she was sick of this charade, at this point, she just wanted him to say whatever he came here to say, and to leave her the hell alone.

"Tyler, fine … Just say what you came her to say, and then go. We have a dinner, and a life, to go back to."

" Could you … just step outside with me for a minute?" Tyler tried to reach her hand, but Caroline pushed it away before he could reach her.

" She's not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say to her, you can say it in front of me. We don't have secrets, do we love?" Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist in another attempt to claim his territory. If this was any other situation, she'd push him away and tell them both she wasn't a toy, or nobody property, she was her own person. But since her ex, who dumped her for a sex bomb, was standing in front of her, she left Klaus's hands where they were, tight around her.

" He gets a bit possessive sometimes… Mostly in a good way." she looked at Klaus and gave him an amours look.

Tyler was shifting from foot to foot, they were making him uncomfortable. Good, he should feel uncomfortable, he should suffer. But as uncomfortable as he was feeling, he was still not going anywhere; apparently he didn't know how to take a hint. Typical.

"Klaus honey, Tyler doesn't seem to be going anywhere … And I want to get back to our guests, and put the food on the table so we can have that nice dinner that we've planned. So just give me five minutes to deal with this, and I'll be right in."

But Klaus wasn't very keen on leaving her alone with Tyler …

" You don't have to talk to him, you know that, right? You owe him nothing. And I'd like nothing better than to throw this son of a bitch out on his ass. Please give me that pleasure …"

" I know you would hun, and I'm so sorry to spoil your fun, but just give us a few minutes, ok? I promise I'll tell you everything afterwards?" Caroline looked pleadingly at Klaus, but he was too angry to even look at her. He just took his drink and walked away. But then came back, grabbed her, pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly. It was a passionate kiss, it was a show off kiss for Tyler, but it was also an angry kiss. And Caroline didn't really get it completely. I mean, it was a strange situation, Tyler showing up at his house and all, but it's not like they were actually married, and he was actually jealous. Right? Because that would just make no sense.

"I'll be nearby. Just so you know Lockwood. Just so you know …" he looked at her as well, and she couldn't read anything from his look. Nothing. For a second he again became that man she knew nothing about. And that very second she began to miss him and her heart began to ache for the man she had to chance to get to know in this last month and a half … She had no idea what was wrong with her, maybe seeing Tyler had screwed up her brain somehow, but all she could think about was Klaus. And what the hell was he thinking at this point …

And now it was jus the two of them … They once shared a life together, everything, and now they were strangers. It's sad actually, when life turns out this way …

"I'll never forgive you for that lie you spread about me not wanting kids. How could you do something so cowardly and despicable?" if she had to endure a conversation with him, she decided to go straight to the head.

" I didn't say that … It was an … overzealous publicist …"

" You're a liar. And a cheat … And you're a pathetic excuse for a man. I can't believe I ever loved you, or wasted my time on you."

" Caroline, why are you saying things you don't mean? We had a great marriage while it lasted. There is no need to be so hostile. You're obviously going through a lot, maybe you've lost your way a bit … I'm here to help you."

" Lost my way? You're here to help me?" Caroline couldn't help but to laugh hysterically.

" Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Well, I don't know how else to explain your marriage to this … this … I don't even have words to describe him."

" Of course you don't, because there are no words to describe him. He's beyond amazing. And why did I marry him, you ask? It's a no brainer, he's hot and he adores me." Truth and lie kind of rolled up together here.

" You always hated him Caroline. Don't pretend you didn't …"

" There's a thin line between hate and love. I once loved you, remember? And now …" she just looked at him, up and down, and made it very clear she didn't like one bit what she saw standing in front of her.

" Yes, there's a thin line between hate and finding a great passion in your life." She totally decided to add insult to injury. He had it coming.

" Is this what all of this is about? Sex?" Tyler said it in a disgusted tone, like he was a freaking virgin, and not the guy who cheated on her while married. This guy had no shame. And once more she did a comparison of him and Klaus in her head. Klaus was a dog sometimes, but at least he was always open about it, and Tyler … He was a sleazy dog that pretended to be Mr. High and Mighty.

" Well … Sex is always important. And yes, definitely is a big part of this marriage. And I do mean big."

Bingo, bingo, bingo … It was a low blow, a blow below the belt, but Caroline Forbes standing in front of a guy who once crushed her self- esteem had no mercy. The fact that Tyler wasn't super endowed never bothered her, but it did bother him. And she saw him turning red and she didn't even look away. That's the person she had grown to be. Klaus would have been proud of her, it crossed her mind, and it worried her how much she cared for his praise. She was a strong and determined woman; she shouldn't need praise from any man to feel good about herself.

" Klaus really is insatiable in that area. Oh lord, I've spent so much time naked lately, I sometimes wonder how I even remember to put on clothes anymore."

Tyler never wanted to talk about their sex life while they were married. He never wanted to acknowledge that they had problems in that area … And she … I guess she was so afraid that the problem was her, she never addressed it as well, they just shrugged it under a carpet and moved on … And that is exactly what Tyler was doing now, turning away from her, pretending to observe the picture hanging in the corridor.

" I didn't come here to fight Caroline. We are not enemies."

" Think again." she said in an ice cold voice, damn, now she thought of Katherine and how she'd be super proud of her. Being around all those strong, assertive people did her good.

" We're not … You're saying that because you're still hurt. But I want to help you. Let me help you get out of this marriage of yours."

"Excuse me?"

" The guy is a player Caroline. A drunk and a drug addict … He's nothing but a bum. He's only using you, for God knows what reason …"

" How dare you? Is it so hard to believe someone could love me for me? That someone would want to spent his life with me? Get out of here … I mean it, I don't want to see your face ever again. Now leave, before I call Klaus to kick you out himself. Because you know how much he'd love it. Especially if the drugs and the booze started to kick in."

" Please Care …"

" Don't call me that."

" Let me help you get out. You don't have to be afraid. Hayley and I talked about it …"

" Are you for real?"

" She has a house on Hawaii. Leave him. Go there for a couple of weeks to relax, and then …"

Ok, that's it. She seriously couldn't stand the sound of his voice anymore. She was approaching the vase on the coffee table in front of her, ready to use it as a cold weapon. Anything to shut him up. Approaching, approaching … Touching it, grabbing it … When suddenly the front door opened and … Her dad and Matt walked in. Staring at Tyler, not knowing what to think or what to do.

" Mr. Forbes. It's so nice to see you Sir." Tyler extended his hand to his beloved ex father-in-law, and Caroline thought for a second that her dad was going to hug him and ask him to take Caroline back. But she was mistaken … He just stared at him and didn't take his hand, which made Tyler look like a total idiot. She didn't think she ever loved her father more than it that exact moment.

" What are you doing here Tyler?" Bill addressed him harshly, and she could see it totally took Tyler by surprise. Because he was an idiot. He truly thought he could leave her for another woman, practically publicly humiliate her, and he'd still win Mr. Popular award. I guess Hollywood did screw up his brain completely.

" Dad …" Caroline came to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

" I am so glad you could make it. You too Matt. Rebekah's waiting for you. We're all here, so dinner can start. And Tyler? He was just leaving …" she gave him a look that could freeze burning volcanoes.

But her beloved guests heard the commotion going on in the corridor, and they came swarming in. First came Meredith … Then Katherine and Bekah … And last but not least Stefan and Klaus … Now they were all standing in the corridor, playing the staring game. Not how she envisioned this night to turn out.

Meredith broke the silence. "You guys really do throw one hell off a party."

" I'll say … This is better than "Days of our lives" and "One life to live" combined" Stefan second that motion, while Klaus was still as quit as ever.

Rebekah came to the window and looked out.

" Hm, I think somebody is in that car outside. No, not the paparazzi again …"

"It's not the paparazzi. Hayley is waiting for me, I better go."

" Wait … You brought Hayley here?" Caroline was already clenching her fist really hard, so hard she almost penetrated her own skin.

" I told you, I came right from the airport."

And then Klaus finally spoke and shocked them all.

"Shame on you Lancelot form making your lady wait in the car like that. You should have invited her in. The more the merrier, right?"

Omg, was he drunk? Or was he just insane? Or pissed at her and doing this on purpose? Or all three of the above …

"Grab me an umbrella from that closet Bex."

" Klaus, what are you doing?"

" I'm just being a good host. It's really cruel for us all to be so cosy here, and poor old Hayley to sit in the car and miss out on all this fun."

Klaus was angry. And he was reacting in his typical bull-headed, impulsive way.

" Just stop it …" Caroline tried to put some sense into him, but I guess his sense was long gone by now.

" The more the merrier you guys …" he said, before opening the umbrella and stepping outside. It took a few second for Tyler to realize where Klaus went, and I guess he didn't believe Klaus with his new love either, since he rushed after him in a real action star way.

* * *

" Bekah look if there's any gun in that closet. I suddenly feel the urge to point it to my head and end my miseries." Caroline felt sick to her stomach.

" This is the best party I've been to in years." at least Meredith was entertained. Who knew she'd be getting a complementary show with the dinner, a real live theatre. A theatre of absurd, as some would call it. Caroline would call it: "could the ground please open and swallow her whole?"

" Did I get this straight? That lunatic that I sometimes call my brother, just went to get the ex mistress and the former girlfriend of the ex husband of his wife?"

" Best party eeeever." Katherine screamed.

"We're so going to kick her ass, right Care? Fluff your hair, that looks really sexy."

"And put some lipstick on. Here. Quickly." Rebekah offered Caroline her "red ruby" delight.

"No. Don't you dare. You're perfect just the way you are. There is absolutely nothing that you need to fix on yourself." Meredith was gracious enough to have her back in the very best way possible, but at this point … It didn't mean much, because Caroline felt like she was sinking in living mud. She would actually have to face that woman … Talk to her, maybe even be nice to her … Hi, welcome to my home, it doesn't matter you stole my husband and helped him humiliate me in front of the whole world, but please, help yourself to some pie. No, no and no. Caroline didn't feel mature enough for that, and didn't know if she had enough actress in her to pull it off. Even with the whole entourage behind her back. She would never ever forgive Klaus for this one. He crossed the line this time, and no anger on his behalf could justify his stupid move. I guess her father recognized her sick expression on her face, because he rushed to her and said.

"This is beyond ridiculous Caroline, and there is no reason for you to do this. Come with me. We're going to leave this place and let your crazy husband deal with this mess. Both of your husbands."

Caroline looked at her father, and saw that she had two choices. Run away from what was supposed to be her own house, or stay and deal with this as an adult, she wasn't feeling as one, but she was one. So she lied.

" Dad, Hayley means nothing to me."

Lie, a big fat lie. Just because she stopped loving Tyler didn't mean she forgave him, or Hayley.

" I won't run away from my own home as a …" she stopped in mid sentence when a female figure appeared on the doorstep. She of course looked breathtaking as ever, even after a long flight, was that bitch even human? Most Hollywood starlets look plain in person, when you strip them from all the make- up and other accessories, but not this one. This one shone even brighter.

"Hello everyone. I'm so sorry for all the inconvenience; I didn't mean to interrupt your gathering."

"Nonsense Hales. Like I said, the more the merrier." Klaus wrapped his hand around her waist, and both she and she ex husband turned a different shade of red, while steam was coming out of their ears.

She looked at Caroline, and Caroline looked at her. She looked at her like she was some basket case that needed a biiig huge that would fix everything. But luckily before something like that could happen her cell phone rang.

"I apologise. But I have to take this. A couple of our friends were very ill on the plane, I have to see if they are ok …" she took her cell phone and stepped outside.

Others just stood there in awkward silence, before Rebekah came to the rescue.

"So you guys, dinner? The one which we were slaving whole freaking day to make is on its way. Ready to be brought on the table. Let's go back to the living room and have some of those killer cocktails Katherine mixed up as appetisers. "

They were just about to do that, and forget that Tyler and Hayley were even there, when the wicked witch returned with a distressed look on her face. She came to Tyler and said: " Bad news about Adrian and Doris. Remember the outbreak of SARS in Thailand? The doctors are afraid they might have it. They're in isolation right now. Being treated with antibiotics."

"We better go to the hospital right away then." Tyler was anxious to get out of there; I guess finally realizing what a dumb ass move it was to come here in the first place. She really did have an act into marrying total dumb asses; she still didn't want to even look at Klaus.

" That's not possible Ty. I'm afraid we can't go anywhere."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" her father was losing his temper.

" I'm sorry Mr. Forbes, but I was speaking to the head of the county public health department on the phone. The results for Adrian and Doris won't be in for another 24 hours at least. And until we know for sure, everyone that was on that plane are under quarantine. Along with anyone that came into contact with them since."

Caroline felt dizzy, it wasn't the bloody SARS, but she felt like she could faint, actually faint. Klaus spotted the look on her face and came to her side, holding her close to him. She had to put all the effort she had in her not to kick him as hard as she could, in the place it hurt the most. Like he had done to her … Purposely or not, it didn't matter now …

" Are you saying you're supposed to stay? Here? In my house? We've barely had any contact with you, so I don't think it counts …" I guess Klaus had finally cooled down a bit and started to realize the stupidity of his actions, remembering the real reason for this dinner, remembering Meredith and his film. But the damage was done already …

"We have to. I'm sorry, but these are the orders from the health department itself. We have to obey." Haley wasn't backing down. It was, it was almost like she was enjoying this fucked up situation. And maybe she did, maybe she did take some sick pleasure into seeing Caroline so distressed. And Caroline couldn't take in any longer …

"Sorry you guys, I have to … Go check on dinner …"

She ran away. Yes, she did. But she couldn't take it anymore. So she ran away into the safety of the kitchen. And looked around … All that food, all that effort put into making this the perfect little dinner, and now … Ruined … It was all ruined! That bastard and that bitch just had to ruin one more night of her life. She could already feel the warm tears forming in her eyes, but God damn it Caroline Forbes wouldn't cry anymore, not over them. And she wouldn't let them ruin anything. Teary Caroline Forbes was suddenly replaced by a very pissed one. She took the knife from the counter and started cutting the veal.

"Honey, please step away from the knife." Stefan came into the kitchen, followed by Rebekah and Katherine.

"Don't mess with me Stef. Or this knife will do more than just cut perfect slices of this lovely veal." she kept on cutting and cutting, it was therapeutic actually, imagining Hayley's head …

"We worked so hard to make this happen. And I want to have a lovely dinner with my friends and family. And so help me God, no one will stop me in that. Not even my ex cheating husband and his new, slash old, bimbo."

" So what, they're going to be our guests?" Rebekah asked in disbelief.

" Yes. The guests of honour even. Go into the shed and find that rat poison. It will add extra flavour to the meals, don't you think?"

" I'm in. Poisoning is so old school, I looove it." Kat was giddy as ever.

" She's just kidding Katherine. You are kidding, right sweetie?" Stefan was obviously worried that this was the thing that had finally pushed her over the edge, and she'd be found in a nice white jacket on her way to the coo coo house in no time.

" I'm kidding. At least about the poison … They're not worth it, we may actually have rats one day, and then we'll put it to better use. But I am not kidding about dinner. I'm not giving up on that. I'm going to serve dinner, and make everyone have fun and eat, even if I have to shove the food down their throats, got it? Now, are you going to help me carry this on the table, or do I have to do everything by myself?"

You didn't have to tell Bex, Stef and Kat twice. When Caroline Forbes was in s state like this, no one dared to argue.

You couldn't cut only the veal with the knife, you could also cut the tension in the dining room, once everybody sat at the table and started, well probably one of the most interesting dinners they have ever been to.

"Caroline, I have to tell you, this is amazing. I had no idea you were such an exquisite cook. What did you put into these potatoes?" Meredith was trying to break the silence by giving compliments to the host.

"Thank you Meredith, you're very kind. I always liked playing around the kitchen. Adding this and that, trying and failing … It's the best way to learn actually, you just have to have a lot of will and patience. And time of course … And since I have plenty of that now …"

"She's my stay at home wife." Klaus was trying to make a joke, but it failed miserably. She barely looked at him. If they were supposed to play the role of the couple madly in love, they were failing at it miserably.

" Yes Caroline, this is really great, even though I am a vegan." Hayley was special as always.

"Thank you so much for having us for dinner. "

"Well hell, you took her husband, you might as well have her potatoes and salad." Katherine wasn't holding it back. But Caroline was …

"Now Katherine … Don't be rude to our guests. Let's just have dinner in peace."

" I'm sorry. Am I the only one addressing the elephant in the room? Am I the only one that thinks this situation is beyond bizarre? Well excuse me for saying what everyone else it thinking. Let's have dinner and pretend we're all BFF's here, by all means. Past me those carrots Rebakah darling."

"Here you are Kat darling. Would you like some cheating husband on top of that? It's also on our menu today."

Caroline could see Tyler turning red, but he was smart enough to say nothing. He knew when he was being outnumbered. And no one would dare to go up against Rebekah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce, a deadly combination in any household. And although Caroline gave them a look that said behave; she was never as grateful as today for having such amazing, protective and sassy friends.

"I'd like some carrots too. But hold the cheating husband please. I think the ones with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair are more in style this season." Stefan turned to Klaus and gave him a wink; it made almost everyone at the table giggle. It even made Caroline giggle. She forgot for a second that her ex husband and the new love of his life were at the table with them, and imagined this was just a casual dinner amongst friends and family.

" Stefan you flatter me. If I wasn't taken … But I'm a happily married man. And my beautiful wife is more than enough for me." he took her hand under the table, and kissed it passionately, and he took his time. It made every nerve in her body tingle, and she hated herself for it. It was like she had never learned anything at all, even when she was mad as hell at him, he was still in her system, slowly poisoning her and putting her under his spell.

He took her hand and put it on his heart.

" I could never ask for anything else."

And although Caroline knew it was all a spectacle, for Meredith, and for Tyler, she closed her eyes for a second and imagined it to be true. That one day she'd actually find someone she'd mean everything to.

" Oh God, if my mom wasn't in Australia following my dad on a shoot. She'd pay big bucks to see this. The great Niklaus Mikaelson finally whipped." Katherine wasn't saving anyone tonight, or ever for that matter.

"Sooner or later even the great ones fall Pierce. It just takes the right kind of woman to make it all worth while. And the fall doesn't feel like a fall at all. But as a new rising."

"Stop it honey. You're making me blush."

" No, no. You deserve it my love. Actually … I propose a toast. To Caroline, our lovely host ..." everybody started raising the glasses but Klaus changed his mind at the last minute.

"No wait … To Caroline, and to all the fools that were dumb enough to leave her, and all the lucky bastard fortune enough to have her." He kissed her passionately in front of everyone, getting a standing ovation, from everyone except Hayley and Tyler. They every just drinking, drinking hard. Caroline gave into the kiss, but whispered so only Klaus could hear her.

"Just so you know, my love, you're not of the hook that easily. We're not done here." and then she bit his lip, and bit harder than intended.

And the dinner came to its end … No one was particularly crazy for some extra bonding, well maybe Kat, but she was a bit tipsy and fell asleep on the coach downstairs. Rebekah took Matt into her room. And Stefan and her dad shared the small room next to Klaus's office. Meredith was put into one guest room, while Hayley and Tyler were put into the other one. HER ROOM! So she had no choice but to move into Klaus's room, since it was supposed to be her room anyways. I mean they were husband and wife, right? Well they were about to have an actual married couple quarrel.

" I hate you, do you know how much I hate you? I'd try to put it into words but there are no words to describe my loathing for you. But no … Wait … Don't say anything … It's my fault, I'm a bloody idiot. Because just when I think we could actually have some kind of a normal relationship, be friends, get along, you screw me over again. I'm an idiot. And I hate you. Have I mentioned that already?"

" Look, I'm sorry. For what it's worth I didn't mean it would turn out like this."

" And how the hell did you think it would turn out?"

" I didn't, ok? Fine, there you have it. I wasn't thinking Caroline. I was pissed. Where does that fucking guy get off coming here? Into my home … And then you sending me away like that … Like I was nothing to you. Like he still means more to you than me."

"Why do you care how much he means to me?" Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was her fake husband actually expressing actual jealousy? Ha? And why? And, ha?

"Because I want you to show to him and that little diva what you are made of Caroline Forbes. The idea of her sitting in the car, feeling sorry for you, thinking you don't have enough backbone to invite her in and look her straight into the eyes and show you're better than her … It just got to me."

He cared. The sensation took Caroline completely by surprise. In his crazy and twisted way, even in his anger, he thought of her.

"It wasn't your decision to make Klaus." she said, but in a much milder tone this time.

"Well you weren't going to make it. And I'm sick of you thinking she's better than you. Where is your pride Forbes? Stop believing she's better than you. Tyler and Hayley are a match made in heaven; don't you see they are perfect for each other? I know it hurts; it hurts to admit you made a mistake, but he wasn't the right man for you Carebear, no more the right man for you than …"

"Than you?"

"Exactly." he turned his back, and poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"I'm going to take a shower. This dinner made me feel dirty. And before you ask … No, I don't need company. I'm not in the mood."

She removed her clothes and stepped under the shower. She was enjoying a moment of silence before the shower door opened and she had to bite her lips not to scream when a naked man walked in.

She just looked at him with a look that was hard to decipher.

"I'm still mad at you."

" I know. But I think that's because I haven't apologized sincerely enough. Let me correct that."

And than he kissed her. Passionately, fully and honestly. They were pretending in everything else, but their bodies were always sincere in their desire towards one another. In the movies the hero only had to kiss the heroine, and she'd forgive everything. Caroline hated those kinds of heroines, but Klaus's kiss was almost equally strong. But she wasn't backing down that easily … Oh no, Caroline Forbes was not a pushover, no more … She put all of her frustrations into the kiss, biting his lips and digging her fingernails into his back.

"You're a real kitten tonight, aren't you love?"

Klaus grabbed her ass and lifted her up with such ease even Caroline was shocked. And turned on. Very, very turned on. They have tried a lot of things in the last few days, but shower sex was not one of them. Until now. Caroline was starting to enjoy all the novelty shared with Klaus. It made her feel like the new and improved version of herself.

"You know… "he whispered into her ear while massaging her breasts.

"There's only a tick wall dividing us from your ex. Does it turn you on sweetheart? Knowing he'll be listening you screaming my name when I make you come? Over and over again …"

Caroline just closed her eyes and leaned her head to the wet tiles and Klaus's hand went down and he was caressing her clit.

" Don't close your eyes love. Open them. I want you to know exactly who is making you shake and quiver. Who is making you want for more … Tell me what you want Caroline. Do you want me to stop?" and he removed his hand, making Caroline flinch almost in pain.

" No, please don't stop …"

" What do you want then?"

" You." she simply said, and meant it. Because the truth was … She forgot … She forgot who was on the other side of the wall, all that mattered to her now were the two of them, in a world of their own. She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hand skimming down his stomach, to his cock. He groaned as Caroline wrapped her long fingers around him, and Caroline knew she wasn't the only one feeling like this was them, this belonged to them, and no one else.

"Wrap your leg around me," Klaus instructed taking this game of theirs onto the next level. It was a long day, a long, painful and frustrating day, they both needed their release. He lifted her up positioning her onto his cock. Caroline put her arms around his neck, trying to find balance, trying to make it last. He thrusted into her, harder and deeper … Until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Please. I'm so close."

Klaus increased his pace while squeezing her butt cheeks. She was pulling him deeper and deeper …She could feel him all over, and it was a sensation that couldn't measure with anything else. Except with … Them coming together, breathless and happy, smiling at each other while the water was pouring on their naked bodies entangled together. She had no idea how much noise they were making, or if anyone heard them. And you know what? It didn't even matter. She rested her head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the moment of a gorgeous naked man holding her in his arms, worshipping every little inch of her. It made her feel … Safe, wanted, happy … And a bundle of emotions she couldn't handle right now …

Those emotions kept her up, not letting her sleep. Not letting her have the rest she craved for … Next to her a gorgeous man slept, while she was tossing and turning. She couldn't take it any longer. She got out of bed, and looked at Klaus's glass, still filled with whiskey. She wasn't its biggest fan but … In the time of need, it would have to do. Maybe it would help her shut her emotions and her thoughts, and she would be able to drift into the world of dreams, a place not crazy as her life in reality. She sat on the chair opposite the bed and took the glass into her hands. Here we go. One, two … She took a big sip, and braced herself for a big kick to her stomach but … What? It wasn't whiskey. It was … Ice tea? Suddenly it all dawned on her. Klaus and his endless glasses of whiskey… In the morning, in the evening, in every fucking part of the day. It was all … Fake. No wonder he never seemed drunk. It's hard to get shit faced while drinking ice tea. One more vice down the drain. One more thing he wanted her to believe. One more lie added to the list. One more piece of the puzzle called Niklaus Mikaelson. Who was he? Who was this man she had amazing sex with? The man that made her angry as no one ever before, but also could make her laugh like no man before? But also a man that continued to prove he couldn't be trusted, nothing he said, nothing he did, was real. A man shouldn't be trusted. A man she could never fall in love with it. Never open her heart to … But Caroline was so afraid … Soooo afraid … It was already too late for that. So she gulped down the rest of his fake whiskey and prayed to God. Prayed that the uninvited guests sleeping in the room next door turn out to be her biggest problem. Prayed to be strong and not to fall for this man, fake or real, he was no good for her. He was the real uninvited guest in her life. Trying to creep into her heart.

* * *

**Sooo, my boyfriend is still here ... But I still wrote, every free second I got, just so I could post this as soon as possible. Why you ask me? BECAUSE OF YOU MY BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL READERS ... The amazing reviews for the last chapter were AAAAMAZING, I have never gotten so much positive feedback in my life and wow, it made me so happy and positive about this story, SO THANK YOU ... You truly are too kind and this is for you ... **

**I wanted to post it before tonight's episode ... So no matter what happens ( I'm still praying it's not Klaus and Hayley sex) we could still live in our Klaroline bubble and enjoy our stories ... I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes Tyler is a douche :p ... I think it's a quite funny chapter, it has its moments :p , but looking forward so much to reading you comments ... as always they make me wriiiiite! SO BE KIND TO ME ONCE MORE ;)))**

**P. S. More of the uninvited guests in the next chapter ... Maybe even a Caroline/ Hayley showdown :p ... Tell me, what would you like to see?**


	18. Truth or dare?

**18. Truth or dare?**

Eventually Caroline did manage to go to sleep. Except, sleep was a relative term … She was tortured by crazy nightmares of going to a movie premiere while suddenly appearing naked on the red carpet, while Hayley was standing in the front row laughing at her. I don't think you need to be Sigmund freaking Freud to conclude what that dream meant. The only thing she wanted was to go back to sleep and spent the day there. She tried with her hand to feel the place beside her without turning around. It was empty. Klaus was already up. Probably pouring himself another glass of … ice tea … Stupid liar. She hoped he'd get super fat from all the sugar he was putting in his body. It would be the perfect revenge for a liar like him, plus he would no longer be crazy attractive, and she wouldn't have to feel guilty that every time she saw him she just wanted to rip his shirt off to enjoy the magnificent view. Damn her scumbag brain not wanting to stop thinking about his muscles, or his tattoos, or his perfect ass, or … A noise coming from the door distracted her … He was back … Good, a morning quickie could maker this day a bit more bearable.

"What's with all the noise? I like my man hot and sexy but also silent, remember that? "she said to him not lifting her head off the pillow.

" Caroline?" she heard a female voice behind her. It definitely wasn't Klaus's voice. It actually sounded like … Hayley?

She jumped out of bed, forgetting she was naked underneath. She quickly wrapped the satin black sheet, Klaus's favourite, around her body. She was sleep deprived, no make-up, her hair was a mess, and there she was, standing in front of a woman that once again looked like she just came from a Maxim photo shoot. Damn, she just couldn't catch a break. But, wait a second … What the hell was this bitch even doing in her room at nine o'clock in the freaking morning? Caroline sure as hell didn't remember sending her a text and asking her to come and hang out in her bed. Klaus would just love that scene … The thought of his dirty sense of humour came to mind, and almost made her laugh out loud. She had learned to appreciate it during the last few weeks. One the other hand, she did not appreciate evil blood sluts starring at her while she was clutching a sheet to her naked body.

" I'm sorry Caroline. Didn't know you were still asleep. It's nine o'clock; I just assumed you'd be up by now."

Yeah, like that explained why she was in her bedroom in the first place.

"Whatever … Don't care why you're here, but please get the hell out."

" Caroline, I know this is a bit strange, but I really do believe you need this conversation."

"Wrong. Dead wrong actually. I don't need, nor want anything. I don't want to have a stupid, pointless, meaningless conversation with either of you. It won't help me. The only thing that would help me is to see your skanky, cheap ass thrown out of this house. ASAP. But since I can't have that for the time being, I'll settle with ignoring you and pretending you don't exist. Now get out."

"I'm sorry you're so hostile, but we're stuck together for the time being. I just thought clearing some air would do us all good."

" Hayley … No offence sweetie … I'm sure you have a lot of nice qualities, spreading you legs wide being one of them, but thinking? Not your strongest one. You should just stick to what you're good at. Stealing husbands and stuff like that …"

Caroline couldn't believe she actually said that. Like out loud. Her naked body was shacking under that satin sheet, but it felt good. It felt liberating, not being the victim for once. Not bowing her head down in front of people that didn't even deserve to breathe the same air she did, let alone to be treated as better than her. Hayley wasn't better than her. She finally realized that. She was just different, and Tyler went for it. It wasn't her fault, and it was never about her, it was about the two of them. The blood slut and the cheater. Speaking of him …

He came through the door obviously hearing the show and deciding to join.

"Hayley? What are you doing here?"

" I was hoping I could talk to Caroline, calmly. But she apparently has other ideas." the rage was boiling in her eyes. She was so used to everyone kissing her feet, and getting her way. But maybe she had finally found her true match. Not in the pathetic Tyler Lockwood that followed her around like a love sick puppy in heat, but in Caroline Forbes, a woman that had lived through all the Hollywood bullshit, public loves and divorces, humiliation and tears, and still managed to stand tall, and proud. But the love sick puppy wasn't, I mean still, taking a hint, he was so pathetically determined to clear their names and make them all BFF's.

" Caroline, just give Hayley a chance …"

He really was as dumb as they came. What did she ever see in him?

"Tyler, I already gave her my husband. My apologies for that Hayley …"

Now both Tyler and Hayley were clenching their fists and jaws in anger, so mad she refused to be another pawn in their twisted little game.

" Ooooh, kinky. Do I get to play too?" she heard Klaus's voice coming from the door.

" Honey, could you be so kind and throw them out of our bedroom? I'd do it myself, but as you can see …" she pointed to the sheet wrapped around her.

" Oh the love of my life … I thought you'd never ask." she could see the evil smirk on Klaus's lips, and it made her genuinely smile. It felt good when he was around. She didn't feel like she had to fight all of her battles alone. It was strange, and probably delusional, but she felt like a part of a team.

" Just stop." Hayley held out her arm.

" I just came here to have a nice conversation with Caroline. I know she's a good person. I just want to apologise for hurting her. But … We can help each other heal."

" Oh, saint Hayley, how generous of you … You truly are an angel of mercy." Klaus's eyes suddenly became a bit darker.

"I'm sure her forgiveness would make you feel a lot better. Especially if you could run off to the press, and tell the world how all is good now, am I right love?"

" Don't attack Hayley." Tyler suddenly stood in front of Klaus in a macho way, trying to prove he was the alpha male or something. But Klaus just smirked at that, looking at him like he was a cockroach in need of squashing, like he was nothing. He might have been the Hollywood screw up, but Klaus had confidence that couldn't be faked, you had to be born with it. And let me tell you, it was hot.

" We could do some much good together Caroline. Go to Haiti together, or to Africa, I'm going next week to bring some medical supplies … You could came with us … We should show the world that women are more sensible than men."

" I'm not sensible. It's hard to stay sensible when a whore steals your husband in front of the whole world, than lies to the press about you … So sorry if I'm not on board with this altruistic ménage a trios you're suggesting. I'm more into wringing your neck and letting you bleed out to death. How altruistic does that sound to you?"

" I told Tyler you were too self centred to even think about …"

"Ok, that's it … Nobody comes into my bedroom and insults my wife, especially not a woman not even worthy of licking her shoes. Save your princess of mercy act for the press doll face, nobody is buying it here. You two clowns are out of here, and I mean now. Go have breakfast or something … But Caroline is busy … See, we're just about to have mind blowing morning sex that will make your eyes pop and your ears bleed, and we don't appreciate the company, at least not yours. Right sweetheart?"

" I'm putting the sheet down as we speak." Caroline let the sheet drop, and Hayley couldn't drag Tyler fast enough from there.

" Omg, I can't believe I just did that." Caroline said standing naked in front of Klaus. She didn't even care anymore, it just felt natural.

"All hail to the queen Caroline. You were amazing sweetheart, just the way I wanted to see you. Not whining how that little fake primadona was better than you, but showing her why you're so much better than her.

"You really think that? Or are you just saying what I want to hear, as usual?"

"What?"

" Do you really think I'm better than her, or is this just another lie of yours, like … Hm, let me think … You telling me you have a alcohol problem, when the only problem you apparently have is to pick which ice tea flavour is your favourite?" Caroline was happy he stood by her in her little showdown with Hayley, but that didn't mean she forgot his lie and the way he was deceiving her about his drinking problem from the very start.

"Peach. Definitely peach."

"You're an asshole." Caroline wrapped the sheet back to her body and went towards the bathroom to get ready for a very interesting breakfast. She wasn't hiding from anyone anymore. Caroline versus Hayley, one to nothing. But Caroline versus Klaus in all the things he was hiding from her? God only knew what the score was there. And it made her sad. They could never have a real relationship, not even the friendship kind, if he continued being untruthful to her. And she didn't want to admit it … But it was there … The sense of loss and emptiness she felt deep in her stomach, when thinking he wouldn't be part of her life anymore, and that soon … They would once more go back to being strangers …

Caroline finally got dressed and went down stairs to meet and greet the "happy" crowd crashing in Klaus's house at the moment. Her life was a freaking circus, but if you excluded Tyler and Hayley, she actually liked having everyone around. It felt kind of homey. And deep down, Caroline Forbes was a true to heart homey kind of girl. She just hadn't found a permanent home yet, a place her heart could settle, hopefully with someone that would want to settle and be homey with her. Her thoughts stupidly went to Klaus, and she shook them off right away, that was never going to happen, not in a million years, and not even then.

* * *

"Morning dad. Did you sleep well?"

" As well as I could, knowing … This was going on …" Bill Forbes was waving his hands in frustration, as Caroline learned more than once in her life, he hated not having everything under control.

"It's ok dad. It will be over soon. And in the meantime … You can hang out with your favourite son in low. And you do know I don't mean Klaus." Caroline didn't want to be so bitchy, but I guess she was still a bit crazy after the showdown with Tyler and Hayley, and too much adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

" What are you talking about Caroline?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Crazy morning. Forget I said anything."

" No. I won't forget it. You said you wanted us to talk more. To communicate. So talk."

" Well I know you always liked Tyler. You thought he was the perfect son in law, and the perfect man for me. I was sometimes even jealous of your relationship, stupid, I know. But that's the way I felt. I also felt like I was the one that let you down when he left, like you looked at me and thought … It was my fault for not being able to hold on to your perfect replacement son." Wow, Caroline couldn't believe she actually said all of those things, out loud, but once she started … It was like an emotional filter broke inside of her, and there was no stopping her anymore.

" Oh Caroline … I don't even know where to start. I was always nice to Tyler because you loved him, and I thought he made you happy. But truth me to told, I was never completely convinced he was the right guy for you."

" What? Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"And why would I? He was your choice; I wasn't getting involved in it. But this time … It's different this time. I can't just sit back and watch you do the same mistake with Klaus."

" Dad … I'll stop you right there. Klaus is my husband, and he hasn't done anything to hurt me yet, so just try to give him the benefit of the doubt. Please? He's nothing like Tyler."

" No … He's even worse. Tyler was a fake. He fed off you – your sense of humour, your kindness, your ability to connect with people. He was a leach. Klaus is far more dangerous. He's smart, and calculative, and he's also charming, he's victims don't see it coming."

" Dad please … You make him sound like some kind of predator. Can't you believe he actually cares about me?"

"I'm not sure he knows how to care. For anyone but himself."

"You're wrong. He cares about Rebekah, and Stefan … And about his career and projects … and …" Caroline stopped and uttered something she had no idea if it was even remotely true, but her heart really wanted it to be, even if her brain couldn't admit it yet.

" … and her cares about me. Thank you, dad, for genuinely being concern. But I got this one. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore."

Her father was just about to say something when Katherine stormed into the living room.

"Guys come into the dining room. You have to see this." So they followed her to find … A table full of more baked goods than Caroline had ever seen in her whole life.

" Where did this come from?"

" Maybe the nice bakery fairies made it?" Katherine took a bite of one of the doughnuts.

" Oooomg, this is heaven. It's so totally worth the calories, come to momma you chocolaty goodness."

" No fairies actually, sorry to disappoint." Meredith walked into the dining room and took one blueberry muffin from the table.

"I ordered all of this from my favourite bakery. I hope you don't mind. We can't go anywhere, but there is no rule against ordering things, so … It's just a small token of my appreciation for that lovely dinner you hosted yesterday."

"What do they put in those muffins? Lovely dinner? Were we at the same table? In the same house even?"

" What? I had fun. I'm usually invited only to boring Hollywood formal gatherings where everyone talks about business and business, and have I mentioned business? Don't get me wrong, I love my job, and I'm damn good at it … But sometimes I just want to be the girl next door, the neighbour who comes over for dinner. Yesterday … was refreshing …"

Oops, Caroline felt so bad, thinking about hers and Klaus's hidden agenda with Meredith. And Klaus was wrong. She wasn't a shark, deep down she was just like the rest of them, searching for her place to belong.

" Well, I'm happy you had fun Meredith."

" Had? Why did I hear had? Like past tense?" Kat finally released the doughnuts, and wrapped her arm around Caroline.

"Ladies the fun is just beginning. We have to make our own fun. And I happen to know where are host it keeping his fine liquor."

"Kat, it is 10 o'clock in the morning. Not sure about the doughnuts and vodka combination."

"Don't be silly Care. Everyone knows everything goes good with vodka. Am I right Mer?"

" Not sure what to say to that actually."

" No one ever does when it comes to her. Katherine, I'm seriously going to suspect you have a drinking problem."

" And I'm going to suspect you have a "being a prude" problem. But fine … Forget the vodka for the time being, but we have to do something to make this day interesting. Here girls, grab a doughnut and let us toast with it. To making this day count."

"Have you been watching Titanic again?"

"Don't be silly, I don't like that sappy bullshit. That's your favourite film, not mine. But girls … Are you with me, or not?"

Caroline and Meredith had no choice really, they raised their chocolate doughnuts: " To making this day count."

" And how are we going to make it count? Kat? You look very evil … What do you have in mind?"

"Me? Evil? Why I'm shocked you'd even consider it Caroline Marie Forbes. I'm the epiphany of an angel on Earth; if my wings were any bigger I wouldn't be able to go through that door. You'll see my intentions are perfectly innocent … I just want … all of us to get to know each other better …"

" That sounds nice." Meredith said.

" Wait … I have the feeling she's not telling us everything … Are you, you little minx?"

" It the most awesome game ever … and it's called …"

She stormed into the living room where most Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah and Matt were sitting on the couch hanging out and watching TV, while Tyler and Hayley were just entering the room.

"You guys, hear ye hear ye! We're playing truth or dare."

" No, were are not. Sorry Kat, but I'm not about to start world word three here. The house is too pretty to be blown into pieces." Stefan was trying to be the voice of reason for once.

" Oh come on … Don't tell me you're all such scaredy- cats, haven't you ever heard that the truth will set you free?"

" I love that game, I've found myself more than once in quite interesting situations. But it's played with booze, and lots of it. Not in the morning on an empty stomach. Let's try to last the day without killing each other and play it in the evening, if we're still stuck here." Rebekah was looking to compromise.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that. Don't think I'll forget. You owe me some entertainment for being stuck here with a bunch of fuddy daddies not willing to get drunk over breakfast. Mikaelson …" she looked at Klaus. "You disappoint me."

"He's a new man." Caroline said carrying boxes with baked goods into the living room.

" In case you were wondering … The glass he's always carrying around … It's ice tea." Caroline gave him the evil eye, not even remotely sorry she spilled his little secret. He was an idiot thinking that pretending to be an alcohol lover would make him look, what exactly? Cooler? Not in Meredith's eyes for sure … Men … They never fully grow up …

"Thank you honey for clearing that out. Always looking out for me …"

"Of course sweetie, you're the love of my life after all, I have to take care of you, and we have to be honest with our friends as we are always honest to one another." a hint of sarcasm couldn't be hidden from her voice. She was so pissed at him for constantly pretending to be something he wasn't, so pissed she actually needed that breakfast drink.

* * *

But they waited with the drinks … Breakfast past … And so did lunch, this time Caroline was the one that ordered, not having enough supplies, or will power not to put rat's poison in it, to cook herself. Dinner came … In the meantime, each to his own, so to speak … On their phones, iPods, blackberries or laptops. Ignoring, ignoring, ignoring … No news on the quarantine just yet. The tension was insane … But not enough for Katherine Pierce; she was the queen of tension and drama. And she hadn't given up on her plan.

" You guys…" she came into the living room carrying a bottle of tequila, a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey.

" I want you to meet my three new best friends. This is Pedro, this is Vlad and this is Johnny."

" Do you really think it's a good idea to hang out with your new best friends? Things could get explosive." Matt wasn't really into dangerous things, or situation that could get out of hand.

"That's the whole point silly. Now come, sit in a circle. And let's spin the bottle. Truth or dare children, truth or dare …"

" I think Hayley and I should go to the room, and leave you to have your fun." Tyler was running away like the chicken he was. Running away was becoming his trade mark.

"Oh come on, don't be such a wussy Lockwood. Stay. Maybe tell us some truth for change."

He was about to leave the room, when Hayley grabbed his hand.

"Actually, I want to play." She sat on the couch into the circle. Obviously trying to show she wasn't afraid of anything. So Caroline had no choice but to sit into the circle as well, although she still wasn't sure if this game was a good idea or the most horrid one ever. Tyler sat next to Hayley. Figures. Klaus sat next to Rebekah and Matt, opposite her. Meredith sat next to her, while Katherine sat on the other side. Stefan sat next to Klaus. Her father … Politely apologised himself and left the room, pretending he had some urgent emails to write and send, but actually really not wanting to hear and be involved in this. Not that she could blame him. The game was called truth or dare, but Caroline was preparing herself for lies. She looked at Klaus. And wished … just to know … When he was being honest, and when he was using his acting skills to deceive everyone, even himself, she thought sadly.

" Ok, since these are my friends, and since I'm the one that thought of this brilliant, mind- blowing game, I'm the one that's going to start." Katherine took a sip of tequila and spinned the bottle. It pointed toward Stefan.

" Stefan honey … Truth or dare?"

" The truth of course. I'm an open book."

"Ok … I know … If you weren't gay, and had to sleep with one female person in this room, who would it be?"

"Ok, I see we're starting with sex right away. Hm … Well, you ladies are all gorgeous and I'd be honoured to sleep with any of you, but … I pick … Meredith …"

"What?" Meredith's jaw dropped.

" What can I say, I'm into hot powerful people. If I wasn't gay, Meredith would totally be my type. My turn." Stefan took a sip of whiskey and spinned the bottle. It turned towards … Caroline … Everyone started laughing …

" My princess, truth or dare?"

"Oh what the hell, the truth. But give me that damn tequila first."

"I'm sorry to be this naughty, but I want to know. On the scale of one to ten how good is Klaus in bed?"

Everyone started cheering, and Caroline was staring at Klaus. To tell the truth, or to lie?

"Honestly? You want the truth? He's an eleven. Every woman should at least once in her life have a lover like him. Hell, I think I'll start renting him if the money ever dries out."

"Well thank you wife. Right back at you." Klaus winked at her, and Caroline felt the familiar heat rush through her body. For a second they were just staring at each other, like no one else in the room existed.

"Come on you lovebirds, you're holding up the game. Caroline?" Rebakah was getting impatient to have her turn. So Caroline spinned the bottle and pointed towards … Omg … Hayley … Everyone went quiet …

"Truth or dare?" Caroline heard herself utter but it was like the voice came from afar.

"The truth." I guess it was the night of truths.

"Did you enjoy sleeping with somebody else's husband knowing it would cause that person pain?"

Hayley didn't look back, not for a second, and everybody waited for her response.

"Of course. I always get what I want." And she finally showed her true colours. No more, oh I never wanted to hurt you … But it … Didn't mean anything to Caroline anymore, why? Because in that moment she FINALLY realized she was better than her, that she had nothing on her, and that if Tyler was stupid enough to fall for such a person, it was Tyler's fault, on his fault alone. Hayley took a big sip of vodka and spinned the bottle. It pointed towards Klaus.

" Truth or dare?"

"Well who am I to spoil this spilling your soul fest, hit me with the truth."

"How do you truly feel about Caroline?"

He looked at her with such intensity that Caroline felt her skin burn.

" I think she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I think she's more than I deserve, but still I'm so grateful to have her in my life. I have never known anyone like her. Anyone so crazy messed up, but yet so perfect. When I'm with her, I want to be a better man. She makes me a better man. I don't want to ever lose that feeling." Caroline closed her eyes for a second and could feel herself shiver. His words … Were the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. The most beautiful lie … Yes, she knew he was lying, but only for a second, only in front of this people here, she wanted to pretend someone could actually feel that for her.

"Ok, enough of this sappy bullshit. Let's play." Klaus spinned the bottle, but avoiding Pedro, Vlad and Johnny. It pointed towards Katherine.

" Kat, truth or dare?"

"Well, I don't feel sappy. I feel daring. So hit me with your best dare Mikaelson. And it better be a good one."

" Ok, you want a good one … In the behalf of all men, okay, Stefan excluded. I want you to pick one girl and kiss her on the mouth for 15 seconds."

"Nik!" Rebekah screamed "You're so disgusting."

" No, no … He's just fun. I love it. I just have no idea who to choose."

" Well since Klaus dared me to. I think it's only proper to kiss his wife. Caroline come here."

Caroline was pretending to be shocked as hell, but the truth was … They played this tequila game before, and they already kissed, so this wasn't a big deal, but she loved that everyone was so sure it was.

"Wait, let me find my camera." Stefan was looking for his mobile phone.

" No pictures. Whatever happens or is said in this room stays in this rooms. It's the first rule of this game. Now shut up and let me kiss the hell out of Caroline. Honey, after this kiss you'll forget all about Klaus."

Katherine practically grabbed Caroline and started kissing her. Caroline had to try real hard not to giggle. She was happy her father went to send the emails; this would be too much for him. 15 second and a lot of cheering were up.

" Wow, my … Klaus, who?" Caroline was kidding.

" Hey … Don't make me come over there and show you Klaus who …"

" It's your own fault Mikaelson, you made the dare. Be careful what you wish for." Katherine winked at Caroline, and they all started laughing like crazy.

"Okay, enough lesbian display for now. Moving on. My turn again."

Katherine spinned the bottle and it pointed to … Tyler …

" OMG, my favourite person in the whole wide world. What's it gonna be Lockwood. Truth or dare?"

" Dare." Tyler said proudly, trying to make it sound like a macho thing, not a pathetic attempt of not having to tell the truth. At least Hayley had some guts, he had nothing.

" Okay, you want to play it that way, we'll play. I dare you … to apologise to Caroline for being such a pathetic little creep and cheating on her and publicly humiliating her and breaking her heart. Be man enough to admit what kind of a lowlife you truly are."

Tyler turned red. The game suddenly wasn't fun anymore.

"Katherine it's fine …" she tried to calm her friend, but loved her so much at the same time for having her back like that.

"I don't have to put up with this anymore. I'm going upstairs. Hayley, are you coming with me?" he looked at her with determination and she had no choice but to get up and go with, although it was more than obvious she wanted to stay. She had no shame, so this truly was just a fun game to her, like ruining Caroline's marriage was. But it wasn't her fault … She just saw a weak man, and took advantage of him. Some day … Maybe even really soon, she'd find another victim, and Tyler won't know what hit him. It is called karma, Caroline thought, and shrugged her shoulders. Not her problem anymore.

" Well, wasn't that entertaining? If you can't stand the heat, get the hell out of the kitchen. That's what my mama always says. Party poopers. So, what are we going to do now?" Kat wasn't throwing in the towel just yet.

"I think it is best we grab a snack and go on our merry way. I'm gay, but even I had enough drama for today." Stefan was ready to call it a night.

"Nonsense. Vlad, Pedro and Johnny would disagree … It's never a good idea to leave the bottles half drank, it is considered bad luck."

"Katherine you're so full of shit." Rebakah was poking her.

" Noooo, I'm not, I've heard it in Peru and …"

" I actually agree with her." Caroline surprised them all by speaking.

"It's a waste for us to part our ways now … Anyways, I know what we can do. Honey?" she turned to Klaus.

"Tell us about your new project. Tell us about the Tree House."

Klaus looked shocked at first, but he took her hint. Meredith was here, she was relaxed and homey, and it was the perfect timing to charm the shit out of her, as Caroline would put it. So he started talking … With so much passion it made Caroline's heart tingle. If only he was this passionate about other things … Like … I don't know … Love for example? He told them the back story, how he imagined the film turning out, what he wanted to do with the characters … And everyone listened in awe, even our very own Katherine Pierce.

"Wow, Mikaelson, you truly are a smooth talker. I'd love to read that script."

"Well hopefully you'll soon get the chance to see the film. If I manage to get it filmed …" he looked at Meredith.

"Maybe we should read the script, just for the fun of it." Meredith suggested.

" I think it's a great idea Meredith. It could be so much fun to role play. I'll get it right away." Caroline ran to his office before he could say anything to stop her. Nothing could stop her when she put her mind to something, and he admired that about her so much, not that he'd ever admit that to her out loud. She would be back with the script any second and than … It would be the ultimate audition for him … The ultimate test to show Meredith he was good enough to make it, to show Caroline he could play the leading role, to show himself he was more than everyone thought. Than his father thought, came creeping in his brain … But … Did she stage the perfect audition for him, or for herself? She wanted the role of Hannah; she also wanted to prove so badly she was cut for more than she was usually given. Of course, she was doing this for herself. He saw exactly how she hoped this would play out. A ballsy plan it was, but I guess his wife did decide to play in the big league. And although a part of him ,a selfish part, wanted it to be all for him, he was actually glad she wasn't such a pushover anymore, and that she was learning to put herself first. If Klaus had learned anything in his messed up and crazed up life it was – no one will take care of you, if you don't take care of yourself first. People were greedy and mean, and just looking for your weaknesses to enjoy seeing you on the bottom. There was no point into giving in to such trivial things like kindness and goodness, or God forbid love. If you did, sooner or later, it would come back and bite you in the ass.

" Ok, here's the script. Can I play the casting director? Pretty please?"

Figures, so he was right, she was doing all of this for her sake. Well good for her, Klaus was trying to be happy about it, but deep down it made him want to start hanging out with his good old pal Johnny.

" Ok … Klaus you'll read Danny of course. Stefan you can read Klaus's dying father. Matt you can be Ken, the abusive cousin. Rebekah you can read his wife. And here Kat … Call your inner child and read the role of Arizona, their five year old daughter. "

It was time to cast Hannah. It was more than obvious who she was going to give the role to. Herself. Nice move Miss Forbes. Very smooth indeed. But as much as Klaus thought he ever knew anything about Caroline Forbes, it all came tumbling down the second that she … Handed the script to Meredith and said: "Here. You never get to have any fun. You read Hannah."

" Me? But I'm not an actress." Meredith was confused, but no one was more confused than Klaus. What was she doing?

" That's ok. This is only for fun. Remember? Try out your acting chops. Who knows, maybe you're the next Katherine Hepburn in making. And I'll get all the credit for discovering such a raw talented."

"What about you? What will you read?"

" I'm the casting director remember? I'm the boss here; I'll just sit here, look at you, and enjoy the show."

She smiled her brightest smile, and Klaus felt like someone punched him in the stomach, real hard, although he was pretty sure that would have hurt less than this. She was giving him the audition he wanted, instead of taking it for herself. She wanted to keep the spotlight solely on him. He could feel starting to sweat. She was so fucking stupid. And here he thought she finally learned she needed to start looking out for herself. But no … She was once again flying around, sprinkling her fairy dust all over. He'd never make such sacrifice for her, or for anyone for that matter. But here she was, in his life, sitting on that couch, looking at him and smiling, being a team player, being part of his team. And making him feel all of the things he was trying to block for years … "No one cares about you boy." It was slowly fading away. Because she was sitting there, rooting for him, being what she always was. A bright light to his endless darkness …

They started reading the script. It was just as Klaus imagined it. As if they were transferred into another world, it was magical. The story was breathtaking. And everyone, even those like Matt who couldn't act to save their life, were giving it all, drawing emotions from the darkest places within them. After an hour or so, nobody was keeping track, they came to the last page. Silence fell over the living room. They were all still overwhelmed with the story. Katherine was the one that broke the silence: "Damn Klaus, does anybody know you can, like, actually act?"

" It was brilliant." Stefan added.

" See? I told you for years you've been wasting your talented on bullshit roles."

But he barely looked at any of them, not even Meredith, although he was dying to know what she thought of it all. He looked at Caroline; her review meant the most to him.

"It gave me shivers. You know this character on a personal level, and it shows. I sold you short." she admitted honestly.

"You're not the only one." Meredith was being honest as well.

"Okay, Klaus? Is there any place where we can talk in private?"

"Of course, my office?" he took Meredith hand, and they walked out.

But not before he caught Caroline's gaze and uttered a simple thank you. She just smiled with that perfect smile of her, suddenly all the other smiles he ever received faded in comparison with hers, and she just uttered – we're a team, you're welcome.

* * *

Everyone kind of went their own way after that. After a half an hour Klaus stormed into his bedroom to find Caroline lying on the bed. Klaus dive-bombed into bed, yanking the covers away and kissed her until she was delirious.

" I take the meeting went well? And now you're … showing your gratitude?"

" I am. Thank you Caroline." he looked at her intensely, and brushed the hair of her face.

" I mean it. Meredith will talk to Saracen Production, and she has agreed to produce the film. It nearly a done deal. It's so amazing; I'm almost scared to believe in it."

" Don't be …" She was playing with his soft curls and he loved the way her fingers felt on him.

" Good things happen sometimes … Embrace it … Enjoy it …"

"They rarely happen to me. But you changed my luck Caroline Forbes, you're my lucky charm."

"Whoa, hold it right there mister … That's a lot of pressure to put on a person. Maybe we should slow down a bit …" she was teasing him, and yes he was in the mood for it. In the mood indeed.

"Oh, so you want it slow now? I can do slow …" he kissed her earlobe, and she started twitching beneath him. He loved the way he knew all her soft spots by now, and loved that he could use them to torture her. She never pretended like most women, she wasn't downsizing it, or screaming her lungs out if she didn't feel like it. Like in everything else, in sex, she was herself. And she was gorgeous.

"Is this your way of showing me your gratitude?"

"Of course. I don't like to have loose ends." he striped her t-shirt and was admiring the view.

" I love your breasts." he started massaging them without taking of her bra.

" Oh really, and here I thought your opinion was they were not my best feature?" she was teasing him, reminding him of that night in Vegas, and their conversation in the elevator. The night that changed both of their lives … In more ways than one …

" I talk too much. Please, let me show you I can put my mouth to better use."

" Oh, oh, ok …" she was panting as he lower himself and removed her panties.

He dug his tongue into her core, enjoying every little part of her.

" I … Oh … I'll have to get you some more auditions if this is going to be my reward every time." She was trying to speak, but words came out in moans. Especially when he placed two fingers inside of her, his fingers and tongue doing his magic.

" Ok … Whoa … This is too much … but … I …" she was panting and throwing her head around the pillow.

"Want something else love?" he asked, while removing his pants and boxer, showing her he was fully ready to be inside of her. And I mean fully …

" Yes … That … Inside of me … Now …"

"You're all into one words today. But very well. I have to show you my gratitude in the best way possible. Tell me if it's enough."

He spread her legs, and entered her from behind. She grabbed the bars of the bed to keep herself steady. He wanted to hear her scream his name; he wanted to make her come as never before. He wanted … to express in sex, what he couldn't express in words. For those few minutes that he was inside of her delicate and tight core they were one, and when they came together, he wrapped her body around hers, not letting go.

They had fallen asleep that way, since Hayley and Tyler were still occupying her room; he had the pleasure of having her in his bed all night. If you asked Klaus a few months ago if he would want a girl, any girl, hogging the covers, I think you know what his answer would have been. But he actually liked the feeling of having her near, listening to her breathing and following her heartbeats. With time they became synchronized, and he had fallen asleep and began dreaming. It was the strangest dream. He and Caroline were sitting in a middle of a meadow, having a picnic; they were laughing and making out. Oh, it was one of those dreams, well, don't mind if I enjoy this one, Klaus thought. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, the sky turned completely dark and the rain began pounding heavily on the ground. Caroline started coughing; it looked like she was choking. He was trying to help her, reach her, but she was distancing away. "Help me." She whispered while turning pale. But he still couldn't move. Than he suddenly saw a dark figure behind him, it was his father.

" Leave her. Don't touch her. You'll only ruin her. Do you think she can handle your darkness? You're going to kill all of her light. Leave her be." he screamed and the scream was tearing his lungs out. Suddenly he woke up, covered in sweat. She was there, still sleeping soundly, she was alive. It was all just a bad dream. Just a meaningless, stupid dream. But … It took him hours to go back to sleep again. She could be the light to his darkness, he thought. But he could also be the darkness that would end her light and her.

" I'm not good for you Caroline." he whispered into that same darkness that he believed took his soul a long time ago.

" I could try to be the better man for you, the man that you deserve, but I would fail. I don't have it in me. Whatever road you take, truth or dare, the fact is I'm no good."

Only into the darkness he could utter the last sentence that he did, while his heart was bleeding he said: "Please, whatever you do, just don't ever fall in love with me."

* * *

**Oh you guys ... I have some many emotions I think I could write another story down here ... First of all, WOW, again, such wonderful response to the last chapter made me sooooo happy ... THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KIND TO ME :)))... And I can only hope I didn't disappoint with this one ... I tried so hard not to, but it wasn't an easy chapter to write, because it has so many layers - Caroline/ Hayley, I know all of you were probably dying to see this, since that horrid last episode of TVD ...**

** It has the truth or dare episode in it, hope you liked that one, I had so much fun writing it :). And the ending is a bit dark but that's Klaus for you, they are getting close and his getting afraid of dealing with his feelings ... So who knows what his next move will be, hope you'll stick to this story and find out ;). I'm taking a small hiatuos, sorry, but my spring break are starting, I'm having some days off, so I'll go home, and I have to/ want to spend some time with the people I love most ... But don't worry, I'll be back to this story, before you even have time to miss me, but PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS, they always make me write faster, even when I say I have other things to do and I have to be disciplined and put this aside :p ... It never works really :D**

**I also wanted to mention one other thing, not having to do with this story, but with a very dear person to me ... She's also a fanfiction writer, and a wonderful and sweet person ... And apparently she's been receiving some horrible response to her story ( and it's one of the best stories EEEVER) and I just can't believe someone would be so mean and trash other's people work, for no apparent reason ... Constructive criticism are always welcomed, but to be hateful towards someone is not ... I'm so grateful to have such wonderful readers and reviewers that always have nice and kind and sweet things to say to me ... so give yourself a high five, and do not forget to keep being nice to each other ;). LOVE YOU SO MUCH (especially you my special fanfiction friend ;). **


	19. I wanna have your babies

**19. I wanna have your babies**

Caroline woke the next morning, safely wrapped in Klaus's embrace. She opened one of her eyes and peeked to see if he was awake. He was still sound asleep, breathing rhythmically, she moved even closer and gently placed her head on his heart. This was always her favourite part when she was married to Tyler, although he was a really light sleeper and pushed her aside the moment she came close. According to him, she was like a furnace and it was keeping him from sleeping. She should have seen it coming … All of it … To say there were no signs were lies she was telling herself after the divorce, there were so many of them you could have built a path to the witch's house. She just chose to ignore them; chose to believe her love could be enough to emend all that was wrong between them. She opened her eyes completely now, and observed her new husband, the fake one. But somehow their marriage didn't seem so fake anymore. And not just because of the sex, the glorious constant sex they were having, as if they were silly teenager just discovering this whole new world. No … It wasn't just that. She felt them becoming intimate on so many levels. I mean, what is a marriage? The real one I mean … Is it not to be a team, to stand by each other's side, to laugh together, to bicker over silly little everyday things? They did all that … If it wasn't for his lies to her, his inability to open up, she'd actually start believing they had a good thing going on. But … Nikalus Mikaelson wasn't a man you should give your heart to. He crushed it once, she was afraid he'd crush it again … Because she wasn't an idiot, she knew she wanted more out of him, out of life in general, than he could give her. She totally forgot about it in all this chaos going on, but Hayley was pregnant, right? She wanted that. She wanted that for years now, her own child, and a part of her that she'd love unconditionally. She opened her eyes and looked at Klaus. Too bad really. Their baby could have been magnificent. She could already picture him, or her. She always wanted a girl. With his dimples and curly hair, and her eyes and smile, she'd be a little princess. She'd also be a little firecracker. If she would inherit his temper, and Caroline was no picnic sometimes, she would be a hand full, but they would love her to death anyways. Because they would raise her to be compassionate and kind, but also to believe in herself, they would show her every day just how special and unique she was. But it was just a fantasy … And Caroline had to try real hard not to get wrapped into it, especially when she was laying next to this magnificent man. It was so easy to start believing he, actually in some way belonged to her. But he didn't … He only belonged to himself, and she could never change that. Not if he didn't want to change. She wasn't the same Caroline married to Tyler Lockwood, doing everything to keep the one that didn't want to be kept. The man of her life, whoever he turns out to be, will have to come to her and stay with her in his own free will. She couldn't stop herself from touching him, even if it did mean waking him up. She just liked the way her hand rested on his cheek. She gently touched it, and whispered while holding the tears. "I'm so sorry it's not you. I sometimes catch myself wishing it was."

He shifted a little, and opened his eyes slowly. A lazy smile was lingering on his lips.

"I'm not a morning person Forbes. You better be naked under that sheet and ready for some morning exercise, or else …"

"Or else what Mister Big Shot?"

"Or else I'll tie you up and make you scream every letter of the alphabet."

"Your empty threats don't work on me anymore. I know you're just a big softy inside." she was teasing him.

" Softy? I'll show you there is nothing soft on me." he pressed his morning erection to her pelvis and she moaned in pleasure. Damn, she was that easy, she hated it, but this man was driving her insane. Discovering a whole new world my ass, they were discovering the whole fucking Universe together.

"Now remove you panties before I tear them apart …"

"Seriously? In the rate you're going I'll have no more panties to wear."

" And my evil plan will be fulfilled. I like you butt naked Care bear; you have a nice piece of ass. It is a shame to hide it with panties of any kind. "

" Well in all fairness I have to admit I'm quite fond off your behind as well." she tried to impersonate his sexy accent.

"Any other parts you are fond off princess?"

" Are we fishing for compliment again Mister Mikaelson? Damn, and here I thought you were better than that, it was beneath you …"

"Speaking of beneath … Too much talking for morning. There are so many better things to do." he started nibbling on her earlobe, while trying to actually remove her silk panties with only one hand. She was wiggling her way out of them, not being able to hold on any longer without his perfect hands on her.

" Care, I need to talk to you. Noooow" Kat barged into the room without knocking, and screaming so hard she probably woke up the entire house.

" Seriously?" Klaus screamed so hard, if there was anyone up after Kat's tantrum, there definitely wasn't now.

"Were you raised on a ship? Don't you ever fucking knock? As you can see we're busy. So you have exactly two choices. Either you shut the door and leave in a matter of not seconds but a second, or you can join us … There is no door number three."

" Klaus, you're disgusting." Caroline kicked him across his bare chest, although he did have a point. Katherine was amazing and all, but boundaries definitely weren't her thing. Knocking should be mandatory. Especially when it comes to newly weds, real or fake …

"Well excuse me if the two of you are like rabbits, going at it all the time. I'm surprised you aren't pregnant with triplets by now." Katherine blurted out and both her and Klaus turned a strange shade of purple, probably for different reasons, but still. Caroline's was guilt, if only her fake husband and her real best friend knew … That it wouldn't be the worst thing for her, that in a way, she'd actually be happy about something like that happening. But no … She could never ever say that out loud. She was used to drowning her emotions. And that is exactly what she had to do with this one.

"So, does this little morning barge in have a point of were you just desperate in trying to catch me naked?"

" Please, don't flatter yourself Mikaelson. If I was so desperate to see your naked ass, I'd just sign your name into YouTube and get more than plenty clips of your naked drunken ass doing stupid naked shit. I'm here because I need to talk to Caroline, and it can't wait. In private of course. Care?" Kat gave her the look. The look that Katherine Pierce gave to people when she was trying to show them that even a goof ball such as herself was dead serious.

"Okay, let me put my robe on … And we can … Go to the balcony."

"You're seriously leaving me in bed alone, for her?

"What can I say hubby … That kiss last night … Was that good …"

She took her pink robe, wrapped it around her body and followed Kat onto the balcony.

"What's up? What is so urgent it couldn't wait for me to get laid?"

" First of all, oh, just let me give you a hug." Katherine hugged Caroline tightly.

"I'm so proud of your Caroline Forbes. Having amazing sex, enjoying life, finally leaving the past where it belongs, in the freaking past. Being the best version of yourself … Finally being the girl I adore so much. Granted, never in a million years would I have thought Klaus would be the person connected with that change but hey … If it makes you happy, it makes me happy …"

" Aww, thank you sweetie …. But you're timing is really …"

" No, no and no. That's not the reason why I had to talk to you ASAP. And trust me when I tell you, I have to tell you this ASAP."

" Ok, talk then … Don't scare me like that …"

"Okay, I'll start from the start. "

"That's a good place to start it hun."

"Don't mock me missy, I'm not nearly hangover enough to let you get away with it. You'll be kissing my feet from gratitude when you hear this one. So … As I was saying … I woke up this morning feeling my friends from last night dancing the rumba in my stomach. Not a nice feeling, I can tell you that. And then the cha cha in my head. So I decided to get up and go to the bathroom, to look for some aspirin naturally. But when I stumbled inside … Without knocking of course. And you'll be happy I don't knock when you here this one … I found Hayley there …"

"Whoa, let me stop you right there Kat. If the story doesn't end with her slicing her wrists and bleeding on Klaus's expensive tiles, I … I just don't won't to hear it. She is the thing of the past; I'm really trying to keep it that way."

" Would you just shut up and let me finish? This is even better than her suicide in Klaus's bathroom. It will be her suicide when I tell you this information. I found her next to the sink, drinking something. Some kind of a pill … I recognized it right away, it was a birth control pill."

"What? Are you sure it wasn't just your friend's from last night dancing the cha cha in your brain and making you see things? Why would she need to drink birth control pills if she was pregnant?"

" My thoughts exactly dear Caroline. My thoughts exactly. But than my inner Sherlock Holmes awoke and kept me thinking. She was drinking last night, wasn't she? Pregnant women shouldn't drink; it's not exactly good for the baby to swim in pools of vodka. So we have the drinking, the baby pills, plus, if she was really pregnant don't you think she'd be even more concerned about the potential SARS going on? It's all a bit fishy to me. If I had to put my money on something, it would be she's not pregnant at all."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone make such a thing up? That's sounds so ridiculous, even for a person like Hayley."

" Does it? Does it really? Your problem Caroline, and your most wonderful quality so don't get me wrong, but you judge everyone by your standards, and you're a beautiful person. She is not. She's a conniving little bitch, and a husband stealer. Do you think this would be beneath her? Do you think anything is beneath such a person?"

" Okay, she's a bitch, I'm the first to admit it, first to have felt it on my own skin but … She does everything for a reason. She might be a bimbo, but she is a smart bimbo. What is her reason behind this?"

" I don't know. I know I'm a fucked up mess sometimes, ok, most of times, but even I'm not that twisted. Maybe she … Wait … I know … She wanted the public on her side. Yes, that has to be it Caroline. She didn't want to be the husband stealer, the bad guy, she wanted to be the woman in love, she wanted the perfect fairytale love, and there is no better ornament to that than a sweet, little innocent baby on the way."

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" But Tyler … I know he had done some bad things, but this … He was my husband Kat, I shared my life with him, for years … I … I still can't believe he would agree to something like that."

" I actually can. I'm sorry Care, but I do. He was always obsessed with his public persona, he couldn't stand someone not liking, and adoooring the shit out of him. It's just the way he is, a weak man worried about unimportant things. I know I said it a million times, but I'll say it a million more, you are soooo better of without him."

" I feel sick. I do." Caroline had to sit down.

"When I think of all those times I wanted a child, and he … And he asked me to wait … And then seeing all of this splashed on the cover of every tabloid in the world … Them … having a baby together … A baby I thought should have been mine. I know I should feel … What? Relief? Happiness? But I just feel sick to my stomach. Sick that someone would be pathetic enough to actually invent a story like that."

"Hey, Care, relax sweetie. I told you this so you would feel better, so you could have the perfect ammunition to kick their pathetic little asses to the Moon. What is going on? Why is this making you so upset? Oh God, don't tell me it has anything to do with Klaus? You're not actually falling for him, are you? ARE YOU?"

" Keep your voice down Kat. Don't forget he's right there in his bedroom. And don't be ridiculous, just because we're finally acting like human beings towards one another doesn't mean I'm dreaming of a Cinderella ending."

"Are you in denial? I knew, I knew this was going to happen … You're just not capable of having sex without messing your emotions into it. Fine, if that's what you need to be happy and feel better by all means, but … A baby? Please don't even try going there. He'd be a crappy dad and you know it."

" No, I actually don't, and neither do you Kat. Besides … You don't have to worry about me and Klaus having babies any time soon. If I were to have a baby, I'd have one on my own. I'd go to a sperm bank or something … There … Are you happy now? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bitch to bitch slap."

She ran from the balcony into the room and out of the room so fast that Klaus didn't even have time to turn his head. Kat followed behind her.

" What did you say to her?"

" You might want to dress up cowboy, I reckon there's a show you don't want to miss about to happen."

Caroline ran to her old bedroom, now also known as the honeymoon suit of Hayley and Tyler, and knocked so hard it almost broke the door, and her arm in the process.

She picked up Kat's "good" manners and entered without being invited. Luckily, both Tyler and Hayley were there, fully dressed. Her poor stomach couldn't handle the scene otherwise.

"Caroline, I was just heading to find you. We just heard from the health department. Thank God it turns out it isn't SARS after all; it was just a pretty bad case of the flu."

"Good, so happy to hear that. Now I can finally have the pleasure of kicking you out of this house. So please, don't ask me to repeat myself, get you're stuff and get out."

"Caroline … I know things got a bit heat up yesterday. I knew that game was a stupid idea but Katherine always has her ideas, doesn't she?"

" Oh don't you dare talk about my friend that way Tyler. She's might have her ideas, but at least she's not so despicable to invent a fake pregnancy. "

The room went silent. You couldn't read anything on Hayley's face, she was too cold blooded for that, but Tyler … She saw the shame, and fear on his. It said it all.

" Really Caroline? My God I knew you're mental health wasn't good, but this. To invent such a thing …" Hayley thought she could still fool her. Or maybe she was so pathetic she was fooling herself …

"Don't be jealous. Just because he didn't want a baby with you…"

That was it. The last few months of her life came crashing in on Caroline. She thought she put it behind her, she tried to act like a lady about it, but maybe she needed this, to finally make it over. Maybe she needed that slap … She didn't let Hayley finish her venomous sentence. She slapped her across the face with all that she had.

" That's for sleeping my husband."

Once it was out there, there was no stopping her. She curled her hand into a fist and bam. Her fist connected with Hayley's beautiful face.

It hurt like hell, and she regretted it the moment she did it, hoping she didn't break anything, but it still felt good. She was never less herself than in that moment, she was the darkest version of herself, but sometimes even the darkest parts of you have to emerge. It's all part of life. The good and the bad, the light and the dark, it all has to blend together so that you could be … you …

"And that … That's for thinking I still give a damn."

Hayley rushed to her, but Tyler grabbed her, just as Kat and Klaus walked into the room.

"You're a psycho. I'll sue your ass so far you won't be left with a pair of underwear." Hayley was screaming, while Tyler was still holding her, preventing her from attacking Caroline. Kat and Klaus were a bit confused, but they saw Hayley's lip and connected the dots somehow.

" You do that Hayley. I'm looking forward to that actually. I can't wait for an open trial, open to the public, and everyone to hear how you invented to be pregnant just to get the sympathy vote. Or what? Are you still claiming you're pregnant? Because I'm sure that's very easy to prove, right?"

The room went silent once more.

" Caroline … Let's talk about this. It's not what you think." Tyler was trying to salvage the situation, very unsuccessfully.

" I don't want to talk about it, or think about. I just want you and your little bitch out of this house in matter of minutes. I just want to forget you exist. Okay? You want my forgiveness? Fine, I forgive you. You deserve her, you deserve each other. Just stay away from my life, don't come here with any crazy ideas, ever again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to put an ice pack on my fist."

Kat looked at Klaus and started smiling. "Told you it would be a show."

Klaus turned to Hayley and Tyler: "You heard the lady. Get out of my house. And in case you missed it the first thousand times, you're not welcome here. Go make more fake babies or save the world and all the other planets for all I care, but Lockwood…"

Klaus came dangerously close to Tyler.

" If you ever come near my wife again, if only to say hello… Let's just say you'll have the pleasure to know a side of me I'm not very proud of. It's a very sadistic side. I would hate for it to become acquainted with your pretty face."

"Don't threaten me Mikaelson." Tyler said, but in a barely hearable voice.

" Oh, I don't do threats Lockwood. Threats are for children. I make promises." was the last thing Klaus said before leaving the room. Klaus/ Caroline versus the Tyler/ Hayley duo? Two to nothing.

Now he had to find his wife and see how she was holding up after this match of the matches. He found her in his bedroom, although funny thing, he almost considered it their bedroom in a way. She was sitting on the bed, holding frozen pees over her fist. Well there was a sight you didn't get to see every day.

"Hey there Mike Tyson, is it safe or should I duck?"

"Don't. I'm not in the mood Klaus. I can't believe I did that. This frozen box of pees should be for lunch, not for my fist. Ouch."

"Come here. Let me see if anything is broken."

He took her hand gently into his and examined it.

" Can you move your fingers?" She looked deep into his eyes and just nodded. Seeing him this gentle and worried about her got to her every time. She was beyond repair when it came to man showing her affection, especially if the man in question was a certain bad boy named Klaus Mikaelson.

" Don't worry Tyson, nothing is broken. It's just bruises mostly. It should wear off in a few days, if you promise not to get into any bar fights. Or cat fights …"

" I shouldn't have done that." Caroline said apologetically.

"Well, your pretty little hand didn't deserve it." he kissed her hand gently and made her smile. " But Hayley's face did. She had it coming."

" Maybe. But violence is never the solution. And that's not the type of person I want to be. I want to move on; I don't want to be filled with hatred or resentment. I don't want them in my life anymore."

" Really?" Klaus asked her, but by still playing with her bruised hand and not looking at her.

" What does that really really mean?" she asked a bit annoyed.

" I guess I'm just curious if you still have feelings for that ex asshole of yours?" Klaus said while still not looking into her eyes.

"What is it to you exactly?" Caroline said while still annoyed.

She wanted him to be honest. She would pay big bucks to see him for once be completely honest to her. But nooo … He had to be his asshole self.

" No, nothing. Call it just your natural curiosity."

The moment he said that, Caroline just wanted to punch him in the face, real hard. But since she had done her share of punching people for the day, she could only close her eyes and count to ten before she exploded. Men. Meeen! So he didn't want her to develop any feelings towards him, but he also didn't want her to feel anything towards other guys? So typical for them. But she was sick and tired of games, she was sick and tired of all the lies she was telling others, and herself. They say truth will set you free, so here goes.

" Not that my feelings are any of your business, but since it's just natural curiosity in question, I'll tell you … I feel sad that I put so many years of my life into that relationship just to realize I married a complete stranger. I feel upset that I chose to ignore signs that he wasn't the right person for me. I feel mad that I let him make me feel like I wasn't good enough. But mostly … I just feel sorry for him. Because I know I'll find someone who will love me passionately and crazily till the end, I will find it one day, but him … He'll never again find someone like me, as conceited as it sounds, it's true. So to answer the question that you don't want to ask, but actually really do want to ask me, no, I'm not in love with him anymore. If I was … I wouldn't be ashamed to say it out loud. See, unlike some other people I know, I'm not afraid of love, not anymore. Now, if you don't have any more question that you "don't want" to ask me I'll go tell everyone the happy news and send them home." Caroline stood up and walked through the door without looking back. She was done looking back. From now on she was just looking forward. And who was going to be by her side while she was doing that? Time would tell … But she was not about to beg anyone to love her, not this time. It had to come naturally, or it wouldn't come at all.

It was night time and Caroline felt exhausted. She said her goodbyes to everyone, even to Katherine that decided to crash with some other friend and give Klaus and Caroline a bit of privacy. Klaus was thrilled about it, joking they wouldn't have to put those double locks on their bedroom door now. Caroline? Didn't know how to feel about it … She kind of got used to having Kat, even everyone around. Safety in numbers they say. When she was around people she didn't have think about her growing feelings towards Klaus. Was Katherine right? Did she manage to get caught up in that dangerous web again? She didn't know how her heard would handle being rejected one more time by the person she loved. Love was messy. She said she didn't want it and tried to keep it physical but … When she closed her eyes a million memories of these last few weeks came crashing in on her. The way he smiled at her, the way he took her hand into his and kissed her fingers, or the way his eyes said a million things he couldn't put into words. But she didn't know if it was all just a good illusion, a show by a as it turns out a really good actor, or if there was more there, if there could be more there if both of them would just learn to let go. But letting go was hard, putting your heart on the line was hard … She was once prepared to do everything and anything for love. But after everything that has happened, she wasn't sure anymore if that was her biggest strength or her biggest weakness. These thoughts kept her up. She couldn't sleep. So she got up and just wondered around the house. She somehow stumbled into Klaus's office. She got inside and sat into his chair. In smelled like him and it made her heart ache. The thought of them parting ways in a matter of months … Made her uneasy … She knew he wasn't what she was after, but why did it feel so wrong to give him up then? She looked at the table and saw the script on it. Her dream role was written there. Hannah was a female lead that would catapult her into the type of career she wanted to have. She opened the pages and started reading the lines. They moved her like the first time she read them, and went completely crazy about his project. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in her anymore, she started reading out loud. And then an idea came to her … This would be a good exercise for her audition. She took out a small camera from the drawer and placed it on the table, while she took the script and sat on the sofa in the office. And action …

"I know you are dark. I can feel your darkness. It doesn't only surround you, it surrounds me too. I know you are no good. Others don't have to say it to me, in order for me to know you are a bad man sometimes. They don't have to tell me I should have given you up ages ago, turned my back on you and walked away … Walking away is easy … Staying is the part that hurts … But that hurt has become such a big part of me, I think it would feel like a lost leg or an arm if I didn't feel it any longer. That is what you are to me. You are not only in my heart and in my mind. You're in my gut, in my stomach, my liver, my legs and arms. You are in me. You are my biggest punishment and my greatest love, all wrapped in one. I can't live with you. But hope it brings you pleasure to know, no matter how far I go, I can never live without you either…"

* * *

It was a lovely spring day when Niklaus Mikaleson and Meredith Fell walked outside of the studio holding a very important paper in their hands. It was just a small piece of paper, but to Klaus it was a life changing one. It was official. Meredith made it happen, he made it happen, Caroline helped made it happen, he couldn't forget his lovely wife and her assistance in all of this, but it was HAPPENING. The film was to be made. I mean the talk about town about it was buzzing for days now. The last few days were truly hectic. Going from studio to studio, making arrangements about this and that, he was barely at home, but it was all worth it. His dream would come true. But everything … Felt too good to be true, and it filled Klaus with panic. He wasn't used to clear skies, he was scared the sky was a little too clear, and it could only mean that a storm was about to hit his life.

"What's wrong now Mister Moody?" Meredith asked him. They were spending so much time together lately; he was seriously beginning to fear the media would try to link them together, or something absurd as that. But even the media weren't that stupid to get on Meredith Fell's bad side. No sir. But he had to admit, reluctantly but still, that his smart ass wife was right once more. Meredith Fell wasn't such a shark once you got to know her. She was smart and efficient, but she was also a team player and she actually respected and cared about the opinions of people around her. Klaus almost started to look at her as a friend, and he hoped the film being made meant she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt as well. He didn't know quite why he cared so much what Meredith thought of him, but he suspected it was also Caroline's influence. She … Changed his life, turned it upside down and he didn't know how to handle it. Every day was more and more confusing. He actually saw it as a good thing that he didn't have much time on his hands to hang out with her, except one tiny detail he'd never admit to anyone, not even himself, especially not himself. He missed her like crazy. He missed the way she always stole his blanket, his missed her poor excuse for a coffee in the morning, and he missed the way she always smiled when she read comics in the morning newspaper. He missed some other things as well … But it wouldn't be appropriate to think about them while in Meredith's presence. It's been only a few days … But he already couldn't wait to pin her to his bed and torture her for hours and hours. Although the way he was tense, he didn't know if he'd last minutes.

"I'm not moody Meredith. I'm just careful. There are still so many things that can go wrong …"

Meredith started laughing, and barely managed to calm herself.

"I'm sorry but … If someone told me a few months ago that none other than Niklaus Mikaelson would be the world's biggest worrier, I would have bet him all my money and my reputation that he was dead wrong. My, my … Damn it all, I think I'll have to start believing in the miracle of love. "

"What are you rambling about Meredith?"

"Oh it's no ramble. It's Caroline. She really did a number on you."

Klaus was about to say it was a load of bullshit, pardon his French, but in the last minute he remembered that to Meredith they were still a real couple, not a fake one. Oh hell, who could keep up with it anymore? Even he had trouble sometimes finding the line between the real and the fake.

"Well maybe you're right Meredith. Maybe she did. She is something, that wife of mine, isn't she?"

"You're damn right she is. The best thing that happened to you. And you know I was not very keen about it at all at first because I was worried about her, but … I see the way you look at her, talk about her, I'm not an expert on acting, but I don't think even you are such a good actor to fake those emotions. You care about her. Truly. And although I didn't see it at first, I see it now, in this crazy dysfunctional world you actually make a good couple. I'm not stupid Klaus. That dinner at your house a week ago, oh let's read a script as a game, I know why she did all that, I know it was all a play for me."

" Oh?" was the only thing Klaus said, a bit surprised Meredith saw through their plan, but of course she did, she was a smart woman. He just wasn't sure if she was mad about it or not, hence with the simple oh.

"Yes oh. I didn't come where I am by being naïve Klaus."

"I know Meredith. But please don't be mad at Caroline. It was all my plan. She really considers you her friend, and she would never play you." Klaus was trying to leave Caroline out of Meredith's potential wrath; even if she was his wingman.

" Don't worry. I know that. She's one of the sweetest and nicest person I know. She's a gem, especially in this fake Hollywood world where we have to co-exist. That's why I'm telling you one more time what a lucky man you are. Don't screw this up Klaus. Women like her, don't come around every day. And if you hurt her … You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Not because I'm going to hire some ninjas I know to show you the true meaning of the word pain, oh no, that is going to be nothing, in comparison with the pain you'll feel knowing the best thing happened to you and you let it slip away."

"And here I thought our relationship is going to be strictly professional …"

"There is no such thing in Hollywood my friend. And see … Even sharks like me have feelings. I want to see the two of you happy, I'm just a little scared that you both are a bit slow and you're going to ruin what you have before you realize it."

"Don't worry Meredith. I'll do my best not to hurt her." For once Klaus was being completely honest with Meredith. He couldn't promise he'd stay with Caroline forever, because that would be a lie, but he could say that he didn't want to hurt Caroline. Because he didn't … She had become such a big part of his life in the last few months, who knew a drunken mistake in Vegas could build such a wonderful friendship. Strange, but still pretty kick ass. She was his friend, and he wanted to see her happy, even when they part ways. He knew he would have to let her go and let her find her happiness. He dreaded that day, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He knew that for once, when that day comes, he would have to be selfless. Every time when he looked into those big, beautiful puppy eyes of hers he saw it all there. A husband, a real one, children, and a picked white fence. All those things she without a doubt deserved, and some lucky bastard would give that to her. Some lucky bastard that wasn't so fucked up like him. Some guy who was capable of love, not broken like him … That is why he knew the only logical thing to do, even now, would be to keep his distance from her. But it was easier said than done. He was like a blind moth attracted to her light. He wasn't strong enough to keep away; her light was too strong, just too damn bright. Even now, when he stepped inside of his house, he felt a rush of excitement when thinking he would see her. It was so silly. He wasn't himself. He was the big bad wolf of Hollywood, the alpha male; they don't get shivers when thinking about some woman. But that was the thing … She wasn't just some woman. She was Caroline Forbes. And there was no one in the world like her.

" Hey Bex." he greeted his sister, that was sitting on the couch flipping through channels looking disinterested.

"Have you seen my lovely wife? Is she at home?"

" Yeah, she just got in a few minutes ago actually. Something about not being to able to find a decent florist in the whole LA for the party. She really is a neurotic control freak, isn't she? I like her though … I'm going to miss her when she's gone."

" Gone? Where is she going? Did she say anything?" Klaus felt a sudden attack of panic pass through him.

" Well no, but … She'll leave eventually, right? People always leave. So it's best not to get attached to them, it only breaks your heart when they … "Rebekah suddenly stopped talking and looked away. And Klaus realized he had been a crappy brother to her lately. So wrapped up in his film and his strange relationship with Caroline, he didn't see something was up with Bekah. So he sat next to her, and just sat there some time in silence, not knowing what exactly to say. He was never much of a talker, but she was his sister, his only family, and he wanted to be there for her. To be her brother. Someone she could always come to for support.

"You know, not all people leave. Not all people disappoint. Some people stay … For example me, I'm here to stay. You'll never get rid off me."

She looked him in the eyes and he could tell she was really troubled by something, and she was weighing if she was going to share it with him or not.

" Do you think we're capable of love?"

" We?"

" You know, us, carrying his gene."

Oh, so that is what it was all about. Another Mikael victim. It surprised him sometimes, and saddened, to know how much the two of them had in common, although they didn't grow up together. How much one person screwed them up. That is why he decided a long time ago he would never have children. He'd never risk being a lousy father and ruining someone's life from the get go.

" I don't think genetics has that much to do with love. I see no reason why you couldn't fall madly in love. Is this about Matt? Did he do something? Do I need to pound him?"

"No. Oh shut up with your caveman ways. If there is anyone in need of pounding here than it's probably me. There is something seriously wrong with me. I have a great guy that cares about me, he even mentioned, you know … The L word … And I just chocked, I literally wanted to jump out of my skin. Panic attack alert all the way. What is wrong with me?" Rebekah put her head in her hands and started rocking back and forth.

" Hey, Bex …" he was trying to comfort his baby sister.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Maybe he's just not the right guy for you."

" But that's the thing Nik. I think he might be. If I truly give him a chance … But it's hard … I'm so scared. I've seen my mom, and what happened to Caroline with Tyler, and you that had never had a decent relationship in your life, and I … I don't want to love someone so much that it kills you in the end. It's just not worth it. I use this tough girl act, and even I actually buy it sometimes, but when it comes to love, real, actual love, I'm scared shitless Nik. I feel like it's a virus that is going to destroy me, and I fight so hard to keep it out of my system, but at the same time it's the only thing I truly carve. How screwed up is that? How screwed up am I?" Rebekah said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

So Klaus did the only think he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and gave his sister a hug.

"You're not fucked up Bekah. You're just human. Love is scary. It's like uncharted territory where you can get lost very easily. But it doesn't mean it's not worth it. God damn it, you're too young to think it's not worth it."

She wiped off her tears and looked at her older brother.

"So you think it's worth it? To risk so much? To risk your heart? Could you do it?" she asked him a blunt question, and he had two choices, to tell the truth, or to lie. To lie would have probably been a better choice or at least the easier one, but he was afraid his little sister would see right through him, so he chose honesty.

" I don't know Bekah. Maybe. Hopefully. One day. But you…" he kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can dear sister. You are so much better than me. So much better."

She didn't move, but she whispered: "You're not so bad brother. You just have to believe in yourself more."

* * *

After his emotional moment with Bekah, he felt like getting out and getting drunk rather than spending the evening with his wife, getting even more emotional, sinking even deeper into this live mud. But he couldn't do that … He had finally made some kind of peace with the media, and he needed them on his side when the movie got released. There couldn't be any screw ups this time, but he didn't know if he would be able to pull it all off. Because he had been one big screw up all his life, and no matter how much you grow and grow up, some things are hard to shake. Maybe it's just in my genes, he thought bitterly when thinking about Mikael. In the mood that he was in, he didn't feel like being around Caroline, he feared her beautiful light would just drown him. So he decided not to go into the bedroom, but to his office, he needed some alone time to regroup. But he was out of luck … Even before he opened the door he heard a female voice coming from inside of his office.

"No, I don't want roses. Haven't I said it a million times by now? I want orchids. White ones. A dozen pairs, for each table, for the centre piece. And I want them to be fresh … Don't you dare give me that imported crap …"

He stepped inside to find Caroline taking over his office. There were dozens of papers spread all over, not just the table, but the whole place, the sofa, the floor. She finished the phone call and sat behind the table lifting her gorgeous legs onto the table and revealing her pink panties under the short skirt she was wearing. Klaus got aroused instantly.

"Party planning is though."

"Yes, I think that is why there are party planners love. People hired and paid to plan events? People hired so you wouldn't make a landfill out of my office."

" But this is our wedding party love." she was mocking him.

"What kind of a bride would I be if I didn't do all the planning myself?"

" Hm, a sane one? Besides, it's not like it's an actual wedding party. It's more of a party for the press to put the film out there without making it too obvious."

He could almost see the hurt in Caroline's eyes when he mentioned it wasn't an actual celebration of their wedding, but a publicity stunt Matt came up with to give the film a positive boost even before the filming started. Meredith was thrilled about the idea, and so Caroline took upon herself the task to make it happen. I need to keep myself busy not to go crazy anyways, she said. But the party was obviously making her a bit crazy. His crazy, sweet and neurotic Caroline. Except she wasn't his, not really … Not ever …

" I know what it is Mr. Mikaelson. That is why it all has to be perfect. Everyone who is anyone will be there. And besides, it's the only fake wedding party I'll ever get the chance to plan. I don't plan on fake marrying anytime soon."

"Oh really? No other victim in sight yet?"

" Not yet … You keep me too busy …"

He came in closer and started massaging her back, making small circles on her back. She began purring right away.

"Good to know. I mean it's been a few days. Don't know if you found anyone else to fill in the empty space beside you." Klaus tried to utter it completely nonchalantly, without sounding like an actual jealous husband, but he didn't know if he accomplished it or not.

" If he's name is not Joseph and if he's not sixty and running the Amour florist then I'm pretty sure the place is still vacant. Why? Are you applying for the position?"

"Let's just say I'm an interested party." He turned her around and started kissing her passionately, like a hungry man that hadn't been fed in days. She returned the gesture with the same hunger and he couldn't wait to be inside of her. He placed her on the table and pulled her skirt up, showing her pink panties. He ran his fingers over them, enjoying the way she closed her eyes and started shaking instantly. He was just about to lower his head and give her special place a kiss when her phone began buzzing.

" Don't you dare pick it up." he said in a growl.

" But I have to … What if it's something important?" she wiggled out of his embrace, fixing her skirt back down, what a waste, and picked the phone up.

" Yes? Yes, this is she. Yes, I called for the music. No … I don't want a swing quartet, it's a party, not a funeral. I need something lively, something that will make people want to get off their asses and dance. Noo … I don't want that either. I called you already and told you what band to find me. I'm not settling for anything else. So don't call me until you get them. Goodbye."

Klaus just looked at her with admiration, and lust.

"Do you know what a turn on it is to see you this bossy?"

" Oh really? You're into bossy now? Ok, I can be bossy. Get up and get onto that sofa."

" I thought we were doing it on the table."

" Hush, I'm giving out the orders here. You're my sex slave and you'll do what I say. Now get on that couch and unzip your pants, and don't make me ask twice or I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week." he saw she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing, but she was also enjoying it, and so was he.

She removed her shirt and skirt and was standing in front of him in only her pink panties and a matching bra. He wanted to touch her, but she yanked his hand away.

" My rules, remember?"

She came up to him and helped him out of his jeans and boxers.

She lowered herself onto his length and enjoyed every moment of being in control. She was controlling the pace, the movement, the thrusts, and it was magnificent. She was magnificent. She started kissing his neck, and then nibbling on his earlobe, until she finally whispered into his ear: "Come for me." And he had no other choice but to obey. He took her into his bedroom for round two, except this time he was the on in charge, and she was the one coming and coming. After that they just laid there next to each other, the orgasms leaving them defenceless. He looked at her and saw how vulnerable she truly was. And it scared him so much it made his head explode …

"You're going to fall in love with me. I can tell." he uttered without thinking about it.

" What?" she said confused.

" You'll fall in love with me, and screw everything up." he said, not sure if he was telling it to himself, or to her.

" Oh shut up Klaus." she turned around a bit to wrap the sheet around her body. Suddenly she didn't feel all that comfortable laying naked next to him, being so exposed.

" Why on Earth would I fall in love with you?" she was trying to say without trembling.

" Because we both know you have a crappy taste in men, that's why."

" Not that crappy hun." She was trying to ease the tension by picking on him like in the good old days when the hated each others guts, everything was much simpler then.

" You say that now. But before you know it you'll be sending me threatening messages and stalking my new girlfriend."

" In your dreams Mikaelson. I don't want anything from you … Well maybe …" she stopped before she said anything, and Klaus was more than curious to know what she wanted from here.

" Possibly a baby …"

Klaus felt like someone hit him in the head with a crane. Did he hear correctly? Was she kidding, or just gone insane?

" It's not like it would cost you anything. I don't mean a baby in the sense of having the perfect Brady Bunch family, so you can remove that look of sheer panic from your face. But just picture him or her; it would be a magnificent baby. And all I'd ask from you would be your sperm. No boring visitations, no child support, just your goods, and so long before the main event. "

She was still talking but his head was still buzzing. Him fathering a baby? Passing on the Mikaelson gene? No, no and no …

" Not in a trillion years Caroline. Never. I don't ever plan on having children."

" But it's not like you'd actually have a baby, it would be my baby, yours would only be the sperm. If we overlook your horrible character, you're a genetic jackpot … It would be a shame not to pass that on."

She really had no idea. How could she? She was so pure and beautiful; she could never imagine his genes would be the last thing she would want to mix with his. His genes were like poison, disgusting and horrible, and he would never spread them … Children weren't even an option for him, he wasn't even sure why he didn't do a vasectomy a long time ago, he would have to look into that as soon as possible. He looked at the woman beside him having hopes and dreams, a future she wanted, and for the first time he almost felt sorry things had to be this way. He was never a man that pitied himself, he thought it was a waste of time and energy; things were as they were, and people needed to deal with it. But this time … He felt sorry the dices didn't role some other way …

"Never Caroline. I'm never having children. So don't even think about it, not even as a joke … Don't even try to kid yourself I'm any different than that egocentric little prick on that boat all those years ago. The package might have changed a bit, but what lies beneath … It's still dirty and corrupted." he put on his boxers and slammed the door of the bathroom behind him, slamming the last chance of ever coming close to the life he dreaded so much, but secretly somewhere deep inside, wished for.

* * *

**Omg, when I started writing this I didn't know it would turn out such a long chapter ... I even thought of dividing it into two, but since you waited for it so long, I decided to give you it all, hope you're happy with my decision ... I have to admit for a few moments I stopped feeling the story and didn't know where to go exactly, but then your wonderful reviews and overwhelming response this story suddenly gave me strenght ... SO THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AMAZING TO ME, I could truly never describe in words how much it means to me ... **

**I'm curious to read your reviews and see what you thought of this chapter ... First I wasn't very happy with the result, but now I think it's actually quite a decent chapter ... The Hayley pregnancy thing is answered, and we got A REAL Caroline/ Hayley showdown, I bet you liked that ;). I have to admit I'm super proud of the little bit from the Tree House, the dialogue Caroline tries out, it's do deep and dark, hope you feel it the same way I feel it ;).I liked the Bekah/ Klaus moment since we unfortunately didn't get or don't get enough of those in the show ... And the ending ... Well I hope all of you asking for Klaus's POV like this chapter ;). If not ... That's ok, I'm still looking forward to reading your reviews and constructive criticism ...**

**I think I know where this story is headed now ... But I'm also curious to know if you do ... What do you think will happen now? What would you like to see happening :p? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ;))) ... LOVE ALL YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME THIS HAPPY ;)))) **


	20. Live it up tonight

** 20. Live it up tonight**

Girls and their little black dresses, Caroline thought while admiring her own reflection in the mirror. Now, Caroline Forbes was not one of those stars that would gush about their hotness, but one has to admit what one has to admit, she was on fire tonight. I mean she had to be, Katherine literally ordered her to be, because she was the guest of honour tonight. I mean, it was her bachelorette party that she was headed to. Ridiculous, right? She was married to Klaus for three months now, not just married, but fake married, but Kat still insisted on throwing her one of those. She was pretty determined about it yesterday when they met with Bonnie, who was finally back in town, on their morning run.

" Oh come on Caroline." Kat said when they sat to rest for a moment.

" You have to have a bachelorette party."

" Why? Why would I have to have one? It's not even a real marriage, remember?" Caroline said trying not to sound too frustrated, but she was not doing a really good job hiding her emotions these days, ever since that strange moment with Klaus when she stupidly blurted out the baby thing, and he went all psycho on her, she was pissed as hell. Pissed at herself for believing even for a second that he could feel something genuine for her, pissed that she even for a second wanted him to. She was pretty much avoiding him ever since, keeping herself busy with planning their wedding party, sarcasm of that one wasn't lost on her, but she had no choice, she was far too neurotic to leave it to someone else. And now the bachelorette party … It did not sound like a good idea to her, but Kat was determined to prove her wrong.

" Hello blonde one, that is exactly why you haave to have one. It will be good for you, therapeutic even. Don't lie to me Care bear; I see you're wound up like a string lately. If you don't want to tell us what's really happening between Klaus and yourself, fine, we won't push it, but maybe it will be easier if you tell it to some cocktails, some dance floor and some hot guys to flirt with."

"I'm married, remember?" Caroline repeated one more time, remembering that even if she was fake married, she and Klaus had to keep appearances in the public, now more than ever, so flirting with any kind of guys was against the rules, but Kat had a hard time grasping that.

" Fine, married, fake married, you like him, you hate him, who could keep up with all the drama … But the point is, it is not against the law for married people to have some innocent fun, or some not so innocent …" Kat smirked and looked at Bonnie.

" Am I right Bon Bon?"

" Why are you dragging me into this Kat?"

" Oh I don't know, maybe because you're married for a gazillion years now."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but had to laugh at Kat's comments, even if she was a pain in the ass sometimes, she was hard not to love.

"Thank you so much for that endearing comment Katherine, you always make me feel like a grandma."

"But you're the hottest grams on the face of the Earth. With the hottest rock star husband."

" That is so true." Bonnie said proudly.

"And just to prove it to you that I am far from being kicked to a retirement home, and that I can still kick your white asses on the dance floor, I'm seconding Katherine's motion for a bachelorette party. Caroline?"

And now all eyes were on her. And what was she supposed to do? She couldn't be a party pooper. Besides, some harmless fun, and getting out of the house not having to think about how he was in the next room, his body hugging those black satin sheets, could actually be a good idea. She needed a distraction. She needed to turn her emotions off. If only for a night, before she would figure out what was her next step supposed to be, she needed to not think of anything and have good old simple fun.

" Ok, fine. Let's do it. But Katherine … I want it to be a nice night out with the girls. No strippers, no jumping out a cake, and no vibrators and dildos or other accessories to stick into any parts of my body, got it?"

" Not even if the cake is chocolate?"

" Katherine!"

"Alright, alright, don't get you panties in a twist, I'm just kidding. We're going to have a blast, you'll see. Just leave it all to good old Katherine."

" Why do I have the feeling we'll end up like those guys in "Hangover"?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Don't be ridiculous Bon, now where would I get a tiger?" Kat gave them their biggest smile, and they could see her mind working on overdrive, planning a night Caroline would never forget.

As they were parting ways Kat yelled to them.

"And girls wear something sexy. No, not sexy. Something so fucking hot it would make a guy come in his pants the moment he sees us. Tomorrow we're taking over the town and we aren't showing any mercy. Love you, kisses." she blew them kisses, sat in her car and drove off with a bang.

" Do you think this bachelorette party is a good idea?" Bonnie asked Caroline when they were left alone.

" Of course it's not. It's Kat's idea. But at least we can count on it to be a blast, either way you put it." Caroline smiled, and tried not to think about Klaus, or her marriage, or her emotions, they once again just got her into trouble. Fun, fun and fun. That is what it should have been, and tomorrow night, that is what it would be, she told herself then, and she was telling herself now as she was standing in front of the mirror admiring her little black dress and her black louboutin heels that made her legs look like they were stretching for miles. Her legs … Klaus admired her legs more than once, telling her they were her best feature, and showing her over and over again all those position he could put them in … No. God damn it, stupid scumbag brain, she wasn't thinking about him tonight, she wasn't. Deep breaths Caroline Forbes, you are not thinking about a certain man tonight, no you are not. But just as she was trying really hard to keep him out of her thoughts, he of course appeared at her doorstep, just as she was taking her purse and stepping outside her bedroom. At first he said nothing. He just stared at her like a hungry wolf, taking it all in. Taking his time, grazing over her cleavage, her behind, and then came the treat, her long sexy legs. She saw he was a bit speechless, although he was pretending to be the big macho man not being affected by her sexy look.

"Dressed to impress sweetheart?" he asked coyly.

"Maybe. But not to impress you. Just in case you're getting some ideas." she looked straight into his eyes, and didn't even blink. He wasn't the only one in control, the only one having the power to hurt, she could be bitchy and cold and distant as well.

"Don't be like that Caroline." he said quietly.

" I didn't mean to hurt you the other night, I just wanted to …" he stopped talking, and started caressing her hand, but she pushed it right away, before she could feel the familiar longing boiling in her stomach, and in other parts of her body.

"No Klaus, no need to apologise. You did me a favour actually; somebody needed to knock some sense into me. You don't have to worry any more. There is no way I'm going to even think of falling in love with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bachelorette party to go to, and unlike this marriage, I plan to make it a real one, and an unforgettable one."

She turned around to walk away from him, but he wasn't about to let her go just yet. He twirled her right into his arms, keeping a firm grip on her body, pressing it against his, and she had to close her eyes not to shiver. Would she ever stop desiring this man? It was like a curse, but no, she had to shake it. She was strong enough to, she just had to find that strength somewhere within her.

"I have to go. Let me go." she said angrily trying to wiggle herself out of his grasp. He released her a bit, never actually wanting to hurt her, but he didn't let her go. Which was ironic if you think of it, he was trying so hard to push her away from him, and now he was the one holding on.

"Please don't go out angry. I just want to talk to you."

" Well too bad Mister I always get what I want, I don't want to talk to you. Deal with it." She was acting like a first class bitch and she knew it, but she wasn't even sorry for it. The memory of that horrid feeling when he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him a few night ago still haunted it, it felt … It felt almost like that night on the ship again. She was once again left in a room alone, rejected and vulnerable. She was done being vulnerable.

"Hey you two lovebirds. Nik, I know you can't get enough of her, but this is a girl's night out. You'll have to lend her to us for a couple of hours." the rescue came in the form of Rebekah Mikealson.

"Ok sister. But promise you'll look after my beautiful wife." he kissed her on the lips and she had to try, and I mean try, real hard not to bite into his. She would have loved to watch him bleed. To see if actual blood ran down his veins …

"Don't worry brother, she's safe with us. Although daaamn sister in law, you're wearing that dress mighty fine. We'll have to beat guys with a stick to keep them away from you."

"Well thank you. You look gorgeous yourself. That white dress looks amazing on you, very naughty and nice at the same time."

"Well that's exactly was I was going for. Since you're all black, I assume you were going for only naughty?"

"You have no idea sister in law. A new Caroline is in town tonight. And she's going to paint the town red. And some more … Come. I think I hear someone honking us; it's probably Katherine and the rest of the girls." she took Rebekah by the hand and stepped outside, without even looking at Klaus. She couldn't deal with him right now, she just couldn't … This was her night, her party, and she wouldn't let her stupid heart ruin it.

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline stepped outside, it was a beautiful night to be the queen of the party, Caroline thought to herself, enjoying a gentle summer breeze of LA caressing her back.

" What on Earth?" Rebekah jaw dropped as she looked at something in the street.

Caroline turned her head and saw the wickedest pink limo you could imagine, a real pimp ride, and she knew who was behind it. Speak of the devil … Katherine popped her gorgeous head in the roof window.

" My ladies … You look fabulous. Sex on legs. Just as I wanted"

My God, she even sounded like their pimp. She went in, and went back holding a bottle of champagne.

" I hope you like our ride. Please come in, and let's make this unforgettable night officially begin." you heard a loud noise and the champagne bottle and the party was officially ooopen.

Caroline and Rebekah claimed into the luxurious and spacious limo to find Bonnie, Meredith and …

" Omg Lexi, you made it!" Caroline screamed in joy.

" But you said you couldn't come. You said your boss wouldn't let you go …"

" Yeah, yeah, I said a lot of things, I just can't believe you bought it you silly goose. I can't believe you actually thought I'd miss a Caroline Forbes bachelorette party, especially the one hosted by our very own Katherine Pierce. I wouldn't miss it even if I had to interview Obama himself. I'd say, Mr. President hold on a bit, it's girl's night tonight."

"And he'd probably ask if he could join us, since we're that awesome." Katherine climbed down in her can you say short, shorter, the shortest, red dress Caroline had ever seen, it was a bit more than lingerie, but somehow on Kat it didn't look slutty at all, just super sexy.

"My ladies, please take your glasses so I can fill them with this fine champagne."

" … and let us start with a toast. To our gorgeous guest of honour, and for this wonderful night, may this be a bachelorette none of us will ever forget."

"And for all of us, being together like this. For all my wonderful friends, the ones I have known for years, and the new ones that have recently come into my life, I'm blessed to have you by my side. " Caroline added.

"Here, here." all of them the cliqued their champagne glasses, and the limo started moving. They were on their way to paint the town red.

" Kat, where are we going exactly?" Bonnie was curious, just like the rest of them, but she especially didn't like surprises, while Kat was all about the surprise effect.

"You'll see. We're almost there. And no, it's not a strip club; I promised Care I wouldn't take you there, so I'm keeping my word. But who knows where the night will take us."

" I actually wouldn't mind a strip club." Meredith said.

" Meredith you dog. You're really becoming my favourite person, you know that?"

" Well I don't think any of us SINGLE girls would mind hot, naked bodies. It's just those boring prudish involved ones that …"

"Hey, who are you calling prudish?" Caroline intercepted Lexi.

" I think us involved girls will have to show those SINGLE girls that we can party just as hard, even harder. "

" Yeeeeeeeees!" Kat started screaming and twirling around the limo.

"That's the spirit. Finally Care bear! This night is going to blow our minds off!"

The limo stopped, and Caroline peaked outside, so did the rest of the girls. They wanted to see where Kat brought them, since you could never be one hundred percent safe with her, but that was the whole point of the experience of being friends with Katherine Pierce, as she herself would probably put it.

"Ladies, welcome to _Opium_. The new hottest thing in Hollywood. Where the drinks are freshly mixed and squeezed, and boys … as well …" Kat gave them a wink, and climbed out of the limo, the girls had no choice but to follow, those drinks did sound yummy, and so did the boys.

There was a row outside _Opium _bigger than on _Twilight_ premiers, but Kat just passed all those people and waved to the bouncer. There were a lot of very angry comments in the background, but the bouncer opened the door, and they were in. And it was really … opium like … The décor was wild, purple and black blending into the perfect combination of elegant and sexy.

"Come girls. We're in the VIP section." Kat started walking to the private part of the club like she owned the damn place. And all the heads turned when she walked, not that the other girls were far behind. Caroline caught a few looks coming her way, and it felt good, to feel wanted. Of course her stupid brain right away went to Klaus and the way he looked at her, with so much passion and lust that she thought she would combust at times. Damn it, there better be drinks waiting for them in that bloody VIP section. It was her lucky night, because there were, her favourite Cosmopolitan's waiting to be enjoyed. Katherine truly thought of everything.

"One more toast before we hit the dance floor. To us, being the most kick ass girls in the club. No, in the whole fucking world. Give yourself a hurrah, we rock."

"We rock!" they all screamed at the same time, killing their Cosmopolitans.

" Omg. I looove this song." Rebekah started jumping up and down.

" We have to dance. Come on." and they all rushed to the dancer floor, dancing, doing silly moves, having one night not caring who was watching or possibly taking picture with their mobile phones. Tonight they didn't want to be celebrities, producers, or wives of this one and that one; they just wanted to be young girls having fun with friends. So the songs kept on rolling, and they kept on jumping and dancing, the drinks kept on rolling, and they kept on drinking, cocktails, vodkas, tequilas, you name it, one by one they were coming back with shots of this and that, and before you know it, hours flew by, and they were all tipsy, some less, some more, and some a lot.

" I have to go." Rebekah put down her last shot of tequila, and got up so fast she almost knocked down their table.

" Where the hell are you going now?" Meredith asked her.

" I'm going … to have sex … With Matt." Bex was being dead serious, although she was barely standing on her own two feet. I guess she was the light weight category.

" Yeeeey! You go girl. Sex that pretty boy up." Lexi was cheering.

"Yes. I'm going to do that. I'm going to call him and tell him I'm coming to sex him up." Bekah took out her phone but she had trouble dialling. Her fingers weren't that coordinated anymore. "You know what, screw this. I'm just going to show up at his place and surprise him. Naked." " Is that such a good idea? I mean you can barely stand Rebekah." the wise one spoke, Bonnie was the only one of them that was still semi sober and coherent.

" I'm … going to … have sex … And you can't stop me. I'm taking a cab." Rebekah almost stormed out, but Bonnie grabbed her hand in the last minute.

"Ok, fine. Let me just go with you and help you find a cab." Bonnie went with her and Caroline uttered a small thank you to Bonnie behind Rebekah's back. But she suddenly felt tiered; her eyes felt so heavy they almost closed.

" Nooooo, don't you dare fall a sleep on me bitch. This party ain't over till I say it's over. Now come and dance with me babe." Katherine led her to a dance floor taking one more tequila for the road down the stairs. They were throwing themselves on the dance floor, and singing their asses out: " I wanna dance … and love … and dance again."

"Omg, that guy is staring at you all this time. No, don't turn around."

" The cute one in a suit. Now turn around, slowly."

" Omg, he really is yummy. I love a man that has such fine taste. Of course he has fine taste if he chose me. I should go say hi, right? Would you mind? I mean this is girl's night … "

" Katherine Page Pierce have you not taught me a long, long time ago that the point of every good girl's night out is – not to go home alone. Go and Pierce him. "

" Well when you put it that way … Piercing it is. Wish me luck."

" Like you need it tiger."

" True. I mean, who am I kidding, I'm fabulous, right?"

" Yes, you are Kat, you're the best. Thank you for throwing this party for me. I had a blast. Just what the doctor prescribed."

Kat suddenly hugged her and whispered. "You are so welcome. Anything for you sweetie."

" But before we get all mushy, I have a guy to charm." she winked at her and went to get her prey. The last thing she heard, before she headed upstairs to find Lexi and Meredith, was the guy introducing himself in a very sexy accent as Elijah. Wow, by the looks and sound of it her Katherine was going to have a blast tonight, or rather this morning, since it was almost 3 in the morning. Damn, time does really fly when you're having fun. But soon they would be heading home, and Klaus would be there, and the very thought of him made her head spin so much that she almost missed a step, but a luckily a firm hand grabbed her before she had the chance to fall and probably break her little neck. She looked into her rescuer. And it was a familiar place.

" Jonathan, is that really you?" It was Jonathan Rhys Meyers; she met him a few years ago when they were filming a movie, unfortunately they didn't have a lot of scenes together but she remembered him as being a nice guy, although a bit of a ladies man. I mean, it was obvious why, he was dead gorgeous, plus the hot Irish accent… Accents apparently were the bear goggles for women. She thought of Klaus again, and his sexy British accent, and the voice that made her melt every time.

"Is that really you Forbes? I haven't seen you in years. You look good, really good." the innuendo wasn't lost on Caroline, nor was the way he was staring at her cleavage. But she didn't care; she was a spoken woman only on paper, right? And she could do whatever the hell she wanted, she suddenly got pissed again.

"Well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. And thank you for saving my neck here, these stairs can be tricky … "

"You are welcome beautiful, but you could make it up to me by having a drink with me. I'm afraid my friends have left me for some nicer company, and now I'm by my lonesome self, it's so tragic I could start weeping at any second, and no one wants to see a grown man weep, so come and save me.

Caroline looked up. " I should really head back to my friends. They'll be looking for me."

" Come on. Just one drink. For old times sake?"

She finally caved, I mean, a gorgeous man was asking her to have a drink with him, what was wrong with that? It's not like anyone was waiting for her at home, actually somebody was, but that somebody felt nothing for her, so maybe she should try to feel nothing for him too.

They sat down and started drinking something, her senses were so numb she didn't even recognize what it was, and she seriously had enough for tonight.

Jonathan was amazing, he was making her laugh, and he was trying really hard in flirting with her. But somehow she couldn't feel it, feel anything … Every time she closed her eyes for a second she saw Klaus's face. She wanted him. And by him she meant, her no good of a husband. She tried to block it, but it was too powerful. Jonathan felt that he was "losing" her, so he decided to go for it before all was lost.

"You know, I was really sad we didn't have a chance to hang out more when we were filming _Match Point_. I always thought you were pretty incredible. I still do."

He looked into her eyes and leaned closer, and a thought rushed through her drunken brain. Omg, he was going to try to kiss her. He put his hand on her thigh and she totally choked. Should she allow it? Did she even want it? No, she didn't really. She knew who she wanted to be kissed by, but … That man didn't care about her, he probably wouldn't even give a damn if Jonathan kissed her, if whole fucking Ireland kissed her. So maybe she should just go with it. Or maybe not … " I … I'm sorry. I just really have to … go to the bathroom. Sorry!" she left poor confused Jonathan and ran into the bathroom. She couldn't do it, no, that is not the kind of person she wanted to become. Kissing one man and thinking of another one … Stupid Klaus, SHE HATED HIM. She hated how smart and insightful he was, she hated his stupid sarcastic sense of humour, she hated that he wore glasses for reading, she hated his stupid tattoos, and his god damn dimples, but most of all, she hated that she didn't hate him at all. Most of all, she hated that she was so in love with him that it was physically hurting her. It was like nothing she had felt before. When she first fell for Klaus twelve years ago she was a girl, a teenager, it wasn't love, it was a teenage obsession. What she had with Tyler, she had mistaken it for love at the time, but now she clearly saw it was just a blind infatuation, but what she felt for Klaus now … It was love. That very word made her want to vomit. And it all came rushing out. I actually mean literally, before she knew it, she was kneeling next to a toilet, vomiting her heart and soul. Unfortunately she couldn't vomit her feelings out, alcohol out of her body yes, but feeling, not so easy. She loved him; she fucking fell in love with him. How did she let that happen? She let out a small sob.

" Caroline? Is that you?"

" Bonnie?"

" Omg, Caroline …" Bonnie opened the door of the stall to find her friend on her knees hugging the toilet seat. A very sexy scene indeed.

"Caroline. I was looking everywhere for your. I was worried sick something happened to you … "she saw anger, but also relief on Bonnie's face.

" I'm sorry Bon, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." Caroline said and started sobbing again. Of course her friend had no idea why she was actually sobbing and repeating that she was a bloody idiot. Bonnie thought it was because of the booze.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. Please don't cry. It will all be ok. "Bonnie knelt next to her, and hugged her, not caring about the vomit or ruining her expensive beige dress. Now that was a real friend in need. "I'm so stupid. So pathetic." Caroline kept repeating while Bonnie was rocking her back and forth, stroking her messed up hair. And it wasn't the only thing messed up in a bathroom stall in a club called _Opium_ in LA.

"I think we should get you home. I'll go get the others." Bonnie finally said after a while.

"No. Please. I don't want to ruin their night. And I don't want them to see me like this. It was an awesome night we shared together; I don't want to taint it in any way. I feel much better, I really do. I think I probably threw most of the alcohol out of my system anyways. You take the limo, just call me a taxi, and I'll go straight to bed. I promise. Pinkie promise."

"No way. I'll go say goodbye to the girls then, and tell them you're not feeling so well. They can take the limo, but you and I are sharing a taxi missy."

Bonnie got up and went to the door, while Caroline was still sitting on the ground, she knew she need to get up but it felt like such a stretch, too bad she couldn't just close her eyes and fall asleep there. But Bonnie would kill her, and so would sober Caroline once she comes to her senses.

" Bonnie …" she called after her.

"Thank you. For taking care of me. I know I'm such a mess sometimes …"

"Yeah, but you're my mess Caroline. Now please get up, and wait for me next to the exit, ok? Can you do that?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry." Caroline tried to put up a brave face, even a smile. But inside, all she could think about was, another man, another mistake, love truly sucked. But after tonight, and after that little confession she finally made to herself in the bathroom of _Opium_, nothing would be the same for her. Nothing.

* * *

Bonnie insisted on walking her into the house and putting her straight into bed, like she didn't trust her not to wander of into unknown directions. But somehow Caroline managed to persuade her she was in her sober condition now, and that Bonnie's duties as the sober company were coming to an end.

"I'm fine Bonnie. I can find my bed without your help. Go home to that gorgeous husband of yours and make love to him. I'll be fine; I just need some aspirin, some water, and some bed time. Now go before I change my mind and make you hold my hair again while I puke, like that time when we were in New Orleans. Remember that? Yeah, I'd rather forget that night as well." And she'd forget this one as well if she could, but somehow she knew she would have a hard time doing that. It was a night to remember, in every way possible. What Caroline didn't know, as she was desperately trying to find her keys in her small purse, was that this crazy night/ morning wasn't over yet. She finally managed to put the keys into the lock and open the door. She walked into the hall as gracefully as possible, trying to make as little noise as possible, it was a large house, but still, she didn't want to wake Klaus up.

" Fuuuck!" she screamed when her foot hit the coffee table in front of her. Yeah, that was graceful. Oh man, she just needed to get to her room. But suddenly the light in the living room shone bright into her blood shed eyes.

"Home so soon love?" Klaus was sitting in the sofa, sipping whiskey, or maybe ice tea, who the hell knows with this complicated complicated man.

She was trying to hold her balance, grabbing the chair in front of her.

" What are you doing up? It's four in the morning. Don't tell me you were actually waiting for me …"

" For the two of you … Where's my little sister?"

" Oh, she's with Matt, don't worry about her. Matt texted me to let me know she was with him and she was sleeping like a log."

" A very drunk one I presume …"

"Oh please, don't act all righteous, It doesn't suit you. Like you didn't have your share of wild drunken nights … You from all people… "

" So it was a wild night?" he said with a cocky grin on his face. She wanted to wipe that smug smile right away. Preferably wipe it of with her own lips. No, not going there again stupid scumbag brain. She just needed to ignore him and go to her room. So she headed there, but somehow managed to end by the pool.

He was right behind her of course.

"Wrong direction sweetheart?"

She stomped on her Louboutin heel so hard it almost fell off.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Maybe I wanted a swim."

" I don't think that would be a good idea in your condition."

"My condition? What condition? Don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly fine. Look, I'll prove it to you. I'll make my famous one leg stand right now, even in these heels."

" Caroline … I don't think that's such a good idea."

" Not listening to you. I'm doing this."

She was trying to put her leg up and stay like that, but suddenly she got such a pulsating feeling in her head and for a split of a second it all went blank. And that split of a second was all it took for her to feel something wet surrounding her body. She … Fell into the pool … How's that for a morning swim? She was trying to catch her breath, but her heels were dragging her to the bottom. But before she could even think about it, she felt a strong grip holding her tightly against his body. His fully clothed body. He jumped after her, in his clothes nonetheless …

" Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he was checking her for cuts and bruises. But she didn't have any, she just went in like a sack of flour.

"I'm ok." she said shaking from the cold. The pool wasn't heated after midnight.

" I think it's only my ego that got hurt in the fall."

"Well it was a glorious fall, all tens from the Olympic board love. Too bad I didn't have my camera; I'd make a fortune selling the video." Klaus was trying to joke around, but you could see the worry on his face, it almost gave her a false sense of hope, he actually cared what happened to her. He was still holding her, and she couldn't help but to lean against his shoulder. It was the strangest scene. The two of them, fully dressed in a cold pool, holding on to dear life, not saying anything, just holding on to each other.

"You're shaking." he said

"It's from the cold." she lied

" True." he lied too.

"We should get out. Get you an aspirin, and then get you to bed." he suddenly got all serious.

He pulled her out, and went to grab a towel lying next to the pool.

"Here. We don't want you to catch your death." he wrapped it around her body, leaving his hands there. He was being so gentle to her, she had a hard time remembering how mean he was a few nights ago. It was like two people were inside of him, battling for control. And even he wasn't sure which one to surrender to.

" Bed. Now. You need your rest. And I need mine."

"Fine, grandpa." she finally took of her heels, and started walking inside.

" Do you need me to carry you up the stairs?"

" Don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

" Oh, like you're perfectly capable of standing on your leg? Or swimming? I won't take my chances."

" Klauuus … Don't." but before she could say anything else, he lifted her in his arms like she was feather and was carrying her up the stairs.

" You men and your cave like ways."

"Please, don't tell me you don't enjoy it sweetheart."

And he was right, she was enjoying this. But when he opened the door to her bedroom to carry her in, and when he sat her onto her bed … Now what?

"Goodnight Scoot. Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

And before she could think about it … " Stay. Stay with me tonight."

" Are you sure?" he asked carefully, she saw how much he was struggling to be more than that guy, not even a guy but a boy, on that boat all those years ago. He didn't want to take advantage of her in this state. But the truth was, he did take advantage of her, again, he once again found his way into her heart, but wasn't willing to give her his own in return. So this night … She wanted it, she needed it … She had made a decision. It would be their goodbye.

"Yes. I want you to make love to me." she said gently, and he couldn't refuse her.

He pushed her onto the bed and started removing her and his wet clothes of their heated bodies while giving her deep invasive kisses, as if marking his territory, as if knowing this would be their last time together like this. Her toes curled when his lips started sucking on her nipple. "You make me crazy." he whispered against her wet skin. She was dizzy with alcohol, desire and despair. She tried to remember it all, lock it in her memory, for days, months and years to come. Because she couldn't know if she would ever feel the way she felt when she was with him. He slipped his fingers inside her panties. Stop. Don't stop. The words bounced in her head as his kisses grew more insistent and his touch so intimate she couldn't bear it. She loved him so much; she almost had to bite her lips not to say it out loud. He loved her with his fingers, his mouth, and his sex, with everything but his heart. And she let herself

love him back. Just this one last time.

* * *

**I swear, I never in a million years thougt I'd publish this so soon. But I stayed up writing till 1 in the morning yesterday, and I was writing the whole morning ... So go easy on me ;). I know a lot you might not like this chapter because it doesn't have a lot of Caroline, but me personally ... I wanted to right this chapter for weeks now, having it in my head ... I just really wanted a real girls chapter. Because unfortunately on TVD we'll never get to see Care, Rebekah, Lexi, Bonnie and Meredith partying together, and it would be so amazing. So this chapter is like a dream come true for me. I hope I didn't completely blow it. **

**I'm huge fan of Jonathan Rhys Meyers, almost as huge as Joseph Morgan's, what can I say, I'm crazy about the accents ... So I hope you don't mind me putting him in, he's not the bad guy, I mean nothing happened ... And in the end he even kind of helped Caroline face her feelings. Ok, so the feeling are out there now, and there is no turning back ... **

**What do you think Caroline's next move will be? Trust me, if you're still liking and following this story, you don't want to miss the next chapter ;). I don't know when it will be out, I'm going to be really busy with work next week, but hopefully sooner rather than later. YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS KEEP ME WRITING ;))))) ... Thank you soooo much for your huge support, I'm blessed to have such nice people reading my story ;)**


	21. Stay

**21. Stay**

Klaus never had problems with twitchy fingers. Actually, not that he was the one to brag, but many ladies have enjoyed the magic that his fingers could do. But … He definitely had problems with his fingers tonight. That is why he was fumbling around his goddamn tie for the last ten minutes. The blasted thing just didn't want to stay in place. He hoped this wasn't some kind of omen, not that he believed in those of course. But many things he claimed he didn't believe in started happening in his life lately. His professional dream was coming true, he would finally have the chance to show the world he was more than a teen celebrity gone bad, that he was capable of more than throwing up drunk on Hollywood Boulevard. And then there was Caroline … The little tornado that came into his life by surprise and made everything … different … better … strange … He had never felt so protective of a woman, well except his sister of course, he had never felt such powerful urge to save someone. From himself … Because it became all so clear to him that night when she came home drunk from her bachelorette party. The look in her eyes, the vulnerability there, it was Caroline Forbes, always falling for the lost souls, thinking she could fix them, seeing him for more than he really was. He needed to protect her, from her own fairytale delusional fantasies, and mostly from himself. That is why they were mostly avoiding each other after that night. She was busy planning tonight's party, and he was busy with the movie. But she had never left his mind, not really, but it was easier to pretend she did when it was out of sight out of mind … Tonight … That would be pretty much impossible. Since it was their wedding party. So he could only hope the damn tie wasn't a bad omen, because tonight had to go smoothly for the public, but he had no idea how it was supposed go for the two of them.

" Damn tie … " Klaus took the damn thing of his neck and threw it across his room.

"Need any help with that brother?"

" Bekah. My angel. Come and help your poor brother out. I swear they make these things only to torture man."

" And yet you look so handsome with them on … It's the same thing with us and heels … Or make up … Or waxing our whole bodies … So don't you tell me about torture. Being a woman is a torture, at least it would be if we weren't so gorgeous, and intelligent, and superior to you in every way possible." Rebekah was heating up in one of her feminist discussions with herself. She took the tie of the floor, and started adjusting it, not looking him in the eyes. He could see she was also troubled with something, or someone …

" I have to tell you something Nik …"

God he hated sentences that started off that way.

" I'm going to be an uncle?" he blurted out.

" What? Nooo … Nik, get your filthy brain out of the gutter please."

" Oh yes, because you and Matt have been just holding hands, right?" he was teasing his baby sister and it felt good, it felt good having her in his life, he thought to himself.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing my sex life with my brother, thank you very much. But yes, what I have to tell you … It does involve Matt …" she paused for dramatic effect.

"He has asked me to move in with him."

Silence spread all over the room.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Bekah was the one that broke it.

" Well, what did you answer him?"

Rebekah turned away from him, and took a deep breath.

" I told him I needed time to think about it."

She turned back to him.

"But the more I think about it … The more I think I actually have nothing to think about. I even tried to put it on paper; I guess Caroline's neurotic personality is rubbing off on me..."

Klaus smiled at the mention of Caroline's neurotic personality, it was such a funny yet sweet side of his one of a kind wife.

"You know what I did with that stupid paper? I burned the hell out of it. I don't need some pros and cons to tell me have I feel. I'm done. I'm so done being this broken and scared. Done. I have a great guy that loves me for who I am, yes, he actually told me that. And I love him … I'm still scared, and broken, and fucked up, but I want to give him the benefit of a doubt that he is strong enough, that his love is strong enough, to handle it. So I'm going to tell him yes, let's try to build our life together. Maybe it won't work, maybe it will suck, maybe it will turn out we aren't right for each other after all … But that maybe isn't stopping me anymore, because maybe it will be glorious and all I ever wanted. I'm risking it, and it feels good Nik. It feels like I'm finally starting to live my life. You should try to do the same brother."

" Bekah … I'm glad for you, although I'm going to miss you around here, I think you've made the right decision. Matt is a good guy, and I genuinely believe he'll lift heaven and hell to make your spoiled little ass happy. But let's not make this about me …"

"Ok. Fine. Let's never make it about you." she clenched her teeth angrily, and adjusted his tie just a tad too tight.

"Ouch, are you trying to choke me to death?"

"I don't know, would that bring you to your senses finally?" Rebekah loosened the tie, but didn't stop scolding him.

"You know, she's one of a kind. I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. I know you're thinking you're not right for each other, but I seriously can't imagine anyone else more right for you than her. You work. God knows why or how, but you do. When you have a good thing going on you shouldn't question it, you should just feel blessed it happened and try to hold on to it."

She looked at him seriously. "And not try to push it away."

"Rebekah …" he said tiredly.

"There is so much you don't know, and couldn't understand."

She smiled, but it wasn't exactly a happy smile.

"Oh my dear, dear brother. I don't think that I'm the one being clueless here."

"Here. All done. You look as handsome as ever. "she suddenly changed the subject.

"Stefan should be here any second with the limo to take us to the party. Are you ready?" he accepted the change of subject gladly.

"Actually Matt is picking me up, we're going with his car. So you have some bonding time with your "fake" best man. Maybe he can knock some sense into that thick head of yours. I'll see you at the party, hope it's a good one. And Nik … No matter what, I love you, I just want you to be happy. With whomever you choose to be happy I'll support you, but in my heart, I have to tell you, Caroline is always going to be my only sister in law. A real one, not a fake one." was the last thing his baby sister said before leaving him standing alone in the middle of the room. His tie might have been fixed now, but his heart was more confused than ever.

"Hey you there. Wow, don't you look handsome. It makes me want to steal you away. How soon do you think you can get a divorce so you and I can get hitched instead?"

"I don't know Stefan. Don't you think it would be a bit of a cliché? The groom running off with the best man? I think we're better than that."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right. Oh well … I guess I'll leave you to Caroline then, and continue pining over you in my sorrowful silence."

"You poor, poor man, how will you ever get over me?"

" I don't know Klaus." Stefan said barely holding in a laugh.

"But it does give me comfort that if I can't have you, at least you're with Caroline. She would definitely be my second choice for you, right after me of course."

"Of course." Klaus said seriously, and poured them two glasses of champagne as the limo began moving towards tonight's big event.

"So groom to be, are you nervous?"

"Are you serious? You do know it's not an actual wedding? It's just a party honouring a fake wedding that happened three months ago. It's not a big deal." Klaus took a large sip of the champagne feeling Stefan's invasive eyes on him.

"Aha … Fake you say …"

"Well you know the story Stefan; don't make me repeat it …"

" I won't, I won't … Hey, if you say it's fake then it's fake. I just find it all so amusing … "

"What exactly? Two drunken people hitting a chapel in Vegas? Not exactly the most original story in the world."

"Maybe not. But you two certainly are original. One of a kind I'd even dare to say. Don't forget I have known both of you for a very, very long time my dear Skip, and your dear Scott.

Call me a hopeless romantic …"

"Oh God, I don't even want to know where this is headed …" Klaus put his head into his hand in despair, hoping they would arrive to the place of the party sooner rather then later.

" Oh hush … You know you do … I have never told you this, because you were so busy hating each other, you almost fooled me as well, but no … Even in your: "oh he's such a lowlife, and oh she's such a stuck up princess" days, I felt something between you two. This strange vibe let's call it, this energy you can't fake. I couldn't put my finger on it then, but I can now … You two were just meant to end up together."

"Stefan … I know you're a big old fairy inside but come oooon … This is too much even for you. Meant to end up together? You know I don't buy that kind of bullshit …"

Some would think Stefan would get offended with Klaus's outburst, but the thing was, Stefan knew Klaus for a long time now, and he could smell his fear a mile away. It broke his heart to see his friend fight so hard against something that could make him so happy. If only he would finally begin to see he did deserved happiness like the rest of them, if only he could see himself for more than he thought he was.

"Fine, I'm a big old fairy wrapped in cotton candy, never said I wasn't. But when I'm right I'm right. You could make her happy, you do know that? You could be happy together. She's a strong woman, our little Care bear had grown up. You wouldn't break her this time; she is strong enough to stand by your side and to love a complicated man such as yourself."

Klaus just stared in front of him, into the distance, with darkness in his eyes, and his soul. It was hard to believe in Stefan's words, he wanted to, he wanted to so much, but looking at his life so far, he knew it was just an illusion. An illusion that would break in a second, when one would least expected it to, and it would bring him down, and the worst thing, he'd probably bring Caroline down with him.

"I thought you were her best friend Stefan. So you should know better. You should take care of her better. You should know I'd only ruin her, maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, or even this year, but one day … One day I would do something to screw up and it would kill that beautiful light of hers we love so much. I can't do that …"

"You'll ruin her sooner if you keep on doing this. She loves you Klaus, you must know that, you must feel that … Or is it obvious to everyone but to you? Are you that clueless?"

" No." Klaus said silently, not wanting to look at Stefan because he was afraid he might actually shed a tear. He hadn't cried in years, last time being, when his mother died … He didn't cry when Mikael died, he didn't waste any water for that bastard that created him, and passed his despicable genes to him.

"She thinks that she loves me. That's the difference. But she loves a man that doesn't exist. She loves the image of me that she has created in her beautiful little head. The fairy tale story that will never come true."

"Do you really think she's that stupid and shallow? Give her some credit Klaus …" Stefan said, now almost mad at his clueless friend.

"You're wrong. I don't think she's stupid and shallow, I think she's innocent and sweet and pure. And I want all those things for her; I want the fairy tale ending. I'm just not the right man to give it to her. I've made a mistake Stefan, I admit it. A stupid mistake. But I'm going to fix it. You'll see. It will all be good after tonight."

Klaus's word made Stefan shiver; he saw Klaus was determined to do something stupid. Stefan wanted to stop him, but he didn't know how, when Klaus went into his dark place, there was no stopping him. He was still, his worst enemy.

* * *

"Wow Caroline … You know emotional is not really my thing, but … Oh Lord, I think I'm going to cry." Katherine came into room staring at Caroline. She was standing in her old room in her father's house wearing a beige gown that almost looked like an actual wedding dress. Her hair was up, and she had a small flower in it. She truly looked like a blushing bride. But how did she feel inside? Like things were coming towards its end, not the beginning. She tried the hide the sadness from her eyes, because tonight was about happiness, and celebration, and love … At least on paper, and for the media. It was once again a show, and she the actress. Although … This time around … It won't be such a stretch to play the role of a woman in love, since she really was madly in love. With someone that didn't feel the same way. But she wouldn't be the victim this time. Oh no … That wasn't an option. She might have been foolish enough to fall for the wrong guy once more, but this time she would be smart enough to leave before it breaks her. She was determined in that. This time she was going to take care of herself and protect her heart.

"So, I assume this means you approve of the dress? You don't think it's too much?" Caroline asked Katherine sincerely.

" Are you kidding? It's your party doll face, you have to shine and sizzle like a beautiful bride that you are. The dress is perfect, sweet, and elegant, and gentle, just like you." Katherine came to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face gently.

"There is just one tiny detail missing honey."

"What?" Caroline asked not having a clue what Katherine was talking about.

"Your beautiful smile? A sincere one?"

"Well, I can go for a smile … A sincere one? Not sure if I can promise you that." Caroline answered honestly, and she could see the worry on Katherine's face, even Katherine didn't have jokes lined up in situations like these.

"When are you leaving for New York?" Caroline changed the subject quickly.

"I don't know. In two days? I should go as soon as I can; the best thing would be right away, tomorrow, I stayed this long only because of your party. The party time and the travelling time is officially over, now comes the hard part, sitting down and actually writing the God damn PhD. "

"Oh come on, you know you love it. The travelling, the research, your field of expertise… Wow, I can't believe you're going to get your PhD in ecology. You're such a smart ass, I wish you'd finally let people see the real you, and stop making everyone believe you're a rich spoiled trust fund kid. "

"But what would be the fun in that? I like when people think I'm just a shallow party girl, it's much easier to manipulate with them then." Katherine gave her a wink.

"Except you Care. You always saw the real me. All those times I tried to push you away, but you never let go. Not to get emotional again, but I am going to miss you. You and Klaus could come visit me in New York if the movie hysteria doesn't keep you too busy. Maybe have sex on the Statue of Liberty, with the rate you two crazy kids are going …"

"Actually …" Caroline turned to Katherine and looked at her seriously.

" I had some other plans. I was actually thinking I needed a time out, from everything. So if you'll have me, I thought I'd tag along for some time being. Keep you company?"

Katherine looked truly shocked; she did not see this one coming.

" Ooook … I mean, you know you're always welcome, but … I know this is a strange advice coming from me, of all people, but don't run away Care. If you are bothered with something, stay and change it, if you want something …" Katherine made a meaningful pause.

" … stay and fight for it …"

"Maybe I'm done being the one doing all the fighting. For once maybe I'd just like someone to fight for me. Is that too much to ask?"

Katherine hugged her and said. " I'm sorry, you're right, you're totally right. So, do you want to talk about what's going on with you and Klaus? The real version this time? Some ass kicking I need to be doing? "

Caroline had admitted her true feelings to herself, but it was still hard to utter it out loud, to share it with anyone, like if sharing it would make it indefinitely real.

"Maybe later, ok? Now is not the time. I have a party to go to, remember?"

"Oh please ... The bride has the right to keep everyone waiting … It's a given. So spill …"

And Caroline was just about to … Tell her everything, how she somewhere in the process of pretending to be in love with Klaus actually fell in love with him, that she loved him so much it was almost causing her physical pain, that she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him, that she tried not to think about it, but every time she closed her eyes she involuntarily started imagining how their life together could look like. And that she liked what she saw, actually, it was all she ever wanted, truly and deeply and honestly. She was just about to do that tremendous step of letting those words out, when her father suddenly came into the room.

"May I come in?"

" Sure Mr. B. Don't worry, we were just finishing up here and getting ready to come downstairs. We're almost good to go. Doesn't she look like million bucks?"

Bill Forbes looked at his daughter with such gentleness in his eyes it almost made Caroline cry. This is what she had wanted … All her life …

"Can you give us a second Katherine? I'd like to speak to my daughter in private, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. You talk. I'll be downstairs gorging on the appetisers, so you take your time."

" Soooo pretty." Katherine took once last look at Caroline and squealed like a little girl.

"Ok, I'm going … I'm going …"

And she was gone; there were just her father and herself left now.

"You do look gorgeous." he said simply, but it almost made her blush, she wasn't used to receiving compliments from her dad.

"Oh, thank you. But it's not a big deal. Not really. I mean, you saw me in a wedding dress before, and look how that turned out. This is just a dress."

"Have I ever told you your mother got married in just a dress?"

Caroline's heart raced at the mention of her mom. Oh, how she wished she could be here now. Holding her hand, giving her advice on what to do …

"No, I don't think you did … And I don't think I ever saw pictures of your wedding."

"No. Because there aren't any pictures. It's a story your mom and I never told. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course. I'd love to hear it." Caroline said passionately and sat down next to her father.

"I fell in love with your mother the moment I saw her, I know people say that, but for me, it was true. I still can't believe I was so lucky that she gave me the hour of the day. When we decided to get married, her parents weren't so overjoyed with our plan. They thought that she was too young, that she had so much more to do, and honestly, I think they always thought I wasn't good enough for her. Hell, even I thought so, but was too selfish to let her go. So we just decided to get married one day. I put on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans; she put on her yellow dress. Remember the one she always wore when we went on picnics together?"

Caroline said nothing, feeling a lump for in her throat, she didn't remember, she was too young to remember. Oh but she'd give half of her life to have one more picnic with her mom wearing that yellow dress her father mentioned.

"Anyways, we just went into the city hall and got married. And came home and told her parents. They were furious; they told her they never wanted to speak to her again. And they didn't … Until you were born …"

"You never told me this, I had no idea …" Caroline said silently.

"Because your mother didn't want you to know. She didn't want for you to ever hold a grudge against your grandparents. She forgave them … Nobody knew how to forgive like your mother, she always tried to find the good in people … But I don't think even she would forgive me for the way I've treated you Caroline. You have to believe I always wanted only the best for you, but somewhere along the way I forgot to ask you what you thought was the best for you. And yes, somewhere along the way I became your manager, and stopped being your father … I can only hope it's not too late, and that you'll let me take on that role again. I know you're grown up and probably don't need …"

Caroline took his hand with tears in her eyes, this is not going to be good for her flawless make-up, but they say it's normal for blushing brides to cry, right?

"Daddy, a girl always needs her father."

He took her in his arms and she could feel tears on her back. His tears …

"You are so much like her. So good and kind and compassionate … She would have been so proud of you. And she'd probably give anything to be by your side today, and to see you this beautiful. I know I said some harsh things about Klaus … But I was only trying to protect you, in my own clumsy way. But if he really makes you happy … Then I'll accept him and be happy for you."

" Oh dad …" Caroline didn't know how to respond to that, she had waited to hear these words all her life, but her father had no idea this marriage was fake, and that Klaus wasn't her prince charming after all. She'd have to explain to him eventually, but not now, she didn't want to ruin this moment, because she'd truly treasure it for life. It was a real father/ daughter moment, and it was far better than any other that she had to play in her movies. It was her moment. And if nothing else she'd always be grateful to Klaus and to this strange situation she got herself in for in a way giving her her father back.

Her father wiped off his tears and suddenly became all serious.

" I think it's high time we get going. You know I always taught you …"

" … getting on time is a sign of respect and a good upbringing." she finished his sentence and started giggling. He might have been a changed man, but some habits die hard.

"Ok, let me just fix my make up and we're good to go." Caroline tried to show her father a happy face, not a stressed one. She started putting some lip gloss when she suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, holding the tears.

"I wish I could be like you mom. I wish I could find someone who would love me as much as dad loved you. Maybe … One day … I won't stop believing in love. Even when everything falls down and crumbles. I'll never stop believing."

Katherine and her father were already in the limo when she came downstairs. She went after them and took one last deep breath before stepping inside of the car. Today she'd give the performance of her life, and tomorrow … who knows were she'd be … but at least she'd always have love in her heart. She looked at the sky and winked at the brightest star shining there. "I get that from you mom." she thought proudly, and blew an imaginary kiss to her.

"I get that from you."

* * *

The Eldridge Mansion had served as the setting for a dozen movies and television

shows, but the show being held there tonight was called "The Mikaelson's welcome you", or at least that was written at the entrance of this beautiful villa where the party took place. The Mikaelson's … Mister and his little Misses, as one could put it, but unfortunately for that someone Niklaus Mikaelson was no Mister, not Mister Charming nor Prince Charming, just a man who knew he got himself too deep this time and for the sake of everyone he needed out. He needed to put on a show tonight, but as from tomorrow … No more games, no more pretence, and no bloody lies, because if you pretend and if you lie too much you get so caught up in it you lose touch with reality. And in his humble opinion this is exactly what happened to his fake bride. She wasn't really in love with him, she just thought she was due to all the acting they have being doing, and she forgot that their emotions weren't real. I mean, how could they be? Who could ever love such a flawed creature such as himself? But tonight …It was one more night of glitz and glamour on their Hollywood repertoire. The famous guests laughed as they emerged from their limos, Bentleys, and Porsches dressed in their fancy gowns and tuxes. Them, alongside with the media, this time being invited to the party, came to see what they have been denied all those years ago. The came to see the happy ending between Skip and Scoot that was never aired on TV. They were the fairytale story in Hollywood, from haters to lovers, E special. Too bad that once more what lies beneath in Hollywood was so different, or was it? I mean even Klaus had to admit he was far from hating the little Caroline Forbes. He actually cared about her, deeply, he even considered her … Not just one of the kindest and sweetest people he had ever met, but he considered her, his best friend. So you see it was his solemn duty to save her, from himself … He waved to Rebekah that had already arrived with Matt, and saw Katherine approaching, looking kind of pissed.

"Hello there Mikaelson. Quite the party, isn't it? It actually reminds me of the ones Tyler used to host in his and Caroline's home …" she gave him a look, a very nasty one.

"Oh come on Kat, at least you have been always known for your honesty that can cut a person in half. So don't hold back on my account, if you have something to tell me …"

" And why on Earth would I? Why when you have nothing in common with that little pussy that broke my best friend's heart in half? Why when I know you're way smarter than that, and that you know how fucking special Caroline is. And how lucky you are to have someone like her take your side, and be there for you, and you are not so stupid to take advantage of that. Or do anything to hurt her …"

Klaus was quiet for a while. Not knowing what to say to Katherine. Because he wasn't stupid, that was a fact, and he wasn't naïve, he knew no matter what he did, no matter how honest his intentions would be, someone would get hurt. So he said the most honest thing he could think of …

"I'd never hurt her intentionally."

Katherine just raised her head high without even looking at him.

"That is exactly what I was afraid of." She said quietly and walked away from him, taking the stairs to the floor above where he knew Caroline was. This show was just about to beginning … And he had never felt more broken inside for what he was about to do.

" May I have your attention please?" he heard Stefan's voice coming from the top of the stairs.

" In the name of the bride and groom, as their best man, well in every way possible of course…" he winked at the audience and everyone started laughing.

" .. I'd like to welcome you to this glorious party with a dash of old Hollywood glamour. Just the way Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson are, ever since the era of Skip and Scooter, they are vintage. Only getting better, and may I say hotter, with the years. And now … Now these two silly kids can say they have it all, because they have FINALLY found their way back to each other. So … Without further a due I present to you the magnificently beautiful Miss Caroline Forbes."

People started clapping and cheering, as everyone, including him, waited for Caroline to appear on the top of the stairs and come down, into his arms. Such a fairytale it was … He was trying to be sarcastic not to think that in a way it was, a magnificent night, and she was … Omg … She was breathtaking … He had never used that term to describe a woman, he thought it was too cheesy and pathetic, but what other word could he use to describe how Caroline looked tonight. She looked like she ran naked through a crystal chandelier. The gown formed a slim column of sparkling ice that molded beautifully to body until it reached her knees, where it flared gently to the floor. Her hair was perfect too, blonde soft curls pinned back, with a few left free to dip around her face. This is what the audience waited all those seasons to see, the transformation from a homeless little girl to a beautiful, elegant woman. His woman … A thought went through his brain, but seeing her smile, holding onto her father, seeing her this happy, he knew she was living in an illusion that didn't exist, and such a big part of him wanted to live there with her, to be happy with her … But the other part of him, the dark twisted one, knew that was such a fairytale wish that could never sustain in reality. After some of the clapping had died down Caroline and her father began descending the staircase. This was his cue. He unglued his feet and climbed the stairs, stopping three

steps below her. He extended his hand to her and she gladly took it, smiling ever so beautifully to him, although all of this was only make belief it almost made his palms sweat and his heart race a million an hour. Just from a simple hand touch. Her father kissed Caroline on the cheek, nodded at Klaus, and then stepped aside for the happy bride and groom to walk together to the main stage. They faced a ballroom brimming with smiles and good

cheer, although half the guests were undoubtedly placing bets on how long the marriage

would last. If they only knew … But, honestly, it wouldn't make a difference, nothing would anymore … And the worst part of all of it is, Klaus still wasn't sure if this marriage was the best thing that has ever happened to him, or the worst …

* * *

Caroline decided to take a deep breath and just enjoy this magical night. To enjoy this Hollywood fairy tale that was bestowed upon her. To enjoy her magical sparkling dress, to enjoy her father standing by her side, truly this time, to enjoy having all of her wonderful friends here, everything felt right … Only the man standing beside her was wrong … Although he didn't feel wrong at all, that was the heartbreaking part, she didn't want to think about tonight. Not tonight … Not while he was taking her to the dance floor where they were about to dance to their "first song" picked by Stefan of course, so she had no idea what to expect. Anything from "I will always love you" to "Y.M.C.A." was possible. But when she heard the beginning of the melody being played out she knew exactly what song he had picked out, and she got the message her friend was trying to send her.

" All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air I said show me something

He said, if you dare come a little closer."

Klaus was an excellent dancer, and she melted right into his arms, like she belonged there. And the sense of his arm on her naked back made her skin burn, now more than ever, since she knew this was as close as they would ever be. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear: "You look ravishing tonight sweetheart." Even after all this years, even after living with him and listening to his voice for the last three months, she still couldn't believe the impact a simple voice could have on another human being. But his voice … was pure ecstasy …

"Thank you. You cleaned up nice as well. Aren't we a pair of royal calibre?"

"Just giving the audience what they want sweetheart. It is what we're good at; it is what we were born to do. "

"Round and around and around and around we go

Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know."

"Don't you ever think we are more than that? That we could be more?" she looked deep into his eyes, trying to find something there. Trying to find the truth, if such a thing existed.

"Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay …"

But he ended their eye contact quickly, twirling her on the dance floor, but this time holding her even tighter and closer to him. Like he was unsure … If he wanted to hold on, or to let go … She wasn't sure what his mind was thinking, but his body was sending out a clear message … Stay … She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. This would have been the perfect moment to speak out, to tell him how she felt about him … But she … She chickened out, she was too afraid of being rejected again. She was just, too afraid. There was so much on the line. Her pride, her life, her heart … But all those things she could lose didn't even come close to the things she could get, things she wanted all her life. A THING … Love … Because although she was half way through the door, in reality, more than anything, she wanted to stay.

"Ohhh the reason I hold on

Ohhh cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving"

"Stefan is such a dirty little scoundrel for choosing this song."

"Yeah, he likes toying with emotions; he's like a puppeteer master doing his thing, pulling the strings, and waiting for a reaction."

"Lucky for us it has no effect on us whatsoever. So the joke's on him …"

"I couldn't agree more. It's just a song. A song like any other…" Caroline lied through her teeth, coming close to her fake husband one last time and breathing in his familiar scent. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself she'd get over him with time, I mean she got over Tyler, right? Why would this be any different? Except it was … When she closed her eyes and went to her "happy place" it wasn't in Tyler house, or his arms. It was in Klaus's room, in his bed, watching old movies and having pillow fights while feeding each other popcorn. It was being herself, and she had never felt more as her true self than with him. Losing all of it, letting it go, it would rip her apart, but staying with a man that didn't love her, it would hurt her even more. But just until this "insignificant" song ended she closed her eyes, breathed in his familiar scent, and imagined she could … stay …

"Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay, stay

I want you to stay, ohhh …"

But the song did come to its end eventually. They danced a few more, and then they separated to attend their guests and give numerous interviews claiming their undeniable love to the Hollywood press and anyone concern.

" Bonnie … I'm so glad to see you. Jeremy … Omg, it's been forever Mister Rock God. It's so nice to finally see you."

"You too Care. This is one heck of a party. Although not sure about the music …"

"Oh shut up silly. He's just mad there's no Metallica in the background." Bonnie was teasing her husband but Caroline could see the love in her eyes and the pure adoration she felt. They had the best Hollywood marriage ever, and they were a force to be reckoned with, and everything they have accomplished they have done it together. Now that was a love you don't get to see every day.

"Well stick around Jer … Who knows what will happen after midnight when this party really gets going. I just hope I don't turn into a pumpkin."

" You'd be the prettiest pumpkin in the world then. Jeremy, could you please get me some more punch?"

"Ok, ok … I know when I'm not wanted, and when I'm invading girl time. One punch and one getting out of your hair coming right up babe." Jeremy kissed Bonnie gently and left them alone.

" Bonnie …" Caroline said carefully.

" I know you want to talk about the other night but … Some other time, ok? This is a party …"

" I just wanted to ask how you've been."

" Great, perfect, never better." Caroline answered but her voice started to tremble.

"Come, let's get some fresh air, ok?" she took Caroline by the hand and escorted her to the balcony. Luckily nobody noticed they went out so they had a moment alone.

" Bonnie, can I ask you something? How did you know Jeremy was, well you know, it? How did you know he was the one you wanted to spend your life with? That he was someone worth fighting for?"

"Well … As you know we did have a bumpy start. First the whole Vicky thing … And then him forming his band in high school and starting to play across the US. I wasn't sure we'd make it. Until one night … My senior prom. We have been together for a while then, but he had a show, I don't know Detroit or wherever that night, so he couldn't come with me. And I thought I was ok with that but I was sad, I kept looking at our picture together and felt crappy as hell. So I decided to ditch prom and go home. But when I stepped outside, he was there. My Jeremy … I swear at first I thought I was hallucinating. So I asked him if it was really him. And you know what he said? He told me he missed his gig and came home to be my date, because he couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world but by my side. And in that moment I knew. No matter where he went, and what he did, or what I did, we'd always find our way back to each other, because that is where we both wanted to be. If it is meant to be, it will happen, although … "Bonnie looked at Caroline knowingly …

" In some cases maybe you should push some things along? Can't relay only on faith, she's a busy girl. Sometimes … You have to take matters into your own hands …"

And it that moment, like it was faith, Klaus appeared at the balcony.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls, but we should cut the cake my bride. The guests are waiting for that magical moment …" he was being his sarcastic self.

Bonnie went inside, but although the cake was waiting Klaus and Caroline stayed on the balcony. Standing at the edge, facing the city lights, and not each other. So many things were unsaid, but they were more than obvious. And funny as it is they finally decided to address them at the same time.

" Caroline …" " Klaus …" they smiled at each other.

" You first …"

"No, go ahead. What did you want to say?" Caroline asked her husband while her heart was pounding inside her chest.

"I just wanted to comment on this night. I mean, it's so ridiculous, people actually believing in all of this, what suckers …"

Ok, this is not what Caroline wanted to hear …

"Why? Is believing in love such a ridiculous concept to you?

"Ok come on Care bear, I know you're a hopeless romantic but … Love? It's just an illusion, a thing we say to ourselves that we feel so we can sleep better at night. People our too damn selfish to really love. I know I am." he looked at her straight in the eyes this time trying to tell her something, trying to tell her loud and clear her emotions were, what exactly? Ridiculous?

So she just turned away from him, trying not to cry. She would never give him that satisfaction. She couldn't make him feel the same things as she did, he couldn't force him to love her, but for him to stand here and tell her what she should or shouldn't feel for him … Now that felt like a real slap in the face.

"Don't do that Caroline; don't act like I just killed your puppy. Don't get me wrong, I care about you, but your need to turn everything into love just so you can justify to yourself that you're having amazing sex with someone you don't love is silly. We have built a great relationship here; there is no need to spoil it."

"You know what Klaus? You are absolutely right. Thank you for finally curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love. Now, excuse me, I need to fix my make- up before we go out to play the happy couple again."

But Caroline didn't go to the bathroom to fix her make up. She went to the back entrance and then called a taxi from the back alley. She turned off her mobile phone and every other gadget she had on her. She instructed the driver of the taxi to wait for her while she went inside of Klaus's house to gather some of her things. Just the essentials, the rest would be sent for. She was just about to leave when she saw something glistening on her finger … Her ring …She took it off and wrote a note to Klaus, and left it on his bed …

Klaus got home just after midnight. The party kind of died down after the bride had vanished. He told everyone she wasn't feeling so good, and speculation of her pregnancy right away started, as it was custom in Hollywood. He kept on calling her, but she didn't answer … He assumed she was sulking somewhere, but she'd get over it. It was harsh, but she needed to hear what he had to say. It would save her eventually, even if she did despise him at the moment. He only did the right thing for her. Showed her how broken he was, and that she couldn't fix him, no one could. She'd come around … And they would stay friends, she'd find someone, fall in love, and be happy, and he … He'd be happy knowing he'd let her go. Yes, this all sounded good in his mind, but his heart … Why did it break then when he got home and found her note next to her wedding ring?

"Don't look for me. Leave me alone." was all that was written in Caroline's handwriting. He sat on the bed and took her ring into his hand and started playing with it. A single tear fell from his eyes onto the piece of paper carrying a very determined message. She was gone. He had pushed her away, just as he wanted. Just as he wanted … He was too of a stubborn man to admit that more than anything in the world he actually wanted her to STAY … But his heart did … But now it was too late … He had once more ruined the very thing he loved the most … She didn't stay … She was gone … He loved her … But it was too little … and too late …

**Hey you guys, I'M BACK ;). Sorry you had to wait so long, some personal issues got in the way so I had no time to write but now ... How the hell am I supposed to thank you for your support ... OVER 500 REVIEWS ... Never dreamed that could actually be possible ... So thank you, for being so kind to comment, to share your thoughts with me ... You're amazing and the reason I'm still writing although I'm super busy with everything else ... **

**A few more chapters to go ... And I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person, I kept you waiting for so long and then I give you a sad chapter ... BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE ... Klaus needed this wake up call to see what he was losing ... Don't worry, nothing is over yet ... My stories always have a happy ending ... Still, I hope you find pieces of this chapter that you will like, like the sweet Klaus/ Rebekah or sweet Caroline her dad moment ... Or the Stay moment I so wished it would happen in the show ... And since it didn't I put it in my story ;). And I put a bit of Beremy in it, because that scene in the last episode when Bonnie was looking at that picture and Jeremy appeared (although I knew it wasn't really him) was the most touching moment for me, and I had to mention it here, in my own twist of course. So, since I haven't been writing and anxiously waiting for reviews for a long time, I hope you'll be generous as ever and give me your honest feedback on this one ;). LOVE YOU ALL, AND CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR COMMENTS :)))**

**P.S. The dress that Caroline is wearing in this chapter, I imagined it being the dress she wore at the prom, just so you know ;)**


	22. Crash and burn

**22. Crash and burn**

**A MONTH LATER**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning. The alarm went off in a very nice purple guest room in a New York apartment. Caroline took her mobile phone and turned off the alarm. She put the phone back on the night stand and kept her eyes closed. She could … Stay in bed, sleep till noon like all normal people that had no real job, or life for that matter. She could … Be totally depressed and mope around like a love sick puppy, complaining how life sucks, and men suck, and everything sucks. Or she could … Get her skinny lazy ass out of bed and do her thing. The thing that was keeping her sane in the last month. The thing that was after a very long time making her happy again. So she did crawl out of bed at the crack of down, she put her fluffy robe on her body, flashing neighbours is not appropriate, I mean this is New York, not L.A. anymore, and she slowly and quietly slipped out of the apartment. And onto the building's roof. It was one of those cool roofs you could see in movies, a roof with a magnificent view of the city, and plenty of space for a brush and a canvas. Her canvas … Her painting number God knows which one anymore, that she was working on since she came to New York with Kat. Kat was pretty much busy with college stuff so Caroline had to keep herself busy, so she wouldn't think. And that is exactly what painting provided her. When she painted her brain went black, there was nothing inside of her, just what was before her and what she wanted to transfer into her picture. Right now she was working on sunrises … Beginnings of a new day, the birth of something new. A new day- a new hope and a new beginning. Hours passed and Caroline barely moved, she was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn't even hear the doors of the roof entrance open and close.

"You know I'm no psychology major, but if I had to guess I'd say that sunrise of yours is pretty dark, and it shows your inner turmoil and the struggle inside of you."

Caroline laughed at Katherine's words, although it wasn't as she was far off.

"I'd stick to ecology if I were you Pierce. And btw… The painting is not finished yet … I'm just not sure where to go with this one … Something is always missing, but I can't figure out what. It's driving me insane."

"Here, maybe this will help my little tortured artist." Katherine handed her a hot cup of coffee.

"You are my night in shining armour Katherine Pierce. You truly are a blessing in disguise."

"Ok, stop it right there … Look, I think you're really hot and all, and you are a tremendous kisser, but I'm still into guys Care bear. Sorry to break your heart, but that's a cold fact I can't shake."

"Oh damn, and here I was, ready to give our relationship a chance, move to a new level. And you just shoot me down; just pull the trigger in cold blood. I guess I really don't have luck in love …"

Suddenly both Caroline and Katherine went quit. Their little private lesbian joke took a bad turn, since they rarely addressed the pink elephant in the room. Caroline cooked, and shopped, and mostly painted, but she never talked about her feelings, or Klaus … He was like lord Voldemort, his name was not to be mentioned. Katherine tried to tell her a few times that Klaus contacted her, and really wanted to talk to her, but she dismissed it at once.

"Tell him not to bother. He told me everything I needed to hear. No need for reruns … Skip and Scoot are finally done, for good."

But Katherine had the feeling it wasn't done, not by a long shot. Because Caroline didn't want to talk about Klaus, but she also didn't want to talk about filing for a divorce or an annulment. She was just standing in place, painting, and ignoring. And Katherine knew this strange situation couldn't last forever, she knew Caroline was very hurt, but certain things needed to be done. So Katherine tried once more …

"You know … I know you don't want to talk about this, but … He called again last night."

"He'll stop. He'll tire down. He feels guilty that things ended between us the way they did, but the guilt will vanish with time, and then he'll stop calling or trying, or pretending that I mean to him more than I actually do."

" I know this will sound strange coming from me, but are you sure? I mean, I spoke with the guy, he sounds …"

"Katherine!" Caroline yelled determinably.

" I don't care how he sounds. He's an actor, remember? And a very good one, as we got the chance to witness … He made his point very clear on the night of our wedding party, there is no turning back from that."

" Ok, I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. Maybe your romantic side rubbed too much on me. I just want to see you happy. So much."

"I'm happy. I have my paintings …"

"Speaking of … I know you don't want to hear about Klaus, but just one more thing and then I'm stopping, promise …"

Caroline gave her the look, but said nothing. Katherine took it as her cue to continue talking before Caroline cut her into pieces again. She was doing that every day for talking to Klaus, silently, with her look, and her eyes, but she was definitely showing her disapproval. And Katherine understood, I mean she was HER best friend, her loyalty was with Caroline, always and forever, but … Katherine could barely believe she was doing it as well. The first time he called her, since Caroline was not returning his phone calls, Katherine called him a no good son of a bitch and many other lyrical names, and she hung up on him. But he kept on calling, and begging, and explaining, and opening up his soul to her, and she heard the honesty and the vulnerability in his voice. Care was wrong this time; he wasn't that good of an actor. He loved Caroline, he just realized it too late, and Caroline loved him, but she needed time. So Katherine advised Klaus to give her some.

"Don't come to New York, not yet … She is sooo mad at you that seeing you would make her even madder, give her some time. And then … Growl, growl like you have never growled before." that is what Kat told Klaus almost a month ago. But time was passing, and Caroline wasn't opening up, the emotional blow Klaus unleashed upon her totally broke her, so much she shut her emotions of. She didn't cry, not once, she didn't scream or throw and break things; she was as cold as a cucumber, at least on the outside. Heaven knows what was going on inside, since Caroline wasn't sharing, only with her paintings … So Katherine thought this would be a good time to address the pink elephant.

"Klaus called me yesterday to tell me the shooting of the Tree House officially starts in three weeks time. And they still need to cast the leading female role … The audition is in 5 days. He thought you should know."

" Why?" Caroline asked calmly.

" Well you wanted the role …" Katherine said confused.

"Good point Kat. Wanted. As in past tense. Don't want it anymore."

"Come on Care, don't do this. This could be the role of a lifetime for you, you said it yourself. Something that would make your audience see the different, more mature side of you. Give yourself the chance to try, don't chicken out just because he'll be there. If you don't feel anything for him anymore, then it doesn't even matter anymore, does it?"

Katherine was provoking her; she was poking the big grizzly bear of emotions, but she was getting a bit tired of the emotionless Caroline. She wanted her silly, romantic as hell, sappy and dreamy eyes best friend back, and now. She missed her Care bear.

"I know what you're doing Katherine. And once again, you are not a psychology major, reverse psychology won't work on me hun. But to answer your question... No, he doesn't mean anything to me; I'm done with that stage in my life. But I'm also done with acting. Maybe not forever, but definitely for now … I'm done doing things that don't make me happy. And acting just doesn't do it for me anymore. The last few years it has all become so automatic, so forced … This …" Caroline pointed to her work.

"This makes me happy. I have always loved painting. Ever since I was kid, but it was always pushed aside, as irrelevant to something else. My father didn't acknowledge it; Tyler thought it was a silly little waste of time, so I stopped doing it. What an idiot … Well nobody is going to tell me what to do anymore; I'll only care about me from now on."

Katherine could hear the actual hurt behind Caroline's words, so her friend was still somewhere in there; she just needed to find a way to reach her.

"Ok, you're right, it's your life. I'm just the messenger, please don't shoot me. If you don't feel like going to the audition, then don't go, just be sure this is what you really want."

Caroline turned towards Katherine and said the first genuine thing in weeks.

"I don't want to see him Kat. It's still too soon. Maybe … Maybe, and hopefully, there will come a day when I'll be able to see him, even hold a polite conversation with him, and it all won't matter, like nothing happened between us. Like I didn't give him my heart, and he … I just want to paint some more …"

"Sure hun … It's truly a remarkable sunrise. You can tell it's going to be a good day. Hey … We should totally go out tonight. It is Emma Stone's birthday party, she invited us last week when we met in that restaurant, remember? It would be rude not to go … Dance, drink, fool around …"

"You go without me Kat. "Love actually" is no TV tonight."

"Oh no you don't Care bear. You are not spending another night at home watching some heartbreaking romantic comedy. I have solemnly decided today is going to be an awesome day, and I'm including you into this awesome day whether you want it or not. We are partying tonight babe. New York watch out, two single gals a coming …"

* * *

"Ok, let's please take it from the top. One more time sweetie, you can do it. " the acting coach was encouraging some eight year old by the name of Elena, and giving Klaus a headache. Five hours of sitting here and listening to six, seven and eight year old auditioning for the role of the daughter of the main couple. It was a big role and everything had to be perfect, almost as big as his role in this film and the role of Hannah … Which will be casted in five days … And still no word from his estranged wife, he really fucked up this time. Royally fucked up. Kat told him to give Caroline time, not to push, because that would only make her angrier but Klaus was beginning to think that Kat was wrong. How could it get any worse? She wasn't speaking to him; she was across the country, getting over him. Exactly what he so stupidly wanted a month ago, well, congratulations mate your wish came true, he thought bitterly and give himself a sarcastic pat on the back. She was gone, for all he knew she didn't feel anything for him anymore, and he had no idea how or when, if ever, would he get this remarkable woman back. The only one that ever matter, ever since that day she turned up at the set of their show looking so young, tiny and vulnerable. It has always been her, but it took this idiot fifteen years to realize it, no wonder she finally came to her senses and saw him for what he really was, a bastard. But he wanted to be more for her, more than he could express in words, he just honestly didn't know where to start. And thinking about it twenty four seven was a torture … So he tried to focus on work, he was being an obsessive control freak, even worse than Caroline, controlling every single angle of the film that was to be made, even freaking Meredith told him to tone it down a bit. But this was his baby, his life's work, but how come it mattered so little, and brought him no actual joy, when he didn't have her by his side to share his happiness and excitement with? He was thirty years old. It took him thirty years to finally realize it didn't matter what you have done, but who was by your side to share it with when it happened, the good or the bad, she could have handled it. He saw it now, but it was him … It was him who was apparently such a big coward that he didn't manage to handle anything even remotely related to emotions. Oh no, he was getting that headache again …

" Klaus, are you ok? Are we done for today or do you want her to try another scene?" Meredith asked him apparently realizing he was somewhere else.

" No, it's fine. Thank you very much sweetheart, you did a splendid job. Thank you for coming, we'll let you know shortly." he escorted Elena and her acting couch.

"So, what did you think? Good? I think she's a little ruff around the edges, but has great potential. She could be our girl, she fits into the role. We just have to see how she interacts with other actors." Meredith was being all professional, but Klaus was still somewhere else.

"Meredith, do you want kids?"

Meredith was looking at him like he had truly fallen of Mars.

"Sorry, that's a personal question. I totally crossed the line … It's none of my business …" Klaus started apologising.

"No, it's ok, it's not like you asked me if I liked sodomising puppies, I don't by the way regardless of what you have heard, you just surprised me, that's all. I don't … know … Maybe, eventually … I don't really plan those things, if they happen great, if not … maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Meredith observed him while he was staring into the distance.

"Is this about a certain blonde girl we're not mentioning, although I've been nagging you for weeks now that she HAS TO come and audition?"

"She wants kids. Don't know how much, but she does …"

" And that scares you?"

" It's freaking killing me. Brining a baby into this world … Being raised by me … I'd be a crappy dad." Klaus said sadly.

" You can't know that." Meredith said sympathetically.

"No, but I can guess … I just don't think some guys have it in them, and I think I'm one of them."

" Well, that's also a possibility, I won't lie … But I think a lot of men think like that at first, and then they learn. When having the right person by your side, you can do miracles. I mean just look what you and Caroline did. If it wasn't for the two of you, working as a team, this film would never be even an option, let alone the next big thing, as I sure it will be. You did it, together. I believe there isn't a thing in the world you couldn't do. Together. "

" Yeah … That togetherness seems like miles away now." Klaus tried not to lose the last shred of hope he was holding on to, but he had to be realistic, he didn't deserve Caroline, and his love would never be enough for all the wrongs he had done.

"But enough about my petty existence. I have to run. Rebekah's meeting me for lunch. She's taken over the role of the protective sister now, keeping tabs on me, so I don't cut my wrists, or worse … Start doing drugs again …"

"Well I for one am not worried. You have come along way since that train wreck Niklaus Mikaelson. I have faith in you."

"Thank you Meredith. Really. Not just for taking a chance on me with all of this, but for being a true friend … Who would have thought, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not get all sappy now, don't forget I'm the Hollywood shark and a piranha in one, don't ruin my reputation, I've worked very hard to earn it. " Meredith smiled coyly.

" And please … Go get our girl. The film needs her. And most importantly, so do you."

" I know I do." Klaus finally admitted it out loud. The only thing that was to be seen … Did she still need or want him? Or was it too late?

" Sorry I'm late brother. My God the traffic in L.A. is ghastly; sometimes I miss the good old England. Rebekah came into the restaurant where they were having lunch like a hurricane."

" But if you stayed in London, you wouldn't have met Matt …"

"… speaking of my dear boyfriend … I invited him to lunch, he's parking the car as we speak, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? I have nothing against him; you know I always thought he was a decent guy. It's him who has problems with me …"

"Oh Nik, I'm sorry … It's just that he loves Caroline very much, she gave him a chance and a friendly hand when he had no one in the world. He feels very protective towards her, like an older brother, surely you can relate to that. How would you feel if someone did to me what you did …" Rebekah stopped when she saw the hurt look on her brother's face. He knew exactly what he did; she didn't need to remind him.

"Anyways, Matt has promised me he'd be on his best behaviour. You do the same, and we can have a nice, polite lunch together. Please, I just want to have lunch with my two favourite guys, is that too much to ask?" his little sister was giving him the puppy eye treatment.

" Fine, Bekah. Don't treat me like a kid, I'll behave."

"I'll stop treating you as one when you stop acting like one." she mumbled quietly.

" What did you say?"

"What? Nothing. I think the lobster is fresh … We should ask … Waiter?"

So the three of them were sitting there in the most perfect quietness eating their freaking lobsters, and naturally Klaus couldn't take it anymore.

" So Matt? Since you're Caroline's right hand, had she contacted you about the audition next week?" he knew he shouldn't ask that, and he could feel Rebekah's very high heel painfully digging into his leg, but he was a masochist, what else could he say?

"That's personal and private. And frankly, none of your business." Rebekah grabbed Matt's hand gently, trying to ease the tension.

" No, ok … I was asking strictly professional … There will be a lot of actresses coming in to audition, I have to know whether to put her on the list on not." they all knew very well it was a load of crap, but Klaus had to try.

"No, she won't be auditioning for you, ever again, professionally nor personally. Now if you'll excuse me, I do apologise, but I suddenly lost my appetite. Bex, I'll be waiting in the car." he gave her a quick kiss, and stormed out without even looking at Klaus.

"One meal. One bloody meal in peace. That is all I asked." Rebekah's heel was still on his foot.

" You're right Rebekah. I am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking … God, I'm so fucked up, I have no idea what I'm doing … Help me out here …"

" Nik …" her anger went away, as she squeezed his hand gently.

" Only you know what is in your heart. Only you know what you want … If it's Caroline, then go after her, now … No more waiting and more hesitating …"

" But everyone told me …"

" Stop listening to others. Listen to you heart. He is the only one that is never at fault. But Nik … This time be a hundred percent sure what you want, and what you are ready to do for that amazing woman. Because, so help me God, even though I love you more than anyone else, and even though you are my brother, if you hurt her again … I'll tear out your liver and feed it to the dogs. She deserves the best, and you can be that for her, I know you have it in you Nik. You just have to start believing in it too … Because without that Nik … I can't help you, no one can …"

* * *

"Sorry Caroline but I can't help you. No one can … No one can help you if you're so delusional to think you've actually put on weight. I mean you're as skinny as a supermodel on a water based diet. I can practically see your bones girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? Why can't I zip this dress then?"

" Hm, maybe because it's made for a toddler. Where the hell did you buy a dress so freaking tight? I want one … Damn, your boobs look big in it. You are smoking hot sister, you still got it."

"Well it's not like I had a lot of choice, or any for that matter. You said, and I quote, get you skinny ass into a hot dress tonight and go out with me or I'll take every picture you painted in the last month and burn it in front of your very eyes, end of quote. Blackmailer …" Caroline stuck her tongue to Katherine.

Katherine started laughing like crazy, she was glad to see Caroline was at least trying to be in a good mood.

" It's all for a good cause my dear Caroline Forbes … Since you pointed out you didn't feel like getting laid tonight, you can be my wingman."

"I think you watch too much of _How I met your mother_, it is not healthy to have Barney Stinson as your sole role model. Besides … I'm pretty sure you have no problems picking up guys on your own."

"No, but it's more fun this way. Come. Promise me you'll at least try to have some fun tonight. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Ok, fine. I'll have a blast. The time of my life." Caroline said sarcastically, but Kat hugged her enthusiastically anyways.

So they went to the party and Caroline was all smiles and polite to everyone, talked with Emma about her new movie, congratulated Jennifer on her Oscar. But was she having the time of her life? Honestly? She just wanted out of this tight dress and into her fluffy pyjama, with chocolate in one hand, and Pringles in the other, damn it, no wonder she could barely zip the dress, her eating habits very all over the place lately. Katherine was trying so hard to entertain her, too hard … She felt sorry for her, Katherine should be the first one on the dance floor seducing the hottest guy here, not babysitting her depressed ass. So she somehow managed to put the biggest, brightest smile on her face and under the pretence of getting them a drink she managed to lose Katherine for a while.

"Two vodkas please."

"So, it's nice to see your drinking habits haven't changed, that says a lot about a woman."

"Jonathan … Funny, how we just keep on bumping into each other."

"It's almost like the Universe is trying to tell us something." he was being all cute and flirty, and Caroline almost felt bad … That she didn't meet him before she fell madly in love with a man that broke her heart, twice. But the damage was done, and there was no turning back.

" Yeah. That we drink too much." she even managed to make a joke out of it, although he was making her a bit uneasy. He obviously liked her, but she … She was so not ready for this.

"So? You're here with?" he looked at the two glasses in her hands now.

"Oh, with a friend. Girl's night out. Again."

"It's good thing your husband doesn't mind. If you were my wife I don't know how I'd ever let you out of my sight." Ok, so the flirting was on, and heavily on. Caroline blushed, and drank her vodka in one quick sip. It was burning her throat, and her stomach, like crazy. She didn't have a sip of alcohol ever since that night when she threw up everything that she had, not just the content of her stomach, but her dignity as well.

Jonathan was quiet for a while, he was looking at her hand, and at that moment Caroline realized there was no wedding ring there. No wedding ring … And it was as if he read her mind, damn it, she always hated how transparent she was …

" Troubles in paradise?"

" Hm … Oh, you mean … No, I had to have it resized, I gained some weight lately …" she was lying through her teeth grateful the lighting was bad so he couldn't see her shade of red, she always was a bad liar.

" No … Now I know your messing with me. You look as amazing as ever."

Ok … And what now? Oh well, she took Katherine's vodka and drank that one too. And then it happened so quickly so barely managed to hold on to the bar. It all came rushing at her. The smoke, the lack of air, the alcohol in her stomach, the throbbing headache, she felt like she couldn't breathe, like she would faint. She needed some air. Now.

" I'm sorry … I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She lied to Jonathan and went towards the bathrooms but actually took a turn towards the back exit. This is the second time she had done this to him, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes ever again, but right now she didn't care all that much about that. She cared about feeling like a truck ran over her. It couldn't be from the two vodkas, maybe she was coming down with something … She leaned against a cold brick wall, and she could feel her stomach twisting and turning. And before she could stop it, she was on the floor, again, throwing up, again. And it wasn't the physical pain that was killing her, but the memories of that night, when she admitted her feelings to herself and Bonnie, when she went home, the swimming pool incident, and them making love for the last time … All of this filled her eyes with tears for the first time since she left L.A. a month ago.

" Caroline? Omg … Are you ok?" she heard Kat's voice behind her filled with panic. She could only imagine how this scene looked like to Katherine, her kneeling on her knees in a back side alley, the smell of vomit in the air. But her stomach did calm down a bit … So she managed to pick herself up and wipe her mouth …

" I think I'm coming down with something. I swear I'm not drunk, I had only two drinks. It most be some virus I picked up …"

"Caroline … "Katherine approached her carefully.

" Please don't bite my head off … but … You've been feeling strange lately, headaches, strange appetite, insomnia, and now this … Could you be pregnant?"

Caroline didn't understand what Katherine was saying. I swear, Katherine's words just went right through her.

"Katherine don't be ridiculous. No way. Not a chance in hell. This is not some teenage show where every time someone feels a bit under the weather it right away means that someone is pregnant. In case you forgot all those symptoms could mean a million things. I had a ruff month; I guess my organism is just trying to tell me that."

" Ok. That's a relief. So you're basically telling me there is no chance you could be pregnant?"

"Yes, thank you. That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. I mean it's not like you don't know Klaus's perspective on the baby thing, so we used protection every time … I'm on the pill since I was nineteen …" and in that moment something creped inside Caroline's brain. But no … No and no and no and no. What were the chances? They must have been a million to one … Katherine right away saw the shocked and panicked look on Caroline's face.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

" No … I …" she was totally freaking out.

" Calm down honey. This is not helping you. Breathe."

" That night at the bachelorette party… I threw up the pill and I didn't take another one to replace it … I slept with Klaus that night …"

Caroline sat on the floor and just stared vaguely in front of herself. This was a scenario from those cheesy movies Hollywood was making easy bucks on, it wasn't a real life story, and it couldn't be.

Kat sat next to her.

" Let's not panic, ok? It's just one pill, and who says it didn't already start to work before you … you know … It's not that easy to make a baby. So we shouldn't jump to any conclusions. I'm sure this is just some virus going around and we're overacting. You're so right; this is the real life, not some Hollywood bullshit where vampires get pregnant with werewolves. It's going to be fine. Everything is fine." Katherine was trying to comfort her.

"What, what if it's not? What if I'm really pregnant?" Caroline asked her, trying to think what it would be like to be pregnant with Klaus's child. It felt scary and shocking and overwhelming, but a part of her already knew she'd feel almost disappointed if it didn't turn out to be true. Klaus's child in her womb …Their child …

"Well, we should deal with it right away. No time to waste … There are plenty of pharmacies that work all night. Let's get you a pregnancy test."

Caroline took her hand, and they hailed a cab. A pregnancy test was waiting … A little line would soon show the most important thing in her life …

* * *

Klaus got home after the explosive lunch he had with Matt and Rebekah. He couldn't get Rebekah's words out of his head. She was right of course. He had to think about his next move very carefully. He loved Caroline, but was love enough? Regardless of this love everyone praised so much he hurt her, he crushed her feelings, made them seem little and unimportant. He could only imagine how she felt in that moment … He was an asshole of the biggest sorts … He was crashing and burning her feelings since the day they met. He brought her nothing but suffering and heartache. He was no different than Tyler, he was possibly even worse. The right thing to do would be not to be selfish and let her find happiness with someone else. He went into his office and poured himself scotch, straight, no ice, and no ice tea this time. He had no intention of getting drunk but he needed something to numb the burning pain he felt in his stomach. He looked around the office … This was the only place he felt at least a bit "safe" … All the other parts just reminded him too much of her. The living room where they had their first argument when she "moved" in, the kitchen where he made her coffee, the swimming pool she fell into, his bedroom where they … Sometimes when he focused enough he could still smell her perfume on his sheets. Of course the sheets were changed at least four times since Caroline left, but he could still feel her, close to him. He took another sip of the drink, he wondered if that feeling would ever go away. So this is love … This is that feeling everyone was talking about … Well it officially sucked. He hated it. He hated he couldn't go to sleep or wake up in the morning without having her on his mind. He hated that every other woman reminded him of her in a way, but still they weren't even near of having her style, her charm, her grace, her beauty, and her heart. What he hated the most were the little things she took away when she left, and he still couldn't get them out of his mind, the way she sneezed, the way she ate peanut butter with her fingers when she thought no one was looking, the way she smiled when that commercial about milk came on … No … Actually … What he hated the most was that he didn't hate all those feelings at all, he just hated he didn't have her near to share it with her … But he could … But would that be a good choice? Not for him … But for her, he had to thing about her this time … If only this could be one of those cheesy Hollywood movies where in this moment something would happen ,a sign for him what to do. But those things unfortunately happen only in corny romantic comedies, not in real life … He was playing with the drawers of his table when suddenly something caught his eye. His little camera … He hadn't put it there. He took it in his hands and look at it. He pressed play and suddenly Caroline's face appeared in it. She started talking and he was mesmerised. He missed her so much.

"_I know you are dark. I can feel your darkness. It doesn't only surround you, it surrounds me too. I know you are no good. Others don't have to say it to me, in order for me to know you are a bad man sometimes. They don't have to tell me I should have given you up ages ago, turned my back on you and walked away … Walking away is easy … Staying is the part that hurts … But that hurt has become such a big part of me, I think it would feel like a lost leg or an arm if I didn't feel it any longer. That is what you are to me. You are not only in my heart and in my mind. You're in my gut, in my stomach, my liver, my legs and arms. You are in me. You are my biggest punishment and my greatest love, all wrapped in one. I can't live with you. But hope it brings you pleasure to know, no matter how far I go, I can never live without you either…"_

Klaus listened to the dialogue from the script without breathing. It wasn't just that she was brilliant if what she was saying and how she was saying it, it was like … she was saying it to him … This was it, this was the sign he was waiting for. He could give her up, and she could give him up, but they'll never get rid off each other … Their love was painful at times, crazy at most times, irrational and inexplicable, but it was theirs … He needed her like air in his lungs, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. Hell, if she didn't he would do anything to make her feel that way again. He would growl and beg, he would steal and lie, and he'd kill for her if necessary. But he knew … He couldn't live another moment without her …

He took his wallet and his mobile phone and rushed out. He had to get to the airport, but it would still take hours to get to N.Y. He needed to tell her how he felt right now. He took his mobile phone and dialled her number. She of course didn't answer, like the other hundred times he tried calling… But he still had to get all of this of his chest … So he decided to leave her a voicemail.

"Caroline … Sweetheart … I'm on my way to N.Y. I know you don't want to see me and you have every right to feel that way. But I'm coming anyway. You'll see me in a few hours, I'll turn up at your doorstep, and maybe I won't sweep you of your feet right away, but if you let me I'll devote my life to sweeping you of your feet, every they for the rest of our lives … Our lives together … Caroline, I … "

Caroline was dreaming she was on this gorgeous paradise looking island. She was playing in the sand while the Sun was shining … There was a man by her side …

" Klaus … " she whispered gently.

" The one and only sweetheart." he kissed her gently, and wrapped his hands around her waist. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. There was no place like this. It was home …

" I've missed you." she said not opening her eyes, because she knew it was a dream, and she didn't want it to be.

"I've never left. I'd never leave you Caroline. Even if I was blind I'd always find you …I'd always find my way back to you. Don't ever forget that."

" I won't. I promise." she whispered into the wind. But when she turned around he wasn't there anymore.

" Klaus? Klaus?" she was calling him but there was no answer. There was nothing.

" Caroline … Caroline please wake up."

She opened her eyes. She wasn't on a paradise island and there wasn't a Klaus by her side. She was in her room in N.Y; I mean in Katherine's apartment, and Katherine was the one by her side. Wait … Why?

"What's going on?"

" Honey. Please promise me you'll stay calm…"

" Kat don't scare me. Just tell me … Why are you in my room in the middle of the night?" Caroline could feel the panic in her own voice. Something was wrong … She could feel it, the strange burning feeling coming from an unknown place, something has happened, something bad …

Katherine swallowed her own saliva and continued.

" Rebekah called … There's been an accident …"

* * *

**First of all I just have to say, I didn't plan to publish this today ... But I started writing and I couldn't stop ... I don't know if you'll like it or not, but I truly hope you do, because this is the most emotional chapter I've written, or at least that is how it felt while I was writing this ... The other reason why I just had to publish it as soon as possible ... WELL, YOU GUYS OF COURSE! 45 reviews for the last chapter, 45, I'm still in shock! I appreciate every one of them, even those that think the story is to depressing, sorry you feel that way, but thank you for sharing your opinion with me ... Of course I especially hold dear those that send so much love for this story, thank you guys, this is just for you ;) **

**So ... I know you probably want the kill me after this chapter, since we have not one but two cliffhangers :p ... Is Caroline pregnant? And what accident? The story is coming to its end so things have to be heating up, don't hate me, I just have to do sth. to keep you interested :p ... Don't worry, everything will be revealed in the next chapter ... So stay tuned, and I truly hope you'll enjoy this one, it's warm and emotional and raw, and everything Caroline and Klaus could be on TVD but the writers won't give it to us, so I hope this helps at least a bit ... I'll be as always waiting for your reviews, and appreciating every little one of them ...**

**P.S. I hope you caught my little reference to Hayley's pregnancy in the show in this chapter ... I have no comment really, except: BULLSHIT, BULLSHIT AND YEAH BULLSHIT ;) **


	23. Always and forever

**23. Always & Forever**

6 hours … The flight from New York to L.A. lasted 6 hours. There is so much you can do in six hours; Caroline thought … You can watch your favourite movie – The Titanic, almost twice, you can listen to all of your Frank Sinatra albums, you can bake like three or four cakes, you can … You can sit in a plane and think if you'll make it in time … In time to do what? Say goodbye to the man you can't imagine your life without? To the man that despite of everything you've been through together still holds the keys to your heart? Yes, we've been through so much together, Caroline could barely suppress her tears … But she promised she would not cry, because he wasn't dead, not yet … There was still hope … Because God be damned after everything if this is how their story would end. Don't you dare walk out on me in such cowardice way Klaus, don't you bloody dare, Caroline almost screamed out loud, but somehow managed to hold it within. We have … So much more to … This is just not how _us_ should end … She closed her eyes, and tried to swallow her fear. The fear that she would finally get to that horrible hospital in L.A. and he would be gone. Dead. That word … How would she ever learn to cope with that word? And with that loss? The very thought of it made her paralysed …

Someone squeezed her hand. Katherine. It was as she could read her mind, as always.

"I'm not going to promise you it will all be ok. Because although I'd give anything for it to be ok, I can't know that … But I will tell you something I do know. I'm not telling you this only to comfort you, but because it is a fact. Niklaus Mikaelson is a tough little bastard, with a spine made out of steel, he's a fighter Care. He'll fight for his life with everything that he's got … He won't let go that easily, besides, he has so much to fight for."

Caroline looked at her gratefully, but it wasn't enough. The only thing that would be enough at this moment would be if she walked into that hospital to find him alive and kicking, flirting with the nurses, asking them to give him some more morphine just for the fun of it. Not in some hospital, on some cold operation table with tubes sticking out of his injured body. Oh God, just the image of that almost made her vomit; she had to keep that image out of her head, even if worse came to worse, that is not the way to remember the great Klaus Mikaleson.

"Did you text Bekah?"

" I did, nothing has changed since you last asked me fifteen minutes ago Care bear. He's still in surgery. I know this is frustrating hun, but all that we can do is wait."

" I was never really good at waiting, you know that Kat. I was never good at situations that I couldn't control … And this one is … I feel like I can't breathe, like someone has pushed all the air out of my lungs, like I'm drowning in my own ocean of fear." Caroline almost felt like she was about to hyperventilate, so Katherine squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"It will all be ok. Just breathe. Two more hours to go, and then will be on land and in the hospital and …" Katherine was trying to say something comforting, but she didn't know what. Because she hated lying, and she couldn't say it would all be ok, and it would all work out, when … Maybe it wouldn't … Maybe Klaus would actually die. Oh man … Ever since she got that phone call five hours ago she was still slightly shaking. Her, the great Katherine Pierce that jumped out of airplanes and swam with the sharks, was scared to death to tell her best friend that the man she still loved, although pretended she didn't, had a car accident and was rushed to he hospital in a pretty bad shape. Rebekah's sobs on the phone broke her too. Katherine Pierce could handle a lot, like a lot a lot, but to hear people she cared about sob in total despair broke her. To see Caroline looking like she'd never be happy again if Klaus actually … It broke her … But she had to be strong for her friend, she might have been a screw up to the world, but to Caroline she'd always been so much more, and it was time to return the favour.

" It will all be ok baby … It will all be ok …" she was saying to Caroline, to herself, to no one particular, maybe even giving out a silent prayer, for all of it to be ok …

Caroline rushed into Cedar – Sinai Medical Centre like every second could make a difference. The horrible thing was, maybe it could. Maybe it was too late … After the rushing in, she stood in place taking it all in … The people, the doctors, that ghastly smell of hospitals even the luxuries ones couldn't shake, the smell of sickness and … death … She just stood there for a few moments, not moving. She knew she had to go find Rebekah and Matt, she knew she should rush to find out how Klaus was doing, and if finally there were any news … But she couldn't … Her legs didn't want to listen; her legs wanted to storm back out and pretend this wasn't happening. Maybe if she ignored it … Maybe if she went by his house, the house that started to feel like her home as well in those months spent together, maybe if she yelled out his name he would appear from his office, she'd run into his arms and he'd look at her like she was going crazy. But she'd just look at him, stroke his hair, and say: "You're ok. I knew that had to be some silly mistake. I'm so happy you're ok." she would hug him even tighter, she'd wrap her arms around him, and she'd never let go.

"Honey, they're on the third floor. Come on …" Katherine broke her sweet little fantasy, and just like that she was back in the cruel reality where there were no warm welcomes, just this hospital, and possibly a goodbye. Her legs somehow managed to move again, and so she let Kat lead her to the third floor. Where she was welcome by Matt's and Stefan's gloomy face, and Rebekah's "mascara smeared all over" face.

" Caroline …" she said with tears running down her face as she ran to hug her. She leaned into her and Caroline started stroking her hair, they've spent only three months together, but sometimes that's enough, she started to see Rebekah not only as Klaus's baby sister but also as her own sister, and she did miss her. But who would have thought this had to happen for them to reunite again, faith was too cruel for words sometimes.

"I'm so glad you're here. I know my brother is a pig headed ass sometimes, ok, most of times, but he'd want you here. He'd want you here more than anyone else." Rebekah tried to finish the sentence but in the middle of it just started uncontrollably crying.

" Oh Caroline … I don't know what I'll do if he … Oh God … He's my only family, it took my so long to find him and to built a relationship with him … I can't lose him, not now, not when we've practically just begun to live …"

Caroline didn't know what to say. Because it was as Rebekah's words were her own. They all needed more time. This was not nearly enough. They had so much more to go through together. It wasn't fair. But what Caroline dreaded was, life wasn't always fair, and people didn't always get happy endings … Matt came over and hugged her as well.

"How are you boss?" Caroline didn't say anything, she just looked away and still tried to hold herself together, she didn't want to cry, she was afraid if even only single tear got away the other ones would just keep on coming and coming … And she wouldn't be able to stop, and no one needed that now. Luckily Matt understood that very well, so he took Rebekah's hand and made her sit down and calm down a bit.

"Hey beautiful, I see New York has done you justice. Only you can pull of this gorgeous look after a six hour flight."

" Oh Stefan, I've missed you so much." she hugged her best friend and tried to find some comfort in his firm hug.

"I was hoping you'd come visit …"

" I know, sorry I didn't gorgeous. I was busy with the show. Plus, somebody had to keep on eye on our bad boy here; turns out I didn't do such a good job after all." Stefan said with such sadness in his voice it broke her heart into two pieces. Only now she noticed the bags beneath his eyes, the sick look to his skin, and red eyes from crying. There are so many people that love you Klaus, she thought, don't you dare disappoint us by letting go.

"Stefan this is not your fault … "she said determinedly and sat down on one of the benches. Stefan sat next to her, and just stared at the opposite wall lost in his thoughts.

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Life. Life is so fucking funny. When I think of all those time I drove him into and out of rehab. All those nights I spent worrying I'd get a phone call he overdosed somewhere or drunk himself to death … And now he finally gets his act together, starts making something out of his life, finally starts using that brilliant brain of his, falls in love …" Stefan looked at her gently.

"… although he's still too much of a prick to admit it just like that. Because everything has to be a struggle with this man …"

" … that we love so much …" Caroline added.

" … that we love so much. And now … He gets hit by a truck while exiting his driveway? After everything that he's been through in his life, he's … He can't die in a stupid, meaningless accident like that, can he? It's just doesn't feel right …" Stefan went back at staring at the wall, and Caroline didn't know what to say. Being surrounded with so much sadness was draining every bit of her energy that was left. Seeing her friends, people she loved like they were her very own family, fall apart, and she not being able to help them and comfort them the way she wanted to, was almost equally hard as the thought that in this very moment she was losing the man she loved.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." she stood up and went to find the bathroom. She needed just a second alone to try to pull herself together somehow. She had the feeling that Klaus wanted her to stay strong through all of this. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, luckily she was alone. She looked into the mirror. Beautiful my ass Stefan, she looked like the crypt keeper. Her hair was a mess, barely combed; her make-up was none existent and her eyes looked like all life and joy was sucked out of them. You can fool people with everything else, you can make up your grief, but the eyes … They never lie. But what if Klaus was ok? Maybe he'd wake up right away, and maybe he'd want to see her. She couldn't look like this. She opened her purse and started looking for a comb at least. Great, she couldn't find one. But she did find her mobile phone thrown at the bottom of her purse. It still had little battery left, she should call her dad, he'd want to know about this … She was just about to dial his number when she saw she had voicemail.

She put to phone to her ear and started listening.

_"Caroline … Sweetheart … I'm on my way to N.Y. I know you don't want to see me and you have every right to feel that way. But I'm coming anyway. You'll see me in a few hours, I'll turn up at your doorstep, and maybe I won't sweep you of your feet right away, but if you let me I'll devote my life to sweeping you of your feet, every day for the rest of our lives … Our lives together … Caroline, I love you. God, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. There, I screamed it so loud all the neighbours heard, but I don't care, I want the whole world to know how much I love you and need you and want you in my life. Because without you I have no life love. You've changed everything and I was such a colossal ass for fighting it for so long, you're the best thing that has happened to me. And if you give me a chance I swear I will show you I can be the best thing that has happened to you as well. I'll give you everything that you want, because I want the same things as you do Care bear, but I only want them with you. I want the stupid picked white fence; damn I'll even build it myself. I want us to have family dinners where Kat can get drunk and try to seduce the waiter, and Stefan can talk about his crappy love life, and your father can scold me for spoiling our little girl or boy too much … I want children with you love. I'm still scared as hell and I still think I'd be a crappy dad, truth to be told, but I'm sure with you by my side you'll point me into the right direction. With you by my side I feel like I can to anything, Care we could do so much together, just give me a chance to show you I'm the right guy for you. Because I am … I promise you I'll screw up, probably often, and I'll make mistakes, and you'll probably be sometimes so mad at me the furniture in our house won't stay in one piece, but I also promise you no one will love you and adore you more than I do. Sorry for the long voicemail … I just couldn't wait six more hours to tell you this in person, I'm done waiting, and we've lost too much time as it is, but luckily we still have our whole life in front of us, hopefully spent together. I love you Scoot, and I'll see you soon …" _

Caroline's whole body was shaking so hard, the phone fell out of her hand and she could hear it hit the tiles in the bathroom … He … he … He loved her, and wanted to spent the rest of his life with her, have kids and a home and … And now this was happening … And maybe that beautiful voice mail was going to be the last time she'd ever get to hear his sexy voice … Caroline felt like she was going to faint, she literally saw white in front of her eyes. So she just sat at the dirty bathroom floor and started crying her heart out. She was pretty sure her cries could be heard at the other side of this huge hospital, but she didn't care anymore. She cried for everything. For the month they lost due to their stupid pride and stubbornness, for this ridiculous accident that you always think happens to other people and not to you, and most of all … she cried for her baby, growing inside of her, that might never have the chance to get to know the amazing man that his father is. Not was … Is …

" Klaus … Oh Klaus … Please, pleeease, don't leave me …" she started crying even harder, trying to push all the pain she felt out of her body.

"Caroline …" Rebekah stepped into the hospital bathroom and saw Caroline curled up on the bathroom floor totally out of it. And when she saw her crying, she started crying as well … It was a real crying fest. She came up to her and sat on the floor next to her.

"Aren't we a pair?" Caroline told her between sobs; but that made Bekah cry even harder.

"That is what I always told Nik…" but somehow they managed to calm down a bit, and all you could hear was their quiet sniffing and blowing.

"What are we going to do without him Caroline, if he … you know …" Rebekah asked quietly.

"No. We shouldn't think like that. We have to stay positive. He'll be alright. He'll be here to pick on us and tease us for years to come. He'll be here to give you away at your wedding and to enjoy his nieces and nephews …"

"Nik would make a great uncle, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"And a good father, I think … No, actually, I don't think, I know …"

Rebekah looked at her through her dried tears.

"Caroline, are you trying to tell me something?" she asked curious, but a bit confused.

" Maybe. But … Before you start screaming and sharing the news around … I've done only one pregnancy test, it's not confirmed yet. But yes … You're probably going to be an aunt." Caroline shared the news with Bekah shyly.

" Omg … That's … I can't even … form a sentence …" she suddenly squeezed Caroline so tightly that Caroline couldn't breathe.

"Alright, alright … Are you trying to squeeze the baby out of me? Because it's way too soon for that."

"Oh right, I'm sorry … I'm just so excited. Me, an auntie … Does Nik know?" Rebekah for a second forgot about her brother fighting for his life, but it all came rushing back to her, and it seemed more unfair than ever, for him to leave them now.

"I just found out yesterday. So … No …"

" You know the first moment he brought you home I knew you were something …"

"Oh cut the crap Bekah, you hated me, remember? You told me you never liked my acting or movies, and you pretty much told me you'd never like me as well."

"That was just an act. I wanted to see if you had what it takes to be the part of the Mikaelson family. I know it's a bit late for that now, but sorry that I was a total cow to you."

"It's fine. We've came along way since then … God, I can't believe it was only four months ago, it seems a lifetime …"

"So much has changed … I did … I have Matt now, and I'm happy … At least I was till a few hours ago …" Rebekah started crying again and Caroline took her into her arms and tried to comfort her. She was about to say another one of those "it will all be fine" cheesy lines when Kat stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Don't sit on that floor; do you want to catch pneumonia? Especially you missy …" she looked at Caroline disapprovingly.

"The doctor has come out, he won't tell us anything. He wants to talk to the two of you, since you are his closest kin. The both of them stood up the very second Katherine said that and ran out of the bathroom and onto the third floor.

"Doctor, is he alright?" Rebekah got their first.

"Are you Miss Mikaelson?"

"Yes, I'm his sister. And this is his wife …" she pointed at Caroline.

And this was it … Caroline could almost hear the uneven beatings of her poor little heart. The heart that couldn't bear losing him …

" First, of all let me just tell you he's alive, but it was a pretty bad accident and a difficult surgery. A few fractured ribs, a broken arm and knee injury on the side where he was hit … But that's all still pretty minor … He had complicated internal bleeding that was very hard to stop, that is why the operation took for hours …"

"What are you trying to say?" Rebekah asked in panic.

"He is going to be alright, isn't he?" her voice went up for at least two octaves.

"We hope so, but at this point we can't guarantee anything …"

"Don't lie to us doctor. Tell us the truth." Caroline heard her voice but she couldn't remember actually uttering those two sentences, she was in shock.

"He's a young and healthy man, and he has got good chances of full recovery … But this night will be crucial for him, if he makes it till the morning … Well, let's just hope he will …"

"Can we see him?" Rebekah asked right away, not listening to the doctor's gloomy prognosis anymore.

"But just for a second. He's in a comatose state, and he needs rest for his body to start healing and recovering."

The doctor led the two of them into a white hospital room. And then she saw him … Her larger than life guy, in a hospital bed looking so small and fragile, tubes sticking out of him, and at that point she loved him more than ever before. She touched his hand, trying not to hurt him, forgetting he probably didn't feel anything.

"Hey you … I'm here. Boy am I got news for you. You just have to wake up and be fine, so I can tell you everything … In the meantime, I'll just sit right here, and I won't move till you do. I don't care what they say, I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'm here to stay, always and forever." and Caroline did exactly what she said. She sat next to his bed and sat their for days …

* * *

Klaus wasn't in the States anymore. He was back home in Britain. He was in his old garden; he could smell his mother's roses and the scent of the fresh grass. He sat on the ground and stared at the Sun, the sky was oddly clear, like there was a storm coming, but he felt at peace. He saw his mother in the kitchen making something, wearing her favourite apron. He waved at her, and she waved back with a smile. She was in a good mood, I guess Mikael wasn't near. Which explained his good mood as well … But suddenly he heard the front door open and close with a bang, only one person in the world closed their door like that. He was home. He could see the smile disappear from his mother's face, and he could feel the panic within him rise. It wasn't that he actually did anything, but the shear thought that he was born and that he was such a let down was enough for his father to go on one of his rampages. He wanted to stand up and ran somewhere before Mikael even spotted him, but it was too late … He saw him through the kitchen window and he went out to "have a little chat with the boy" as he kindly explained to his mother.

"Doing nothing again pretty boy? Don't you ever get tired of wasting your life like this?"

" I was just …" Klaus didn't know what to say, whatever his answer was, it would make Mikael even angrier, maybe keeping quiet would be the best defence. Or not …

"Aren't you going to say anything? Be a man for a change … God you make me sick sometimes, you're such a whinny little brat, still holding on to your mother's skirts are you? You'll never make anything out of yourself; you're a waste of air."

The rain began, and Klaus could feel his face moisten. Not just from the rain falling heavily but also from the tears of rage forming in his eyes.

"You don't know me. You know nothing of me." he screamed at the man he was forced to acknowledge as his father.

"I know no one could ever love such a disappointment. And you don't deserve to be loved … You have nothing to offer …"

"He's wrong Klaus." he heard a female voice behind him.

"Caroline?" he turned around and saw her standing in front of him, more beautiful than ever.

" Are you real? Are you really here?"

She came up to him and touched his face. "Does this feel real to you? I'm here, and I'll always be here. And I'll always love you … You just have to wake up my love. Wake up Klaus … Wake up …"

Suddenly he opened his eyes, and the pain of the light probing into them was horrible. He definitely wasn't in Britain. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he could remember was being in his car, ready to drive to the airport and go to N.Y. to see Caroline. And after that … Nothing … He felt pain everywhere, his eyes, his arm, his head … He barely had enough strength in him to turn his head around, trying to catch a glimpse of this place, although by now he was pretty sure it was a hospital. But when he turned his head to the left he saw a familiar blonde hair lying in the sofa near his bed.

"Caroline …" he tried to say as loud as he could, he had to know if she was real or another one of his dreams, but his voice came out completely dismantled, like he hadn't used it for days. But it was enough for the blonde nymph to start stirring in her sleep and open her eyes.

"Klaus … Omg … Klaus … You're awake … Oh God, I knew you'd wake up …" she jumped out of the sofa and she was next to his bed in a heartbeat.

"Are you in pain? I should call the nurses right away." she was about to leave, and Klaus felt panic rise in him, maybe she wasn't real, maybe he was hallucinating from the pain, he couldn't let her go.

" No, please don't go. Please stay with me."

"Klaus, I'll be right back." she tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't let go of her hand, although even that small move was causing him inexplicable pain.

" Are you real?" he asked carefully.

" Oh honey …" she took his face into her hands very carefully.

"Of course I'm real. And I've been sitting by your bed for five days now. I knew you'd come back to me … To all of us … You gave us quite the scare though."

"What exactly happened?"

" Well, you've been hit by a truck when exiting your driveway…"

Oh yes, it all came back to him now. The hit, the pain, and nothing after that …

" I was on my way to see you. Did you get my message?"

" I did." she said gently.

Klaus waited for her to say more, but she was just looking at him with tears in her eyes. He wasn't exactly sure if that was a good sign, or a bad one …

" I know I messed up Care, but I …"

"Shhh, don't speak. There will be plenty of time for that. You need to rest now. Save your strength."

" No, I need to tell you now … I need to tell you … that I love you … I've never loved anyone as much as I love you … I know it might be too late …"

" I love you too Klaus." she kissed his lips gently, just brushed them actually, but it felt like a touch of an angel, God he missed his wife.

"But you already knew that … My heart has always belonged to you in a way. But now that I know that I also have yours, now … Now my heart is whole again."

" Come … Please lie next to me sweetheart …"

" But Klaus … I really should get the doctors …"

"They won't go anywhere Care, and neither will I. I'm here to stay, I promise love. Just lay next me to for a second. I want to feel you near. I've missed you so much."

So she did as he asked her. She nestled next to him and he could feel her beautiful little body pressed against his, and smell her familiar perfume, and it was almost like he didn't feel any pain anymore, everything was right in the world again. She was with him.

"I want to marry you …" he finally broke the silence between them.

" What? Are you ok? Omg, your brain … Did you forget that we're already married? You know that night in Vegas when …"

" I know we're married sweetheart. But I don't want to be fake married; I actually want to marry you one more time. In front of our family and friends, in front of everyone that matter to us, I want to tell the world how much you mean to me, and that I can't live without you."

"I love you." she just whispered into him.

" I never loved anyone until you …" he answered back without having to think about it.

" Not even yourself …" she whispered once more.

" What was there to love? Until you started loving me back.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Into each other's souls. They held each other

close, eyes shut, hearts hammering, naked in a way they'd never been before.

"So, will you do the honours of marrying me Caroline Marie Forbes? Sorry I can't go down on my knee; you know I would if I could … But seriously … Please stay with me, please build a life with me Scoot … I want it to be just the two of us, always and forever love."

Caroline suddenly went very still, and she was very quiet. Like something was wrong … Maybe he had jumped the guns once more. Maybe she was here because she was sorry for him, and said all those things just to ease him up and make him feel better, but she didn't really mean it, maybe all of this was just a hallucination, a dream …

" Klaus … I need to tell you something … Not sure if it's the right moment though, but I think you need to know this before you start making plans for the two of us … You see … This part about the two of us is a bit tricky …"

Oh no, he knew it …

"Oh shit, well there's no easy way of saying this, so I'll just go right ahead and say it … Klaus … I'm pregnant. I'm carrying your child …"

* * *

**My dear, sweet fellow readers that I love and adore so much, you've asked and I deliever ... A quick update it is :) ... Hope you think it's a good one ... I know this chapter probably won't please everyone, maybe it's too dramatic, teary and emotional, maybe too fluffy ... But I like it, I think it's exactly what my lovely characters deserve ;). But I can't wait to read your reviews, the good and the bad ... With two more chapters to go, pure fluff they will be, just the heads up ;). THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR, I APPRECIATE IT MORE THAN WORDS COULD EVER TRULY EXPLAIN ;)))**


	24. Omnia vincit amor

_**24. **__**Omnia vincit amor**_

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

… it was torture … It was a complete and horrid torture for Niklaus Mikaelson … to be held and trapped in the hospital for two more weeks after the accident. Just a precaution the doctors said, but this was doing him more harm than anything else … This stupid bed, just lying there, doing nothing … He wanted his own bed and his beautiful wife in it next to him. Although Caroline spent most of her days by his bedside keeping him company, honestly he didn't feel comfortable having her here.

"It's a hospital Caroline." he told her repeatedly, but she just thought he was being silly.

" No, but I'm serious. It's full of, you know, germs, and sick people, and have I mentioned germs and all sorts of bacteria they might be cooking in their secret laboratories?"

"Klaus, honey, this is not one of the episodes of Dexter's laboratory, it's just a hospital. And I'm perfectly fine, and the baby is fine too."

Yeah, yeah, he was quite aware that he was being a bit overprotective, and maybe just a tad crazy as well, but it's not like you can help it. The minute he found out about the baby his whole world stopped. And started moving again. Just this time it was brighter and more meaningful. Him? A dad? He dreaded it for so long, feared it, and hated it even … But now that it has happened, with the woman that he loved, with a woman that changed his life, now he couldn't think of another more beautiful proof of their love. He was still scared, but he also couldn't wait for the little rascal to arrive into the world so they can spoil him or her silly. Klaus was sure he wouldn't be number one dad in the world, maybe he won't be a natural in it, maybe he'd have to learn and adept, maybe he'd screw up from time to time, but he also knew that even now he was already crazy in love with this child, and he'd do anything to protect it and to be there for it, to be the father he never had. And to be a husband to Caroline that she deserved, and that gorgeous beautiful blonde goodness of his truly deserved the world. So he couldn't wait to get out of bed, and out of the stupid casket he had on his arm and give her everything she ever dreamed of, and more.

"Hey hunk. Ready to come back home?" There she was, standing at the door, looking beautiful as ever. A lump formed in his throat, how did he get so lucky? And how was he so stupid to almost let it go? But he didn't want to think about that, that belonged in the past, and they had a future to look forward too.

"I was ready to come back home two weeks ago." he said sulking like a little child.

"Oh come now mister grumpy. You were in a serious accident. These things are not to be taken lightly. You have to be careful and …"

" Aaaaaa … Klaus what are you doing?" Caroline screamed when he grabbed her with his good arm and pulled her towards him.

" What? Can't I even give a proper kiss to my beautiful wife?"

She smiled at him at it filled his heart with joy the very second …

" Well, when you put it that way … How can I be so cruel and refuse a sick man?"

"Oh, I'll show you what a sick man can do doll face …" he crushed his lips with hers and gave her one of those mind shattering passionate kisses. Bad arm, fractured knee my ass, he couldn't wait to get her alone … They needed their alone time …

"Once I get you alone I'll enjoy taking my time with you … Removing every little bit of your clothes … And kissing every bit of your silky skin as I go …"

" Let's not waste any time then. Let's go home hubby."

"Finally!" Klaus screamed so hard he was pretty sure the whole hospital heard him; he was never the subtle type really.

Caroline drove them home. And all that time he couldn't keep his eyes, and his not so broken arm off of her.

"Klaus, seriously? I'm driving here. Or do you want to have another accident?" she was trying to scold him, but she couldn't stop giggling in the process, they were acting like two teenagers, but it felt good. It finally felt right all the way.

They finally got to the house and he started kissing her right at the door.

" Sorry I can't carry you up the stairs love …"

" Do you want me to carry you? Piggy back style?" she was teasing him …

" I don't want you to carry me, but there are some things I'd love for you to do to me piggy back style … Or any style for that means, as long as we're both naked."

"Oh, is that so? So you think you can handle me with that arm and knee of yours … The doctor said you should take it easy, no pressure …" Caroline suddenly went all serious on him, it was lovely how she worried, his sweet, little neurotic worrier.

" Sweetheart, not to be obscene or anything, but the only place where I'm feeling the pressure now is below the waist, so let us please go inside before I combust."

" Ok …" she just said coyly, and he was already picturing her naked, and sweaty, in an orgasmic bliss they'd achieve together. He couldn't wait …

"SUPRISE!" he suddenly heard multiple voices scream out as he entered the corridor in his house … There was Bekah, and Matt of course, Meredith, Katherine, Caroline's dad, and last but not the least his friend Stefan.

"Hello big brother. We decided to throw you a little "welcome home, so happy you're alive party". his baby sister explained the funny scene of them all standing in the corridor with a cake, screaming surprise like four year olds.

" Yeah, and we also saw it as a good chance to get together and get drunk." Katherine just couldn't resist not adding, honest as ever, God bless that crazy bitch of a woman.

" Surprise …" Caroline looked at him and started laughing.

"You knew about this? You little minx, oh, I'll make you pay for it later." he winked at her and went to greet all of his guests properly. After all, it was his party, and these people where here because they loved him and cared for him, he was blessed in so many ways. Niklaus Mikaleson, the boy that once had no one, had a whole huge crazy ass family now. So the party went on … He talked to Meredith about postponing the shooting of the film, but only a couple of weeks until his rehabilitation was over, luckily for once in Hollywood the studio was understanding and agreed to it. He had no idea what cards Meredith had to pull to make it happen, maybe sell her first born to the devil, but he was really grateful to her, she was a true friend.

"You are the essence of this movie Mikaleson." she told him graciously.

"You just focus on fully recovering, and will be there waiting."

Yes, he had to focus on recovering and on the movie after that, but there where even more important things he'd be focusing on, he thought while observing his wife talking to her father. Bill was still a bit sceptic in his company, not that Klaus could blame him after Caroline running to New York like that, but the news of becoming a grandpa sure mellowed him down. Caroline told him that he was over the moon, and couldn't stop talking about his first grandchild. This baby was already loved, by so many people, and that reassured Klaus that he or she would be a very, very fortunate baby.

"Isn't our girl just glowing?" Stefan said when sitting next to Klaus.

"Pregnancy definitely suits her. I'm so glad for my little Care, and for you too Klaus old boy.

You'll have a killer baby. Especially with his uncle Stef in the picture. Boy the things I'll teach him, he'll be mixing killer margaritas by the time he's two."

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves … It's enough he'll be around Katherine to teach him or her all those things that will probably drive me and Caroline insane …" Klaus said seriously.

"Wow, I can't believe, but the father instinct has already kicked in? I'm just kidding man. You know I'll love that child like he's my own."

" I know Stefan. And there is nothing in the world I'm sure of more than that you'll always be his favourite uncle."

" And I'm going to be his super cool and awesome aunt, the one that's going to take him or her shopping, and buy him all the cool toys and … Just love him to death. Oh, I can't wait! Can't Caroline hurry up and pop out the little one right away?"

"Well, you can always ask her sister, but not sure how thrilled she'll be with that brilliant idea of yours."

" Oh well, then we'll just have to wait for the little one to arrive … Maybe it's for the better, I have soooo much shopping to do, I just saw the cutest little dresses in Bene Ragazzi, and then there's the baby shower I have to plan …"

Klaus zoned out while Rebekah was already planning baby shower games, he just looked at the people around him, and then at his wife who at the very precise moment caught his gaze and winked at him, and he knew that he was … home …

"Are they finally all gone?" Klaus asked Caroline while stretched on his bed. Oh, how he missed his own bed and his cosy bedroom … The little joys of life … And his biggest joy standing at the bathroom door.

" Oh shut up, you know you liked your little surprise. It was nice to see everyone; even Kat flew from N.Y. just to greet you. Who knew you two could get along, you'll become BFF's in no time."

" I did like seeing everyone, even my new BFF as you put it, but this is my favourite situation hands down … Just the three of us …" it felt so good, so natural for Klaus to say the number three.

" Come to me …" he said gently and pointed to the empty space besides him. It would never again be empty; he'd make sure of that, make sure to give her reasons to never leave him again.

She lied next to him, but he could see she was a bit pale.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tiered, it was a long day, mama needs her rest. Plus, I have no idea why they call it morning sickness, when it's pretty much all day sickness, and it hits you when you least expect it, one minute you're fine and the other one you're hugging the toilette."

" Oh my poor baby." he said gently and kissed her on the forehead, and started massaging her belly hoping to ease some tension.

"Hey little one, don't give your mummy such a hard time, ok?"

"I'm pretty sure it can't hear you." she said but he could see a smile starting to form on her face, all that he ever wanted to see.

"I'm pretty sure it can. Don't forget this is our child we're talking about here, it's a special baby, having such gorgeous and brilliant mother and all …"

" …. I hope it has your dimples …" she suddenly said …

"And your curly hair … that would be nice …"

He took her into his arms and started drawing circles on her back now.

"I just hope he has your everything." he said honestly.

" Mmm, this is nice. So tired. Need sleep. I know we started something downstairs before the party but …"

" Ssssh, just you rest love. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

And he didn't … He stayed there, holding her in his arms while she was breathing evenly in her sleep, although his arm did start to ache a bit, but he wouldn't let her go, not for the world of pain. Having her near again, rested into his chest, breathing her familiar scent, it was all he needed … It would be all he'd ever need to be happy …

The next day was a good one; Caroline had her first check up and ultrasound, and Klaus of course wanted to be right there by her side for it all.

" Care, sweetheart, if you don't stop stomping your foot so hard I'm pretty sure we're going to have to buy a new floor for the nice doctor …"

"What? Oh … I didn't even realize I was doing that … Sorry, just a bit nervous I guess …"

"Why? There is nothing to be nervous about; everything is going to be fine." he squeezed her hand to show his support and that he actually believed in what he was saying.

"Probably … But you never know … What if … I don't know … Our baby has …"

but before she could say another word he put his finger on her mouth gently.

"Listen to me; you're carrying a perfectly healthy baby …"

"How can you be so sure? It's too early to tell for some things anyways …"

"Because I am. I just am Scoot. We deserve this, I won't let anything take it away from us, and even if I have to fight Madam Destiny herself … We're going to be fine, more than fine, we're going to be bloody brilliant."

That eased Caroline a bit, so she leaned into him as they waited for the doctor to come with the results …

"Everything seems to be in order Miss Forbes." the doctor said.

"Your blood pressure is fine, you have no infections or anaemia, your weight is in order … Everything is as it should be … Now, shall we go to the ultrasound? I'm sure you're anxious to here your babies first heartbeats."

Klaus and Caroline just looked at each other and smiled, they couldn't wait to hear that.

"Ok, lie here please. We're just going to put this up, and this might be a bit cold. Here we go …"

"Everything looks good. So this is your uterus … And this little tiny tiny spot over hear is your baby …"

Klaus and Caroline looked confused.

" I don't see anything." Caroline looked a bit frustrated.

"Why don't I see anything?" ok, now she started to sound worried, what kind of a mother doesn't even see her own child? Her hormones and emotions were all over the place …

"It's just a blur … " Klaus had to add, and the doctor had to laugh. They were just your typical couple awaiting their first baby, and they were adorable.

"Of course it's just a blur; you're barely two months pregnant. It will grow, don't worry. But now listen to this special treat …"

And then they heard it. It wasn't so loud, but it was slow and rhythmic, and it was there … Beating, dum, dum, dum … Klaus felt such a pressure in his lungs it almost felt like they were about to explode, he was ecstatic, he had never experienced nor heard anything like it … Dum, dum, dum … It was his babies heartbeats … And it was the most beautiful sound in the world …

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

This was it for her; she could feel it in her bones. This was the real deal. It wasn't those 300 guests mostly Tyler invited to their lavishing wedding in the Plaza a few years ago. That crazy night in Vegas was close, the groom was right, she just didn't know it at the time, but it still wasn't it … This was it. Her real wedding day. It didn't matter she wasn't wearing a white wedding gown made for a princess, but a simple yet elegant pink dress, it didn't matter she was six months pregnant, and it sure as hell didn't matter that her and Klaus where technically already married … All that matter was this was her only wedding day, this is how she felt it in her heart. The day when she will stand next to her man, surrounded by her closest friends and her family- her dad, and she'll exchange her vows, for the first time in her life she will open up her heart completely, and believe without a doubt in her mind that that heart will be well taken care of. Oh no, she was about to cry again …

" No, no, no … No way … No crying … My duty as your made of honour is to prevent any major waterfalls … We don't have time to fix your make up." Katherine was determined to keep her make up in place.

"You're right, no crying. This is a happy occasion, the happiest one …"

" You look beautiful Care …"

" I look fat …"

"And more beautiful than ever … You needed some meat on your bones you skinny bitch."

"We couldn't agree more. Your boobs look huuuge." Lexi and Bonnie stepped into the room.

"Thank you Lexi, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course it's a compliment, I have to get myself knocked up to get a cleavage like that …"

" Hm, Lexie? Not really sure that is why Caroline got pregnant …" Bonnie was trying to be the voice of reason as always.

"No, she got pregnant because she got drunk and threw up one of her birth control pills."

"Lexi!" Katherine and Bonnie yelled at the same time.

" No, it's ok. I know this pregnancy wasn't planned, but guess what? The best things in life aren't … Less than a year ago, I hated Klaus Mikaelson's guts, I couldn't stand even talking about him, remember Lex? And now … He has given me everything that I have ever wanted. Love and family … So this baby and this man in my life, and this marriage weren't planned, but they were desired, and all my desires came true."

"And I'm glad they did, you deserve it." Lexi said gently.

"Thank you guys. For everything … For being there for me every step of the way … When Tyler left, when I was a mess, when Klaus happened like a crazy tornado … Everything changed from one moment to another, but one thing always remained the same, your love and support throughout it all. I love you guys."

"Please shut up, or I'm going to cry … I'm going to ruin my make up you bitch." Katherine said half in tears already.

" Ok, ok … Enough … We have our girl here, and we have to get her married. Her groom waits impatiently, he'll think she pulled runaway bride the sequel on him, and we don't want that, do we? So let's go honey, let's get you to that altar." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Katherine asked seriously.

"I've never been this ready for anything in my life." Caroline answered in complete honesty.

The wedding was taking place at her father's estate just outside LA. Low key and intimate, just the way they wanted it to be. There was a gazebo where her husband would be waiting for her, her wonderful father had it built especially for this little wedding. And there was a path covered with pale rose pedals leading there. Her father took her hand and smiled at her …

"Ready?"

" I am … Thank you for this dad. For everything … It means so much to me that you're giving me away …"

"I'm not giving you away … I'm just letting you live your life and be happy. But I'll never give you away, because you'll always be my baby girl … And I'll always there for you, and for my grandchildren. I love you Caroline. I didn't say it enough throughout your life, but I will make it up to you …"

" Dad … You already did … I love you too."

Suddenly the music started to play.

" I think this is our cue."

" I think it is." Caroline said, not feeling a bit nervous, just very, very excited to see her handsome husband in a tux. He always pulled it off brilliantly. I mean he was, as a magazine once described him: …_ "dashing with his boyish dirty blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes not even heaven would have such a cold heart to kick him out."_

But the thing that changed since then was … Now he was hers, all hers … She had no doubt in that … No … No doubt at all as she walked up to him and they joined hands, he loved her, almost as much as she loved him.

"You're beautiful." he whispered softly and sent her an air kiss.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Mikaelson."

"Dearly beloved …"

" No, wait … That's just too stuck up, and this is a laid back sort of wedding … Let me start over … Friends and family …"

Stefan was the one holding the ceremony … He was over the moon when they told him they wanted him to be the one in charge, he said he was never this happy in his life, not even that one time when he thought Ryan Gosling made a pass at him.

" … we are here today because these two beautiful, amazing and stubborn people had finally realized they can't live without each other. We all knew it, we all saw it and felt it, but they took their time … But the important thing is, they are here now … My beautiful friends, my Klaus and Caroline … They are here because they want to exchange their wedding vows in front of all of you, the people that loved them and supported them through their stupid ass choices, through their ups and downs, their loses and their gains. But as my dear Caroline put it, if it was all meant to happen for us to be standing here today, then the trip was worth taking … I for one feel blessed to be a part of their life … Caroline?"

This was it. Her moment … She took the ring from Katherine and placed it on Klaus's finger.

" Klaus … I love you. These three words are the most valuable gift I could ever give to you. I always wanted to give them to someone that would treasure them, and I'm so happy I finally found that someone. I'm happy that I found someone that understands me better than I understand myself sometimes, someone that will not be afraid to call my bluff and simply tell me when I'm being silly, but he'll nonetheless love my silliness, he'll love me and accept me for who I am. We've been through so much together, and I'm not going to lie and say it was all good, some of it was bad, but the bad things made us stronger and even more aware that there's a scary world out there sometimes, and the best way to face it is to stay together, be a team, and to be as one. When I'm with you I never feel alone. And that is how I know you're the love of my life, you make me feel safe. So I promise I'll always keep you safe as well, I'll be the safe haven you can always come back to, the one you can always count on. From this day forward Niklaus Mikaelson I'll be your family. Always and forever."

Klaus took Caroline's ring and placed it on her finger. She nearly had a heart attack a few months back when he admitted it wasn't a fake one bought on eBay for ten bucks, it was the real deal. Sneaky little bastard … Her life with him will always be filled with surprises …

He placed it on her finger, it still fit perfectly there.

"Caroline … Love … This is not easy for me, because although I'm an actor by profession and I'm supposed to be good with words, I've always found it hard to truly express my emotions, until you came along I even found it hard to feel them. I thought it was easier to feel nothing, because it would spare me the hurt and the pain, but you proved me wrong. You're the one that showed me what I was missing by not letting love into my life. So I want to do this, I want to tell you, in front of all of these people we love, what's in my heart. You're in my heart … in my head, in my veins, in my gut … You're everything that matters, and that will ever matter. It's always been you. It's always been your kindness and sweetness, your beauty and your grace, your amazing strength and your light, the light that shines and touched everything you put your hands on. Simply … It's always been you … I promise I'll never forget how lucky I am to have you in my life. I promise I'll spend every day showing you how special you truly are, and how in all the wrong in the world, the two of us are just right."

"Wow, now that was epic. I'm sure plenty of you shed a tear or two … Who wouldn't? I mean look how perfect they are. And by the power vested in me by the internet, I pronounce you husband and wife. Again." Stefan started laughing, and so did everyone else.

"What are you waiting for Mikaleson? Kiss your bride …"

"I thought you'd never say the words …"

Klaus held her tight and looked at her with so much love she thought she'd turn into a bubble and burst.

" I love you." he whispered.

" I love you too." she barely managed to utter before he crushed his perfect, luscious lips to hers. And the crowd went wild while they stood there and kissed passionately like they were the only two people in the world. She felt the rose pedals start to fall on top of them, but she wasn't letting go of Klaus, this perfect kiss on this perfect day was made to last forever … And the best was yet to come …

" Klaus, honey? Not to question your tactics or anything, but … You haven't forgotten I'm six months pregnant, have you? Kidnapping a pregnant woman, blindfolding her, and driving off into an unknown direction … Don't you think that's too much excitement for one day?"

"Oh come now love, I thought Caroline Forbes was more adventurous than that …Don't think I don't know what this is actually about, I know you like having everything under control, but this is a surprise …"

" Klaaaaus …" Caroline started to pout, and Klaus thought that was the most adorable scene ever …

"Tell me where you are taking me … Cooome on …"

"We're almost there sweetheart. I hope you're going to like it. Don't ruin your surprise …"

After ten more minutes of driving the car stopped.

" We stopped? Can I take this off then?"

" Nooooo, no taking off until I say so."

" Mmm, I must admit you're kind of sexy being this bossy and demanding …" Caroline giggled.

" Hold that thought love." he opened the door and led her out of the car.

"Just follow my lead …"

"Klaus, this is silly …"

" Do you trust me?"

" Of course I do."

"Good, glad to here." he suddenly picked her up and carried her somewhere. She had no idea where …

" Klaaaus, put me down, you'll hurt your back, I must weigh a tone …"

"You're light as a feather sweetheart … Beside, it's tradition to carry the bride over the trash hold. Even if this is not technically a trash hold it's a …" Klaus suddenly stopped.

"Well, you can take this off now. Here, let me help you." he put her down gently and took off the blindfold.

"Caroline Forbes, welcome to your honeymoon."

"Omg … Oh Klaus …"

" I hope you like it love. It's … I wanted our wedding night to be on a yacht. To make up for the first time."

" I love it, it's gorgeous. And Klaus … That night belongs to the past, this …" she put his hand on her belly.

" … this is our future."

" So, you don't think it's too much? The hundred white candles, rose petals on the sheets, the strawberries and whipped cream in the small freezer?" he teased her.

"Way too much." She threw her arms around him. "I love it! It's perfect!"

" You are perfect …" he said gently …

" The most beautiful woman in the world."

"You and your compliments Mr. Mikaelson … One would think you were trying to get me into bed …"

"And one would be correct Mrs. Forbes." he started kissing her hand, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, it would be a shame for those rose petals to go to waste …" she leaned into him and started kissing him slowly. But the slow pace quickly became a passionate one. They still couldn't get enough of each other … And Caroline hoped this honey moon phase would last for many years to come, actually it wasn't just hoping, it was believing, she believed it was so. She believed because she saw the way he looked at her when he took of her dress. He undressed her slowly, kissing all that he uncovered: the curve of her shoulder, the swell of her breast. He went to his knees and kissed her belly … He loved doing that, and she loved when he did it, it felt more intimate than anything else in the world … The way he adored her, and their unborn child … She undressed him just as slowly, and when he couldn't endure it any longer, he drew her to the bed, and the rose petal sheets. He put the rose petals all over her and enjoyed removing every one of them with his mouth. They were all over her skin, on her full breasts, her belly, her most intimate area, and he took his time, making her climax twice before he finally entered her. She kept her eyes open the whole time, watching him dive into her, watching them become one, watching him love her … Everything they promised with words this afternoon, now they were repeating with their bodies … Home, love, a family … This is what she saw in his eyes as he took one final thrust and led them into their mutual release … He held her in his arms a long time after it was over, she stroked his hair and couldn't stop staring at him. He was just so gorgeous, a fallen angel, and he was all hers … And she was his … She was just about to doze off when she felt a kick inside of her. Klaus must have felt it too, because he quickly opened his eyes and put his hand on her belly.

"Did you feel that?"

" Of course I did, I think your daughter or son is playing football again … This is the third time this week."

"He's a naughty little rascal, isn't he?"

" I think he or she will be a handful …"

" I for one can't wait … "

"Me neither … I have a feeling it's going to be a very special baby …"

"Of course it will. The best one in the world … And the most loved one …" Klaus added.

"There is plenty of love to go around." he kissed her gently, not removing his hand from her belly, his son or daughter was saying hello, anxious to join this little harmonic family. It took them a long time to become one … From that night one the yacht all those years ago, to this one; there was a lifetime of heartache, bad choices, mistakes, and a lot of changes, for both of them … They were stubborn, temperamental and crazy … But above of all they were crazy about each other … Life is no fairy tale sometimes and it doesn't always have a fairy tale ending … But in this case love did conquer all, didn't it? And why so? For one simple reason … Because they finally let it enter their lives … and their hearts … Forever and always wasn't just a phrase anymore … It was a reality … Their reality …

* * *

**Here it is you guys ... A fluffy chapter of their happiness ;). They made it, they finally made it to this :). And so did we my lovelies ;). Me writing this story, and you my wonderful readers, reading it and supporting it ;). When I started writing it I could have never ever imagined I'd get this much support and positive feedback, YOU GUYS MAKE ME AND MY STORY FEEL SO LOVED AND I'M HONOURED TO RECEIVE YOUR REVIEWS ;)))**

**See you one more time on the epilogue ;). Hope you'll stick around to read the final chapter of this story so many grew to love ... Love you guys, Klaus and Caroline forever, xoxo :)))) **


	25. Epilogue

**25. Epilogue**

Hi, my name is Audrey Forbes Mikaelson. It's Audrey. Not Aud how my aunt Kat calls me, not princess how my auntie Bekah calls me (although I kind of like that, I love princesses) and it's definitely not baby how my daddy calls me. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm four and a half years old. I'm a big, big girl. I can brush my teeth on my own, and I can dress on my own. But today mommy is helping me dress; I'm going to put on my faaavorite purple dress because today is a special day. We're having a party. I love parties. There's always lots of food and there's a cake and all my special friends are there, pinching my cheeks and kissing me … Ok, that part can be a bit annoying sometimes, but they can't help it, they say I'm just so darn cute. Today were are celebrating my mommy's and daddy's wedding. It happened before I was born, five years ago, and it's not fair, because I'm not in any pictures. There's my grandpa, and uncle Stefan, auntie Kat, auntie Meredith, auntie Bonnie and Lexi, auntie Bekah with uncle Matt, and of course mommy and daddy looking very pretty, but there's no me. I hate feeling left out. But mommy promised we'd take tons of pictures today, and I'll be on all of them. Daddy said I like taking pictures so much he bets I'd be a supermodel, I have no idea what supermodels do, but it sounds fun.

"Morning sleepy head. Have you brushed your teeth?"

" Of course I did mommy. I can't wait for the party to start."

" I bet you can't. There's a special chocolate cake I made just for you baby."

" Mooomy, I'm not a baby. I'm Audrey."

" Oh honey … But you'll always be my baby."

"Really? Even when he comes?"

A month ago mommy and daddy told me I was getting a baby brother. I don't know how to feel about it. I asked auntie Kat when she last visited if I can return the baby brother if I don't like him, like I did with one of my dolls, but she said that the baby would be here to stay. Hm … Mommy seems to like him, although she hasn't seen him yet, so I guess I'll have to like him too. Maybe it will be nice to play with someone, and not be a baby anymore.

" My baby, you'll always be my little girl, and I'll always love you to …"

"… the moon and back." I love when my mommy says that.

"You don't have to be jealous. Come here. Here, put your hand here. Your baby brother is sleeping now, but in a few months he'll be home with us. And you are going to bathe him, and dress him, and play with him … It will be soo much fun."

"Like I do with my dolls?"

"Exactly, just a bit more carefully. Don't worry; I'll teach you everything, it's going to be great. Now, about that dress … I bought you the new yellow one …"

" No, I want the purple one. It's my favourite."

"Ok, little fashionista. Let's find the purple one then."

" Mommy? Will you comb my hair; I like it when you do that."

" Sure sweetie, I love to comb your hair."

"It's gold. Just like yours. Auntie Bonnie says I look just like you when you were little, she showed me pictures … My mommy is pretty."

"But my little girl is even prettier. Besides, you don't look just like me. You have your daddy's dimples."

"Where is daddy? I want to give him a good morning kiss."

"Your daddy went to pick up your auntie Kat from the airport. Are you happy you're going to see her?"

" Yeees. Auntie Kat is the best; she's so funny, and she always buys me nice presents. And she's silly … She always asks me if I have a boyfriend … And she laughs when I say I have 10 of them in my kindergarten class. She says I'm a player, what's a player mommy? Is that somebody who likes to play with dolls?"

" Hm, yes. That's right honey. Now, how about a nice purple ribbon to go with the dress? My girl has to be the prettiest at the party."

"You are the prettiest. I love you mommy."

"I love you too honey. To the moon and back …"

I'm looking at my mommy as she's talking to some people about something called catering. She's so pretty. My daddy says she's prettier every year and he also says that I'm just like her, I don't mind, I like being as pretty as my mommy.

"Princess, you are soooo handsome. Now tell me, who bought you that gorgeous dress you're wearing?"

" Auntie Bekah." I jump to hug my auntie Bekah, but I can't … Because she's huuuge. Her belly is almost as big as me. But my mommy says I can't tell her that because she's sensitive about her belly. She also has somebody in her belly. My little cousin …

" Is she sleeping?" I look at her belly in wonder, I don't understand that there's actually somebody there.

" I think she's up. She's kicking like crazy this morning. I think she's happy to be attending this party. Do you want to feel it?"

Auntie takes my hand and places it on her belly, and I do feel it. Something is kicking from the inside, it feels funny.

"Hey Bex, how are you feeling today?" my mommy comes in and kisses auntie Bekah on the cheek.

"Like a big fat cow. Seriously Care? I'm going crazy here. I keep telling myself it's only a month away, but I have the urge to squeeze the little one right away."

"Relax hun, you'll get there. Although I do know how it feels, you're getting impatient … But, try to get as much sleep as possible, trust me, when the baby comes, you'll need it."

"And how are you holding up? Is that boy giving you a hard time?"

"Well, I've entered my second trimester so the morning sicknesses are finally over, thank God, but I'm good. I'm more prepared this time."

"Prepared or not prepared, I think you did wonders with this one … She's perfect."

Auntie Bekah pinches my cheeks. Here we go … The party of cheek pinching is officially starting.

" Uncle Matt, tell her to stop." I whine when my uncle enters the room.

" Honey, leave that poor child alone. You'll leave scars on her face …"

" Oh, but look how cute she is. Sorry, you're right, it's the bloody hormones. God; I don't know how you put up with me."

" Because I adore you."

Oh no, yuck … They started kissing again. Why do grown ups do that all the time? Mommy and daddy do that too, every time they think I'm not looking, they are all over each other. It's yucky.

" So, Audrey, are you happy you'll get a brother?" uncle Matt asks me.

" And a girl … Don't forget she'll also have our little baby girl to play with."

" A girl will be fun … Daddy said not all boys like Barbie dolls, so …"

"Now that's not true. I loooved playing and dressing up Barbie dolls. In fact I still do."

" Uuuuuncle Stefan." I scream and run to him, he picks me up, and twirls me around, and so hard it makes me dizzy in the head, my uncle Stefan is like one fun rollercoaster. Please don't tell anyone, but from all my aunts and uncles, I think he's my favourite. He's so much fun, and he loves Barbie's, and he says he'll adopt a baby one day and that baby and I will get married, because he wants the prettiest daughter in law, I don't know what that means, but it sounds cool. My uncle Stefan is not married like auntie Bekah and uncle Matt, he lives alone in this gorgeous house on the beach where I like to build sand castles. My dad is always trying to "fix" him up with someone, but he says he's happy on his own. And he always says I'm his favourite girl, I like that.

" Hey Care … Wow, it's beginning to show. I mean just a little, you look gorgeous as ever. "

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the compliments. I need someone to help me set the tables. "

" Damn, always the bus boy …"

" It's because of the muscles, you're my working man."

" And where's your actual working man? How does he always get out of the dirty jobs?"

"Oh shut up, that's not true; he went to pick up Kat from the airport."

" Ooooh, Kat is coming? Had no idea … Haven't seen our girl in ages. What is our little hurricane up to these days?"

"She's quite busy actually. She's been in China for the last month or so. Working on some ecology project, don't know, it's something huge so it's pretty hush hush for now."

"What about that on and off guy of hers? Elijah, is it?"

"I think they're back on. But not sure … As facebook would put it: it's complicated."

"She's a complicated little biach."

"You're one to talk Stef. No guy is ever good enough for you. What was wrong with the last one? His front teeth were too far apart?"

"Well I'm sorry not all of us are married to Niklaus Mikaelson. "

"You're still hung up on my husband?"

"Always and forever doll face, he's my one true love, and one day he'll realize that and we'll elope into the sunset leaving all you crazy kids behind …"

" Good luck with that then … I'll even buy you a horse if you set for the sunset, a white one."

" Can I get a pony mommy? I really want one … Really, really, really!"

"Now Audrey, we've discussed this already. You're a bit too young to have your own pony."

" But I want one …"

"Stop sulking, You'll get wrinkles babe, and no one loves a girl with wrinkles. Am I right Care?"

"Auntie Kat, you are here!"

" Daddy!" My daddy was home. I couldn't wait for him to lift me in his strong arms and give me a big hug, I love my daddy, and he's the best daddy in the world. I even don't mind when he kisses me silly or pinches my cheeks. Mommy says that's because I'm such a daddy's girl, I don't mind. I am his girl, he always says so. He always says mommy and I are his only, and his favourite girls, and that he's so lucky to have us.

" This one here … has an attention span of a fruit fly … Seriously Audrey? I'm mad you know. I haven't seen you in weeks and you go off and kiss your daddy first? Maaad, now you're not going to get your present." Auntie Kat was mad at me, and I really wanted to know what the present was.

" I'm sorry auntie. Don't be mad. I just love my daddy very much. But I love you too. I really do. Thiiiis much." I showed her how much I loved her, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"You have a real charmer here Mikaleson. This one could get away with murder."

" She gets that from her mother."

"Klaus! You liar. She gets that from you."

" Oh really sweetheart? I think you're the one who charmed her way into a bit of morning se …"

" Klaus! Audrey is here." my mommy rolled her eyes at daddy, but for some reason started giggling right away, those two act like such kids sometimes. And then they say I'm the baby.

Oh no … Some more kissing … Grown ups are strange … Not sure how to feel about that …

"You two get a room. We'll be scared for life from such displays of affection, poor Aud with you two."

"Come Audrey. Let me show you your present. It has a hello kitty on it … And it's purple …"

"Kids are so easy. Hey, maybe I should have one."

" God forbid."

" Klaus!"

" I'm only kidding sweetheart. Kat you'd make a kick ass mother one day …"

" Thank you Klaus. It means a lot coming from an old screw up such as yourself. Hey, if you can do it … Come Aud, I also bought a cake on my way here, it's your favourite. Want to help me get it?"

" Yeeey cake … Is it chocolate?"

" Is there any other?"

"There's strawberry, and vanilla, and …"

"Children don't understand rhetorical questions Kat. You're really in for it now. Audrey, name all the cakes you can think of to auntie Katherine."

" … and then there's pie … apple pie …"

"Alone at last. Happy anniversary my love. Sorry it took so long to get here, traffic was a nightmare. Kat is taking a bloody taxi next time …"

"Don't be grumpy. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Well, I know a cure for my grumpiness …"

" Oh yeah, do tell …"

" A kiss. A real one."

Klaus pressed his lips into Caroline's and poured all the passion in that kiss. He'd been gone only two hours but he already missed her. And she missed him.

"Damn woman … Remind me again why are we having this party? When the best party would be me taking you into bed and ravishing you … Over and over and over again …"

"We're having this party because it's a nice thing to have us all together, it doesn't happen as often as I would like too, and I missed everyone. And so did you … Although, about the ravishing part … I'll keep that in mind. And every time you look at me today, you'll know what's on my dirty mind."

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you? But alright, I'll behave during the day, but when night comes … You're all mine princess. We have to take advantage of this time before the baby comes, sleepless nights and all, but it's all worth it. How are you sport? Getting crowdie in there? How do you feel? Are you tired? Don't push yourself too hard today."

"I'm fine Klaus. I'm pregnant, not sick. We've been thorough this already, remember? And everything was fine; there is no reason for it to be different this time. Stop worrying."

" I have to worry, I'm a husband and a father now, worrying is my job."

"And I love you for it … But nothing is going to happen …"

" I know, you're right. It's just sometimes … I look at you, and I look at Audrey, and all the people around me, and I think … How did I get so lucky? I don't know if I deserve it … All the things I've done in the past …"

" …are where they belong, in the past … You've proved yourself as a better man, as the best man, many, many times … And you deserve it, us, and we're not going anywhere. You won't get rid of us that easily pal."

" I'm glad, I love you Caroline Forbes."

" I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson. Don't you ever doubt that. Now, enough with the mushy stuff, your son is getting hungry. Let us eat. I just saw my dad walk in, so now we're only waiting for Meredith and Paul, hope they caught their flight in time."

" Oh damn, I forgot to tell you. Meredith texted me an hour ago. She says she feels terrible but they couldn't make it after all. Something about some actor cancelling at the last minute so she couldn't leave, you know how it is …"

" Oh no, that's too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing her. I guess we will have to fly to NY to see her before the baby is born. She's a newly wed, and she's still working twenty four seven, I need to have a serious talk with that woman."

"Let her be, Paul understands. He's a TV producer as well. Besides, it would be a crime if Meredith Fell didn't share her talent with the world, don't forget that without her brilliance and amazing managing skills "Tree House" wouldn't have been made, let alone given two Academy Awards."

"You're right, she's brilliant. And so are you. Where is your Oscar again? We should find a permanent place for him, not move him around all the time, he might get damaged or sth …"

" It's just a thing Caroline; I mean I'm proud I won and that I showed the world I was more than a washed up teen star, but it doesn't even come close to you, and my family. You mean the world to me. Family above all, right?"

"Right. Now let's eat before our family accuses us of starving them to death."

"I'm exhausted. It was one hell of a party. I think my dad got a bit drunk. It was so much fun watching him trying to explain the sixties to Katherine. I swear I thought the two of them would sneak out and smoke some pot in the garden, I wouldn't put it past her … I'm just going to go read a bed time story to Audrey, and I'll be right back, I haven't forgotten about that ravishing time you promised me husband of mine."

"No, you rest … Get into something more … revealing … I'll go read …"

"Ok, I'll be here … Waiting … Naked …"

"Oh, you are a tease …"

" Hey angel. Ready for bed? Have you brushed your teeth and washed your face?"

" I did daddy."

" You're such a good girl. I think you deserve the best story ever tonight."

" My favourite one?"

" Yes, your favourite one."

" I love you daddy. "

" Love you too angel."

" To the moon and back?"

" And even more my precious … Now, where were we?"

" Scoot got into trouble and Skip had to rescue her from his evil sister."

" Oh, that's right … You're such a clever little girl. So … It was night when Scoot finally crawled from the hole where she was hiding that afternoon … She knew Skip was looking for her. He was always looking for her, and saving her from all the troubles she got in to."

"Because he loved her?"

" Yes, he did. He loved her very much. He didn't even know it at the time."

" Why daddy?"

"Because it takes some people a bit more to see what's right in front of their noses the whole time."

" But he loves her?"

"Like nobody else in the world. As much as I love you … And mommy …"

" Go back to the story daddy …"

"Alright, alright … She came out of the hole and saw Skip waiting for her on the meadow …"

A half hour later his little princess was sound asleep. He gave her a kiss, tucked her in and closed the door. It was time to get back to his other princess, who was hopefully waiting for him, naked. Or maybe sound asleep, snoring slightly … She looked adorable. The best woman in the world, his wife … He was so freaking lucky … He poured himself a glass of his favourite ice tea and toasted to himself.

" You did good Skip, you did good."

_**The end**_

* * *

**We have come to an end of our journey my friends ... THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS :)))))) ... This story will always have a special place in my heart and I still can't believe it has become such a hit ... With every review I was more and more inspired to do better and to make you happy and proud, thank you for making me and my story feel so special ;). I don't know if tonight will be a sad goodbye for Klaroline but in this story they got a happy one, and a sweet epilogue to match ... Hope you'll take your time to review one last time, it would mean a lot to this little Klaroline shipper ;). Love you wonderful guys soooooo much, xoxo :))) **


End file.
